La Couleur de La Haine
by Liisa's
Summary: On dit que l'amour est bien plus fort que tout. Encore faut-il savoir dépasser le stade de la haine et s'avouer qu'on s'aime. Parfois, les haines les plus stupides sont les plus résistantes. Entre secrets et déni, l'amour a du mal à se faire une place.
1. Prologue

_**Hello les gens. :)**_

_**Je suis contente de vous retrouver sur une toute nouvelle fiction ! C'est mon dernier petit bébé, et je me suis dit que c'était le moment de la partager avec vous.**_

_**Sans plus attendre, je vous donne le tout petit prologue, et vous parle des différents trucs chiants après. :)**_

_**HAKUNA MATATA !**_

* * *

><p>Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais jamais compris. Et j'espérais ne jamais comprendre.<p>

Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si méchants, entre eux ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils tant de manières, alors qu'au fond nous étions tous semblables ?

Parfois, je me demandais même s'ils se rappelaient que nous étions tous, en quelque sorte, frère et sœur. J'étais de ces gens qui pensaient que les liens du sang n'avaient pas grande importance dans une famille. J'aimais me laisser à penser qu'en fait, les Hommes n'étaient qu'une seule et même grande fratrie, avant. Avant quoi ? Ca, par contre, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui a rendu les gens comme ils le sont aujourd'hui.

C'est vrai. Les gens sont si méchants, et bizarres. Plus personne n'aide son prochain, ou alors, le peu de personne qu'ils le font sont considérées eux mêmes comme bizarres. La mentalité actuelle ne permet plus d'être fraternel sans passer pour quelqu'un d'étrange.

J'avais des frères, et sœurs. Par millions. Par milliards, même. Et pourtant, je me sentais toujours aussi seule.

Seule face à ces gens qui ne me jugeaient que par mes différences. Face à ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas mon instinct fraternel. Ces gens qui ne regardaient que la couleur de peau de mes frères, laissant eux même apparaître la couleur qui vivait dans leur cœur ..

_La couleur de la haine. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donc, donc, donc..<strong>_

_**Je sais, ça n'est pas beaucoup, mais ça me suffit.**_

_**Vous ne savez pas qui parle, et ça me convient. :)**_

_**Donc, La couleur de la haine, pour celles qui voudraient éventuellement râler, est un peu mon échappatoire, par rapport à Une amitié fraternelle. Cette dernière est parfois bien trop prenante, et elle a tendance à me faire déprimer, c'est ce pourquoi j'ai mis en place cette nouvelle fic. Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme pour poster. Je peux juste vous dire que j'écris au fil de mon inspiration, de mon envie, et aussi de mon besoin. Je pense avoir tout dit.**_

_**Je posterai le premier chapitre dans la semaine, car il est clair que ce petit prologue ne vous avance pas. Laissez-moi tout de même vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Une pensée à Lili, Claire, Wissam & Floriane, pour m'avoir donné leur avis. :)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Peace.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Seabrook Island

**_Salut tout le monde. _**

**_Par quoi commencer ? .. WOW ! 30 reviews pour un prologue aussi ridicule, je suis complètement choquée. O.O  
>Ca, plus toutes vos mises en alerte.. Je crois pas que je réalise, en fait. Un grand MERCI à vous toutes ! Vous êtes géniales ! <em>**

**_Je réponds aux non inscrites, avant de continuer :_**

**Amelie Flo alias Florica :** Hey ma Belle. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, merci d'être là. & Oui, tu as raison, cette fiction est et sera totalement différente d'_Une amitié fraternelle_. A part peut-être sur un truc. Tu comprendras quoi. :). Peace !  
><strong><span>Joulay :<span>** Ma jolie ! Comme j'ai pu te le dire sur Facebook, je te remercie d'être ici ! T'es géniale ! :). Peace !  
><strong><span>Miss Sadiik :<span>** Hey ! Tu peux me tutoyer, au contraire, si tu me vouvoies ça va réellement me perturber ! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de recevoir tes autres reviews, mais saches que tu as mise sur cette fiction m'a réellement fait plaisir ! Heureuse de savoir que mes OS, et aussi _Une amitié fraternelle_, te plaisent. J'espère que cette fiction ne fera pas l'exception. :). Prends soin de toi, Peace !

_**Voilà pour ceci. **_

_**Donc, voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Il arrive plutôt rapidement, car le prologue était juste un amuse bouche, la suite ne sera pas aussi rapide à arriver, sachez le. Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant donc une bonne lecture. Tout en rappelant que les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, et que je ne fais que jouer avec. Pour ce qui est du contexte et des autres inconnus que vous allez trouver dans ce chapitre, ils sont bien à moi. :).  
>Une pensée à Floriane, Claire, Lili, Wissam &amp; Ninie. Aurore, si tu viens .. Une pensée à toi aussi. :)<br>Delph. ;)**_

_**On se retrouve en bas ! Mais en attendant .. **_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D **_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

Je regardai le paysage défiler, en constatant qu'au moins, cette fois-ci, nous emménagions dans un beau coin.

En effet, Seabrook Island était une petite ville magnifique. La verdure était présente, et les rayons du soleil aussi. Ce qui allait grandement me changer de Forks.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'essayais d'être heureuse à l'idée de changer d'Etat, de lycée, et d'amis. Mais comme à chaque fois que je tentais de sourire à cette idée, la seule réaction que j'obtins fut un profond soupir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Zack. Mon frère se permit pour la énième fois depuis le départ de retirer un de mes écouteurs, afin que je puisse l'entendre me dire.

- Pourquoi tu soupires, Bells ?

- Parce que tu retires les écouteurs de mes oreilles, répondis-je.

- Techniquement, t'as soupiré avant que je le retire, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai ça, t'as soupiré avant qu'il le retire, appuya Aaron.

Je regardai ce dernier, qui était assis côté passager à l'avant. Il me sourit malicieusement, avant de se tourner vers Jeff.

- N'empêche que tu t'es bien foutu d'ma gueule, on est arrivé là.

Jefferson sourit, victorieux. En effet, il avait promis à Aaron qu'il pourrait conduire une fois à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de notre destination, or, nous étions arrivés à Seabrook Island, et Aaron n'avait pas touché le volant.

- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte d'où nous étions, argumenta Jeff.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Et si je crois pas cette connerie, tu m'en racontes une autre ? Railla Aaron.

- Ca peut s'faire, lui assura mon frère.

Aaron tapa Jeff à l'épaule, faisant rire ce dernier. Quant à moi, je profitai de cette petite diversion pour remettre mes écouteurs, sous les yeux de Zack. Mon petit frère ne dit rien, mais glissa sa main dans la mienne, afin de presser mes doigts des siens. Je lui fis un petit sourire, tout en regardant notre point de jonction. Je caressai sa peau d'ébène avec douceur, et légèreté. Zachary et moi avions toujours été proches, et davantage encore lorsque nous devions subir un nouveau déménagement. Avec le travail de notre père, il fallait souvent changer de coin, car les différents chantiers sur lesquels il travaillait n'étaient pas à proximité de chez nous. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait dit que ce serait différent. Jackson, mon père, était maçon, ce qui le faisait rechercher souvent du travail. Heureusement pour nous, il avait trouvé un chantier à Seabrook.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque mon frère me secoua un peu, me faisant retirer mon écouteur.

- On est arrivé.

Je tournai la tête pour regarder à travers la vitre, et vis qu'en effet, Jeff s'était garé sur le bas côté. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour bien vouloir ouvrir la portière, quelque peu perturbée par le fait que je me trouvais devant ma nouvelle maison. L'endroit était magnifique, il n'y avait rien à dire. La maison devant laquelle nous nous trouvions était de taille moyenne, mais le paysage environnant était tout bonnement sensationnel. Je sortis de la voiture avec prudence, et claquai doucement la portière. A peine cette dernière fermée, je vis mes frères sortirent les dernières valises du coffre.

- N'aide surtout pas, Bella, ironisa Aaron.

- Sans problème, répondis-je en regardant toujours la maison.

Cette dernière était blanche, et nous avions un petit porche de bois. Alors que je regardais tous les petits détails de la façade, je reçus un sac en plein dans l'épaule, et vacillai sous le choc.

- Hé ! Fis-je. Arrête de me jeter des trucs, Aaron !

- Sans problème, répéta-t-il en fermant le coffre.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et il me fit un petit sourire moqueur. Je me baissai pour ramasser le sac qu'il m'avait jeté, et constater que c'était le plus lourd.

- Evidemment, tu m'as refilé celui qui pèse trois tonnes !

- T'avais qu'à en choisir un autre dans le coffre au lieu de regarder ailleurs, lança-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

Je soupirai fortement, attrapant les deux hanses du sac de sport noir, avant de le soulever avec détermination. Mais alors que j'allais commencer à marcher, je vis Jeff s'avancer vers moi pour me prendre mon bagage. Il le prit d'une main, nullement gêné par le poids assez conséquent du sac.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- C'est rien. Allez, viens, il reste plein de trucs à faire.

J'opinai, et marchai à sa suite vers notre nouvel habitat. Je me retournai une dernière fois, pour examiner le voisinage, et quand je posai les yeux sur les maisons voisines, il me sembla apercevoir les rideaux bouger, ou les gens s'éloigner des fenêtres. _Classique._ Je les imaginai déjà cancaner.

« Oh, de nouveaux voisins ! » « Tu les as vu, Chéri ? » « C'est bizarre, la fille.. Elle est différente. Je veux dire .. Elle est blanche. Peut-être qu'elle ne va pas rester. Faudra que je regarde. »

Les gens étaient toujours comme ça. Dès qu'ils voyaient que j'étais différente, ils n'arrêtaient pas de guetter aux fenêtres. J'étais peut-être différente de ma famille, mais j'étais des leurs.

Effectivement, ma peau blanche contrastait vivement avec la peau foncée de mes frères. Ma mère, quant à elle, avait cette couleur café au lait que j'aimais tant. Yemma était sans aucun doute la plus belle des mères, et la meilleure de toutes. Mon père était tout aussi basané que mes frères. Afro-américains, disait-on. Ils étaient tous afro-américains, alors que je n'étais qu'américaine. Mais c'était ma famille, depuis toujours. C'était notre différence de couleur de peau qui créait tant de babillage autour de nous. Mais du haut de mes dix-sept ans, j'avais appris à faire avec. Nous avions tous appris à le faire.

- Tu viens, oui ? Maman t'attend à l'intérieur.

Je me tournai pour regarder Jeff, qui comprit ce que j'observais.

- Arrête d'examiner le voisinage, Bella, après tu vas leur ressembler.

J'acquiesçai, avant de monter les marches du perron pour le rejoindre. Ensemble, nous pénétrions la nouvelle maison, et je regardai tout autour de moi, constatant par la même occasion que Yemma avait déjà tout décoré. Ma mère était toujours comme ça, pour chaque déménagement. Elle partait un jour ou deux avant nous, afin de mettre sa touche à la maison, pour que nous ne sentions pas dépaysés. Elle n'aimait pas plus que nous déménager, et s'excusait souvent de nous imposer ça. Je supposais que le fait qu'elle veuille à chaque fois décorer la maison avant que nous n'arrivions était pour que nous nous sentions bien, elle croyait sûrement que nous leur en voulions de déménager aussi souvent, et c'était une forme d'excuse.

- Wow, Maman on a une balancelle ! S'écria Zack.

J'entendis le rire de ma mère, alors qu'elle disait de sa voix douce.

- Oui mon Chéri, ton père s'est dit que vous apprécieriez d'avantage la vue en étant assis sur une balancelle.

- Quelle vue ? Demandai-je en arrivant dans la salle.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux jours sans elle avaient été longs, elle m'avait manquée. Yemma s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Je répondis à son étreinte avec plaisir, me laissant transporter par son odeur maternelle.

- Regarde, Bella ! On a une balancelle !

Je souris en regardant mon petit frère. Zachary avait beau avoir quinze ans, il s'émerveillait toujours des trucs simples.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Questionna Yemma.

- Ca a été, assurai-je. La route est longue, je suis contente que nous n'ayons à la faire qu'une seule fois.

- C'est vrai. Ton père est parti régler les derniers détails là-bas.

- Il est parti avec la Chevrolet ? Demanda Jeff.

- Non, je lui ai dit de prendre le train.

- Sage décision. Je ne suis pas sûr que son vieux camion ait tenu, s'il avait dû rouler jusqu'à Forks.

- S'il t'entendait parler comme ça de son camion, rigola Zack.

- Et puis même, relativisa Yemma, il y a plusieurs jours de route, vous ce qui était arrangeant, c'est que vous êtes trois à pouvoir conduire, Papa est tout seul.

- Tu parles, trois à pouvoir conduire, fit Aaron. Jefferson ne nous a laissé toucher le volant qu'une fois ou deux, à Bella et à moi.

- J'ai conduit trois fois deux heures, avouai-je.

- Han ! T'as laissé le volant plus de fois que moi à Bella ! A Bella, quoi ! Accusa Aaron.

Jeff rit, avant de dire.

- Elle conduit mieux que toi.

- Tu rigoles ? Une tortue aveugle avec trois pattes en moins conduirait plus vite qu'elle.

- N'exagère pas, me défendis-je.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai.

- Non ça ne l'est pas.

- Oh si ça l'est !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Je te dis que..

- Stop ! Coupa Yemma.

Je regardai ma mère, avant de reposer les yeux sur Aaron. Celui-ci me fit un petit sourire moqueur, et je lâchai.

- En tout cas moi j'ai pu tenir le volant plus de deux fois.

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément, et je jubilai.

- T'as vu comme elle est, Maman ? Elle se moque !

- Tu l'as cherchée aussi, fit Jeff avant de partir à l'étage.

- Ton frère a raison, confirma ma mère. Maintenant, calmez-vous, et allez décharger vos sacs à l'étage. Vos chambres sont déjà installées, vous n'avez plus qu'à y mettre vos affaires.

J'obéis, alors qu'Aaron bougonnait. Zachary fut le premier à partir à l'étage après Jefferson, et Aaron traîna des pieds jusqu'aux escaliers. J'embrassai la joue de ma mère, avant de rejoindre le premier à mon tour. Mes frères s'activaient déjà dans leur chambre respective, et je me dirigeai vers ce que je devinais être mon nouvel espace personnel. Je poussai la porte de bois blanche pour découvrir ma chambre.

Cette dernière semblait très bien. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet vieux et foncé, donnant un style relaxant à la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en violet, et un lit mezzanine avait déjà été installé. Mon armoire était au fond de la pièce, juste à côté du bureau. Une fenêtre était en face de mon lit, et je m'approchai pour voir sur quoi elle donnait. En voyant ce paysage fabuleux, je criai.

- Yemma ! C'est pas vrai !

Je portais une main à ma bouche, quelque peu choquée. Ma chambre donnait en plein sur la plage. J'avais une pleine vue sur l'Océan Atlantique. _C'est pas vrai .. Oh wow wow wow !_

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Chérie ?

Je me tournai pour voir ma mère.

- On est juste à côté de l'océan ?

Je n'avais pas fait attention en arrivant, trop préoccupée par le déménagement en lui-même. Yemma sourit, et j'allai la prendre dans mes bras.

- Ton père sait très bien que Forks n'était pas votre tasse de thé, alors il a voulu prendre le mieux possible pour Seabrook Island, expliqua-t-elle.

En effet, Forks, c'était l'horreur. Je n'y ai jamais vu le soleil. Seule la plage de la Push me plaisait, mais nous habitions assez loin de cette dernière. De plus, tous les drogués se donnaient rendez-vous là-bas pour y échanger leur seringue.

- Ta chambre te plaît ? Me demanda ma mère, me faisant revenir sur Terre.

- Elle est très bien, souris-je en regardant autour de moi.

- Tu as vu, cette fois tu as un canapé, sous le lit mezzanine.

J'observai le canapé à balancelle sous le premier lit.

- Il se déplie ?

- Oui, il se déplie.

- Super !

J'avais donc deux lits, un à une place, en hauteur, et un canapé qui se dépliait en lit, pour en faire un à deux places.

- Merci beaucoup, Yemma.

Ma mère me fit un petit sourire, et Jeff entra à cet instant.

- Tiens Bella, ton sac. Zachary a le deuxième, je crois.

- D'accord.

- M'man, tu veux venir nous aider? Aaron n'a jamais su mettre ses fringues correctement dans son armoire.

Je ris, c'était vrai. Aaron était nul lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organisation, ou de rangement. Yemma accepta, et Jefferson et elle retournèrent dans la chambre de ce premier. En effet, comme à chaque fois, Aaron et Jeff partageaient la même chambre, alors que Zack avions chacun la notre. Il y'avait plusieurs raison à ça. Tout d'abord j'étais une fille, et j'aimais avoir ma chambre, avec ma touche perso. Et puis Jeff et Aaron n'avait qu'un an d'écart, ce qui fait qu'ils étaient très proches, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire. Jeff est âgé de dix-huit ans, et Aaron en a dix-sept, comme moi. Zachary est un peu plus jeune, avec ses quinze ans, ce qui fait qu'il est un peu moins proche des deux autres, et qu'il préfère avoir sa propre chambre.

C'est en pensant à ça que je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Zack. Je toquai à la porte, et, après qu'il m'en ait donné la permission, pénétrai la pièce. La chambre de mon petit frère était peinte de gris et blanc, comme il l'avait demandé. Il était déjà en train d'attacher ses posters de 2pac, faisant ainsi contraster la noirceur de ceux-ci avec le gris clair qui recouvrait le mur.

- Ah, Bells, tiens, ton sac est juste à côté du bureau, fit Zachary.

Je souris, et pris mon bagage. Mon frère continua de s'affairer à sa décoration perso, et j'osai lui demander.

- Ca va, toi ?

Il s'arrêta, avant de se retourner lentement.

- Ouais, je vais bien.

- Sûr ? Insistai-je en voyant très bien qu'il me mentait.

- Ca va, t'en fais pas, c'est pas notre première fois, hein ?

- Pour sûr, soupirai-je.

Il baissa la tête, faisant mine d'observer le parquet.

- Zack ..

Il ne répondit rien.

- On sera dans la même cours, et puis on pourra manger ensemble tous les midis. C'est limite si on sera pas dans les mêmes classes.

Il hocha la tête, sans un mot de plus.

Le problème était là. Alors que Jefferson, Aaron et moi allions au lycée, Zachary était encore au collège. C'était peut-être sa dernière année avant de nous rejoindre, mais le déménagement le confrontait à une nouvelle rentrée tout seul. Je m'étais renseignée sur Seabrook, et les établissements dans lesquels nous allions étudier regroupaient collège et lycée. Du moins, la cafétéria était pour les deux groupes d'élèves, ainsi que les espaces environnant. Nous ne serions séparés de Zachary qu'au moment des cours. Mais je le comprenais lorsqu'il disait que c'était déjà de trop.

Je m'approchai de mon frère, et posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller, d'accord ? On sera tous ensemble, on se lâche pas, le rassurai-je.

- Ouais..

Je fis une petite moue, et ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, afin de l'embêter. Il sourit un peu.

- C'est mieux, dis-je.

Il m'offrit un sourire un peu plus franc, et je décidai de le laisser ranger ses affaires tranquillement. Je retournai donc dans ma propre chambre, afin de pouvoir m'installer comme il se doit.

Je passai plus d'une heure à ranger, et déranger, pour re-ranger de nouveau, essayant de mettre au clair mes affaires, et recréer au plus possible mon ancienne chambre.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à faire exactement la même, tu sais, Bells, entendis-je.

Je sursautai quelque peu, me tournant vers Aaron. Celui-ci était appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais, oui, répondis-je en fermant le tiroir dans lequel je venais d'entreposer mes différents cahiers vierges.

- Mais t'en fais pas, tu vas vite t'y faire, à cette nouvelle chambre.

- J'espère, avouai-je en lui offrant un petit sourire. Tiens, tu veux m'aider à déplacer le lit ? J'aimerai remettre correctement le drap.

- Yep.

Mon frère entra davantage dans ma chambre, avant de pousser le lit avec aisance. Aaron était doté d'une certaine force, dû aux différentes séances de musculation qu'il s'imposait. Lui et Jeff, d'ailleurs. Ces deux là étaient finement musclés, on voyait qu'il prenait soin d'eux, sans pour autant devenir ce genre de gars bodybuildés, cependant. Mais j'aimais assez l'idée qu'ils impressionnaient par leur carrure. Ca avait quelque chose de rassurant.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire le lit ? Questionna Aaron, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oh, toi, Aaron McCarthy, volontaire pour faire un lit ? Mais wow, quoi ! Ironisai-je.

Il rit doucement, me faisant sourire, avant de me jeter le coussin en pleine tête.

- Tais-toi un peu, sœurette, et aide moi à faire ton lit de p'tite princesse.

Je ramassai mon oreiller pour le lui rejeter.

- Avec joie, pauvre nul.

Nous fîmes le lit rapidement, et au moment où Aaron allait repousser le dit lit contre le mur, Yemma annonça.

- A table !

Et comme à chaque fois que Yemma annonçait un repas, Aaron entra limite en transe. Il sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, avant de descendre les escaliers trois par trois.

- Aaron ! Le lit ! L'appelai-je.

- Plus tard, Bella !

- Putain, jurai-je en tentant de repousser mon lit contre le mur.

Bien entendu, le seul truc que je réussis à faire, fut de m'essouffler, le lit ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

- T'as du fromage blanc à la place des muscles, ou quoi ? Entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête pour regarder Jeff.

- Mais non, mais c'est Aaron ! Il a entendu Maman appeler à table et ..

- Il a couru à la cuisine comme si sa vie en dépendait, finit-il. Comme d'hab, quoi !

J'hochai la tête, alors que Jefferson entrait dans la chambre. Il se mit à côté de moi, avant de pousser le lit contre le mur avec habilité. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il tapota mon épaule en disant.

- Un jour, peut-être, toi aussi tu seras capable d'un tel exploit.

Je repoussai sa main en riant de sa moquerie, et il reprit.

- Sur ce, je vais aller manger aussi, avant qu'Aaron se mette à damer dans mon assiette. Tu ferais bien d'en faire de même.

- J'arrive dans une minute.

- D'acc.

- Protège mon assiette, hein ?

Jefferson commença à descendre les escaliers, et je l'entendis répondre.

- Tu te démerdes !

Je secouai la tête en souriant, avant d'aller brancher mon téléphone près du bureau. Celui-ci n'avait plus de batterie, à cause de tous les messages que j'avais envoyés et reçus au cours du trajet. Le portable s'alluma alors que le chargement commençait à s'effectuer. Je lançai un regard à travers la vitre, et souris en apercevant l'océan.

_Papa nous a gâtés, cette fois._

Je pris la décision d'aller me balader sur la plage après manger, pour voir ceci de plus près. J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre, histoire de pouvoir sentir l'air salé, et d'entendre les vagues. _Paradisiaque._

- Bella, Chérie, tu viens manger ? Entendis-je venant du rez de chaussée.

- J'arrive, Yemma !

Je sortis finalement de ma chambre pour descendre les escaliers en vitesse, et arrivai dans la cuisine. Yemma m'accueillit d'un sourire alors qu'aucun de mes frères ne fit attention à mon arrivée, tous trois étant très occupés à se grouiller de manger. _Morfals._

- Prends, Kenza.

Je souris à l'entente de ce nom, avant de prendre à manger, comme me le disait Yemma. Nawel, ma mère, était d'origine algérienne, immigrée depuis trente ans seulement en Amérique, il lui arrivait souvent de parler dans sa langue maternelle. Kenza voulant dire Trésor, en arabe, ce surnom m'avait été consacré dès mon plus jeune âge. Tout comme j'avais décidé de l'appeler Yemma, et non Maman. La version maghrébine de ce terme était plus jolie à mon goût, et puis, elle correspondait plus à Yemma. J'arrivais toujours à la faire sourire, en l'appelant comme ça. Et pour moi, seul le sourire de ma mère comptait.

- Bon appétit, mes enfants, nous souhaita ma mère.

- Merci, fîmes-nous en chœur.

Souriant une dernière fois, Yemma sortit de la cuisine, nous laissant manger tranquillement. Elle ne mangeait jamais en même temps que nous, et ce depuis que nous étions capable de nous débrouiller tous seuls dans la cuisine. Une vieille habitude. Même quand mon père était là, elle ne mangeait pas, profitant de ce petit moment où nous étions tous dans la cuisine pour ranger le restant de la maison, ou étendre une machine.

_Yemma était comme ça._

[…]

- Yemma ?

- Oui, Chérie ?

- Où est Keops ?

- Dans le jardin.

- On a un jardin ? M'étonnai-je.

- Kenza, rit-elle. Mets un peu le nez dehors, nous avons une propriété plus que satisfaisante !

Elle entra dans la salle, me rejoignant, et me prit pas le coude avec douceur. Yemma nous conduisit ensuite vers la porte fenêtre, nous faisant sortir sur la terrasse de ciment.

- Ton père a dit qu'il remettrait du carrelage, là-dessus, m'apprit-elle en désignant le sol.

J'hochai simplement la tête, d'avantage captivée par la pelouse s'offrant à moi. Le gazon était vraiment parfait, verdoyant et abondant. Pieds nus, Yemma et moi passions sur cette nouvelle pelouse. J'appréciai immédiatement la douceur de celle-ci. J'avais toujours aimé marcher pieds nus, profitant de ce petit sentiment de liberté, et de naturel dont le port de souliers me privait. Le gazon s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, créant ainsi un jardin plus qu'appréciable.

- C'est parfait, Yemma, soufflai-je.

Ma mère tourna la tête vers moi, alors que j'admirai le paysage. Le ciel était toujours bleu, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus de vingt heures passées. Impossible de rêver de ça à Forks. C'était l'hiver tout le temps, là-bas.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Chérie.

- Plus que ça encore !

Je la regardai, appréciant le léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Yemma était une personne magnifique. Elle avait un visage doux et tendre, communiquant avant même qu'elle n'est eue le temps de le faire comprendre qu'elle était une personne aimante, et chaleureuse. Elle avait une peau couleur café au lait, et de longs cheveux bouclés châtains foncés qu'elle attachait en permanence. Elle n'était pas très grande, et avait de magnifiques formes.

- Tes frères t'ont dit ce qu'ils pensaient de ce déménagement ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Non, nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé. Zack est un peu réticent par rapport à sa rentrée au collège, mais je lui ai certifié qu'on serait là pour lui.

- Je compte sur toi, Kenza. Tu sais comme est Zachary, et les enfants peuvent être si méchants entre eux..

- Ne t'en fais pas, Yemma, tout se passera bien. Tu as pu te balader dans la ville depuis ton arrivée ?

- Même pas. J'irai Lundi, une fois que vous serez à l'école.

- Vous nous avez déjà inscrits ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui, Papa y est allé avant même d'installer les premiers meubles dans la maison.

Je soupirai. J'aimais aller à l'école, mais je n'aurais pas dit non à une ou deux grasses matinées.

- Tu dormiras ce week-end, fit Yemma.

- Comment tu fais ça ? Demandai-je en faisant allusion au fait qu'elle arrivait toujours à lire dans mes pensées.

- Une mère sait tout, sourit-elle simplement.

Je lui souris en retour.

J'avais toujours apprécié le fait que je faisais partie de cette famille à part entière. Yemma était ma mère, comme Jackson était mon père. J'avais été recueillie par les McCarthy alors que je n'avais que quelques semaines, et les conditions dans lesquelles j'ai intégrée leur famille ne sont pas les meilleures. Mais j'ai été élevée, aimée, et choyée par eux. Ils étaient ma seule famille.

C'est un aboiement qui me sortit de mes pensées, et je souris en apercevant Keops. C'était un rottweiler, âgé de quelques années déjà, il avait une certaine pêche, et je l'aimais beaucoup. Il m'avait fallut plusieurs semaines pour convaincre Papa de m'en acheter un, mais Zack et moi l'avions eu à l'usure.

Je m'accroupis alors que le chien s'approchait de moi.

- Salut mon gros, alors comment ça roule ?

Je caressai l'animal avec gentillesse tandis qu'il remuait la queue.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se balader, toi et moi ? Ouais ?

Je souris alors que le chien penchait la tête sur le côté. Je me relevai avec aisance, et dis à Yemma.

- Je vais faire un tour sur la plage, tu veux venir ?

- Non merci, Trésor, déclina-t-elle. Je vais appeler ton père.

- D'accord, embrasse-le pour moi.

- Fais attention à toi, et ne t'éloigne pas trop, hein ?

- T'inquiètes pas, Yemma, je prends Keops !

Ma mère hocha la tête, avant de retourner dans la maison. Je sortis du jardin, toujours pieds nus, avant de me diriger vers la plage, accompagnée de Keops.

- Alors pépère, ça te plaît, ici ?

Le chien marchait à côté de moi, calme.

- Hm, c'est bien ce que je me disais, fis-je mine de comprendre.

Je fis un petit sourire alors que mon pied foulait pour la première fois le sable chaud. J'étais déjà arrivée sur la plage. Il m'avait fallu à peine une minute, depuis la maison, pour y arriver. _C'est foutrement bon._

J'observai l'océan dans toute sa splendeur tout en avançant sur le sable fin. C'était magnifique. L'eau s'étendait à perte de vue, et le soleil commençant à se coucher sur cette étendue miroitante était une œuvre à lui tout seul. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'eus soudainement envie de courir.

- Allez viens gros, lançai-je à Keops alors que je commençais à trottiner.

Le chien me suivit joyeusement, et bien vite, nous accélérions la vitesse, afin que je puisse sentir le vent battre mon visage. Je fermai les yeux sous cette sensation nouvelle. Je n'avais jamais aimé courir, mais cette course ressemblait à une grande libération. Bientôt mes pieds foulèrent le sable mouillé, et j'imaginai mes empreintes rester sur le sol amovible. Mais alors que j'allais me mettre à crier de bonheur, les yeux toujours aussi clos, je rentrai dans quelqu'un. Violemment. Ma respiration fut partiellement coupée, alors que je rouvrais les yeux sous le choc.

- Désolé, je courais et je ..

L'homme en face de moi se tut alors que nos regards se croisaient, et la vue de son si beau visage n'aida en rien mes poumons comprimés. En effet, cet homme était réellement beau. Son regard émeraude me captivait comme jamais un autre regard ne l'avait fait, et ses cheveux de bronzes brillaient étrangement sous la lumière du couché de soleil. Son teint était légèrement halé, et je baissai les yeux pour voir qu'il était en simple débardeur et survêtement. Visiblement en plein jogging.

- Pardon, j'ai fermé les yeux pendant une seconde, et ..

- Ce n'est rien, lui assurai-je timidement. Je courais aussi les yeux fermés, à vrai dire, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Si tout le monde se met à courir les yeux fermés, maintenant, je sens qu'on va pas s'en sortir, dit-il.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que j'opinais d'un sourire. Nous restâmes figés un moment, nous observant l'un l'autre sans grande politesse. Puis, Keops couina, ce qui réveilla quelque peu l'inconnu en face de moi.

- Edward, se présenta-t-il soudainement. Edward Cullen.

J'attrapai la main qu'il me tendait, et la serrai avec lenteur. Il avait la peau douce, et sa main était si chaude contre la mienne.

- Janet, souris-je. Janet Jackson.

Il me regarda bizarrement, avant de rire avec légèreté.

- Rien que ça, fit-il.

J'hochai la tête, m'enfonçant dans ma plaisanterie.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Miss Jackson.

- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, souris-je. Et appelle-moi Janet.

- C'est un honneur, assura-t-il de manière théâtrale.

- Je sais, oui, déclarai-je avec suffisance.

Il rit en secouant la tête, j'en profitai pour dire.

- Désolée de t'avoir foncé dedans.

- C'est rien, c'est toujours un plaisir à se faire foncer dedans par une aussi belle fille que Janet Jackson.

Je rougis, pas sûre de savoir si la « belle fille » était moi, ou la vraie Janet Jackson.

- C'est ton chien ? Questionna-t-il en désignant de la tête Keops qui nageait au bord de mer.

J'hochai la tête, quelque peu perturbée par ses précédentes paroles, avant de dire.

- Le mien, et celui de mon frère.

- Tu as un frère ?

Son regard était toujours posé sur le rottweiler que les diverses vagues amusaient, alors je répondis rapidement.

- J'en ai quatre.

Il écarquilla les yeux, quelque peu choquée, et je lui souris.

- Famille nombreuse. Et toi, des frères et sœurs ?

Il me regarda longuement, et je ne lâchai pas ses yeux, essayant de le déstabiliser. Il secoua légèrement la tête, avant de répondre.

- Non, je.. Je suis tout seul.

J'opinai, alors qu'il me demandait.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ? Plus grands ou plus petits ?

- Deux grands, un du même âge, et un de plus petit. Derek, mais il n'habite pas avec nous, Jeff, Aaron, et Zachary.

Il sourit.

- Vous venez d'emménager, n'est ce pas ?

- Effectivement.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, une sonnerie de téléphone s'éleva.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il en décrochant. Allô ?

Je profitai de sa conversation téléphonique pour le détailler d'avantage. Ses bras laissés à nus par son débardeur était finement musclés, et le simple t-shirt qu'il portait ne cachait presque rien à son buste plus que satisfaisant. Ses cheveux brillaient de manière étrange sous la faible intensité de lumière que nous offrait le couché de soleil. Il était légèrement bronzé, sûrement par rapport au soleil étincelant que nous offrait Seabrook, et ce même au mois de Mai.

- Je vais devoir y aller, entendis-je.

Je sortis de ma contemplation, rouge de honte pour m'avoir fait prendre en flagrant délit, et compris rapidement que c'était à moi qu'Edward s'adressait.

- Oh.. Ou-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesçai-je. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

Il me fit un petit sourire, et quémanda.

- Et Miss Jackson compte aller au lycée ?

Je souris en retour, avant de dire.

- Dès Lundi.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous nous reverrons sûrement.

- J'espère, lâchai-je avant même de réfléchir.

_Pauvre nulle._

Edward sourit alors pour que pour la énième fois, je rougissais.

- A Lundi, alors.

- C'est ça, à Lundi.

Il me regarda une dernière fois, avant de reprendre son footing.

- Et ouvre les yeux, cette fois ! Rigolai-je.

- Qui sait, je pourrai peut-être tomber sur Beyoncé, la prochaine fois !

J'éclatai de rire, alors qu'il s'éloignait pour de bon. Je regardai un moment l'endroit où il avait disparu, avant de me reprendre, et de rappeler le chien. Une fois celui-ci à mes pieds, je lançai.

- Papa a vraiment bien choisi cette fois, hein Keops ?

Le rottweiler n'eut aucune réaction, mais je m'en fichais.

- Hm, vraiment bien choisi..

* * *

><p><em><strong>&amp; Bien voilà. :) <strong>_

**_Alors, vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ? Des idées pour la suite ? Dîtes les moi.  
>J'espère que ça a à peu près plu à tout le monde, et que vous n'êtes pas déçus. <em>**

**_Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews, c'est promis._**

**_A une prochaine fois, même si je ne sais pas exactement quand. Soyez patients. :)_**

**_**_Prenez soin de vous, et soyez heureux._**_**

**_Peace ! _**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à tous

_**...**_

_**Coucou les gens. :)**_

**_( _**_Joulay, j'y suis arrivée ! T'as vu ? :) __**)**_

**_Comment allez-vous à à peine quelques heures d'un énième Lundi ? _**

**_Je suis tellement contente que ce début de fiction vous intéresse, et vous plaise même pour certaines. 76 commentaires pour un prologue ridicule et un premier chapitre ? C'est plus qu'inespéré ! J'espère sincèrement que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier. _**

**_J'ai pu comprendre que certaines d'entre vous pataugent un peu, niveau nouveaux persos, mais ça va vite aller, vous verrez ! Ils sont là en permanence, vous allez vous y faire. Derek, c'est le plus grand frère de Bella, celui qui est à la guerre. Ensuite vient Jefferson, qui est plutôt calme, comparé aux autres. Puis Aaron, qui est tout simplement l'emmerdeur de service, il a le même âge que Bella. & Le plus jeune, Zachary, qui n'a que 15 ans. Pour ce qui est des parents, ce sont Nawel, que j'appellerai quasi tout le temps Yemma, qui veut dire "_**_Maman**" en arabe, et Jackson, qui n'était pas là au chapitre précédent. :). Pour ce qui est de Bella, Yemma l'appelle Kenza, ce qui signifie "**Trésor**" en arabe. :)**_

_**Ca va un peu mieux ? ^^**_

_**Pour répondre aux questions souvent posées.. Non, je ne sais pas si je publierai de manière tout à fait régulière. Honnêtement j'ai jamais réussi à le faire, et je pense pas que j'en sois capable un jour. Juste que je m'assure toujours d'avoir deux chapitres d'avance avant de vous en poster un nouveau, tout en m'avançant aussi dans "**Une amitié fraternelle**", que je n'oublie pas. Je posterai d'ailleurs sur cette fiction très prochainement. :)**_

_**Maintenant, réponses aux reviews anonymes. **_

**Joulay :** Ma Belle ! Je t'ai déjà répondu, mais bon, on s'en fout. :) Tu m'as fait vraiment rire ! Oui, c'est la famille McCarty. Maintenant de là à dire que tout ça est inspiré d'Emmett.. * S'en va en sifflant *. PS : Merci d'être là pour me lire.. & Pour aimer tous mes statuts Facebook, aussi. :P  
><strong><span>Miss Sadiik :<span>** Haha ! Sache qu'à peu de chose près, c'est un peu ma famille à moi aussi ! Y a beaucoup de mes frères et moi, là-dedans ! Ma famille est ma plus grande source d'inspiration. Enfin.. Ca, après la cock. LOL. Quant à moi, je suis métisse, bien que j'ai pris le côté blanc du mélange. & Mon père est algérien également. Yemma représente beaucoup pour moi aussi.. M'enfin. Heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Prends soin de toi surtout.  
><strong><span>Mlle Fourbe :<span>** Même pas je te réponds. Traîtresse. Nah.  
><strong><span>Sonia :<span>** Salut très Chère. :) Je te remercie beaucoup de me marquer des mots si touchants. Ca me fait réellement plaisir. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent. :) Prends soin de toi. Besos !  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Hey Miss. :) Je suis contente qu'_Une amitié fraternelle_ te plaise. Ainsi que ce début ! Haha, le petit moment Janet/Edward a été apprécié, j'en suis heureuse. :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et de m'écrire aussi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Prends soin de toi. Peace.  
><strong><span>Laurie :<span>** Très heureuse que ce début te plaise, Miss. :)  
><strong><span>Ronnie :<span>** & Bien, si tu vois ce message j'imagine que c'est bon signe, non ? :D Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. :) Prends soin de toi. ^_^  
><strong><span>Twilight-disparition27 :<span>** & Bien Miss.. Sache que ta review m'a fait extremement plaisir ! Même si je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tous ces compliments. Ne t'en fais pas, pour ce qui est des commentaires non laissés sur _Une amitié fraternelle_. Je préfère de loin savoir que cette fiction te plaît. Et puis si tu postes une review comme ça, seulement une fois de temps en temps, je suis déjà très très heureuse. Je n'ai pas de talent, ni même de quoi être admirée. Loin de là. Mon écriture a une multitudes de défauts. Elle me ressemble un peu. Pas très imaginative, assez compliquée et perchée. :) Mais attention, je le vis bien. Je suis assez têtue pour continuer à poster, pour te dire. & Même publier de nouveaux écrits.. Complètement barrée ! Tu as bien raison de privilégier tes études à ta fiction, c'est un gros défaut que moi je n'arrive pas à soigner. M'enfin.. Saches que la suite d'_Une amitié fraternelle _arrivera très bientôt. J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 18 hier, et je vais l'envoyer en correction après avoir fini de poster ce chapitre. :). Peut-être à plus tard. Mais te prends pas la tête à écrire une review si tu ne veux pas. Lis simplement, ça me fait déjà super plaisir. Prends soin de toi, en tout cas.  
><strong><span>Marine larriven lafi :<span>** Contente que ce début de fiction te plaise. Voilà la suite que tu voulais. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. :) Peace.  
><strong><span>Amélie :<span>** Haha, je suis très heureuse que ce début de fiction te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite, ainsi que pour _Une amitié fraternelle_. :D Merci de me lire, Miss ! & De prendre le temps de m'écrire également. Prends soin de toi. :].  
><strong><span>Nina :<span>** & Bien Miss, saches que ta review m'a fait rire ! Non pas pour son contenu, mais surtout pour la phrase « A quand le prochain chapitre ? (avant demain ? mdr c'est beau de rêver ) » En effet, c'est beau de rêver, mais sur ce coup t'as vu juste ! Voilà cette suite ! & J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira autant que le début a semblé te plaire. :D La suite d'AF arrivera le week end prochain, quant à elle. :) Prends soin de toi, Miss. :)

_**Encore merci à toutes. Vous êtes magiques. :)**_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec cette suite, tout en vous rappelant sur les personnages sont à S.M. Tous ? Non. Mais vous m'avez comprise. :)**_

_**On se retrouve en bas. En passant je tenais à remercier Lili, Claire, Aurore, Mlle Fourbe (** Oui oui, je la retiens, celle-là.** ), et toutes les autres. Delphine. :)  
>Wissam.. Dans ma douleur du Hiatus.. <strong>_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D **_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

Une nouvelle secousse sur mon bras me fit ouvrir les yeux. Difficilement, à travers le brouillard de mon récent sommeil, je reconnus les yeux vert pâles de Yemma.

- Kenza, lève-toi, il est l'heure.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonnai-je en me redressant quelque peu.

- Il est six heures et quart.

J'hochai la tête, me frottant les yeux pour tenter de me réveiller. J'avais demandé à Yemma de me lever un peu plus tôt que les garçons, comme ça je pouvais profiter de la salle de bain avec tranquillité. En effet, nous n'avions qu'une seule et même salle de bain, ce qui avait déjà commencé à poser problème niveau organisation.

Ma mère posa un baiser sur mon front, avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je descendis de mon lit avec prudence, prenant mon temps pour ne pas tomber. Attrapant les affaires que j'avais préparées la veille, je me dirigeai lentement à la salle de bain. Une fois enfermée dans celle-ci, je me préparai en silence. L'eau fraîche sur mon visage aidant à me remettre les idées en place. Je me maquillai avec entrain, avant de relâcher mes cheveux, et de les faire gonfler un peu. Une fois que j'eus fini de faire ça, j'enfilai mes vêtements qui, pour mon plus grand bonheur, étaient légers grâce à ce temps ensoleillé. J'avais troqué mes gros pulls pour un dos nu, et mes jeans pour des shorts. Je restai dans le simple, pour cette rentrée. J'espérais réellement me fondre dans la masse.

_Nous espérions tous le faire. _

Je sortis de la salle d'eau, et, comme prévu, allai réveiller Zachary. Mon petit frère dormait paisiblement sur son lit double, une jambe hors de la couette, comme à son habitude. Je secouai avec légèreté son épaule dénudée, et appelai.

- Zachary..

Ne voyant aucune réponse, je réitérai mon geste.

- Zack, c'est l'heure.

- Déjà ? Se plaignit-il.

- Et oui, gros, il est sept heures moins le quart.

- Hmm..

Il ouvrit les yeux, avant de se relever avec difficulté.

- Merci Bells.

- De rien.

Je me levai, et, sans plus attendre, le laissai tranquille. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour y reposer ma trousse de toilette, et constatai que Yemma avait déjà replié le canapé, et refait mon lit. La fenêtre était ouverte, et je pouvais constater que le soleil était déjà levé. J'observai l'océan quelques instants, avant de descendre à la cuisine. A peine arrivée à celle-ci que l'odeur des crêpes m'envahit. Je souris en voyant ma mère en faire sauter une dans la poêle, justement.

- Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal, Yemma.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et me fit un petit sourire. J'allai embrasser sa joue, et elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

- J'ai réveillé Zachary, lui dis-je.

- Merci.

- Il ne fallait pas faire ma chambre, Yemma, j'aurais très bien pu m'en occuper.

- Mais non, toi tu dois déjeuner, une dure journée t'attends, fit-elle alors que je m'asseyais sur une chaise.

Ma mère me sortit une tasse du micro-onde, et posa le chocolat devant moi.

- Je te remercie.

- C'est rien, Kenza, allez, mange.

J'attrapai une crêpe encore chaude, et croquai dedans avec enthousiasme. Mes pensées se dirigèrent rapidement vers ce qui allait se passer d'ici une heure, à cette rentrée. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Les gens allaient parler, comme d'habitude, sur le fait que j'étais blanche et que mes frères ne l'étaient pas. Certains allaient chercher à comprendre, tandis que d'autres s'en ficheront complètement. Il y aurait des rumeurs, et au bout de quelques jours, ils seront passés à autre chose.

Je repensai à Edward Cullen, aussi. Une partie de moi était quelque peu excitée à l'idée de le revoir, car il m'avait fait très bonne impression. J'espérais que tout le monde soit comme lui, aussi poli et charmant. De toute façon, Seabrook Island semblait être un petit bout de Paradis, il n'y avait donc pas de doute à avoir sur ses habitants. Tout se passerait bien, et puis voilà.

Je pris une crêpe supplémentaire, et bus une gorgée de mon chocolat.

- Des nouvelles de Papa ? Questionnai-je.

- Il a pris le train il y a deux heures, il arrivera ce soir.

Je souris.

- Tant mieux..

Yemma opina, silencieusement. Malgré son silence, je savais que c'était un soulagement pour elle. Elle s'inquiétait toujours lorsque mon père était absent, même pour quelques heures. Elle craignait qu'il ne revienne pas. Plusieurs fois, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux la haine des gens envers les afro-américains. Et quelque part, c'était sa plus grande terreur. _C'était à tous notre plus grande terreur._

[…]

Pour se racheter de la dernière fois, Jeff avait cédé sa place de conducteur à Aaron, et ce dernier avait été heureux de nous conduire jusqu'au lycée. Nous avions pris la décision de venir à l'école vingt minutes avant le début des cours, car, par expérience, nous savions tous très bien qu'il fallait passer par l'administration, et que ça ne se faisait pas en cinq minutes. J'avais décidé d'accompagner Zachary jusqu'à l'accueil de son collège pour qu'il puisse prendre son emploi du temps et le plan de l'établissement, tandis que Jeff et Aaron s'occupaient des notre. Nous n'avions croisé que des gens de l'administration, et personne, mise à part la secrétaire ne nous avait adressé la parole.

_Ce qui était bien, en somme. _

- Attends moi là, fis-je à mon frère alors que j'allais entrer dans l'accueil du lycée.

Zack hocha la tête, conciliant, et j'entrai dans le bâtiment administratif. Je tombai bien vite sur le bureau de la secrétaire, et la questionnai.

- Bonjour Madame, j'aimerais savoir où sont mes frères ? Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà partis ?

La secrétaire, une femme d'une petite cinquantaine, releva ses yeux bleus vers moi, avant de me détailler impoliment.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Isabella McCarthy.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses pupilles, et je devinai qu'elle venait de faire le rapprochement entre mes frères et moi. Ou plutôt mes frères noirs et moi.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Elle sortit de son bureau pour traverser un couloir, où je la suivis rapidement. Nous emmenant devant la dernière porte du fond, elle frappa trois petits coups contre le bois, alors que je lisais « _Proviseur »_ sur l'écriteau qui ornait celle-ci.

_-_ Entrez !

La secrétaire enclencha la porte, avant de me laisser passer dans le bureau, où je retrouvai Aaron et Jeff, en compagnie de celui que je devinai être le Proviseur.

- Miss Isabella McCarthy, me présenta celle qui m'avait conduite jusqu'ici.

Le Proviseur me regarda une seconde, et j'en profitai pour le détailler. Il était grand, et brun, la petite quarantaine. Son visage semblait assez souriant, et les rides aux coins de ses yeux ne firent que confirmer mon hypothèse. Il avait un regard chocolaté assez exceptionnel, et une barbe de deux jours parsemait ses joues. Habillé d'un jean simple et d'une chemise de couleur bleue claire unie, je le trouvai plutôt décontracté pour un Proviseur.

- Bien, merci Nathalie, fit-il à l'attention de la secrétaire.

Celle-ci opina, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- J'imagine que c'est la sœur dont vous m'avez parlé, enchaîna le Proviseur à l'attention de mes frères.

- Exactement, sourit Jefferson.

- Miss McCarthy, enchanté, me salua le Proviseur.

- De même, assurai-je en me rapprochant du bureau.

- Je suis le Proviseur Swan, chef de l'établissement scolaire de Seabrook.

J'hochai la tête.

- Comme j'étais en train de le dire à vos frères, nous sommes tous très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous, et j'espère sincèrement que vous réussirez ici, autant que vos dossiers montrent que vous avez réussi à Forks. J'ai rencontré votre père il y a deux semaines déjà, et lui ai assuré que tout se passerait bien pour vous. J'ai fait les démarches nécessaires pour que votre rentrée se passe le mieux possible, mais vous devez comprendre que vous devez aussi y mettre du votre.

Monsieur Swan fit une pause, afin de nous regarder tous un à un, et nous hochions la tête, compréhensifs.

- Bien, maintenant que tout cela est bien clair entre nous, je vous propose de rejoindre ce cher Zachary, qui, j'imagine, attend sagement devant la porte.

Je souris. Le Proviseur se leva, et fit le tour de son bureau afin d'aller nous ouvrir sa porte.

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Enfin .. Une aussi agréable journée qu'il est possible d'avoir en étant à l'école, se reprit-il.

Je ris, de même que mes frères, et nous sortions les uns derrière les autres, non sans avoir serré la main que Monsieur Swan nous tendait. Nous saluions la secrétaire en sortant, et je remarquai que celle-ci nous observait avec curiosité.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Nous questionna Zack.

- Ca a été, assura Jeff.

- Il a l'air sympa, ajouta Aaron.

- Le Proviseur, dis-je à mon petit frère, voyant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas suivi Aaron.

- Ah ! Bin c'est cool, fit-il.

- Bells, montre-moi ton emploi du temps, que j'vois si t'as des cours en commun avec moi, me fit Aaron.

Je m'approchai de lui pour que nous puissions comparer nos nouveaux horaires.

- Alors ? Questionna Jeff.

- On a qu'une heure, ensemble, dîmes-nous en chœur.

Nous nous lancions un regard, et Aaron me mit un petit coup de hanche.

- T'es nul, lui dis-je.

- Laquelle ? S'enquit Jefferson, passant outre nos gamineries.

- La dernière, art-plastique.

Mon frère hocha la tête, et je relevai les yeux, remarquant ainsi les quelques gens qui étaient arrivés. Tous, sans exception, nous scrutaient. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone, et constatai que nous n'étions qu'à cinq minutes du début des cours. Mes frères remarquèrent à leur tour que nous étions désormais le centre d'attention de tous.

- Zack, tu ferais bien d'y aller, dis-je à mon petit frère.

Il soupira, et avant qu'il parte, Aaron lui dit.

- On se rejoint ici à la sonnerie de midi, okay ?

Zachary hocha la tête.

- Et si t'as un problème, tu nous appelles, c'est d'accord ?

- Ouais.

Zack s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, et je le regardai remonter l'allée le menant à son établissement.

- T'en fais pas, Bells, il va vite s'y faire, me rassura Jeff.

- Ouais, je sais.. Mais ça m'soule de le voir comme ça.

- Il n'aime pas être mis à l'écart, mais ça lui passera.

J'opinai sans rien faire de plus, regardant mon frère disparaître à l'horizon. La sonnerie me ramena sur Terre.

- Bon allez, vous avez quoi en première heure ? Demandai-je.

- Chimie, fit Jefferson.

- Espagnol pour moi, m'apprit Aaron. Et toi ?

- Maths.

- Okay. Donc on se voit à midi, proposa Jeff alors qu'il s'éloignait à reculons. Et si y a un problème, on se tient au courant, ajouta-t-il en agitant son téléphone.

- C'est ça, à toute ! Lança Aaron en s'en allant à son tour. Fais attention à toi, Blanche Neige ! Fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Connard, lui dis-je.

Je l'entendis rire, alors qu'il se fondait dans la masse. Je regardai une dernière fois mon téléphone, le mettant sur vibreur, avant de me mettre à bouger à mon tour. Gardant la tête dans mon plan, je profitai de cette légère occupation pour occulter tous les regards autour de moi. Bientôt, je fus rendue à ma salle de classe, et j'allai directement voir le professeur, afin de lui faire signer ma fiche de présence.

- Et vous êtes ? Me questionna mon nouveau prof.

- Isabella McCarthy, me présentai-je. Mais on m'appelle Bella.

- Très bien, McCarthy, prenez place où cela vous chante. Et si vous dormez, essayez de ne pas ronfler, ce sera parfait.

Je regardai le professeur, quelque peu choquée de son comportement.

- Allez allez, en place, fit-il.

Je le laissai à son bureau, en lui reprenant ma fiche de présence. _Et après les profs se posent des questions sur le fait que les gosses n'aiment pas l'école ? Sérieusement ? _

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour me remettre les idées au clair, et pris place à la première table de libre que je trouvais au fond. Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac, et les posai sur la table avec patience.

- T'en fais pas, c'est un enfoiré avec tout le monde, entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête pour regarder le gars qui venait de me parler. J'écarquillai les yeux devant ses muscles saillants. Bruns aux yeux gris, avec un torse musclé comme pas permis, mon voisin me souriait avec gentillesse.

- Je suis Emmett, se présenta-t-il. Emmett Swan.

Je serrai sa grande main, encore quelque peu choquée.

- Swan .. ? Tu es le fils de .. ?

- Du Proviseur ? Charlie ? Non, je suis son neveu, en fait, m'apprit-il.

- Oh. Isabella McCarthy, répondis-je.

- Heureux de te connaître.

- De même.

Le cours débuta, et le prof dit tout haut.

- McCarthy, je ne sais pas où vous en êtes dans votre programme..

- J'en suis aux..

- Et je ne veux pas le savoir, me coupa-t-il. Vous rattraperez les cours sur un de vos nouveaux camarades.

J'ouvris la bouche, sous le choc, alors que mon voisin rigolait.

- Oh, les joies des maths.

- Ils sont tous comme ça ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Non, du tout. Anderson est aussi chiant car il sait qu'il n'est pas repris au prochain trimestre. Le chômage change les gens.

J'opinai, compréhensive, avant de me mettre à suivre le cours. Mon voisin n'arrêtait pas de parler, et, quelque part, ça me plaisait bien. N'ayant jamais eu de difficultés en maths, je pouvais suivre et me faire un ami. D'ailleurs, ce dernier me proposa de me prêter son cahier, pour rattraper, ce que j'acceptais avec joie. Quand la sonnerie retentit, nous nous levions rapidement, et Emmett me dit.

- Sur ce, peut-être à plus tard, me sourit-il.

- C'est ça, à plus.

Il partit, sac sur le dos, et je sortis de la salle quelques instants après avoir fini de ranger mes affaires. J'allai en espagnol, cherchant sur mon plan là où se trouvait la salle qui était consacrée à cette matière, je me dirigeai finalement vers l'aile ouest. Une fois entrée dans la salle, et après avoir signalé ma présence au professeur, je pris place sur une table du fond. Le cours commença tranquillement, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la fille qui se trouvait devant moi commença à parler. Elle était brune, et portait des lunettes noires. Sa voisine semblait totalement à son écoute, comme sous son contrôle.

- Je t'assure, Bree, je les ai vu, fit-elle. Ils sont deux, ici.

- D'après les rumeurs, le petit frère de Mike en a vu un autre au collège.

Je tendis l'oreille, alors que je faisais le lien avec Zachary.

- Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Se questionna la brune.

Elle remit ses cheveux en arrière avec suffisance, et sa voisine de gauche, celle qui n'avait pas encore pris part au débat, demanda.

- Mais de qui vous parlez ?

_Ouais, de qui vous parlez ? _

- Mais de tous ces noirs qui sont arrivés c'matin, s'agaça la brune. Y a trois nègres qui ont emménagés en ville, et on sait pas encore d'où vient toute cette vermine.

A ces mots, et sous le choc, mon stylo me glissa des mains, s'écrasant au sol. Les filles qui discutaient m'adressèrent un regard, et il me fallut un instant pour bien vouloir bouger. Je ramassai le crayon, alors que je me demandais comment réagir face à ces insultes envers ma famille.

_Tais toi, pour le moment._

- Qui c'est ? Entendis-je.

- La nouvelle, elle est arrivée c'matin.

Je me remis droite, et tentai de ne pas prêter attention à ces chuchotis. Mais ça c'était sans compter sur la grande brune, qui me dit.

- Salut, je suis Angela Weber.

Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? L'envoyer balader ou lui répondre ?

- Isabella McCarthy, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

_Ton plaisir tu te le fous où je pense, pouffiasse. _

- De même, souris-je faussement.

- Tu es arrivée ce matin ?

- Exact.

- En même temps que les trois autres.. nouveaux, c'est ça ?

- Ah, peut-être, je ne sais pas, mentis-je. Je ne connais personne ici, alors je ne sais pas lesquels sont nouveaux ou non.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Et bien c'est très facile de les reconnaître, ceux-là, ils sont noirs.

Mon sourire se figea une demi-seconde, et je tentai de me reprendre rapidement.

- Ah, et.. Euh.. Ca pose un problème ? Quémandai-je de manière innocente.

Elle me fit les gros yeux.

- Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour notre établissement.. Des noirs.. Je ne comprends pas que le Proviseur les accepte.

- Le Proviseur est raciste ? Questionnai-je en élevant un sourcil.

- Attention, se reprit-elle, je ne suis pas raciste.

Elle me fit un petit sourire hypocrite pour illustrer ses propos.

- Disons juste que je préfère que les anciens esclaves n'envahissent pas notre établissement. Les immigrés se croient tout permis, et ça m'énerve.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, fis-je remarquer.

J'aurais aimé rajouter un « Espèce de connasse », mais ça aurait fait tâche.

- Laquelle ?

- Le Proviseur ?

- Ah. Swan n'est pas raciste, mais personne ne sait si c'est par conviction personnelle ou pour tenir tête à son frère.

J'hochai la tête.

- Il n'y a pas d'afro-américains, dans ce lycée ?

- Si, maintenant il y en a trois, fit-elle. Malheureusement pour nous, ces nègres ne savent pas se retenir, et font des enfants à profusion. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez, rit-elle.

Ses deux amies rirent à sa pseudo blague, et je serrai les dents. Le racisme était l'une des pires choses de cette planète, et je n'arrivais définitivement pas à le comprendre.

- Au fait, voici Bree Tanner, présenta-t-elle en désignant sa voisine de droite. Et Gianna DiLarentis.

- Salut, leur dis-je.

- Si tu veux, viens manger avec nous et les autres, ce midi.

- Les autres ?

- Ouais, on est une petite dizaine, tu verras.

- J'y penserai.

_Juste avant d'aller vomir. _

Elle se retourna après un dernier sourire, et discrètement, j'envoyai un message à mon frère, Aaron.

« _Raciste.._ »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour répondre.

**« **_**Sérieux ? J'avais pas remarqué, B-N. »**_

Je secouai la tête. B-N, Blanche-Neige. N'importe quoi.

Relevant la tête pour regarder la classe, la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fut.

_Je crois qu'on va pas pouvoir s'entendre.._

[…]

La sonnerie avait retentie il y a quelques minutes déjà, et j'attendais patiemment à l'endroit convenu, à savoir devant l'accueil. Regardant autour de moi, j'aperçu bien vite un visage familier. A la vue de son sourire, mon cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite, ce que je ne compris pas.

- Hello Janet, entendis-je.

Je souris en regardant l'homme en face de moi.

- Salut Edward.

- Comment va ? Questionna-t-il.

J'observai son si beau visage, pour constater qu'il avait des yeux verts tout à fait extraordinaire. Je ne les avais pas remarqués, la dernière fois. Il portait un t-shirt gris, avec un jean foncé. Simple mais classe.

- Ca va et toi ? Répondis-je alors.

- Très bien. Qu'est ce que tu fais devant l'accueil ? Tu ne vas pas manger ?

- Si si, mais j'attends mes frères, expliquai-je.

Il eut un petit sourire triste, et face à mon regard interrogateur, il me dit.

- Je t'aurais invité à manger à ma table, sinon.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et je détournai les yeux de son regard plus que captivant. Je remarquai alors Zack, à une vingtaine de mètres. Tournant la tête vers le lycée, j'aperçu aussi Jeff et Aaron arriver, tout en discutant.

- Tiens, voilà mes frères, appris-je à Edward.

- Ah oui ? Sourit-il. Où ça ?

- Voici Zachary, fis-je en désignant mon petit frère du menton. Et les deux gars qui discutent là-bas sont Jefferson, et Aaron.

Edward regarda mes frères un à un, et quelque chose changea sur son visage. Sans plus faire attention, je lui dis.

- Tu veux que je te les présente ?

Fixant Zack avec curiosité, il se tourna vers moi.

- Ce sont tes frères ? Mais..

- Oui, je sais, coupai-je gentiment. On est différent. Mais ce sont mes frères.

- Je.. Enfin..Tu..

Il me regarda longuement, avant de se tourner vers Aaron et Jeff, qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, et dire.

- A plus tard.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se mit à marcher vers la cafétéria, ne se retournant même pas. Je le regardai partir, totalement abasourdie. _Qu'est-ce que .. ?_

- C'était qui ? Me questionna Jeff, en arrivant.

- Je.. Un gars que j'ai vu ce week-end, sur la plage.

- Il est parti vite, en tout cas, remarqua Aaron.

Je me détournai du chemin que venait de prendre Edward, pour faire face à mes frères. Zachary arriva, et fit sans grand enthousiasme.

- Salut.

- Hey, sale moche, répondit Aaron. Alors, cette matinée ?

A la tête qu'il fit, nous comprîmes que pour lui aussi, ça n'avait pas été l'éclate.

- Je vois.. Et si on allait manger ? On parlera de tout ça là bas, dit Jeff.

- Oh ouais, on va manger ! Appuya Aaron.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et nous prîmes la route menant à la cafétéria. Je passai un bras sur les épaules de mon petit-frère, pour aller mettre ma main dans ses cheveux, histoire de l'embêter. Il sourit légèrement, et je fis la moue. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la cafet', et mes frères prirent leur plateau repas. J'étais un peu à la traîne, mes pensées tournées vers Edward, et à la façon dont il était parti. Quand j'eus fini de payer mon repas, je me tournai vers le réfectoire, et constatai que le silence était roi. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers mes frères, qui venaient de prendre place à une table. _C'est pas vrai .. _

Je m'avançai dans la pièce, et le silence fut troublé par un.

- Isabella !

Je tournai le regard pour apercevoir Angela Weber. Elle me faisait un grand sourire en me désignant un siège à ses côtés. J'examinai les personnes se trouvant à sa table, et reconnus quelques têtes. Déjà, elle était accompagnée de ses deux acolytes d'espagnol, mais était assis près d'elle Emmett Swan, et Edward. Lorsque je croisais le regard de celui-ci, je ne le décrochai pas. Mon cœur se remit à battre étrangement vite, alors qu'il me fixait. Me revinrent alors les questions que je me posais il y avait encore un instant. _Pourquoi était-il parti si vite ? Etait-ce par rapport à mes frères ?_

Edward tourna alors la tête, coupant notre échange silencieux. Sans que je comprenne vraiment, j'eus un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il semblait déçu, ou énervé. _J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?_

Je secouai légèrement la tête, pour me remettre les idées en place, et rejoignis mes frères. Angela Weber me regarda bizarrement, alors que le bras qu'elle avait levé en ma direction pour me signaler sa présence retombait lourdement le long de son corps. Je posai mon plateau repas à la droite d'Aaron, et tirai la chaise afin de m'asseoir près de mon frère. Le silence n'était perturbé que par des chuchotis, qui, je devinais, nous concernaient pour la plupart.

- Wow, quelle ambiance, ironisa Zack.

- Laisse tomber, lui dis-je.

- De toute façon, commença Aaron. On les emmerde ! Finit-il plus fort.

Il y eu quelques hoquets de stupeur, et mon frère sourit. Il se tourna vers la table sur notre droite, examinant le visage de la fille qui le fixait.

- Bouh ! Fit-il en sa direction.

La fille sursauta, et Aaron éclata de rire.

- Arrête, lui dit Jeff en souriant.

Notre aîné secoua la tête, alors que Zachary rigolait. Je souris malgré moi.

- T'es naze, dis-je à mon voisin de table.

- Je sais, rit-il avant de boire de son soda.

Les discutions reprirent peu à peu, et mes frères et moi ne nous gênions pas pour bavasser tranquillement. Plusieurs fois, cependant, je croisai le regard d'Edward Cullen, et c'eut le don de me refroidir à tous les coups. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser, alors, je décidais de profiter de ce moment avec mes frères pour oublier.

[…]

La pause déjeuner s'était finalement terminée, et j'avais dû vaquer à mes cours, de même que mes frères. Je trouvai rapidement la salle de Biologie, celle-ci étant au rez de chaussée. J'entrai dans la salle, et fit signer ma fiche de présence à mon professeur.

- Je suis Monsieur Banner, et je suis heureux de vous avoir parmi nous.

- Isabella McCarthy, souris-je, mais on m'appelle Bella.

- Très bien, Bella. Etant donné que tu n'en es pas au même niveau que nous, je te propose de reprendre avec les plus aisés de la classe.

J'hochai la tête.

- Donc prends place à la dernière table du fond, celle côté fenêtre.

- D'accord, merci.

Il opina d'un sourire, et je me retournai. Avançant dans l'allée, je m'aperçus bien vite que la table du fond, côté fenêtre, n'était autre que celle d'Edward Cullen, et d'Emmett Swan. Je me stoppai sur le coup, et Emmett releva les yeux vers moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire, et il détourna le regard. Je me décidai à aller m'asseoir, sans me soucier des autres. Je pris place au milieu de la grande paillasse, et bientôt je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il presque sèchement.

Je relevai la tête en sa direction, imperturbable.

- J'obéis aux ordres du prof, lui appris-je.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, et je pus identifier une certaine tristesse dans ses iris d'émeraude. Il détourna le regard, alors que le prof me dit.

- Bella, il faudra que tu reprennes les cours. Monsieur Cullen sera très heureux de te prêter ses notes.

J'hochai la tête, sans grande conviction. Le cours débuta doucement, et malgré mes efforts, je n'arrivai pas à le suivre. Le malaise qui était apparu suite à mon entrée en classe était presque palpable, et je me demandais si c'était par rapport à ça qu'Emmett ne me parlait pas, comme il l'avait fait en maths.

Me revinrent en mémoire les propos d'Angela Weber, et son racisme plus qu'apparent. Edward et Emmett étaient à sa table, à midi. _Etaient-ils comme elle ? Est-ce que tout ce lycée réfléchissait comme ça ? _

Non, pas possible. Je voulais bien croire qu'une personne sur quatre était assez étroite d'esprit pour être raciste, mais pas tout un lycée.. Si ? _Et si c'était tout Seabrook qui était si haineux face aux gens de couleurs.. _

Je relevai la tête pour intercepter le regard de mon voisin de gauche, à savoir Edward. Sans réfléchir, je lui demandai.

- Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, tout à l'heure ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi, et quand il me répondit, il le fit avec la plus grande discrétion. _Il ne voulait pas qu'on nous voit en train de parler, ou quoi ? _

- J'avais des trucs à faire.

- Aller manger ?

- Entre autres.

- Isabella, entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers Emmett.

- Tu pourrais me rendre mon cahier de maths ? Je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais besoin, en fait..

Le grand brun se gratta le sommet du crâne, comme gêné.

- On a un examen, prochainement ? Questionnai-je sans vraiment y penser.

- Non, mais.. Enfin, j'aurais aimé.. Mon père est très strict, et..

_Et tes frères sont noirs, alors.._

- Ouais, je vois, le coupai-je, quelque peu agacée. Je te le donne en fin d'heure, il est dans mon casier.

- Ah, ben okay. Merci.

Je ne répondis pas, essayant de contenir l'élan de dégoût qui me prenait. _Comment peut-on être débile à ce point ? Si empli de préjugés ? Mes frères sont des gens très bien. _

- Isabella, hein ? Releva Edward avec sarcasme. Ca te va mieux que Janet.

La sonnerie retentit, et je claquai alors qu'il me regardait toujours.

- Toi c'est la sympathie qui t'allait mieux que cette connerie de racisme.

Il sembla décontenancé, mais je n'en eus cure, et refermai mon sac avec précipitation. Je sortis sans un regard pour mes camarades, et allai le plus vite que je le pus à mon casier. J'ouvris celui-ci avec hargne, et y cherchai le cahier d'Emmett. Une fois que je l'eus extirpé du compartiment, je claquai la porte de celui-ci avec sécheresse.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Blanche Neige ? Fit mon frère par-dessus mon épaule.

Je sursautai à l'entente de la voix d'Aaron, et me tournai vers lui.

- Oh, t'as la tête de quand t'es énervée, grimaça-t-il.

- Ils m'énervent, claquai-je. Avec leur putain de racisme à la con !

Il rit, avant de me prendre par les épaules, et de dire.

- Si Maman t'entendait parler comme ça..

- Tu lui diras pas, hein ? M'inquiétai-je pendant une seconde.

Yemma n'aimait pas tellement que je sois grossière. Je le sentis rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Dis moi ce qui se passe, et je ne lui dirais rien de ton côté foutrement vulgaire.

- C'est les gens de ce lycée qui sont tous plus abrutis les uns les autres. Regarde ce gars de ma classe, là, Emmett Swan.. C'matin il m'a prêté son cahier de maths, avouant qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de cette matière, et après vous avoir vu à la cafet' ce midi, il m'a demandé de lui redonner. C'est quoi leur problème, sérieux ?

Aaron me regarda longuement, avant de demander.

- Il te l'a dit que c'était pour ça qu'il le revoulait ?

- Non, il a inventé une vieille excuse, comme quoi son père était strict ou je sais pas quoi. De la connerie, en gros.

- Oui mais t'es pas absolument sûre que ce soit de la connerie, alors ne juge pas.

- Mais..

- Ah, j'ai dit chut, me coupa-t-il.

- T'as pas dit chut, me pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

- Et ben maintenant je le dis. Chut.

Je soupirai lourdement, et aperçu Emmett Swan au coin du couloir, en train de parler avec Edward.

- Attends, je vais lui rendre son précieux cahier, avertis-je mon frère.

Je me dégageai habilement de son étreinte, alors qu'il me laissait faire. Me dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers mes deux partenaires de biologie, j'arrivai à leur hauteur.

- Tiens, fis-je d'un ton qui montrait clairement que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur.

Emmett me regarda, mais je ne soutins pas son regard, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à le faire. Je lui tendis plus franchement son cahier de cours, et il l'attrapa.

- Bella, je..

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, et lui tournai le dos. Mon frère passa de nouveau son bras autour de mes épaules, alors que je lançais un regard furtif à Edward Cullen. Celui-ci semblait figé, et je repensai aux dernières paroles que je lui avais adressées en Biologie. Certains penseraient peut être qu'elles étaient blessantes, ce à quoi je répondrais qu'elles étaient pensées. Tournant au couloir qui nous menait à la salle d'Art Plastique, Aaron ajouta.

- Tu sais ce qui fait que les blancs ne nous aiment pas vraiment ? Dit-il.

- Non ?

A son sourire, je sentis qu'il allait dire une connerie.

- C'est que, il faut l'avouer, on a plus gros sexe qu'eux, fit-il.

- Aaron, putain ..

Je le repoussai alors qu'il me regardait avec un certain sérieux.

- Bah quoi ? Pour le moment toi tu t'en fous, t'es vierge. Mais eux ils savent que ça pose problème.

- Oh, la ferme, lui dis-je en entrant dans l'atelier d'Art Plastique.

Il rit, avant d'ajouter.

- Non mais sérieux, vraiment plus gros.

- Aaron..

- Hm ?

- Ta gueule.

[…]

Je claquai la portière, et nous nous regardions tous.

- On fait quoi ? Demanda Zack.

Ce fut Jefferson qui répondit.

- On dit rien pour le moment.

- On va pas pouvoir garder ça pour nous, fis-je. On doit leur dire.

- Et quoi ? Déménager ? Encore ?

Je regardai Aaron.

- Un déménagement de plus, un de moins, on s'en fout, affirmai-je.

- Tu sais aussi bien que nous à quel point ça fatigue Maman.

- Et alors quoi ? On doit se la fermer ?

- Ca vaut mieux, souffla Zachary.

Je regardai mon petit frère. Sur les trois, j'attendais surtout son soutien.

- Mais vas-y, te gêne pas, ajouta Jeff. Dis le à Maman.

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla vers le perron. Je le regardai partir.

- Tu viens, Zack ? On va goûter, dit Aaron.

Mes deux frères partirent l'un derrière l'autre, et je restai muette. On allait tout de même pas rester dans cette ville alors que les habitants avaient une telle mentalité.

Je marchai vers la maison, décidée à supplier à ma mère un nouveau déménagement. Quitte à retourner à Forks. J'entrai, et me dirigeai dans la cuisine.

- Yemma ? Appelai-je.

- Ici, Kenza !

Je me dirigeai vers le jardin, là d'où émanait sa voix, et bientôt, je la vis. Je passai sur la pelouse, pour aller la rejoindre. Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue en souriant, et je lui dis.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Yemma..

- Et tu ne salues même pas ton père ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai sur la droite, pour apercevoir mon paternel. Celui-ci vint rapidement à mon encontre.

- Papa, ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ma fille, me salua-t-il en posant un léger baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Tu es rentré quand ? M'enquis-je.

- Il y a une demi heure à peine. Je voulais être là pour le coucher de soleil.

- Le coucher de soleil n'est pas avant plusieurs heures, tu sais.

- Oui mais je vais aller marcher sur la plage, avant, expliqua-t-il.

Je souris, et j'entendis Yemma me demander.

- Alors, cette première journée ?

Je me tournai vers elle, la regardant longuement. Elle était souriante, et ses yeux verts brillaient avec bonheur. _Comme à chaque fois que mon père était à la maison. _

- Tout s'est bien passé, mentis-je en souriant. Les gens sont sympas.

Avec un peu de chance, elle ne verrait pas que je mentais, trop absorbée à être heureuse de la présence de mon père.

- Je suis contente alors, Kenza.

- Tu veux venir te balader sur la plage, avec moi ? Me proposa mon père.

- Non, euh.. J'ai des cours à rattraper, mentis-je de nouveau.

Mon père hocha la tête, compréhensif. Après quelques minutes à discuter, je trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Je me jetai presque sur mon canapé, soufflant plus que nécessaire. J'allais lui dire. Vraiment. Mais mon père était là, et ma mère semblait sur un petit nuage. Papa avait l'air d'apprécier le paysage environnant, de surcroît.

Il avait de quoi, en même temps. Mais malheureusement pour nous, cet endroit magnifique était peuplé d'idiots.

Je secouai la tête en repensant à ma journée. J'étais tout simplement déçue, très déçue.

Soupirant, je lançai tout haut.

- Vie de merde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VDM.. J'ai même l'agenda ! Héhé. :)<em>**

**_Bref. & Oui, vous l'avez compris ! Seabrook Island est peuplé d'idiots. & Ce n'est pas fini. Maintenant reste à savoir qui l'est jusqu'au bout ou non. _**

_**J'espère que vous avez saisi que je ne suis pas du tout raciste/xénophobe. Tout ce que j'écris n'est qu'une fiction, et même si ça peut paraître réel, comprenez que les paroles d'Angela, et tous les autres, ainsi que celles qui suivront, ne sont pas pensées par moi. Bien au contraire. Je hais ces mentalités. **_

_**M'enfin bref. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je réponds à tout. :) **_

_**Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine. Pour les lectrices d'**Une amitié fraternelle_, _**on se voit très prochainement ! **_

**_Bonne semaine, et bon _**_Breaking Dawn, **pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore vu. Les autres .. Il est génial, vous avez vu ? *-***_

**_Prenez soin de vous._**  
><strong><em>Peace.<em>**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Haut en couleur

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Comment vous allez ? :). Perso, je suis HS, déménagement, cartons et reprise des cours oblige. Je vous poste ça, et je vais comater !**_

**_Qu'est ce que je pourrai vous dire pour que vous compreniez à quel point vous me faîtes toutes plaisirs, avec vos mises en alertes, favoris, et vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniales ! Je me rends compte que beaucoup ont des origines, et je kiff sérieusement ça ! _**

**_J'ai pu constater dans vos reviews que les comportements de ce bon vieil Edward, et de mon cher Emmett, sont ceux qui ont le plus choqué ? Ca, et Angela aussi. Mais elle, à la rigueur, on s'en fiche. & Bien oui, il fallait bien que je complique les choses. Edward et Emmett ont le droit d'être cons, aussi. Maintenant, reste à savoir s'ils le sont de manière définitive ou non. :)_**

**_Réponse aux anonymes, au fait ;  
><em>**

**Joulay :** Hey ma Chérie ! Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu, mais on s'en tape. :) & Oui, les gens de Seabrook sont super cons.. Maintenant reste à savoir s'ils vont le rester indéfiniment. T'as plus qu'à lire pour savoir, si tu veux mon avis. J'espère que t'aimera ce nouveau chapitre. Prends soin de toi, ma Belle !  
><strong><span>Nina :<span>** Haha ! Oui, j'ai réalisé ton rêve, t'as vu ? Ah.. Ces chers Emmett et Edward ont un peu choqué. Mais bon.. Les frères McCarthy rattrapent. J J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Prends soin de toi, Miss.  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Sache Miss, que tes reviews me font très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Emmett et Edward.. Une grande histoire dans vos reviews, plus choquées les unes que les autres ! Heureuse de savoir que mon style d'écriture ne te gêne pas ! :). Pour les frères de Bella.. Ce sont le mélange de mes frères, vraiment. Ils sont marrants, vu comme ça, mais parfois c'est lourd. :P. Quoi qu'il en soit, prends son de toi et à la prochaine, ma Belle !  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** Hey ma Belle ! :). T'en fais pas, je comprends. Les gens de Seabrook, pour la plupart, sont relativement cons. Edward et Emmett y compris. Tu as aussi tout à fait le droit de les insulter pendant ta lecture. ^.^ Mais fais le quand il n'y a personne avec toi, sinon les gens autour peuvent se poser des questions. ^^'. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ça va continuer. Tiens, je poste ça, et je me mets au chapitre 19 d'AF. :). Peace !  
><strong><span>Marie larriven lafi :<span>** Je suis contente que ce petit début t'ait plu. Je te propose de lire pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer concernant Emmett & Edward. :) Prends soin de toi.  
><strong><span>Léa :<span>** Hey Miss ! T'en fais pas pour le cafouillage, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un peu de mal. Beaucoup d'entre vous pataugent avec les McCarthy. Rappel : Les frères sont Derek ( qu'on ne voit pas pour le moment. ), Jefferson, Aaron, et Zachary. :). En tout cas, heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ça continuera ainsi ! Prends soin de toi en attendant. :)

**_Encore merci. :)  
><em>**_**D'ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser de vous répondre aussi tard. Mais je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de me remettre doucement dans le bain de cette fiction à chaque nouveau chapitre. Entre celle-ci et " **Une amitié fraternelle**", les reviews me remettent les idées en place de la meilleure manière qu'il soit ! :). De plus, pour le dernier chapitre posté, FF a bugé, et je n'ai pas pu vous répondre directement. Il y a fallut que je vous reprenne toutes une à une, alors j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! :)**_

_**Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant qu'elle vous soit agréable. On se retrouve en bas, t'façon.  
><strong>__**Sans oublier de mettre un merci à toutes mes petites chéries. Aurore, Lili, Claire, Floriane, Delph, Nana, Wissam, et toutes les autres. :)**_

_**Maintenant.. **_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

Lentement, je desserrai mon poing, laissant s'échapper le sable que j'y avais emprisonné. Je soupirai en relevant les yeux sur Keops. Le chien se baignait au bord de l'océan, faisant des allers-retours entre les profondeurs et le sable mouillé. Il était plus de vingt et une heure, et je regardai le soleil se coucher sur l'Atlantique.

C'était magnifique, réellement. Une multitude de couleur s'étendait dans le ciel, alors que le soleil semblait rougit à l'horizon, comme fatigué. Le mieux dans tout ça, c'était que ce crépuscule des plus spectaculaires se reflétait à la perfection sur l'océan, paisible.

Ce paysage paradisiaque contrastait affreusement avec la personnalité des gens que j'avais rencontrés à Seabrook. Pour le moment, je n'avais vu absolument personne qui ne regardait pas mes frères avec dégoût, ou haine. J'essayai de me mettre en tête de ne pas faire attention aux regards des autres, qu'il fallait être patient, avec eux. Après tout, nous n'étions lycéen ici que depuis deux jours, et ce n'était pas assez pour espérer la paix. Ce qui m'avait le plus choquée était sans doute le comportement d'Emmett Swan, ainsi que celui d'Edward. Emmett ne m'avait pas adressé la parole en maths, ce matin. Ni même en Littérature ou en Biologie, deux cours que nous partagions. Quant à Edward, j'avais presque pu lire le soulagement sur son visage lorsque Monsieur Banner m'avait demandé d'aller dans la pièce attenante, afin que je puisse passer quelques tests, histoire d'évaluer mon niveau.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir à de tels comportements. Surtout celui d'Edward. Inconsciemment, je croyais m'être attachée à son jugement, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais réagi comme ça face à qui que ce soit.

Encore ce midi, la cafétéria s'était tue à notre arrivée, aux garçons et à moi. J'avais été prise d'un élan de rage. Je bouillonnais de leur faire savoir ce que je pensais de leur mentalité puérile, et de leurs agissements injustes. Mais Jefferson avait appelé au calme, et je n'avais pu que m'y résoudre. Aaron avait pris ça à la rigolade, fidèle à lui-même, et Zachary n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la pause déjeuner.

Je sursautai en sentant mon chien, mouillé, se frotter contre moi.

- Rha, Keops, t'es tout mouillé. Pourquoi tu viens t'essuyer sur moi, hein ? Fis-je en me relevant avec agilité.

Le rottweiler me fixait, et bientôt, je sentis l'eau lécher la peau de mes pieds. Quelques vagues venaient parfois s'étendre si près du bord que l'eau venait s'allonger sur le sable mouillé un instant, avant de repartir vers le large. Je souris en constatant que l'eau était bonne. _ Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas baigner ? _

Des mois, peut-être. En même temps, Forks n'était pas l'endroit propice pour faire un plongeon dans un quelconque lac. D'ailleurs, je n'y avais jamais vu de lac n'étant pas glacé.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'avançai vers l'eau. Mes vêtements n'étaient pas dérangeant, vu que je portais un simple débardeur gris avec un short hawaïen. Je m'enfonçai dans l'océan, et bientôt, j'eus de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

- Viens, gros, fis-je à l'attention de mon chien.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci aboya. Je le regardai étrangement, Keops n'aboyait que très rarement. Le rottweiler fixait un point à l'horizon, ce qui m'incita à tourner le regard dans cette direction.

_Evidemment.. _

Habillé d'un simple short noir uni, torse nu et les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Edward courrait sur le sable mouillé. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, et je profitai de ce moment pour observer son torse finement musclé. Ses abdos étaient bien dessinés, alors que ses pectoraux bougeaient au rythme de ses foulées. Il transpirait, rendant son torse étrangement luisant. Il était beau, sans aucun doute. Magnifique, même.

Soudain, Keops courut à son encontre.

- Keops ! L'appelai-je en me précipitant à sortir de l'eau.

Mais ce fut peine perdue, car déjà il arrivait près de mon camarade de classe. Celui-ci ralentit, avant de s'arrêter finalement.

- Hé mon vieux, l'entendis-je dire.

Il caressa le crâne de l'animal en souriant, sans aucune crainte, s'accroupissant face au chien pour pouvoir le frotter vigoureusement.

- Comment tu t'appelles, hein ? T'es tout seul ?

Après quelques instants, Edward releva les yeux, observant visiblement la plage pour y trouver le propriétaire de l'animal. Quand il me vit, son sourire disparu, et, inexplicablement, j'eus un pincement au cœur à cette constatation. Mais je n'en laissai rien paraître. Après une dernière caresse à Keops, Edward se releva.

- Désolée, commençai-je. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Mais il n'est pas méchant, tu sais ..

- Ce n'est rien, fit-il d'un ton que je considérais comme contenu.

- Et.. Il s'appelle Keops, lui appris-je.

Il lança un regard au chien, et eut un sourire en coin. Alors que j'allais engager la conversation, il remit l'écouteur qu'il avait enlevé, me montrant clairement qu'il ne m'écoutait plus, et se remit à courir. Je le regardai passer devant moi, sans même prêter attention à ma présence, et continuai sa route au bord de l'océan. Keops aboya faiblement, comme en signe d'au revoir, et je restai stoïque. Si ça c'était pas un vent, je savais pas ce que c'était. Je secouai la tête, et regardai Keops.

- Depuis quand t'es sociable, toi ? Tu prêtes jamais attention à personne, et là comme par hasard tu vas voir Edward Cullen ?

Le rottweiler mit la tête sur le côté.

- M'enfin, on va mettre ça sur le fait que t'es blond, hein ?

Je caressai la tête du chien en souriant.

- Allez viens, on rentre.

Je repris les quelques affaires que j'avais laissées choir sur le sable, et commençai à remonter vers chez nous, Keops sur les talons. Bientôt, je fus à la clôture de notre jardin, et passai dans ce dernier en refermant derrière le chien et moi.

- Allez, à la niche, pépère.

Le rottweiler vint se présenter à mes pieds, et je m'accroupis pour le caresser un instant supplémentaire. Posant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, je lui dis.

- Allez, va, maintenant.

Il obéit, et se dirigea vers sa grande niche au fond du jardin. Je passai sur la terrasse de ciment, et rentrai par la porte fenêtre après m'être essuyé pieds et mollets. Je retrouvai Aaron sur le canapé, en compagnie de Jefferson et de mon père.

- Ca a été ? Me questionna Jeff.

- Ouais, répondis-je.

Outre la rencontre avec Edward, tout s'était bien déroulé.

- T'as rentré le chien ? Demanda Aaron.

- Aussi, oui, il est dans sa niche.

Mon frère opina, et je les laissai à leurs occupations en me dirigeant à la cuisine. Comme je l'imaginais, Yemma était encore en train d'y nettoyer quelque chose. Elle s'attelait actuellement au gaz, s'appliquant à faire disparaître chaque micro-tâche sur l'engin en inox.

- La gazinière est propre, Yemma, lui dis-je alors que j'entrai dans la pièce.

- Je sais. Je m'en assure juste.

Je souris.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te reposer ? Est-ce que tu as mangé, au moins ? Quémandai-je tout en prenant une bouteille de soda du frigo.

- Pas encore. T'as pas pris la bouteille de Selecto, hein ? Elle est à ton père, me dit-elle en désignant la boisson que je venais de sortir du frigo.

- Le Selecto, c'est horrible, Yemma. Personne n'égale le vrai coca.

Elle sourit, alors que je posai un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je vais à la douche.

- Va, Kenza, va.

- Et toi arrête de nettoyer cette gazinière, et mange.

- Plus tard, promis.

Sachant pertinemment que je n'obtiendrai pas meilleure réponse, je la laissai dans la cuisine à nettoyer le gaz. J'arrivai dans ma chambre, et posai ma bouteille de soda sur mon bureau. J'ouvris ensuite mon armoire, pour me trouver un pyjama confortable, et prendre ma trousse de toilette. Une fois que j'eus fait ceci, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtai cependant devant la porte de mon petit frère, et toquai à celle-ci. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je me permis d'entrer discrètement.

Zachary était allongé sur son lit, de dos. Une jambe dans et hors de sa couverture, comme à son habitude.

- Tu dors, Zack ? Soufflai-je.

Silence complet. Je le regardai quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Mon frère ne dormait pas si tôt, habituellement.

_Ce sont les premiers jours, c'est fatigant. _

Oui, peut-être que c'était ça, aussi.

J'allai finalement dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une bonne douche. Alors que je lavais mes cheveux, je repensai à Edward Cullen, comme bien trop suivant depuis notre première rencontre.

Notre entrevue de tout à l'heure ne me convenait pas vraiment, mais suite à la manière dont j'avais mis fin à notre conversation de la veille, j'imaginais qu'il était resté poli. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, à son sujet. Il semblait dérangé par mes frères, et cela me fendait le cœur, car je l'appréciais malgré moi. Mais à choisir entre mes frères et un gars que j'apprécie, le doute n'avait même pas sa place. Comme depuis toujours, c'était mes frères.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je sortis de la cabine de douche et entrepris de me mettre en pyjama. Me brossant les dents par la suite, je me rappelais que demain c'était sport. Trois heures de sport. La mort assurée.

Le seul avantage que j'avais pu trouver à cette matière, c'est qu'à Seabrook Island, il se pratiquait de manière collective, et toute classe confondue. Mes frères avaient donc sport en même temps que moi, et Zachary nous rejoindrait même pour la dernière heure. J'étais assez satisfaite de cet arrangement, en réalité.

Je sortis de la salle de bain sur ces pensées, et filai dans ma chambre. Habillée d'un simple débardeur et d'un short de pyjama, j'attachai mes cheveux mouillés à l'aide d'une de mes pinces, afin d'être tranquille.

Je m'assis sur mon canapé en soupirant, et me tournai pour attraper mon ordinateur portable, placé à quelques centimètres. Je mis ce dernier sur mes genoux en l'allumant, et patientai tandis que le bureau s'affichait. A peine une minute plus tard, je me retrouvai sur Internet et mon premier réflexe fut d'aller sur Facebook.

Bien vite, je me connectai à cet énorme réseau social, et regardai les différentes notifications. Mes anciens camarades avaient apparemment écrit sur mon mur, et je prenais plaisir à lire leurs divers messages. Souriant d'avantage lorsque je tombais sur ceci.

**« **_**Alors ma Chérie, ce déménagement ? »**_

Je commentai rapidement.

_« C'est magnifique ici. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes … »_

Comme je m'y attendais, il fallut à peine une minute pour que mon portable ne se mette à sonner.

- Allô ? Décrochai-je en souriant.  
><em> - Ces trois petits points sont suspects, ça sent l'ironie à plein nez. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va pas ?<em>

J'éclatai de rire.

- Alice, Alice, Alice..

-_ Yep, c'est moi. _

- Tu vas bien ?

- _Ca va et toi ? _

- Ben, comme un Mardi !

_- Quel genre de Mardi, aussi ? Le genre ou ça va pas trop bien, ou .. ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Alice était ma meilleure amie. La seule avec qui, malgré la distance, je gardais contact au quotidien. Elle habitait en Géorgie, à Montgomery. Bien que nous n'ayons été habités là bas que deux semaines à peine, Alice et moi n'avions pas laissé tomber. Depuis, nous avions appris à nous connaître via Internet, pour ensuite échanger nos numéros de téléphone et pouvoir discuter quotidiennement.

Ce soir là encore, nous restions plus d'une heure et quart au téléphone, échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Je lui appris donc ce que je pensais des gens de Seabrook, et elle me donna son avis. Ce qui se résuma à.

_- Ils sont beaux ? _

- Euh.. Ben, ouais ça va, y en a des pas mal, répondis-je alors qu'une de mes pensées s'en allait rapidement vers Edward.

_- Ben alors essaie de te trouver un ou deux hommes charmants, tu les mets à tes pieds, tu couches avec et tu les fais changer leur mentalité. Une fois que t'as fini, tu les jettes, et t'en prends deux autres. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit devenu hippie, et que tout le lycée connaisse tes petites culottes. Les filles y compris. _

A cette réponse, je m'étouffai presque de rire. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour être assez contenue pour dire.

- Tu sais très bien que les filles ce n'est pas mon style.

_- Ah ! Ce qui veut dire que tous les mecs d'un même lycée ça ne te dérangerait pas ? _

- Non, j'ai pas..

_- T'as changé, Bella, _continua-t-elle de manière théâtrale_. Je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée entre Forks et Seabrook Island, mais t'as changé ! _

Je ris.

- Arrête un peu, lui dis-je.

_- Héhé. _

- Non mais sérieux Alice, je fais quoi, moi ? Avec des gens comme ça.. Ca m'pourrit la vie !

_- Mais les calcules pas, Bella. Depuis quand tu fais attention aux gens ? T'en as rien à foutre, souris leur et trace ta route. _

_Euh.. Ouais. Que répondre à ça ?_

_- Allô ? _

- Ouais, je ..

_- Tu te disais que j'avais raison, et tu savais pas quoi répondre. _

Je soupirai. _Comment est-ce qu'elle arrivait à faire ça, sérieusement ?_

- N'essaie même pas, la prévins-je.

_- Allez, dis le .. _

- Non, rêve.

_- Je sais que t'as envie de le dire_, fit-elle.

- Pas moyen que je me fasse avoir, cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs, bisou ma Chérie, je t'aime !

Je lui raccrochai au nez. Contre toute attente, je ne reçus qu'un simple sms.

_**« Je t'aime aussi. »**_

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Alice. Pendant une seconde, j'eus peur de l'avoir blessée, juste avant de me rappeler que c'était Alice. Elle n'était pas blessée par ce genre de trucs.

Je regardai l'heure, et constatai qu'il était un peu moins de minuit. J'allai donc préparer mon sac pour demain, n'oubliant pas de prendre des vêtements pour le sport, et ne tardai pas à aller me coucher. J'allai dans le lit du haut, avant de m'enrouler dans la couverture. Couverte jusqu'au cou, je soupirai de plaisir. Le sommeil ne vint cependant pas tout de suite, et je pensais à vérifier mon réveil pour demain, avant de reposer mon téléphone près de mon oreiller, comme à mon habitude.

Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'appréhendais la journée de demain. Nous allions tous être mélangés, réunis, et, à mon avis, obligés de collaborer ensemble pour pouvoir jouer. Comment tout le monde allait réagir face à ce contact direct avec tous mes frères ? Avec une mentalité comme la leur, je n'espérais pas vraiment des miracles, mais au moins un minimum de respect, et de contenance.

Comment aller réagir Edward Cullen ?

_Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que je pense à lui et son avis, d'abord ?_

Ouais, c'est vrai, ça, pourquoi ?

J'essayai d'y réfléchir correctement, mais c'est à ce moment précis que Morphée m'enveloppa de ses bras.

Le sommeil était quelque chose que j'appréciais. Ce petit moment d'inconscience où tout vous paraît plus facile, où tous vos soucis disparaissent. C'est pourquoi je fus furieuse d'entendre ma sonnerie de téléphone si tôt.

- Rhaaa, putain, grognai-je en attrapant le mobile.

Celui-ci affichait, semble-t-il, trois heures du matin. Je ne pris pas le temps de déchiffrer le nom de l'appelant, et décrocher sur un :

- Quoi !

_- Je te laisserai pas dormir avant que tu plies et que tu le dises, Chérie_, entendis-je.

- Quoi ? Mais .. Alice ?

La tête dans le brouillard, je peinai à être sûre que ma correspondante soit bien ma meilleure amie.

_- Dis le, Bella. _

- Tu m'as réveillée pour ça, sérieusement ?

_- Et je le ferai toutes les cinq minutes s'il le faut, mais je veux l'entendre. _

- Putain, jurai-je.

_- T'es fatiguée ? Dis le et je te laisse dormir. _

Je pouvais presque deviner le petit sourire sournois qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- T'as pas cours demain ? Tu dois dormir ! Tentai-je.

_- Mon prof d'histoire est absent, et du coup je prends qu'à dix heures. Je pourrai dormir un peu plus que d'habitude.. Mais pas toi. Alors dis-le.. _

- Alice ..

_- Allez dis le, Bells. _

Je soupirai. Je voulais juste dormir. Je me levais dans moins de trois heures, moi.

_- J'attends_, chantonna l'autre sorcière à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- T', dis-je d'une traite.

_- Pardon ? Ta mauvaise volonté à dû faire buger la ligne, j'ai pas bien compris.. Tu disais ?_

- J'ai dit, répétai-je avec humeur, t'es la meilleure des meilleures amies.

- _Oh, tu le penses vraiment ?_ S'enjoua-t-elle faussement. _T'es tellement gentille, Bella. Un jour peut-être seras-tu comme moi, mais il te faut faire beaucoup d'effort. Ne perds pas espoir .. _

- Va te faire foutre, Alice, grognai-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

_- Allez, bonne nuit Chérie ! J'ai mon lit qui m'appelle, je suis teeeellement fatiguée ! Peace ! _

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Je rageai intérieurement, avant de fourrer mon téléphone sous mon oreiller. J'enfonçai la tête dans mon oreiller avec hargne. Elle m'énervait tellement, dans ces moments là !

_Foutue connasse !_

[…]

- Héhéhé, rêve, c'est moi qui conduis aujourd'hui, fis-je à Aaron.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est moi ! Dit-il en s'accrochant à la porte côté conducteur.

- T'as conduit lundi, Jeff hier, aujourd'hui c'est moi, c'est logique.

- Mais tu sais pas conduire !

- D'une, je sais conduire, j'ai eu mon permis avant toi, sale nul. Et de deux.. Ben de deux je t'emmerde, file-moi ces clés !

Je tentai de lui prendre le trousseau des mains, mais il éleva le bras au maximum, de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

- Aaron, grognai-je en essayant de lui grimper dessus.

- Non de non, c'est moi qui conduis. Toi t'assis ton cul plein de cellulite sur le siège arrière, un point c'est tout.

- J'ai pas de cellulite ! Criai-je presque.

- Ouais, ouais, railla-t-il. C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, jusqu'à ce que tu leur retire le pantalon et, bah ! Ca te saute au visage sans que t'y attendes ! C'est foutrement fourbe, ce truc là ! Parole de moi !

Je le regardai dans les yeux, blasée.

- Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux ? Proposai-je.

- Non, coupa-t-il.

- Pourquoi t'as peur de perdre.. Fillette ?

A ce mot, mon frère me lança un regard digne des plus grands assassins.

- Zachary, prends les clés, tu les donneras au vainqueur. Regarde moi foutre la raclée à ta moche de grande sœur.

Il lança les clés à Zack et celui-ci les rattrapa d'un simple réflexe en nous observant. Aaron et moi glissions chacun une main dans le dos alors que nous commencions.

- Pierre.. Feuille.. Ciseaux !

J'avançai ma main. Mes deux doigts avaient formés des ciseaux imaginaires alors que la main d'Aaron avait pris la forme d'une feuille.

- Bah ! M'écriai-je. Je t'ai pété !

Je mis un coup dans l'épaule de mon frère, avant de prendre les clés à Zachary. Aaron était resté figé face à sa défaite, sa main toujours en feuille.

- Aaron, tu fous quoi ? On va être en retard ! Fit Jefferson en arrivant près de la voiture. Monte ton cul à l'arrière.

- Tu l'auras un jour, tu l'auras, souffla Zachary à Aaron.

Je ris en montant derrière le volant. Jefferson prit place à ma droite alors que mes deux autres frères s'asseyaient à l'arrière. Rapidement, je nous fis prendre la route, et passai par le centre ville.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a l'autre attardé ? Pourquoi il tire cette tête ? Questionna Jeff en désignant Aaron.

- Il a perdu à Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux, expliquai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Encore ? S'étonna mon grand frère.

- Encore.

- J'suis sûre qu'elle triche, lança Aaron, mauvais joueur.

- Ah oui ? Et comment je peux faire ça, débile ?

- Tu dois avoir un truc spécial pour lire dans mes pensées, ou quoi.. Mais c'est pas normal que tu gagnes comme ça !

- Mais oui.. Tu sais très bien que ton cerveau est des plus complexes, personne ne pourrait déchiffrer un tel prodige.

Regardant Aaron via le rétroviseur, je pus voir que cette explication lui plaisait.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai ça.. J'suis trop intelligent pour vous ! Rigola-t-il.

Jeff et moi nous lancions un regard fatigué, tandis que l'autre abruti semblait heureux.

Il nous fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour arriver sur le parking de l'école. Je me garai près du gymnase, tout en étant assez distante face aux autres voitures. Une fois que nous fûmes tous sortis du véhicule, j'appuyai sur le bouton activant la sécurité centrale. Nous partagions une simple Golf 5. Rien d'exceptionnel, mais assez pour nos trajet. Le frère de mon père, l'Oncle Earl, était une sorte de vendeur de voiture. Il arrivait toujours à dénicher des véhicules rares et, pour la plupart, très chers. Quand nous avions eu notre permis, Jeff, Aaron et moi, il nous avait demandé ce que nous voulions comme voiture. Jeff avait reçu la sienne il y a quelques mois, mais elle était en révision chez l'Oncle Earl, à Columbia. Quant à Aaron et à moi, nous devions attendre. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, un jour j'aurais mon petit bijoux.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, dit Zachary.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour saluer mon petit frère.

- Allez, on y va, fit Jeff.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase. Celui-ci se trouvait au bout du parking, ce qui fait que nous n'avions pas à rentrer dans le lycée. Je regardai les quelques personnes se trouvant déjà là.

- Ne te montre pas mauvaise, Blanche-Neige, m'avertit mon frère.

- Je ne le suis jamais, fis-je remarquer.

- Bien sûr, railla-t-il.

Les regards se tournèrent vers nous alors que nous arrivions près du bâtiment. Nous étions tout de même restés en retrait, mais la distance entre nous n'était pas assez conséquente pour que je ne les entende pas commencer à chuchoter. Je retins une expression de dégoût, alors que Jefferson me rappelait à l'ordre d'un simple regard. J'entendis Emmett, et je me tournai vers lui sans réfléchir. Il était en train d'arriver, tout en parlant avec Edward. Mon regard se posa alors sur ce dernier, et les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je me demandais aussi ce qu'Alice penserait de lui. Le trouverait-elle beau ?

_Qu'importe, Alice est lesbienne, de toute façon. _

Je sentis des frissons me parcourir l'échine alors que les yeux d'émeraude de l'homme en face de moi croisaient les miens. Inconsciemment, je maintins cet échange. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire si facilement. Que ce soit notre simple regard, ou même ma façon de voir les choses vis-à-vis de son comportement face à mes frères.

Seulement, le prof appela à entrer, et Edward profita de ceci pour s'éclipser à l'intérieur du gymnase. Soupirant, je suivis mes frères en traînant des pieds.

- Vous devez être les McCarthy, nous dit le prof alors que nous entrions.

- Exact. Je suis Jefferson, et voici mon frère et ma sœur, Aaron et Isabella.

Le professeur nous regarda tour à tour, et je constatai que son regard se posait une seconde supplémentaire sur moi. Sur moi et sur ma peau anormalement blanche face à mes frères afro-américains.

- Bien, les gars. Je suis le Coach Sanchez, l'un de vos trois professeurs pour toutes les matinées d'EPS. Il y a aussi Miss Minerva, et mon collègue, le Coach Thomson. Des casiers se trouvent à l'étage, vous pouvez y poser vos affaires, avant d'aller vous changer dans vos vestiaires respectifs. Une fois que vous serez changés, vous rejoindrez les rangs, au rez de chaussée. C'est clair ?

- Très clair, M'sieur, fit Aaron.

- Très bien, dans ce cas allez-y. Heureux de vous avoir parmi nous.

Nous hochions la tête, avant de traverser le long couloir qui nous menait aux escaliers. Arrivés à l'étage, mes frères et moi prîmes chacun un casier. Je constatai que ceux-ci ne se fermait pas à clé, ou à code, mais avec une simple poignée.

- J'aime pas ça, avouai-je en désignant le fermoir.

- Déstresse, Bells. Personne va te voler ton soutif, me dit Aaron, placé à ma droite.

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, assura Jeff en fermant son casier, à ma gauche. J'vais me changer, on s'attend là, okay ?

J'opinai d'un signe de tête alors qu'Aaron le suivait dans l'un des vestiaires réservés aux garçons. Je soupirai de nouveau, avant de me diriger vers le vestiaire des filles. J'entrai dans celui-ci aussi discrètement que possible, me repassant en boucle les appels au calme de Jeff. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur moi, le silence se fit. Je serrai les dents et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à une place de libre. Posant mes affaires de sport sur le banc avec patience, je commençai par retirer mes chaussures, avant de retirer mon short. N'étant pas spécialement complexée, je passai outre les regards posaient sur moi. J'attrapai mon bas de survêtement et l'enfilai avec agilité. Sentant toujours les regards sur moi, je me retournai vers mes camarades, et fis.

- Ben quoi ?

Toutes détournèrent la tête, faisant mine de reprendre une activité normale.

_Bouffonnes. _

Je me changeai rapidement, et attachai mes longs cheveux bouclés en un chignon lâche. Rassemblant mes affaires, je retournai à mon casier sans un regard pour les filles du vestiaire. Une fois dans ma case, je rentrai mes vêtements dans mon sac de cours, et refermai la porte de ferraille.

- Prête ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers Aaron, et lançai.

- Ca se voit pas ?

Il tira la langue tel le gamin qu'il était, et je lui fis un fuck. Jefferson arriva, et nous descendions au rez de chaussée, comme le Coach nous l'avez demandé. Nous n'étions pas les premiers à être arrivés, et je remarquai que nous étions beaucoup. Peut-être une soixantaine d'élèves, tout en sachant qu'il en restait dans les vestiaires. Je regardai les trois coachs, reconnaissant le Coach Sanchez parmi eux. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que les vestiaires soient vides et que le calme se fasse dans la foule. Inconsciemment, je cherchai Edward du regard. Ce dernier était en train de parler à Angela, et celle-ci souriait de manière niaise. _Pétasse._ Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, cette constatation me fit la déprécier d'avantage.

- Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je vous prie d'écouter. Comme vous le savez, nous allons faire trois groupes, aujourd'hui, avec diverses activités à la clé. Cependant, je vais expliquer pour les nouveaux, commença le Coach Sanchez.

Les regards se tournèrent vers nous, et je fus prise en flagrant délit de reluquage par Angela Weber. Je tournai le regard rapidement, faisant mine d'écouter le professeur.

- Tous les trois, sachez que les activités proposées sont ouvertes à tous, et, si vous le voulez, vous pourrez passer d'une activité à l'autre au fil des heures. Les élèves de troisième du collège nous rejoindront en dernière heure, et vous serez sûrement mis dans les mêmes groupes. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, mes collègues et moi. C'est d'accord ?

Mes frères et moi opinâmes, alors que je sentais tous les gens nous regarder.

- Bien, dans ce cas.. Je me chargerai des activités suivantes : Basket, Football en salle et Volley.

- Quant à moi, fit Miss Minerva, je prendrai : Courses, Baseball en extérieur et Rugby.

- Personnellement, aujourd'hui je serai responsable du : Tennis, Badminton, et Tennis de table, fit le Coach Thomson. Donc nous allons vous laissez cinq minutes pour tous vous décidez, et en attendant nous allons aller préparer les derniers détails.

- Et M'sieur ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai pour regarder Emmett Swan.

- Oui Emmett ?

- Le Tennis de table, c'est du Ping-Pong, c'est ça ? Questionna le grand brun.

Le prof afficha un regard blasé.

- Tu comptes poser la question toutes les semaines, Emmett ?

Il rigola.

- Ouais bon, okay, admit-il en souriant.

Les profs secouèrent la tête avant de finalement partir chacun de leur côté.

- Non mais sérieux.. C'est quoi Tennis de table ? Demanda Aaron.

Je soupirai bruyamment, et Jefferson en fit de même.

- T'es vraiment con, toi, tu sais ? Fit ce dernier à Aaron.

Je ris.

- Il a pas tort.

- Check ?

- Check ! Confirmai-je en frappant mon poing contre le sien.

- Check, check, check je vous emmerde, dit Aaron.

- Oh oui que tu nous emmerdes, ria Jeff en s'en allant vers les profs.

J'éclatai de rire, et quand Aaron comprit le sens de la réplique, soit une minute après, il se mit à bougonner.

- Pauvre naze, lui soufflai-je alors que je partais en direction de Jefferson.

- C'est toi la naze, pauvre naze ! Et attends-moi, d'abord !

- Tu vas faire quoi, toi, Jeff ? Demandai-je en faisant allusion aux différentes activités proposées.

- Moi je vais faire ping-pong, en première heure, dit Aaron.

- Toi je m'en fous, chut, lançai-je.

Mon frère fit mine de me pousser, je retins un sourire.

- Je pensais aller faire du baseball. Et toi ?

- Je reste avec un de vous deux, déjà, après je sais pas.

- Comme tu veux. Aaron, tu veux pas aller faire une partie de baseball, t'es sûr ?

- On pourra v'nir faire du ping-pong, après, alors ?

- Si tu veux, ouais.

- Depuis quand t'aimes jouer au tennis de table, toi ? Demandai-je à Aaron.

- Depuis que t'es moche. Depuis toujours, quoi.

- Ha-Ha, raillai-je.

Il me mit un petit coup à l'épaule et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Allez venez, on y va ..

J'opinai et nous filâmes à l'extérieur. Bientôt nous arrivions sur l'immense propriété de derrière le gymnase. Un gigantesque terrain de rugby était installé un peu plus loin, et un carré grillagé dessinait le coin baseball. Tout autour du terrain de rugby étaient placées des couloirs de courses, au sol rougeâtre.

- Wow, mais c'est qu'ils se donnent les moyen, à Seabrook ! Siffla Aaron.

- Il doit y avoir tout plein de vieux fondateurs racistes qui font des donations, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Arrête d'être aussi mauvaise dans tes paroles, Bella, me reprit Jeff.

Je soupirai.

- Arrête de faire le pacifiste, Jefferson. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est des connards.

- Tu les connais pas encore.

- Et ils m'énervent déjà. Ce sont tous des crétins, racistes et emplis de préjugés.

- Dit celle qui les critiquait sans même les connaître.

- Il a pas tort, dit Aaron.

- Toi la ferme..

- Je vais le dire à Maman que t'arrêtes pas de parler comme ça, tu vas voir, elle va retirer sa claquette et tu vas te la prendre en plein dans ta tronche de cake, fit-il.

- Non, tu vas pas faire ça, menaçai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je serrai déjà mon poing, prête à le frapper si nécessaire, mais Jeff m'arrêta en m'attrapant par le poignet.

- Hé hé hé, tu te calmes la Rambo des bacs à sable, là. Laisse cet abruti s'exprimer tranquille, il lui faut du temps pour devenir intelligent, tu le sais très bien. D'ailleurs, Aaron toi tu dis rien de tout ça à Yemma.

Aaron me fit un sourire moqueur alors que Jefferson me maintenait toujours éloigné de lui.

Bientôt nous arrivions au terrain de baseball, et je remarquai que quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes. Sans que je ne contrôle rien, un frisson de dégoût me parcourut l'échine.

- Tu viens jouer avec nous, Blanche Neige ? Me questionna mon frère alors qu'il s'emparait d'une batte.

- On sait tous les deux comment ça a fini la dernière fois que j'ai eu une batte entre les doigts, Aaron. J'ai pas envie de salir mon maillot.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois que tu as essayé de jouer, Isabella ? Me questionna alors Miss Minerva, qui venait d'arriver sur le terrain.

- La batte n'a pas frappé la balle, mais son nez, expliqua Jefferson.

- Le baseball et moi, on s'entend pas très bien, dis-je.

- Je vois, sourit-elle. Dans ce cas tu aimerais peut-être aller faire du rugby ?

Je me tournai instinctivement vers le stade, où les élèves avaient commencés à s'attrouper. Les premières personnes que je remarquai furent Emmett, accompagné d'Edward, et d'Angela. _Comme si elle allait jouer, elle. Elle allait plutôt faire la fière devant les garçons, ouais. _

- Isabella ? Me rappela la prof.

Je me détournai d'Angela Weber.

- Euh.. Pardon. Je.. Non. Pas d'rugby, répondis-je.

- Dans ce cas il ne te reste plus que la course.

- Bella sait déjà pas marcher, alors courir, railla Aaron.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Je vais choisir la course, dis-je. Quitte à finir les genoux en sang, c'est toujours mieux de me faire ratatiner par des mastodontes ou de rester ici et devoir subir les conneries de mon frère.

Aaron bougonna alors que Miss Minerva étouffait un petit rire.

- Va, dans ce cas, les couloirs de courses sont presque vides, en plus. Mais n'oublie pas de t'échauffer, me rappela-t-elle.

- D'acc.

Je laissai là mes frères et la prof, et me dirigeai vers l'espace réservé à la course. En effet, il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes. Toutes en train de s'échauffer. Ne sachant pas réellement comment procéder à cette étape moi-même, je prenais discrètement exemple sur une blonde en face de moi. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je me sentis entièrement prête à courir. Bien que maintenant que le moment était venu, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je m'obligeai tout de même à aller prendre appui sur la base du bout de piste, et à commencer à trottiner. Je n'allais pas vite, c'était juste pour dire que je courrais. Que je faisais du sport.

Je commençai donc à courir lentement, prenant des respirations régulières. A vue d'œil, je dirai que les pistes faisaient cinq cent mètres de longueur. Si longues qu'elles continuaient à côté des gradins réservés au stade de rugby. M'obligeant à regarder droit devant moi pour ne pas voir les gens se trouvant sur le stade, j'effectuai rapidement mon premier aller. Puis mon premier aller-retour. Tant et si bien que je ne remarquai même pas la première heure passée. J'avais fait une pause, pour aller chercher mon IPod dans les vestiaires, avec l'autorisation de la prof. Il était plus agréable de courir avec une musique sur laquelle se rythmer.

Etrangement, j'appréciais mon footing continu, il me vidait la tête comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. A la deuxième heure, j'osai jeter un regard sur le terrain de rugby. Au moment où je relevai les yeux, je pus constater qu'Edward me regardait aussi, ce qui me fit rabaisser les yeux. _Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Même ici, ma présence le dérangeait ?_ Accélérant d'avantage sur le coup de la colère, je fis demi-tour pour retourner à mon point de départ. Que je fis en moins de deux minutes. _Wow, doucement quand même. _J'étais pas censée faire un peu moins de cinq cents mètres en à peine deux minutes. Je fis une pause, pour aller voir jouer mes frères quelques temps. Seulement, ces deux là étaient partis. Et sans me prévenir en plus. Je secouai la tête à cette constatation. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour regardait l'heure. Normalement, Zachary n'allait pas tarder. Je souris en retournant vers le gymnase en courant. Une fois que je fus entrée dans le bâtiment, je retirai un de mes écouteurs, laissant défiler la musique. J'aperçu Aaron et Jeff en train de jouer au ping-pong, et j'avançai vers eux.

- Zach va pas tarder, dis-je.

- On sait, répondirent-ils en chœur tout en disputant leur match.

- C'est qui qui gagne ? Demandai-je tout en fixant les allers-retours de la petite balle orange.

- Ben moi, c'est évident, dit Aaron.

- Sérieux ? M'étonnai-je en soulevant un sourcil.

- Comme si c'était possible autrement, ricana-t-il.

- N'en rajoute pas, tu veux ? Lança Jeff.

- Sans problème, frangin !

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, il marqua, et ajouta.

- Et voilà ! Encore gagné. 11 à 08 ! Dans tes dents !

Jeff soupira.

- La ferme.

- File moi la raquette, lui intimai-je.

- Oh oh, Blanche Neige se rebelle. Tu veux t'aventurer à te faire ridiculiser en public ?

- Y a personne qui nous regarde, fis-je remarquer.

- Je suis un public à moi tout seul.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Honneur au perdant, prends le premier service, sourit-il en m'envoyant la balle. Tu connais les règles ?

- Yep, fis-je en me plaçant pour la mise en jeu.

Rapidement, j'envoyai la balle, qu'Aaron loupa.

- Haha ! Souris-je.

- Check Bells, dit joyeusement Jeff.

- Check !

- C'est la première balle, c'est normal que je la laisse faire, faut bien qu'elle y croit un peu, non ?

- Essaie pas d'trouver d'excuse bidon, Looser, je te l'ai mise et c'est tout. T'as rien vu passer. Refile moi cette balle.

Il le fit, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, et le match se déroula rapidement. Trop rapidement pour ma fierté.

- Alors Blanche Neige, on est à la traîne ? Plus qu'un point et j'ai gagné, tu sais ?

- Ta gueule, lui dis-je.

- Mauvaise joueuse. A mon tour de faire le service, la balle s'il te plait ?

Je lui lançai sa balle.

- Salut tout le monde.

- Hey sale moche ! Sourit Aaron.

Je me tournai vers Zachary.

- Tu t'es déjà changé, observai-je.

- Ouais, le prof nous a laissé les vestiaires du bas.

- Essaie pas de lui faire la conversation pour pouvoir te défiler, je dois te mettre ta raclée, je te rappelle.

Regardant Aaron, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui montrer mon majeur.

- Qui est-ce qui gagne ? Demanda Zack à Jeff.

- Aaron. Ce débile a l'air de savoir s'y prendre avec une raquette.

- Faut bien qu'il arrive à faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts, quand même, affirma mon petit frère.

Je pouffai, alors qu'Aaron plissait les yeux en sa direction.

- Attention, Minus. Sinon je te fous cette raquette où je pense, et tu vas sentir ta prostate pour la première fois de ta vie. Blanche-Neige, t'es prête ?

Zachary haussait un sourcil alors qu'il perdait des couleurs. Je souris avant de répondre.

- Ouais..

- Bien.

Il se mit en place, et sans que je ne vois rien venir, il effectua son service d'une rapidité incroyable et envoya la balle de mon côté. Balle que je n'eus le temps de rattraper, ce qui déclencha sa joie.

- Oh ouais ! 11 à 05 ! Je t'ai pété ! Et en beauté, si tu veux mon avis !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, quelque peu agacée.

- D'toute façon je m'en fous, moi je te bats à Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux.

- T'as la rage un peu, là, non ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ta gueule.

Il éclata de rire. _Bien sûr que oui, j'ai la rage. _

[…]

Je regardai Miss Minerva parler à cette blonde.

- On fait notre course habituelle avant de retourner aux vestiaires ?

- Si tu veux, ouais.

Elles allèrent se mettre sur les bases, et j'osai.

- Je peux le faire aussi ?

La professeur sourit alors que la blonde laçait ses chaussures.

- Je t'en prie, joins toi à nous. On fait une course, à chaque fin de cours. Un quatre-cent mètres, donc jusqu'à l'avant dernière base, tout là bas, tu vois ?

J'observai la base en question en hochant la tête.

- Bon, maintenant on met toutes notre pied d'appui sur les starting blocks, et je donne le signal, d'accord ?

J'obéis et mis mon pied sur le starting.

- Prêt, feu, partez !

Alors, je me relevai en m'élançant le plus rapidement possible. Je courrai aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, enjambant mètre après mètre. Cette vitesse me procura une certaine satisfaction. Comme si j'étais à deux doigts de m'envoler. Mais cette sensation était aussi très frustrante, j'avais l'impression que voler était à portée de main, et le fait que je ne puisse pas y accéder me frustrer grandement. Ce qui me fit accélérer encore d'avantage. Bientôt, je dépassai la quatrième base, celle qui marquait la fin de mon parcours, et décélérai avec douceur. Je me mis à marcher en me tenant les côtes, quelque peu essoufflée par cet élan soudain. Alors que je relevai la tête, je remarquai que je me trouvai seulement à une dizaine de mètres d'Edward Cullen. Celui-ci m'observait, ce qui me fit rougir. Instinctivement, je remis correctement mon débardeur alors que je posai mon regard sur mes concurrentes. Celles-ci étaient appuyées, mains sur les genoux, cherchant un peu d'air.

- Qui est-ce qui a gagné ? Demandai-je.

- C'est toi.. A trente mètres d'avance.. Avant Rosalie, expliqua Miss Minerva.

- La vache, tu cours vite ! Fit ma camarade. J'me suis encore jamais faite battre.

Je rougis en l'entendant dire ça.

- Isabella McCarthy, me présentai-je. Mais on m'appelle Bella.

- Rosalie Hale, dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je pris sa main et relevai les yeux pour accrocher nos regards. C'est là que je fus quelque peu choquée. En effet, les yeux de la belle blonde étaient tout à fait particuliers. Alors que son œil gauche était d'un bleu océanique des plus spectaculaires, son œil droit, lui, était d'un chocolat lumineux. Je restai une seconde de trop sur son regard des plus étrange, et ma camarade se sentit obliger d'expliquer.

- Oui, je .. C'est étrange.. Je sais.. Des yeux de vairons.

- Oh, je .. Désolée, c'est impoli, m'excusai-je en me forçant à détourner les yeux. Simplement que c'est la première fois qu'il m'est donné de voir ça, et c'est vraiment superbe.

Elle rougit.

- Et puis je suis tout aussi étrange. J'ai des frères noirs, souris-je.

C'était la première fois que j'en rigolais, ici. Pourtant mes frères et moi n'avions jamais eu de mal à en parler, ni même à en blaguer, mais l'ambiance qui régnait sur Seabrook ne prêtait pas à la plaisanterie.

Ma camarade sourit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu cours très vite, Bella. J'ai jamais vu ça. Tu fais des compétitions ?

- Quoi ? .. Non ! Non, absolument pas. J'ai même jamais fait une seule course de mon plein gré, ris-je. C'était la première fois aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, ma Belle, reprit la prof. Tu as un talent à exploiter, ici. Tu devrais te pencher davantage sur cette discipline.

- Vous croyez ? Questionnai-je.

- J'en suis même sûre.

Alors que j'allais répondre, nous entendîmes.

- Rose, Chérie ! Tu viens ?

Je regardai le gars qui se trouvait au bout du terrain, il attendait visiblement Rosalie.

- C'est Royce. Je.. J'y vais, dit celle-ci en détachant ses cheveux. A plus tard, peut-être ! Ce fut un plaisir, Bella !

- De même ! Souris-je.

Et c'était le cas. C'était un vrai plaisir de voir quelqu'un à qui mes relations fraternelles ne dérangeaient pas.

- Tu devrais aller te changer, Bella.

- Oui M'dame, j'y vais.

- Appelle-moi Stacy. Et tu peux très bien me tutoyer, si tu en as envie, me sourit-elle.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, j'y vais, Stacy.

Elle opina, et après un dernier signe de main, je courrai en direction du gymnase. Je retrouvai Aaron et Jeff en bas des escaliers.

- Où est Zack ?

- Parti se changer dans son vestiaire, affirma Jeff.

- Et toi, t'étais où ?

- En train de courir.

- Ah okay, fit-il. Vous avez des trucs de prévus, pour cet après midi ?

- Perso, non. Et toi, Aaron ? Demandai-je à mon frère.

- Je voulais aller me balader, voir ce qu'il y a à faire par ici. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

- Moi je viens, dit Jeff alors que nous arrivions à l'étage.

- Je vais rester avec Yemma. Mais demandez à Zachary, ça lui fera plaisir, fis-je alors que nous nous arrêtions près des casiers.

- Ouais, on fera ça.

D'un même mouvement, nous ouvrîmes nos casiers respectifs, et je poussai un cri de stupeur. Le contenu d'un saut de peinture me tomba sur la tête, m'aspergeant de la tête au pied. Je crachai la peinture avalée alors que mes mains repoussaient déjà le liquide de mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que mes frères étaient recouverts de peintures blanches. Observant mes bras, je remarquai que ma peinture à moi était marron foncé. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre, et je me tournai vers les élèves qui nous regardaient. Parmi eux, Emmett, Edward, et Angela. Cette dernière me regardait avec un sourire triomphant, heureuse de me voir dans une telle position. Emmett Swan quant à lui semblait choqué. Edward nous observait, passant de mes frères à moi en secouant la tête, visiblement dépité ou déçu. Je me tournai vers l'intérieur de mon casier, pensant à regarder si mon sac d'école avait été touché. Heureusement non, mais je remarquai un mot sur ma porte.

« _Te voilà noire, et tes nègres de frères sont blancs. Tout ça paraît irréaliste, tu ne trouves pas ? En effet, vous devriez arrêter de vous prendre pour ce que vous n'êtes pas. Voyez la vérité en face, vous êtes, toi et ta pseudo famille, tous inférieurs. »_

Mes frères étaient restés stoïques face à cet acte. Je regardai le bout de papier de nouveau, avant de me tourner vers Angela Weber. Celle-ci me fit un petit clin d'œil. Je claquai la porte de mon casier en crachant tout haut.

- Je vous avais dit que je n'aimais pas ce foutu casier, y a pas de serrure !

- Comment on pouvait imaginer ça, Bella ? Fit Jeff, apparemment calme.

Aaron quant à lui, fit d'un ton blasé.

- Les gens d'ici sont pitoyables.

- Ce ne sont que des gros connards, oui. Leur ouverture d'esprit atteint des sommets.

- Laisse tomber, Bells. On va aller prendre une douche, et puis voilà.

Je tapai dans le casier, haineuse face à cet acte des plus scandaleux. Je surpris le regard d'Edward Cullen, avant que celui-ci ne rentre dans son vestiaire, accompagné d'Emmett. Ses yeux verts n'affichaient qu'incompréhension, et lassitude. Moi aussi, j'étais lasse. Lasse d'habiter ici alors que nous ne venions qu'à peine d'arriver.

Lasse de cette mentalité merdique, et de ces gens racistes.

Lasse de devoir rester calme alors que tous mes membres appelaient à la ré regardai Angela Weber rentrer dans son vestiaire à son tour.

- Allez viens, Bella. Laisse tomber, m'intima Jefferson.

Alors que j'allais aller dans le vestiaire pour traîner cette pétasse jusqu'au couloir dans l'intention de lui faire nettoyer mon casier avec la langue, Aaron m'entoura de ses bras, me retenant contre lui.

- Laisse-moi, putain, Aaron !

- Calme-toi, calme-toi.

Ne pouvant rien faire contre mon frère et ses muscles, je me laissai aller. Il me retint avec adresse alors que ses bras étaient toujours fermement encerclés autour de ma taille. Je regardai nos peintures se mélangeaient alors que ma vue était troublée par la colère.

- Laisse tomber, Chérie. Tu sais ce qu'on dit.. La roue tourne.

- Et j'espère sérieux qu'elle va venir s'écraser sur leur gueule de moche, crachai-je.

Il resserra son étreinte.

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller.

_De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, je sais, c'est dégueu de faire ça. Mais bon.. <strong>_

_**J'espère que ça va tout de même plu ! Vous en avez pensé quoi, de ce chapitre 3 ?  
><strong>__**Avec l'arrivée de Rose, et d'Alice aussi. :)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je réponds à tout. **_

_**Je vais pas plus blablater, et aller au lit, parce que là ça devient plus possible.  
><strong>__**Donc, prenez soin de vous en attendant la suite, et soyeux heureuses au possible ! :)**_

_**Peace. **_

_**PS : **Ah oui, aussi. Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai un Facebook, pour celles que ça intéresse. Le lien direct est sur mon profil. Mon pseudo ? " Liisas de fanfiction ". De plus, j'ai fait un album nommé " Famille McCarthy ", je crois, avec les photos d'acteurs, et les personnages de ma fiction auxquels je les associe. N'hésitez pas à y aller, et à m'ajouter. :). Lectrices d'Une amitié fraternelle, je me mets à écrire le début du chapitre 19 dès demain ! ;)_


	5. Chapitre 4 : On dit xénophobe, Bella

_**Helloooo ! :)**_

**_Alors, comment allez vous ? Votre réveillon s'est-il bien passé ? Ces vacances.. ?  
><em>****_Moi, ça va plutôt pas mal. Je fous rien de mes vacances, c'est magique ! _**

**_Ca faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais posté, et je m'en excuse, mais je m'étais concentrée sur _**_Une amitié fraternelle**, ces derniers jours.  
><strong>__**Mais bon ! Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fiction. **_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrites : **_

**Lisa :** Hey ! T'as encore insulté les persos ? ^.^' Je comprends, va. Tant que t'es toute seule, je te l'ai dit, ça me dérange pas. Après c'est toi qui vois. Je suis super contente que le sujet de cette histoire te plaise. Le racisme, c'est dégueu et tabou. Autant écrire tout haut ce que tout le monde tente de cacher. Ouaip, Alice est en effet lesbienne. Contente que la relation entre les McCarthy te plaise ! :) Voici la suite que tu attendais. Prends soin de toi. Peace !  
><strong><span>Joulay :<span>** BOUH ! Cette fois c'est toi qui as eu peur, non ? Bah écoute, sinon, si t'arrives à pécho les persos, je te laisse les frapper. Maintenant reste à savoir si t'y arrives. :) Tiens par contre, ça c'est pour toi : Du bist wirklich Null ist, mit Ihrem Deutsch. Edward comprend rien du tout à l'allemand, lui non plus. Il a choisi Espagnol ! Sinon, BESOS ! Peace !  
><strong><span>Vanessa :<span>** Hey ! Il est vrai que les fictions où Bella fait partie d'une famille afro ne sont pas celles que l'on voit le plus ! Je suis contente que la relation qu'elle entretient avec ses frères te plaise ! Ainsi que la fic en général, d'ailleurs. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi. :) Prends soin de toi, Mademoiselle ! Peace !  
><strong><span>Marine larriven lafi :<span>** Hey Miss ! Non, Emmett et Edward ne changeront pas de point de vue tout de suite, il va te falloir être patiente. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire, cependant. Prends soin de toi, peace !  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Hey ! Awh.. J'espère que ça va mieux, pour ton pc ! Mais évite tout de même de trop lire alors que ta sœur croit que tu bosses. ^.^ C'est vrai qu'on peut dire que Rose est la première à remonter un peu le niveau, à Seabrook Island. :) Y'en fallait bien une ! Pour ce qui est d'Alice.. Oui, elle est lesbienne ! Par contre.. De là à ce qu'elle vienne en ville pour 'tous les tuer avec un pistolet à peinture'.. Euh.. LOL ! ^.^ Tu verras qu'Aaron ne sera pas toujours là pour arrêter Bella. D'ailleurs, ça arrivera très très très bientôt. M'enfin.. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Prends soin de toi, Miss ! PEACE !  
><strong><span>Jessica :<span>** Hey Miss. :) Bon, comme je te l'ai dit sur Fb, je poste tous le temps les liens. J'espère que tu auras vu celui-ci. Prends soin de toi, peace ! :)

_**Voilà pour ça. **_

_**Je tiens à vous dire encore une fois merci pour votre intérêt pour cette fiction ! Vos mises en alertes, favoris, et reviews me font énormément plaisir ! C'est très encourageant, et vous êtes géniales ! **_

_**Bon, je blablate pas plus longtemps. Je passe cependant un petit coucou à toutes mes chéries, qui se reconnaîtront sans doute !**_

_**En attendant, je vous rappelle que seul le contexte de cette histoire m'appartient, et que la plupart des persos appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer. Sur ce.. **_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em><span>P<span>_**_**oint de vue Bella

Je me frottai le visage, essayant de me réveiller.

- Tu devrais arrêter de veiller aussi tard, assura Jeff.

- Ouais, parce que t'es déjà moche au naturel, alors imagine avec les cernes, commenta Aaron.

Jefferson regarda ce dernier, avant de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

- J'avais un devoir de maths à finir, dis-je. Il m'a fait galérer.

- T'aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais aidée, remarqua Aaron.

Je ne répondis pas, n'ayant définitivement rien à rétorquer.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que nous étions à Seabrook Island, et, malgré le paysage, je n'en pouvais plus. Contrairement à ce que je pensais en arrivant, les comportements à notre égard ne s'étaient pas assagis, et les chuchotis étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Personne ne nous avait laissé l'occasion de nous expliquer, ou avait pris le temps de nous connaître. Les insultes fusaient, et la plupart du temps, Aaron me retenait à bras le corps pour que je ne frappe pas. _J'en avais réellement marre. _Les gens ici étaient pitoyables, et je n'avais pas envie de rester pour les voir.

La seule avec qui j'avais eu des conversations normales se trouvait être Rosalie Hale, la fille avec qui je courrais tous les mercredis. Nous discutions parfois dans les couloirs, ou sur le parking. Elle était simple, et j'avais très vite compris qu'elle était aussi rejetée que moi, dû à la différence de ses yeux. Je l'appréciais, c'était la seule qui ne s'arrêtait pas de discuter lorsque mes frères et moi apparaissions au détour d'un couloir.

Aaron et Jefferson semblaient indifférents, face aux comportements des gens d'ici, et, pour être honnête, je n'arrivai pas à les comprendre. _Comment pouvait-on rester indifférent face à de telles injustices ? _

Je secouai la tête, comme blasée par mes propres pensées, et mon regard se posa sur mon petit frère.

Zachary avait changé, depuis notre arrivée. Il semblait moins ouvert, moins souriant. Il était seul dans son collège, et j'imaginais que ça devait être dur. Il devait se sentir mis à l'écart. Zack s'était, en quelque sorte, toujours senti à l'écart. Avec Aaron et Jefferson, si proches l'un de l'autre, et lui, qui était le dernier de notre fratrie.. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, et je le comprenais. Alors avec cette école qui ne l'acceptait pas tel qu'il était et le rejetait pour sa couleur de peau, ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

- On est arrivé, annonça Jeff.

Les deux aînés sortirent de la voiture alors que je regardais le parking du lycée depuis la banquette arrière. Tous ces gens, tous ces sourires.. Ca me donnait envie de vomir. J'avais envie de leur crier à quel point ils étaient débiles, et injustes. A quel point ils étaient emplis de préjugés, et étaient discriminatoires.

- Une journée de plus dans l'enfer de Seabrook Island, soupira Zachary en sortant de la voiture.

Il claqua la portière avant que je n'ai pu relever, et je sortis à mon tour.

- A plus tard, lança-t-il alors qu'il balançait son sac à dos sur son épaule avec aisance.

Il nous tourna le dos et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

- Zachary, appelai-je.

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Mon petit frère continua sa route, ignorant les regards que les gens d'ici posaient sur lui. _Et oui, les gens d'ici. Qui étaient vraisemblablement différents de nous. A moins que ce ne soit nous qui ne soyons différents d'eux. _

Je détournai les yeux de mon frère, alors que Jefferson passait un bras protecteur sur mes épaules.

- T'en fais pas, ma Belle.

Je fis la moue malgré ses mots, et la sonnerie du lycée nous rappela bientôt à l'ordre. Malgré moi, je soupirai. Je n'avais jamais été contre l'école, c'était une assez bonne échappatoire, en réalité. Mais pas ici. Ici, c'était plus un purgatoire qu'autre chose. L'enfer avant l'Enfer.

- On se rejoint au self ?

- Ouais.

- A toute.

Je laissai mes frères partir pour leurs cours, alors que je me motivais à bouger. D'un pas lent et mal-assuré, je me dirigeai vers mon cours de mathématiques. Une fois entrée dans la salle dédiée à cette matière, je pris place au fond, comme à l'accoutumée. Et, bientôt, arriva Emmett Swan. Ce dernier ne m'adressa pas un regard, et prit place à la table juste sur ma droite. Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé, depuis la fois où il m'avait redemandé son cahier. _Et dans un sens, c'était tant mieux. _

Rapidement, le cours commença, entraînant la routine des équations et inéquations, trigonométrie et autres théorèmes. Dix minutes avant la fin de l'heure, cependant, le professeur ramassa les devoirs à la maison que nous devions lui rendre, et il s'arrêta près de moi.

- Puis-je voir votre cahier, McCarthy ? Questionna-t-il avec humeur.

Levant les sourcils, surprise, je tourner mon cahier de manière à ce qu'il puisse le feuilleter. Il le referma, puis l'ouvrit au début. Je l'entendis soupirer avec sécheresse, avant qu'il ne me demande.

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas repris les cours du début d'année ?

- Euh..

Instinctivement, mon regard dériva vers Emmett, et je constatai que celui-ci me fixait.

- Cela fait désormais un mois que vous avez intégrée cet établissement. J'estime que c'est grandement suffisant pour récupérer sept pauvres leçons !

- Je suis désolée, M'sieur. C'est juste que ..

- Ne cherchez pas, McCarthy, vous n'avez aucune excuse !

Il attrapa ma copie d'un geste vif, dégaina son stylo rouge, avant d'écrire sur l'entête. _O/20  
><em>

- Pour la peine, pour vous, ce devoir sera compté coefficient 5 dans votre moyenne.

- Quoi ? Mais monsieur ! J'ai passé quasiment toute la nuit, dessus ! Me défendis-je.

- Je n'en ai cure. Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre le temps de rattraper votre retard. D'ailleurs, je veux que votre cahier soit à jour dès demain matin, sinon vous passerez les quatre prochains mercredis en retenue.

- Demain ? Mais c'est ..

- Attention, sinon je mets votre fichu devoir sur coefficient 7.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il me donnait la copie avec vulgarité.

- Quant à vous autre, fit-il en s'adressant au reste de la classe, concentrez vous sur vos exercices. Il n'y à définitivement rien à voir d'intéressant du côté de McCarthy.

Tous les curieux reprirent doucement une position convenable, avant de se remettre à travailler. Je regardai ma copie, et serrai le poing. J'avais passé plus de six heures à faire correctement ce devoir, et ce prof venait de tout ruiner en une poignée de seconde. De plus, un 0 coefficient 5 était tout bonnement irrécupérable.

Je sentis le regard d'Emmett Swan sur moi, et je tournai la tête vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Je.. Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

La sonnerie retentit, et je jetai mes affaires dans mon sac en lâchant un :

- Allez-vous faire foutre, toi et ton « désolé ».

Je fermai mon sac rapidement, et sortis de la classe en bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage. Une fois dans le couloir, je frappai le premier casier à ma portée avec hargne.

- Casse-toi, McCarthy, ici c'est mon casier ! Entendis-je.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers la source de la voix, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Angela Weber. Celle-ci me regardait d'un air hautain, du haut de ses talons aiguilles.

- Ah oui ? C'est ton casier ? Repris-je.

- Ouais, et j'aimerai mieux que tu retires tes mains souillées de dessus. Il n'est pas fait pour les étrangers.

Je lâchai un rire sombre, et, sans me retenir plus longtemps, attrapai cette pétasse par les cheveux pour lui claquer la joue contre le dit casier. Elle gémit de douleur alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait autour de nous. Je réitérai mon geste sans hésitation, me rappelant sans mal la douche de peinture à laquelle mes frères et moi avions eu droit grâce à cette fille. Je défis ma poigne de ses cheveux, et elle tomba au sol.

- Le voilà, ton foutu casier, lâchai-je en crachant sur la porte d'acier.

Alors que j'allais m'en aller pour mon prochain cours, elle s'agrippa à ma cheville, me faisant tomber. Je réussis à me rattraper avant de heurter le sol avec violence, et me tournai vers elle. Je sentis sa main frapper ma joue alors que déjà je la poussais contre le mur. Elle se jeta sur moi et je tentai de défaire ses mains de mes cheveux. Alors que je serrai le poing, prête à lui faire ravaler ses dents, je sentis deux bras puissants s'entourer autour de moi. Je fus soulevée de terre, alors qu'Angela Weber s'éloignait du sol elle aussi.

- Arrête ça, Isabella, entendis-je.

- Lâche-moi putain, Aaron ! Criai-je en reconnaissant mon frère.

Celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur ma taille, m'empêchant de me détacher de lui. Je gigotai quelques instants, avant de reconnaître celui qui avait attrapé Angela. Edward Cullen m'observait de son regard émeraude, et je ne sus quoi traduire de ses yeux si expressifs. Du dégoût, peut-être, mais aussi un soupçon d'étonnement. Angela Weber, elle, semblait heureuse de se trouver là, alors qu'elle lâcher une ou deux injures pour se donner un genre. Je me calmai face à cet homme avec lequel toute amitié semblait impossible, et mon frère desserra quelque peu sa poigne.

- Laisse tomber, Bells.

- Ouais, écoute l'esclave, pétasse, cracha la fille du pasteur.

Profitant du relâchement d'Aaron, je me propulsai de nouveau devant elle et lui lançai mon poing dans la figure. Aaron me rattrapa rapidement, alors qu'Angela jurait sous la puissance de mon coup.

- La seule esclave, ici, c'est toi, Weber ! M'écriai-je sous la rage. De ta connerie, que tu l'es ! T'es qu'une sale conne qui pense que tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est intelligent ! Une pauvre débile, que t'es ! Je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que regarder un seul de mes frères !

Aaron posa sa main devant ma bouche, faisant taire le flot d'insulte que je lâchais, et la sonnerie retentit. Il ne lâcha pas sa prise, m'empêchant toujours de parler. Edward me fixait toujours, alors qu'Angela Weber empêchait ses larmes de couler. Je me défis de l'emprise de mon aîné avec violence.

- Bella ! M'appela-t-il.

Mais déjà je partais vers mon cours suivant. Je n'avais aucune raison de rester près d'Edward Cullen et de sa copine. Ces deux là ne valaient pas la peine que je perde du temps à les regarder. Je me dirigeai d'un pas furibond vers ma salle d'espagnol, et entrai dans celle-ci sans prendre la peine de saluer la professeure. Je tirai ma chaise sans grande discrétion, faisant se retourner quelques uns de mes « camarades ».

- Quoi ? Les agressai-je.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et je soupirai devant leur attitude. La professeure ferma la porte de la salle de classe, marquant ainsi le début de ce cours. Je fixai la porte en question quelques secondes, attendant de voir si Angela Weber allait se présenter ou non. _Je lui mettrai bien ma chaise dans la tête, à cette pétasse !_

Cependant, elle ne vint pas.

Elle et Edward devaient être en train de se bécoter, histoire de se redonner du courage suite à notre crêpage de chignon.

_Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à Cullen, d'abord ? _

C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi je ramène toujours tout à lui ?

Je secouai la tête, passablement énervée par ma propre personne, alors que trois coups furent portés à la porte de la salle. Regardant rapidement l'horloge, je constatai que la première demi heure était déjà passée. _Weber se serait-elle décidé à se la ramener ?_

Mais au lieu de ça, ce fut quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, tout au plus. Habillé d'un jean et d'un pull gris, ne cachant en rien son torse assez musclé.

- Est-ce qu'Isabella McCarthy est ici ? Questionna-t-il de sa voix neutre.

Instinctivement, je levai la main alors qu'une fois de plus, tous les regards se posaient sur moi.

- Range tes affaires et suis-moi, me dit-il. Tu es attendue dans le bureau du proviseur.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans rechigner, repensant aux quelques fois où j'avais croisé Monsieur Swan. Bien vite, mon sac fut fermé, et je me dirigeai vers le bureau de la professeure.

- Tu pourras faire l'exercice 2 de la page 121, pour demain ? Et tâche de rattraper ce que tu vas louper, me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je hochai la tête, et elle me fit un petit sourire. Je quittai la salle à la suite de l'homme qui était venu me chercher, et refermai la porte derrière nous. A peine fus-je retournée que le gars attrapa mon poignet, avant de le porter à son visage. Il examina brièvement mes phalanges, alors que je me retirai vivement de sa poigne. _Non, mais, il se prenait pour qui, celui-ci ?_

Il sourit devant mon mouvement brusque, avant de dire.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu lui as vraiment mis une droite ?

- De quoi vous parlez ? Fis-je mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Tutoies moi, veux-tu, je suis vraiment pas assez vieux pour que l'on me parle avec des « vous ».

- Je sais même pas qui vous êtes, d'abord, accusai-je presque.

- Je suis Alaric, mais tout le monde m'appelle Rick. Je suis surveillant, ici.

- Pourquoi je suis convoquée ?

- Angela Weber, bien sûr.

Je retins un soupir alors que cet Alaric nous menait dans les divers couloirs menant jusqu'à l'administration. Bientôt, nous arrivions dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau du proviseur. Je n'étais venue qu'une seule fois ici, et c'était à notre arrivée. Je gardais un bon souvenir du proviseur Swan, il était réellement souriant.

- Je vais lui dire que t'es là, bouge pas, me dit le surveillant.

J'hochai la tête sans rechigner, et pris place sur une des chaises mises à disposition. Nerveusement, je me mis à pianoter sur l'accoudoir. _Cette pétasse était obligée de ramener sa fraise, évidemment. _J'en avais réellement rien à faire, du fait d'être convoquée chez Swan, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie que Yemma soit tenue au courant. Déjà qu'il fallait que je dise à Aaron de se taire, mais si en plus le lycée l'appelait pour ça.

- Entre, entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête vers Alaric, et il m'ouvrit galamment la porte. Je sentis immédiatement le regard d'Angela Weber sur moi, et je me tournai vers cette pimbêche. Elle me regarda fixement, et je retins un rire moqueur face à la marque rougie qui arpentait son visage.

- Prenez place Isabella, s'il vous plait, me demanda le proviseur.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et pris place à la chaise libre, en face de son bureau, à côté de la fille du pasteur. Cette dernière soupira d'un air hautain, et je me retins de faire une remarque désobligeante. _En vain._

- Si tu pouvais garder ton haleine putride pour toi, ce serait super, lâchai-je.

Elle hoqueta alors que je rigolais intérieurement. Je n'avais rien contre son haleine, mais semer le doute dans sa cervelle de Kinder m'amusait réellement.

- J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, Miss McCarthy, commença Swan sans relever ma remarque pour Angela.

- Le surveillant m'a dit que c'était pour Angela, je suppose qu'il a raison.

- En effet. J'ai ouïe dire qu'une bagarre a eue lieu tout à l'heure, et je suis évidemment dans l'obligation de vous convoquer pour connaître votre version des faits, me dit le proviseur.

Je le regardai longuement, avant de tourner les yeux vers ma camarade de classe.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Questionnai-je.

- Là n'est pas la que.. commença Swan.

- Que tu m'avais frappée la première, coupa Angela. Et que tu n'avais pas de raisons de le faire. J'ai aussi dit que tu me persécutais depuis ton arrivée ici, et que ça ne cessait d'empirer.

- Attends, attends.. Quoi ? T'es sérieuse, là ? M'emportai-je.

- Les filles ..

- Depuis que je suis arrivée c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de faire des remarques discriminatoires, et racistes ! Qui nous a donné la chance de se doucher à la peinture, hein ? Alors tu vas arrêter de faire ta prude sous prétexte ..

- Je te permets pas de me parler comme ça, McCarthy !

- Tu te la fous au cul ta permission, je te parle comme je veux ! Criai-je presque en serrant les poings.

- LES FILLES !

Je me tournai vers le proviseur, ayant presque oublié qu'il se trouvait là.

- On va se calmer, tout de suite ! Vos comportements sont honteux ! Où est ce que vous vous êtes crues ? S'énerva-t-il.

Je mordis violemment ma langue pour ne pas accuser ma voisine.

- Angela, j'ai entendu ce que vous aviez à me dire, maintenant vous retournez en cours, s'il vous plaît, fit Monsieur Swan.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Elle attrapa son manteau et son sac, avant de sortir du bureau. La savoir hors de mon périmètre personnel me détendit quelque peu, et je regardai le proviseur. Celui-ci se massait les tempes, les yeux fermés. Il soupira lourdement, avant de commencer.

- Isabella, Isabella ..

- Je suis désolée, M'sieur.

- Ne le sois pas. Je comprends.

Ses paroles me surprirent plus qu'autre chose, alors qu'il me demandait.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît.

Je notai qu'il me tutoyer, désormais, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait en présence d'Angela Weber.

- Ce lycée est peuplé de raciste.

- Xénophobe.

- Pardon ? Quémandai-je.

- On dit xénophobe, pas raciste.

- Ah, je .. Ca revient au même. Ils sont tous xénophobes. Et discriminatoires de surcroît. Angela Weber la première. Dès le premier jour je l'ai entendu critiquer mes frères, et les traiter de « noirs », « nègres », ou encore « vermines ». La première semaine, je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a mis ces pots de peintures dans nos casiers, et le petit mot est d'elle aussi.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le proviseur.

- Du cours de sport, et de nos casiers dans lesquels on a mis des pots de peinture, à mes frères et moi. Un pot est tombé sur chacun de nous à l'ouverture des portes, et on avait laissé un mot dans le mien.

Charlie Swan ouvrit de grands yeux, et je compris qu'il n'était visiblement pas au courant de cette histoire. J'attrapai mon sac, en sortis ma trousse, et en extirpai le papier tacheté de peinture sombre afin de le lui tendre. Il lut à haute voix.

- _Te voilà noire, et tes nègres de frères sont blancs. Tout ça paraît irréaliste, tu ne trouves pas ? En effet, vous devriez arrêter de vous prendre pour ce que vous n'êtes pas. Voyez la vérité en face, vous êtes, toi et ta pseudo famille, tous inférieurs._ Mais .. mais c'est horrible.

- C'est écœurant, et pitoyable, surtout, commentai-je.

- Pourquoi on ne m'a pas mis au courant de ça ?

- Parce qu'aucun coupable n'a été trouvé, que c'était la fin de l'heure, et que le Coach Thomson n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de se prendre la tête pour les trois petits immigrés de service, accusai-je.

Le proviseur secoua la tête, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton sur le socle de son téléphone.

- Nathalie ? Appela-t-il via l'engin.

- _Oui, Monsieur le Proviseur ? _Raisonna la voix de la secrétaire.

- Pourriez-vous faire part au Coach Thomson que j'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui, ce midi.

_- Une heure précise, Monsieur ?_

- Disons 12H15, une fois que les cours seront terminés.

-_ D'accord, Monsieur. Je lui dis de venir dans votre bureau pour cette heure._

- Merci, Nathalie.

Il appuya de nouveau, faisant ainsi arrêter la ligne. Ses yeux chocolats se posèrent sur le papier, et il se frotta le visage doucement, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Isabella, me fit-il.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est de ma faute. J'ai démarré au quart de tour, et j'en suis désolée. Enfin, d'avoir atterrie ici, hein, pas d'avoir frappé Angela. Juste que j'étais énervée par rapport à la note injuste que m'a mis le prof de maths. Alors quand je suis sortie de classe, j'ai tapé dans le casier à ma droite, qui s'est avéré être celui de Weber. Elle m'a dit de bouger, parce que son casier n'était pas pour les étrangers.. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et lui ai claqué la tête dessus.

J'osai regarder le visage du proviseur, et constatai qu'il n'était pas sévère, ou énervé, juste attentif.

- Et après ?

- Ben elle a attrapé ma cheville, je l'ai frappée de nouveau, et avant que ça ne parte plus loin, mon frère m'a attrapée, et arrêtée.

- Et à quel moment lui as-tu mis ton poing en pleine figure ?

- Elle vous a tout raconté, hein ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Tu en doutais ? Sourit-il. Continue, va.

- Et bien.. Aaron a essayé de me dire de laisser tomber, alors je me suis calmée, puis elle a lancé un truc du style « Ecoute l'esclave ».. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

J'entendis Charlie Swan soupirer, et je me sentis obligée de dire.

- Je suis désolée, M'sieur.

Il me regarda, laissant ses yeux posés sur moi un instant, avant d'affirmer.

- Ne le sois pas. Je comprends tout ça malheureusement. Je sais comment est le peuple de Seabrook.

Je fis la moue, et il continua.

- Dis-moi d'où vient la note injuste du prof de mathématiques.

- Et bien.. Je n'ai pas repris les leçons, comme il me l'avait demandé. Il m'a mis 0, pour ça, et m'a demandé de lui présenter mon cahier remis à jour dès demain.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas repris ?

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais tout le monde avait de bonnes excuses pour ne pas me prêter son cahier.

- Tu as demandé à tout le monde ?

- Quasi, oui.

- Même à Emmett ?

Je n'osai pas répondre directement. Emmett était tout de même son neveu.

_Qu'importe, tu ne fais que dire la vérité, je te signale._

- Il me l'avait prêté. Mais il me l'a redemandé après m'avoir vue avec mes frères.. Prétextant que son père était très sévère.. Après peut-être que c'est vrai..

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, ne voulant pas me créer des problèmes. Le proviseur lâcha un petit soupire, se massant la nuque avant de dire.

- Le père d'Emmett est sévère, en effet. Mais il ne fait pas assez attention à lui pour remarquer un cahier de maths en moins. Son excuse n'est pas valable. Elle est même très stupide.

- Tant pis, de toute façon ça ne changera rien de le blâmer aujourd'hui.

_Mais pourquoi tu le défends ?_

Je le défends pas, j'essaie juste de pas faire ma chieuse.

- Je vois .. Ecoute Isabella, honnêtement, je trouve que ce prof de maths est stupide.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en regardant Charlie Swan.

- Te faire rattraper les cours depuis le début alors qu'il ne reste qu'un mois d'école est nul. Je vais donc te faire un mot pour que tu justifies le fait que tu n'aies rattrapé que les deux derniers chapitres. Tu as des bonnes notes, en maths, non ?

- Elles sont convenables, lui dis-je.

- Dans ce cas je ferai en sorte de faire disparaître ce 0 de ta moyenne. Mais en échange tu te débrouilles pour rattraper les deux derniers chapitres pour demain. Et tu arrêtes de te battre.

- Mais ..

- Oui, je sais, sur ce coup tu t'es laissée emporter. Le trop plein, j'imagine. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, mais si ça vient à se reproduire, je serais dans l'obligation de mettre tes parents au courant, et tu seras sûrement sanctionnée. Tu comprends ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Laisse les gens parler. Tu sais qui tu es, et tu sais qui sont tes frères, c'est le principal. La couleur de peau ne fait pas de vous des gens différents. Au contraire, votre différence vous renforce. Soyez là les uns pour les autres, et tout se passera bien. Je vais essayer de suivre votre cas de plus près. Au moindre désagrément, tu viens me voir. C'est d'accord ?

Je levai les yeux vers le proviseur, et celui-ci me fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas davantage remarquée, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuies. Tu rencontreras ces mentalités toute ta vie, malheureusement. De plus, sache que la violence n'apporte rien, tu te dois de garder ton calme. On accuse toujours le porteur de coup, alors évite d'être de ceux-là.

J'hochai la tête.

- Bien, maintenant..

Il griffonna sur un bout de papier, avant de signer et de le tamponner.

- Tu donneras ça à ton professeur de mathématiques. S'il y a un quelconque problème, viens me voir. Et, fit-il en me désignant le mot retrouvé dans mon casier de sport, je garde ceci. Maintenant retourne en cours, Miss.

Je pris le mot qu'il me tendait, et me levai en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule tout en prenant mes cahiers contre moi. Charlie Swan se leva pour me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, et je serrai la main qu'il me tendait.

- Merci Monsieur. Vous êtes génial.

Il sourit, et je m'en allai sans attendre. Je saluai la secrétaire, et sortis de l'Accueil. Soupirant un bon coup, je regardai le mot destiné au prof de maths.

« _ Cher Collègue, vous conviendrez que rattraper tout une année de cours pour les quelques semaines restantes est inutile. Je vous prierez donc de faire abstraction du fait que Mademoiselle McCarthy n'ait pas fait la punition demandée, en remarquant qu'elle a rattrapé les deux derniers chapitres de mathématiques.  
>Cordialement, Charlie Swan.<em> »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Charlie Swan était définitivement le meilleur proviseur que je n'avais jamais eu. Relevant la tête, j'aperçus que les gens étaient déjà sortis des classes pour les dix minutes de pause auxquelles nous avions droit. Je slalomai entre les gens sans leur prêter attention. Cependant, je crus apercevoir Aaron et tournai la tête, avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Tous mes cahiers tombèrent et mes feuilles libres s'envolèrent un peu partout.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait attention, fis-je sans prendre le temps de regarder la personne que je venais de heurter.

Je m'accroupis rapidement, soupirant quelque peu en commençant à rattraper les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol. Ne prêtant pas attention aux regards et aux diverses remarques que l'on me lançait, je continuai à ramasser mes affaires.

- Comme un air de déjà vu, non ? Entendis-je alors que de grandes mains légèrement halées me tendaient un tas de feuilles.

Je relevai les yeux pour tomber dans un océan d'émeraude que je ne reconnaissais que trop.

- Tu fermais les yeux, cette fois-ci encore ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Même pas. Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de ça pour être maladroite, répondis-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire, et je me relevai.

- M..Merci, bafouillai-je.

- J'avais peur que tu me tapes, sinon, me dit-il.

Son sourire moqueur me surpris, alors que je lançai.

- Très drôle. Ta petite-amie était-elle réellement obligée de m'envoyer chez le proviseur ?

- Elle n'est pas ma petite-amie.

- Ca n'empêche que j'ai fini chez le proviseur.

- Et j'espère qu'il t'a renvoyée de ce lycée, toi et tes bronzés au passage, fit Angela qui venait d'arriver.

Elle s'agrippa au bras d'Edward, alors qu'Emmett s'approchait doucement. Je sentis son regard sur moi, mais ne tournai pas la tête vers lui. Je lançai un dernier regard à Edward Cullen, ignorant totalement Angela Weber et son regard de pseudo tueuse avant de partir.

- C'est ça, va-t-en, pauvre fille ! Lança Angela.

- Ta gueule, un peu, entendis-je.

Je reconnus sans mal la voix d'Emmett Swan, mais ne relevai pas. J'entrai dans les couloirs du lycée pour aller me poster devant la salle de mon prochain cours en patientant quand je fus hélée.

- Isabella !

Je m'arrêtai, me retournant vers un jeune homme blond. Il trottina jusqu'à moi en disant.

- Pardon. Je suis dans ton cours de maths, je ne sais pas si tu vois ?

- Euh ..

Il rit, avant de dire en sortant un cahier de son sac.

- Pas grave, on s'en fout t'façon. Juste que je me suis dis que ce serait peut-être bien que tu aies un cahier sur lequel reprendre les cours avant demain, me dit-il en me tendant le dit-cahier.

Je souris instantanément en attrapant ce qu'il me tendait.

- Merci, c'est super, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- C'est rien, c'est normal.

Je relevai les yeux vers mon camarade, et ce que je vis me stupéfia.

- Je suis Jasper, Jasper Hale, le frère jumeau de ..

- Rosalie, finis-je.

En effet, l'homme se trouvant en face de moi arborait le même regard que ma camarade de sport. A la différence que cette fois-ci c'était l'œil gauche de Jasper qui était d'un chocolat extraordinaire, et que c'était l'œil droit qui me rappelait la couleur bleue de l'océan. Je souris à cette constatation, en tendant une main à mon camarade.

- Isabella McCarthy, mais appelle moi Bella.

- Tu es la sœur d'Aaron, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet..

- On partage plusieurs cours ensemble, lui et moi. Il m'a déjà parlé de toi.

Je souris, même si j'étais un peu interloquée de savoir que quelqu'un parler à l'un de mes frères.

- Je t'ai choquée ? Questionna alors Jasper.

- Non, je .. Juste que ça m'étonne de voir que les gens de Seabrook Island ne sont pas tous des abrutis profonds, et que quelqu'un a réussi à adresser la parole à un de mes frères.

Jasper allait répliquer quand nous entendîmes une porte claquer. Je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir Edward Cullen, Angela Weber toujours à son bras. Mon camarade de biologie me regarda presque de travers, avant de monter les escaliers, accompagné de sa greluche. Je soupirai discrètement, alors que Jasper reprenait.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça, tu sais.

- J'ai bien du mal à te croire, avouai-je.

- Vois au-delà des apparences, Bella.

Je ris à l'ironie de sa phrase.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

- Peut-être, tu as raison. Mais tu pourrais essayer.

Je ne répondis pas devant la phrase du frère de Rosalie. La sonnerie retentit alors, me reboostant quelque peu.

- Je dois y aller, dîmes nous en même temps.

Je souris, de même que Jasper.

- Vraiment très heureuse d'avoir parler avec toi, lui dis-je.

- Pareil.

- Et merci pour le cahier. Je te le rends demain, promis.

- T'en fais pas, va. A plus tard, peut-être.

- C'est ça, à plus tard, souris-je.

Nous nous séparions alors, et je souris tout en montant les escaliers. Faire la connaissance des jumeaux Hale était définitivement la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée depuis notre emménagement à Seabrook Island.

_Sans oublier Edward Cullen._

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_Oh que si, tu le sais très bien._

Je secouai la tête pour faire taire ma conscience. Edward Cullen n'était qu'un débile parmi les autres.

[…]

Je soupirai en quittant mes frères, et me dirigeai vers la salle de biologie. J'arrivai rapidement à celle-ci, et entrai sans me soucier des autres, saluant le professeur au passage. J'allai prendre place sur ma chaise, c'est-à-dire toujours entre Edward Cullen et Emmett Swan. _Une nouvelle heure qui promettait d'être longue. Très longue._

Je m'installai rapidement, sans un mot ni un regard pour personne, et, bientôt, j'entendis mes camarades arriver sur le rire tonitruant d'Emmett Swan. Je ne relevai pas les yeux vers eux, faisant mine de les ignorer totalement. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et le silence se fit autour de nous. Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Edward sortir ses affaires. Il semblait tendu. Ses gestes étaient rapides et brefs. Peut-être ma présence l'insupportait-il.

J'haussai les épaules. _Qu'il aille se faire foutre._

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la dernière activité de l'année. En effet, comme vous le savez tous, les vacances c'est dans un peu moins de cinq semaines.

- Vivement ! Commenta Emmett.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que le prof s'interrompait en élevant un sourcil.

- Emmett ..

- Désolé M'sieur. C'est juste que l'euphorie que me procure cette pensée est presque incontrôlable, argumenta-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons commencer la dernière activité de l'année. Elle sera basée sur les gênes, et la transmission de ceux-ci d'une génération à une autre dans une même famille. Pour cela, vous vous diviserez en binôme. Votre partenaire pour cette expérience sera bien évidemment votre voisin de table, et il le restera jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Sans réfléchir, je regardai tour à tour mes deux voisins, et constatai qu'Emmett Swan m'observait aussi. Il leva alors la main, en hélant.

- Monsieur ?

- Quoi encore, Emmett ?

- Ben nous, on est trois. On fait comment ?

- Je propose que vous vous sépariez. Va à côté d'Eric, Emmett.

- Mais ..

- Va.

Je sentis Edward relever la tête, alors que le rouge me montait aux joues.

_Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable._

Emmett soupira lourdement, avant de rassembler ses affaires.

- Si.. commençai-je. Si tu veux j'irai lui parler à la fin de l'heure, me lançai-je.

Il posa les yeux sur moi.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- J'imagine que tu veux être avec Edward.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Il me fit un semblant de sourire, avant de migrer jusqu'à la table du dit Eric. Je gardai mes yeux sur son dos un instant, avant de secouer la tête. Sentant le regard de mon voisin sur moi, je tournai la tête vers lui, et croisai ses deux perles émeraude. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, son regard restant crocheté au mien alors que l'intensité de ses pupilles me fit me ramollir de l'intérieur. Faible, je fis mine de détourner les yeux afin d'observer le professeur. Celui-ci reprit.

- Dès la prochaine séance, nous passerons aux travaux pratiques. Vous n'avez besoin de rien, je fournirai tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire. En attendant, je vais vous faire passer un questionnaire, auquel je vous demande de répondre de manière_ sérieuse_. Regardez mes yeux dériver sur Emmett.. Non, ce n'est pas le hasard !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, de même que toute la classe.

- J'aime avoir les regards tournés vers moi, Monsieur, sourit Emmett en lui faisant un clin d'œil exagéré.

- Heurk. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, fit-il de nouveau, répondez à ces questions et tout ira bien. Emmett, vu que tu es de si bonne humeur, tu voudrais venir chercher les questionnaires et les distribuer à tes camarades ?

- Ce serait un honneur !

Emmett Swan se leva en souriant, alors que le prof secouait la tête. Il prit le tas de feuilles et commença à la distribuer, table par table.

- On dit merci, souligna-t-il lorsqu'il donna sa feuille au gars qui se trouvait devant moi.

- Merci, dit celui-ci.

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir !

Il arriva à notre table et donna sa feuille à Edward.

- Merci.

- De rien vieux.

Me tendant ma feuille, je l'attrapai rapidement, sans relever les yeux.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Il resta posté devant moi un instant supplémentaire, hésitant, avant de se diriger vers la rangée de droite. Je remis mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, mine de rien, avant de lire les questions. Tout était en rapport avec les groupes sanguins, et autres antécédents familiaux. Je remarquai qu'au verso se trouvait « Et pour votre partenaire.. ». Instinctivement, je levai les yeux vers mon voisin, et constatai que celui-ci arrivait à cette partie de la feuille à son tour. Il releva les yeux vers moi, et j'osai.

- On dirait qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble, sur ce coup.

- J'espère ne pas être assez profondément abruti pour ne pas t'adresser la parole, lança-t-il.

Je grimaçai sans y réfléchir, faisant le lien avec ce qu'il avait entendu de ma conversation de Jasper tout à l'heure.

_Si tu crois que tu vas m'intimider._

- Je l'espère sincèrement aussi, répondis-je alors. Ce serait bête de gâcher notre dernière note de l'année pour les idées débiles que sont celles des gens de ce lycée.

Mon voisin écarquilla les yeux devant ma répartie.

- Qui es-tu pour nous juger ainsi ? Répliqua-t-il.

- La sœur des afro-américains que vous juger pour leur simple couleur de peau, crachai-je. Et je ne juge pas, je constate.

- Sur quoi te bases-tu pour savoir que c'est tes frères que l'on juge et pas toi ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton vif.

- Mais sur toi ! Tu es celui qui a changé d'attitude en voyant ma famille ! Pour qui tu te prends pour me faire une pseudo morale en sachant que tu es le premier à agir de manière dégueulasse ? Tu semblais si adorable à la plage.. Mais ton comportement me dégoûte ici.

Cette phrase eut le don de lui faire fermer la bouche, et je continuai à le fixer, clairement énervée. Notre échange dura quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se recule. En effet, lors de notre accrochage nous nous étions instinctivement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. A cette constatation, je m'éloignai moi aussi, migrant tout à droite, soit le plus loin possible de lui.

- Tu sais quoi ? Lui dis-je. Laisse tomber. Moi j'en ai rien à foutre de cette note. Pire, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tes camarades et toi puissiez penser de mes frères et moi. Je sais qui je suis, et je sais aussi que je ne vous dois rien. Alors, arrêtons de parler, ok ? Ca nous avancera à que dalle. Je vois même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à blablater avec toi, d'ailleurs. Je.. Laisse tomber. C'est tout.

Je reposai mes yeux sur ma copie, et d'un geste nerveux, griffonnai le nom d'Edward sur le verso de ma feuille.

_Edward Cullen, xénophobe/raciste parmi les autres. _

[…]

Je fermai la portière de la voiture, alors que Zachary marchait déjà vers le perron. Jefferson le suivit de près, et j'attrapai le bras d'Aaron. Mon frère me regarda alors que je lui intimais d'attendre une minute. Une fois que Jefferson eut passé le pas de la porte, je dis à Aaron.

- S'il te plait, balance pas à Yemma c'qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Le proviseur l'a pas appelée ?

- Non, il a dit que pour cette fois, il passait l'éponge. Personne ne sera au courant, y a que toi qui peux me griller.

Aaron me regarda longuement, étonnement sérieux.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avant que j'arrive, d'abord.

- Rien de spécial, je lui ai juste claqué la tête contre son foutu casier parce qu'elle avait encore fait une remarque de merde.

- Pourquoi tu t'es emportée comme ça ? Je veux dire .. D'habitude t'es pas prête à taper pour une remarque de travers.

- C'est le prof de maths qui m'a foutue hors de moi. Il m'a mis zéro alors que j'ai bossé son devoir toute la nuit. Coefficient 5 en plus ! Le truc impossible à rattraper.

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? S'étonna mon frère.

- Parce que j'ai pas rattrapé les cours depuis le début de l'année. Evidemment, personne ne voulait m'passer son cahier. Et je sais pas encore recopier des cours par télépathie.

Mon frère fit la moue, avant de proposer.

- Si tu veux j'peux m'arranger pour te trouver un cahier pour ce soir. J'connais un gars sympa, je pense qu'il pourrait..

- Jasper ? Il me l'a filé ce matin. T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est réglé.

- Et pour ton zéro, alors ? Ca va te foutre en l'air la moyenne, ça.

- Le proviseur m'a dit qu'il allait s'arranger pour le faire disparaître. C'est pour ça, personne n'aura vent de cette histoire, alors faut que tu me couvres sur ce coup.

Aaron me regarda, et sa main alla se poser sur ma joue avec légèreté.

- Ca va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois que tu me fous un vent quand je t'appelle, et que tu te barres en faisant mine d'être énervée, on est bien d'accord, je te défonce.

Je ris alors qu'il poussait mon visage en arrière. Je me reculai, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Chiche ? Le défiai-je.

- Ferme la, va. T'as de la chance de tenir de la famille et d'avoir une belle gueule, ça me ferait mal au cœur de te faire des marques.

- On sait tous les deux que c'est pas tes gênes à toi qui font que je suis aussi chou.

Il éclata de rire en me poussant légèrement.

- Toi ? Chou ? Je crois pas ma Chérie. Ouvre les yeux, t'es horrible.

- Le seul truc dont je peux me rendre compte quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est que Yemma t'a laissé au brouillon, au vue de la tête que tu te trimballes. Si Pinochio voyait ta tête, il voudrait plus devenir un vrai petit garçon, tellement t'es hideux. Ton gros nez prend toute la place, lui dis-je.

Il rigola, alors qu'il m'attrapait contre lui pour me frotter vivement le cuir chevelu.

- Je t'emmerde, Blanche Neige, ton petit nez d'américaine coincée me fait pitié.

J'éclatai de rire et Aaron se calma. Il attrapa ma main, et ses yeux se posèrent sur mes phalanges marquées.

- Au moins on peut dire que je t'ai appris à taper.

- T'as rien à voir là dedans. C'est Derek.

Il sourit.

- Ouais, peut-être. Si on te demande, dis que t'as tapé dans mes abdos dignes des plus grandes pubs de chocolatier, et, qu'abrutie comme t'es, tu t'aies fait mal, okay ?

- Ca marche, débile.

- Allez, maintenant, on rentre. J'ai faim.

- T'as toujours faim.

- Je t'emmerde.

Je souris, alors qu'il filait vers le perron. Je le suivis de près, et tel un gosse, il me claqua la porte au nez après son passage. J'ouvris donc la porte d'entrée, avant de pénétrer dans la maison. J'allai embrasser rapidement ma mère, et constatai que mon père n'était pas rentré du chantier.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui, Maman ? Demanda Aaron alors qu'il se servait un verre de Coca.

- Sers moi en un, aussi, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda en souriant, avant de me tendre son majeur, et de reboucher la bouteille de soda. Je soupirai en attrapant la boisson.

- J'peux la finir ? Questionnai-je à ma mère.

- Vas-y, Kenza.

J'ouvris donc la bouteille, et bu à même celle-ci.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis allée faire un tour en ville, et en ai profité pour passer l'annonce que j'ai préparée hier.

- Quelle annonce ? Quémanda Aaron, me prenant de vitesse.

- Pour du travail. J'aimerai faire le ménage chez une ou deux personnes, histoire de me faire un peu d'argent.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Mais Yemma.. Papa t'as jamais laissée travailler, remarquai-je.

Bon okay, dit comme ça c'était super sexiste et macho, mais c'était vrai.

- Il y a un début à tout, ma Chérie. Je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer ici toute seule alors que votre père ne sera là que quelques heures par jour.

- Mais je suis là, moi, fit Aaron.

- On est là, repris-je.

- Oui mais toi tu sers clairement à rien, souligna-t-il.

Je lui fis discrètement un doigt d'honneur.

- Peu importe. Pour le moment je ne travaille pas. On verra plus tard.

Elle replia le torchon qu'elle avait entre les mains, avant de dire.

- Ah, au fait. On a reçu du courrier aujourd'hui.

- Derek ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Tout juste.

Ma mère tendit sa lettre à Aaron.

- Je crois que Zachary a ta lettre, me dit-elle ensuite.

Je compris à sa voix que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je ne relevai pas, car je savais que ça allait la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je.. D'acc. Je vais aller voir.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et je les quittai elle et Aaron pour monter à l'étage.

_Ne pleures pas, Bella. _

Je ne pleure pas.

Je savais pertinemment que Derek ne m'avait adressé qu'une ligne ou deux sur la lettre de Zack. Comme il le faisait toujours. Alors que chacun de mes frères avaient une lettre, je n'avais que deux lignes, trois toutes au plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Derek avait toujours été le plus distant avec moi. S'étant engagé dans l'US Army dès ses dix huit ans, alors qu'à cette époque je n'en avais que dix, je n'avais pas la même relation avec lui qu'avec les autres. Ce que je regrettais. Derek était sage, du haut de ses 25 ans de bêtises. Il avait tout appris à Aaron, et Jeff. Si on assemblait ces deux là, on obtiendrait un semblant de Derek. A mi chemin entre sagesse et connerie profonde. La dernière fois que nous l'avions vu, c'était il y a 18 mois. Il était resté trois jours au pays. Sur ces 72 heures, il m'en avait accordées trois, et ça avait était le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie. Il m'avait appris à me battre, et puis nous avions regardé un film. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais la présence de mon grand frère rendait le tout exceptionnel.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je sortis le mobile de ma poche, afin de lire le message que je venais de recevoir d'Alice.

_**« Alors, cette journée, Poupée ? »**_

Je pianotai rapidement une réponse.

« _Chiante, longue, sans utilité. Bagarre aussi, mais ça on en reparle plus tard. »_

_**« Cool. Dis-toi qu'il reste plus que 5 semaines. »**_

_« Je compte les jours. ;) »_

Je soupirai lourdement en jetant le portable sur le canapé. J'attrapai mon sac.

- Bon ! Recopions ces foutus cours de maths !

[…]

Lentement, je toquai à la porte.

- Entre, Bella.

J'actionnai la clenche, en demandant.

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Je sais tout. Remember ? Dit Zack tout en continuant de lire son manga.

Mon petit frère était allongé sur le ventre, le manga posé devant lui, à hauteur de son visage. En souriant, je m'approchai de son lit et m'allongeai sur lui.

- Bella.. T'as les cheveux tout mouillés !

- C'est pas de ma faute si je viens de sortir de la douche, dis-je.

- Ben bien sûr, c'est de la mienne !

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Moi j'y suis pour rien.

Je sentis mon frère rire sous moi, et je souris. Cela faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire, et ça me manquait.

- Allez pousse toi, fit-il.

Il me fit basculer, et je m'écroulai sur le matelas à côté de lui.

- Où est la lettre de Derek ? Questionnai-je.

- Sur le bureau.

- Tu vas me la chercher ? Demandai-je, flemmarde.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Chacal, lançai en lui appuyant sur son crâne afin qu'il ait le bouquin en pleine face.

Il bougonna et je me levai afin de lire la lettre.

- A la fin, me précisa-t-il.

- Merci.

Je cherchai mon prénom des yeux, et bientôt je trouvai.

« _Bella, ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu te portes bien aussi. Prends soin de toi, et de Zack, tu sais comment il est. N'hésite pas à me dire comment s'est passé votre rentrée. Je pense à toi, ma Belle. »_

Un poids se posa sur mes épaules. Cette réponse était nulle, vraiment. Mais une partie de moi était heureuse à l'idée qu'il m'appelait « Ma Belle ».

_Il le met dans toutes les lettres, Bella. Il met tout le temps les mêmes choses._

Peut-être, mais il les met à moi. A personne d'autre.

_Comme tu voudras. _

Ma conscience avait le don de me foutre le moral à zéro.

Je reposai la lettre, avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit de mon frère.

- Ca va, Bella ? Questionna Zachary.

- Je.. Oui, oui, t'en fais pas. Je suis contente qu'il m'ait répondu.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. J'étais réellement contente de sa réponse, mais déçue aussi. _J'avais besoin de plus._

- Je te laisse, je vais..

- Non non.

Zack me tira par la main, me faisant me rasseoir, et bientôt il posa son livre sur le sol. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras, et m'attira à lui avec une aisance presque étonnante. Il me serra contre son torse, sa respiration callée à la mienne.

- Je sais que tu ressens, Bella, me dit-il. Laisse tomber. Cherche pas à comprendre, personne ne sait pourquoi il fait ça.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, et je me dépêchai de l'essuyer. Mon petit frère ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il nous allongea simplement, mon dos contre son torse, et me serra contre lui.

J'attrapai ses doigts entre les miens, essayant de ne penser à rien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cependant, mon frère sortit la phrase miracle.

- Tu veux qu'on regarde _**Le Roi Lion**_?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- S'il te plait, oui, répondis-je.

Il me pressa contre lui, une dernière fois, avant de me pousser gentiment et de dire.

- Okay, mais c'est toi qui vas le mettre.

- Quoi ?

Je me retournai alors qu'il souriait.

- La dernière fois c'était moi, cette fois c'est ton tour !

- Mais, je.. La dernière fois c'était.. Je..

Je me tus en m'apercevant qu'il avait raison.

- Oui .. ? Quémanda-t-il en se retenant de se moquer.

- Pff, vas-y tais toi, bougonnai-je en me levant.

J'attrapai l'oreiller et lui mis en pleine tête.

- Débile, va.

Il rit, et je souris. _Au moins, Zachary savait toujours rire._

* * *

><p><em><strong>&amp; Voilà ! :) <strong>_

_**Arrêtez de penser que Zack cache quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il se sent juste seul, et du coup il est un peu plus sombre que les autres. Rien de bien grave, en somme. Il va juste falloir un peu de temps.**_

_**Mais sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis par review, et je vous répondrai, c'est promis ! <strong>_

_**Bon, et bien.. Je crois que j'ai tout dit. **_

_**Je vous souhaite donc un bon réveillon du Nouvel An ! Tous mes voeux de bonheur, et tous les autres trucs qu'on se souhaite habituellement. J'ai jamais été très douée pour ça, moi. Mais le coeur y est ! **_

_**Prenez soin de vous, et soyez heureux au possible.  
><strong>__**A l'année prochaine, les enfants !**_

_**Peace ! **_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Souvenir gommé

**_Hello World ! :)_**

**_J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ! Ca fait un peu longtemps, j'en suis désolée.  
><em>****_Pour commencer, je tenais à vous souhaiter une excellente année 2O12.. Et pour faire simple et moi, je vous dirai seulement « _**_Hakuna Matata** ».**_

**_Je suis toujours surprise par votre intérêt pour cette fiction. Toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris me font énormément plaisir. Vous êtes géniales, vraiment ! _**

**_D'ailleurs, réponses aux non-inscrites _**

**Sabina **: Hey ! Très heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plaît. :) Pour ce qui est d'Alice, oui, ne t'en fais pas, elle aura une place tout à fait concrète un peu plus tard. Mais nous la verront tout de même au cours des prochains chapitres. :) J'espère que ça te plaira. Peace.  
><span>_<span>** : **Miss sans nom. Si mystérieuse. :) Ouaip, bizarre Edward, encore. & Pour un petit bout de temps, encore. Heureuse que Bella et ses réactions te plaisent en tout cas ! Prends soin de toi. Peace.  
><strong><span>Marine larriven lafi :<span>** Contente que ça te plaise toujours, Miss. Mais ne sois pas si sûre qu'Emmett et Edward sont en train de changer, hein. Il faudra du temps, si tu veux mon avis ! M'enfin, tu prends soin de toi, d'acc ? Peace.  
><strong><span>Vanessa :<span>** Hey Miss. Ah, Charlie est super, dans son genre ! Tout comme Jasper ! Je suis heureuse qu'ils te plaisent ! Pour ce qui est des petits moments entre Bella et ses frères, tout aussi contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère sincèrement que cette fiction continuera à te plaire, en tout cas. Prends soin de toi, peace !  
><strong><span>Jessica :<span>** Hey ! Héhé, la bagarre tant attendue. :D Tiens, voilà le chapitre 5 que tu attendais aussi, j'espère qu'il suivra les autres, et qu'il te plaira tout autant ! Prends soin de toi en tout cas. Peace !  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** Wow ? T'as insulté personne ? ôo. Très fière de toi. *Clap, clap, clap* Mais ouais, ça y'est, Bella s'est e_nfin_ décidée à taper cette conne d'Angela. Pour ce qui est d'Emmett et d'Edward par contre.. C'est normal qu'ils soient bêtes. Ce sont des garçons. Donc c'est logique. :P Même si je comprends absolument que tu ne puisses pas en vouloir à Emmett. Je suis pareille. *-* Quant à Derek, j'espère que t'es consciente qu'il faudra du temps, avant qu'il ne revienne ? Vraiment. Donc en attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Pis prends soin de toi. Peace !  
><strong><span>Marie :<span>** Salut Miss ! C'est vrai que maintenant que t'en parles, je trouve que le personnage d'Angela a des airs avec celui de Mona. Quelle conasse, d'ailleurs, celle-ci. Pah ! Je peux pas la saquer. -.- Non non, par contre, on ne s'en prend pas à Emmett. Non mais ! Edward, autant que tu veux, j'en ai rien à cirer, mais pas Emmett. *Regard de tueur* Edward ? Next ? Okay. Next. Jasper quant à lui ne cache rien, no stress. Tout va bien, parano ! Alice et Rose sont gentilles aussi, d'ailleurs. Je les aime bien. =D Zack ? Ton préféré ? C'est chou. :) Moi j'arrive pas vraiment à les départager, pour le moment. Ouuuh, tout ces compliments m'ont presque faite rougir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment mérités, d'ailleurs. Mais en tout cas je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction te plaise, et que mon style d'écriture te soit agréable. De là à dire que je reste l'une des meilleures.. *S'étouffe* Tu vois le genre, hein ? M'enfin, en tout cas voilà ta suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Prends soin de toi, ma Belle ! Peace !  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** RIP à ton Pc ? Ouais. RIP. Mdrr, très heureuse de voir que je réalise ton rêve en frappant Angela. Je savais pas que c'était si facile, de vendre du rêve aux gens ! Oui, Angela est la méchante ici. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais aimé Angela. Jamais. Elle sert à rien, et je la trouve fausse. Nah. Alors maintenant, je fais en sorte que tout le monde la déteste. *Rire diabolique* Bref. Ouais, Derek est différent des autres. :) Mais il faudra attendre pour en connaître plus sur lui. En tout cas, voilà la suite. Prends soin de toi, veux-tu. Peace !  
><strong><span>Laurie :<span>** C'est moi qui te remercie de me lire, Miss. :) Prends soin de toi. Bonne lecture. Peace.  
><strong><span>Laura :<span>** Hey Miss ! :) Quand est ce que je compte poster la suite ? Et bien.. Maintenant ? :D Haha. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Pis pour ce qui est de Derek, il te faudra attendre, si tu veux mon avis. Tu verras bien ! :) En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Prends soin de toi. Peace !  
><strong><span>Lucie :<span>** Hey. Voici la suite que tu attendais. Très heureuse de savoir que le début de cette fiction t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre. Prends soin de toi, en tout cas. Peace !

**_Voici donc la suite que vous attendiez, le chapitre 5 de _**_La Couleur de la Haine.  
><em>**_Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, et vous souhaiter une excellente lecture._**

**_En passant, j'adresse un petit coucou à toutes mes perchées, à savoir Claire, Aurore, Lili, Flo, Delph, Elodie B., Wissam, et toutes les autres. Doc, je pense à toi, aussi, là. ) Ma petite Caro.. Nana. :)_**

**_Je vous laisse, bonne lecture les gens. On se retrouve en bas !  
><em>****_Sur ce.._**

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si, je te dis, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Alice, un vêtement ne peut pas être bleu pétant, et rose bonbon. C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre. Sinon c'est moche, point c'est tout.

- Mais..

- Cherche pas, il est hideux. Jette ça.

- C'est Samara qui me l'a offert !

- Ben ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle va bientôt te quitter, parce que ce truc est bon à foutre à la décharge.

Ma meilleure amie me lança un regard de tueur à travers l'écran. Ce soir, Alice et moi faisions un Skype, afin de parler directement. J'étais déjà lavée, et en pyjama. Il était un peu plus de 23 heures.

- Pitié, au moins si tu le jettes pas, vire le de mon champ de vision, mes yeux me brûlent, me plaignis-je.

- Arrête d'exagérer, soupira-t-elle en jetant le vêtement dans sa chambre.

_Sûrement sur la grande pile qui squattait en permanence au pied de son lit._

- Tu sais que j'aime bien exagérer quand c'est toi qui ramène des vêtements moches, souris-je.

Elle tira la langue, avant de s'exclamer.

- Han ! Mais j'ai un contrôle de maths, demain ! J'avais complètement oublié.

Elle commença à faire mine de chercher son cahier.

- Menteuse, tu m'en as encore parlé tout à l'heure en rajoutant « mais la flemme de réviser », lui rappelai-je.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en s'arrêtant. Je me mettrai à côté d'un intello.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de te servir des gens.

- Moi ? Jamais. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Laisse-moi rire.

- Bref. Prête pour demain ?

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- Bien sûr que oui, j'aime teeeellement ces gens.

- Arf, je vois qu'ils font régresser ton sens du sarcasme, en plus.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Je sais. Je t'emmerde aussi.

- Je sais.

- Je sais que tu sais.

- Alice..

- Bah quoi ? J'essaie de te faire rire. Mais t'es trop nulle. La prochaine fois j'appelle Aaron, je te jure.

- Hey ! Pourquoi t'appellerais mon frère ?

- Parce qu'il fait pas la gueule tout le temps.

- Oui mais je les comprends pas. Ces gens sont pires que dégueu envers eux, et ils disent rien ! M'emportai-je quelque peu.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, Bella. On répond aux cons par le silence, tu savais pas ?

- Je dois répondre, ou je dois appliquer ce proverbe ? Rétorquai-je du tac o tac.

- Qu'est ce que t'insinues ? Fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Moi ? Rien, mentis-je.

Nous rîmes, alors que trois petits coups furent portés à ma porte.

- Entrez, dis-je en faisant tourner mon fauteuil de bureau.

Yemma pénétra la pièce, et mon visage se fendit naturellement d'un sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas être couchée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'attendais que tu viennes me le rappeler, souris-je.

- Haha. Oh, avec qui tu parles ?

- Alice.

- Bonsoir Madame.

- Coucou ma Belle, comment vas-tu ?

Ma mère s'approcha davantage du bureau, afin de regarder Alice.

- Très bien et vous ?

- De même.

- Hey ! Regardez comme j'ai progressé !

Alice se leva de sa chaise, et releva son débardeur sur son estomac avant de démarrer une danse du ventre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, alors que Yemma secouait la tête en souriant.

- Alice, Alice.. Il n'y a pas que la danse du ventre, dans la danse orientale, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais, mais c'est le seul truc que j'arrive à faire, avoua-t-elle.

- Je t'apprendrai, un jour. Quand est-ce que tu viens jusqu'à Seabrook ? Quémanda ma mère.

Ma mère s'était quelque peu attachée à Alice. Je lui en parlais souvent, pour commencer, et ma meilleure amie nous avait plusieurs fois rendu visite au cours de nos divers déménagements.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais même pas si ça va être possible, ces vacances.

- Arff.. Nous verrons bien, c'est d'accord ? En attendant, vous devriez toutes deux allez au lit, il est tard et demain vous avez cours.

- Oui M'dame. Bonne soirée à vous. Bella.. On se parle demain ?

- Ca marche, lui dis-je.

- Bonne nuit. Tchou !

- Tchou.

Elle déconnecta après un dernier sourire, et je fermai mon pc.

- Tu dors en bas ou en haut ? Me demanda Yemma.

- En haut.

- Alors allez, monte, m'intima-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

J'obéis, non sans avoir récupérer mon téléphone sur le bureau, et allai dans mon lit. Ma mère grimpa les premières marches de la mezzanine, afin de me couvrir comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle descendit ensuite.

- Bonne nuit, Kenza. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Merci, Yemma. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Ma mère posa un doux baiser sur mon front alors que sa main caressait lentement mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime, ma fille.

Je souris à ses mots.

- Je t'aime aussi, Yemma.

Elle laissa un dernier baiser sur ma tempe, avant de sortir de ma chambre. J'attrapai mon oreiller afin de le caler plus confortablement sous mon cou et de soupirer de bien-être. Encore trois semaines de cours, et les vacances d'été étaient là. _Deux mois et demi vacances.. Le rêve. _

[…]

- Les gens ont toujours été comme ça, avec toi, Rose ?

La grande blonde esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'elle regardait l'horizon.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis arrivée il y a seulement deux ans, ici, et avant je m'entendais avec tout le monde.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, enfin .. On s'entendait bien. On était pas tellement proche, mais on se tirait pas dans les pattes. Tout le monde était poli, et courtois envers nous.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils se mettent à vous ignorer, comme ça ?

- Angela Weber, répondit-elle simplement.

Devant mon regard interrogateur, la grande blonde continua.

- Jasper a repoussé ses avances. Ca ne lui a pas plu. Ca faisait à peine un mois que nous étions arrivés, et mon frère avait un peu de mal à avoir le moral. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec une petite amie qui lui aurait apporté plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Il lui a dit non. Elle a dit à tout le monde que mon frère et moi couchions ensemble.

J'écarquillai les yeux à ses paroles.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, rit Rose. Elle a aussi dit que nos yeux venaient de ça. Mais bon, personnellement j'ai pas besoin d'avoir des amis pour vivre. Si j'en ai, c'est bien, sinon, tant pis.

Je méditai ces paroles.

- Et .. Tu parlais à Edward et Emmett, avant ?

Rose me regarda, avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je les connais très peu. Je ne me rappelle quasiment pas d'eux, à mon arrivée. Je suppose qu'ils étaient là, mais ça ne m'a pas choquée. Ils ne m'ont jamais réellement dénigrée, d'ailleurs, alors je n'ai jamais été méchante avec eux. On s'ignore simplement.

- Mais tu sors avec Royce.. Il ne t'a pas cataloguée, lui ?

Ma camarade sourit en entendant le prénom de son petit ami.

- Royce est différent du bon peuple de Seabrook. Je suis heureuse, avec lui.

Je souris également.

- Tant mieux, alors.

- Bon.. On court ?

- Ouaip.

Nous nous mîmes à courir sur la piste qui longeait le stade de rugby, en silence. Comme à mon habitude, je regardai les personnes se trouvant sur la grande pelouse, et reconnus bien vite mon coéquipier de biologie. Nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole depuis notre accrochage de la dernière fois, et c'était tant mieux. Quant à Emmett, les cours de maths étaient toujours silencieux, et la tension presque palpable. Alors que je me retournai, prête à faire demi tour, je rentrai en plein dans quelqu'un, et sentis très vite ce quelqu'un me rattraper.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué tant que ça pour que tu me sautes dans les bras ? Entendis-je.

Je reconnus la voix de Zachary alors qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Je relevai les yeux vers mon petit frère, bien que ce dernier me dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, déjà.

- Il est déjà 11heures ? Souris-je.

- Ouaip.

Je le pris brièvement dans mes bras, et il rigola légèrement. Un raclement de gorge me fit revenir sur Terre, alors que Rosalie me souriait avec insistance.

- Ah.. Euh.. Oui.

Bien qu'un peu étonnée, je présentai mon frère.

- Rose, voici Zachary, mon petit frère. Zack, voilà Rosalie, c'est la sœur de Jasper, que tu connais déjà, il me semble.

- Enchantée, assura Rosalie en tendant une poignée de main à Zack.

Mon petit frère sourit, avant de serrer la main que ma camarde lui tendait.

- De même, répondit-il.

Il me lança un regard surpris, et j'haussai les épaules. Rosalie et Jasper étaient réellement différents des autres, et ça me plaisait de plus en plus.

- Alors comme ça, t'es le plus petit, hein ? Questionna Rosalie, sourire aux lèvres.

Elle essayait clairement de lancer la conversation, et Zachary le saisit tout aussi bien que moi.

- Ouaip, j'ai presque seize ans.

- Tu fais plus vieux, assura ma camarade.

Alors que mon frère allait surenchérir, on entendit.

- Rosalie !

Nous tournions tous trois la tête, et j'aperçus Royce, le petit ami de la blonde. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, alors qu'il était près des gradins du terrain de basket.

- Euh.. Je.. Désolée, s'excusa Rose. Zack.. Heureuse de te connaître. On s'verra plus tard, vous deux.

- C'est d'accord, répondîmes-nous.

Ma camarade rejoignit son petit copain en courant, et je la suivis du regard. Une fois arrivée près de son amoureux, celui-ci passa un bras presque possessif sur ses épaules, avant de la conduire sur le terrain de basket, nous adressant, à mon frère et moi, un regard suspicieux.

- Elle a un problème, la basketteuse ? Lança Zachary en s'avançant d'un pas.

Royce était bien trop loin pour nous entendre, mais je retins tout de même mon frère par le bras, en disant.

- Laisse tomber, Zack. On s'en fout.

- Mouais..

- Ils sont où, les autres ? Quémandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- A l'intérieur, Aaron est à fond sur son ping-pong.

- Je vois..

- On court ? Proposa-t-il au bout de quelques instants, souriant. Je pari que je te pète.

- Qui sait, rigolai-je. Va mettre un de tes grands pieds sur le starting, là bas.

Nous nous mîmes en position, et je comptai.

- 1.. 2.. 3.. Partez !

Je démarrai rapidement, ne laissant pas mon frère me déconcentrer. J'oubliai presque aussitôt tout ce qui m'entourait, avançant aussi vite que mes pieds voulaient bien me porter. Il me fallut une vingtaine de secondes avant d'atteindre le milieu de la piste. Mon frère était à ma droite, à ma hauteur. Je secouai la tête, avant de redoubler d'effort. Rapidement, je touchai le bout de la piste de 400 mètres, avant de me laisser rouler au sol sous l'élan de ma récente rapidité. Mon frère arriva à ce moment là, avant de ralentir doucement sur plusieurs mètres.

- Putain Bells ! Entendis-je.

Je me tenais les côtes, cherchant un peu d'air.

- Comment tu cours trop vite ! T'es sûre que t'es pas ma vraie sœur ? J'veux dire, d'habitude c'est toujours les gens basanés qui sont les premiers ! T'as pas le droit de me battre, t'es blanche !

J'éclatai de rire.

- Arrête de me faire rigoler, débile, je vais mourir !

Je ris davantage alors qu'il s'allongeait à mes côtés pour m'embêter. Il chatouilla mes côtes de ses doigts, alors qu'il éclatait de rire à ma suite. Je le poussai légèrement, afin de reprendre mon souffle.

- Allez, reste pas comme ça. C'est pas bon de rien foutre après avoir couru comme tu viens de le faire, me dit-il. Faut que tu bouges ton popotin, Chérie !

Il se releva en deux en trois mouvements, et je lui tendis les bras avec flemmardise. Il m'attira à lui brutalement, et je sautai sur mes pieds alors qu'il me rattrapait avec aisance. Nous nous mîmes à marcher le long de la piste, bras dessus bras dessous. Je repris doucement une respiration convenable, alors que nous arrivions à notre point de départ. Zachary regarda les gars sur le terrain, qui jouaient au rugby. Je connaissais assez bien mon petit frère pour savoir que le regard qu'il affichait actuellement n'était autre qu'un regard d'envie.

- Ca t'intéresse, le rugby ? Questionnai-je alors qu'il observait toujours les gars.

- Plutôt, ouais.

- Tu t'es renseigné, pour entrer dans l'équipe ?

- Non, je.. Ils voudront jamais.

- Viens, lui dis-je.

Je l'attrapai gentiment par le bras, avant de le tirer avec moi sur le terrain. Les joueurs couraient après la balle ovale avec acharnement, se poussant, se frappant presque.

- Comment qu'on reconnaît celui qui est le capitaine ? Demandai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

Je lançai un regard à mon frère, et il comprit. Zachary avait beau n'avoir qu'un an de moins que moi, et j'avais beau être une fille plus petite que lui, en taille, d'entre nous deux, c'était moi qui avais l'autorité. Nos parents nous avaient éduqués tels quels. Le plus petit devait toujours le respect au plus grand, et fermer sa bouche devant ce dernier.

- Celui qui a le brassard fluo, là-bas, répondit-il.

Cherchant rapidement le fluo en question, je tombai bien vite sur Emmett Swan. Ce dernier était près des gradins, en train de boire.

- Attends-moi là, dis-je à mon petit frère.

- Bells, attends.

Mais je n'en fis rien. D'un pas plutôt déterminé, j'allai vers mon camarade de mathématiques, ne prêtant pas attention aux divers regards qui se posaient sur moi. J'aperçu cependant Edward Cullen se tourner vers ma direction, alors qu'Angela Weber arrêtait de crier son nom telle une attardée. Rapidement, je me postai devant Emmett. Celui-ci me regarda longuement, visiblement choqué, et j'en profitai pour dire.

- J'ai un renseignement à te demander. Si mon petit frère veut entrer dans l'équipe de rugby, il doit faire quoi ?

Emmett bafouilla quelques mots, avant de dire.

- Il ne peut pas, pour cette année. C'est la fin, il n'y aura plus de matchs.

- Ah. Oui, normal. Et pour l'année prochaine ? Il sera au lycée, ça facilitera les choses, non ?

- Ah parce que vous comptez rester là jusque l'année prochaine ? M'interrompit Angela Weber. Décidément, ces nègres.. Toujours aussi squatteurs.

Je la regardai dans les yeux.

- Toi tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule. T'as déjà mangé une porte de casier.. Tu veux essayer les gradins ?

- Si ça peut faire en sorte que toi et tes crasseux dégagent, je me sacrifie, sourit-elle.

- T'aime beaucoup te sacrifier, j'ai remarqué. Dis moi alors .. Pour quoi t'as sacrifié ton intelligence ? Pour avoir l'impression d'exister aux yeux des autres ? Si tu veux mon avis, ça devait pas être assez consistant, parce que t'es toujours aussi pitoyable.

Elle ferma sa bouche un instant, et j'en profitai pour reprendre auprès d'Emmett.

- Donc ? Il faut quoi ?

- Il faut qu'il passe les tests, qui seront la semaine prochaine. Et s'il les réussit, sa candidature devra être acceptée par le conseil des élèves.

- Mais elle ne le sera jamais. Je suis vice-présidente de ce conseil, clama Angela.

- Ta gueule, toi, lâchai-je. Sinon.. Personne ne peut le parrainer, ou quoi ?

- Je suis le seul habilité à faire ça, s'expliqua Emmett. Et il est convenu que je parraine le petit frère de Mike, cette année. Désolé..

- Et même. Personne n'aurait voulu parrainer ton petit nègre, ricana la fille du pasteur.

- Arrête ça, lui dit Emmett.

- Toi, je te le dis clairement, va te faire mettre. Oh non, pardon, la fille du pasteur se doit de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, c'est ça ? Et tu fais comment ? Parce qu'avec une tête de salope comme la tienne, ton père doit être carrément dans le déni pour se cacher que t'as une bouche à sucer des queues, m'énervai-je.

Angela ferma instantanément la bouche devant ma réplique, alors qu'Emmett souriait discrètement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas parler de ma famille, Weber. Sur ce..

Je détournai les talons sans attendre.

- Et merci, Emmett, lançai-je.

Je croisai Edward, qui m'observa impoliment. Je n'en eus cure, et partis rejoindre mon petit frère. Celui-ci m'attrapa par les épaules une fois à sa hauteur, et je lui dis.

- Je crois que va falloir te trouver un club privé.

- Mouais. Laisse tomber. T'façon c'est des loosers, ici.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Et perds l'habitude de trop me materner. J'aurais très bien pu y aller tout seul, si j'en avais réellement envie.

- J'ai fait ça pour t'aider, m'expliquai-je.

- Je sais, dit-il. Mais parfois tu te rends pas compte de l'impact que ça a. Là j'en ai rien à foutre, mais parfois tu oublies que j'ai presque seize ans, Bella. J'peux très bien me démerder tout seul.

Je ne répondis pas. N'étant pas préparée à une telle remarque. Bien sûr que j'avais toujours protégé Zachary, peut-être davantage que mes autres frères, mais c'était normal. Il était mon unique petit frère, c'était mon rôle d'être présente pour lui. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait le gêner.

- Fais pas la tête, m'intima mon frère.

- Je fais pas la tête, lui dis-je, de mauvaise fois.

- Menteuse.

- C'est toi la menteuse.

Il rit, me pressant un peu plus contre lui, et je pus sentir sa force grandissante. _Quoi que je puisse en penser, mon petit frère devenait grand.._

[…]

- On avait un truc à faire, en Art Plastique ? Questionnai-je à Aaron.

Mon frère finit sa bouchée de pizza, avant de répondre.

- C'est de l'Art Plastique, Bella. Y a jamais rien à faire.

Je secouai la tête, blasée par sa réplique avant de jeter un regard aux alentours. Nous étions Jeudi, et la pause déjeuner touchait presque à sa fin. Je pris un nouveau grain de raisin, observant sans vraiment m'en occuper les personnes se trouvant dans la grande pièce. Comme d'habitude, le self était bien rempli. Les conversations formaient un bruit de fond alors que de temps en temps, mes frères et moi avions droits à quelques regards de travers. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Jasper, qui était à une table de trois, avec sa sœur et le petit ami de celle-ci. Je lui souris grandement, alors qu'il me répondait par un signe de la main. L'observant davantage, je pus constater qu'il tenait clairement la chandelle, alors j'osai lui intimer de venir d'un geste de la main. Il me regarda d'abord étrangement, avant d'hausser les épaules, d'attraper son plateau repas, et de se lever. Rosalie releva la tête vers lui, et je crus comprendre qu'il lui fit savoir qu'il nous rejoignait. La blonde hocha la tête avant de me faire coucou de la main, et je lui souris gentiment. Jasper arriva rapidement en posant son plateau repas près du mien. A ce geste, le silence se fit dans le réfectoire. Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que Jasper s'arrêtait un instant pour regarder nos camarades.

- T'en fais pas, vieux, c'est des cons, dit alors Aaron.

- Ouais viens, renchéris-je.

Je me décalai quelque peu de mon banc, et Jasper prit place à côté de moi en souriant.

- Salut, fit-il à Zachary.

- Hey, répondit mon frère alors qu'ils se tapaient le poing en signe de salut.

Je lançai un regard circulaire dans le self, et mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward Cullen. Ce dernier me regarda fixement, continuant de manger son raisin avec désintérêt.

- Comment tu vas ? Entendis-je.

Je laissai tomber le contact avec mon partenaire de biologie pour tourner la tête vers Jasper.

- Ca va et toi ? Répondis-je en souriant.

- Tranquillement.

- Rose a dit quoi du fait que tu viennes ici ?

- Rien, tu penses. Elle est absorbée par ce cher Royce. Celui-ci lui bave trop dans la bouche pour qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose.

Je grimaçai devant sa phrase, même si ça me faisait rire.

- Jaloux ?

- Ben ouais, je couche avec ma sœur, tu savais pas ? Sourit-il.

Je ris avant de frapper doucement mon poing contre son épaule.

- La prochaine fois que vous organisez une partie de jambes en l'air, invite moi, blaguai-je.

- Avec plaisir.

- Oh oh, on se calme tout de suite. Pas de partie de jambes en l'air où les jambes en question sont celles de ma petite sœur, stoppa Aaron.

Jasper rit, et j'en fis de même devant l'air renfrogné de mon frère. Le repas passa rapidement, les discussions allaient bon train. Je m'entendais bien avec Jasper, il était très sympa, et assez drôle dans son genre. Il semblait un peu maladroit, et ça me plaisait plus que de raison. Au moins nous étions deux à supporter les remarques lourdes de mes frères, sur ce défaut. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je quittai les garçons pour aller à mon cours de biologie. Et, malheureusement pour moi, même en traînant exagérément des pieds, j'arrivai à l'heure. Je pris place à ma paillasse du fond, mon voisin n'étant pas encore arrivé, j'en profitai pour attacher mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Nous travaillions sur des microscopes, et c'était plus facile ainsi.

Revenant sur Terre, je soupirai légèrement en relevant les manches de mon gilet. Je portai un simple jean foncé, aujourd'hui. J'avais mis mes converses grises, même si celles-ci avaient largement fait leur temps, avec un t-shirt gris foncé et un long gilet léger de couleur noir. J'avais aussi un petit foulard, mais j'avais laissé celui-ci dans mon sac à main.

J'entendis mon voisin arriver alors que le tabouret de droite était déjà tiré. Instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers lui, avant de me raviser et de reposer les yeux sur mon cahier. Monsieur Banner entra à ce moment précis, et le cours débuta presque aussitôt. Bien vite, nous étions laissés à nous-mêmes, afin que nous nous remettions à l'activité de Mardi. Edward commença à observer la cellule au microscope en silence, avant de pousser très légèrement l'appareil vers moi. Sans un mot, je regardai à mon tour dans la lunette, reportant sur mon cahier les informations nécessaires. L'heure passa doucement, très doucement. Monsieur Banner passa dans les rangs, afin de regarder le travail de chaque groupe. Quand il arriva à notre hauteur, il demanda à voir nos cahiers, avant de dire.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas concertés ?

Je lançai un bref regard à mon voisin, alors que celui-ci questionnait.

- C'est nécessaire ?

- C'est un travail en groupe, mes chers. Et vous saurez qu'un groupe se constitue au minimum de deux personnes. Où est la feuille que vous aviez à remplir ?

- Quelle feuille ? Relevai-je.

- Celle que vous deviez prendre à la sortie des cours, Mardi ? Ca ne vous dit rien ?

Notre professeur secoua la tête, avant d'aller à son bureau. Je regardai mon voisin, qui me fixait lui aussi.

- On fait comment ? Questionnai-je.

- Je sais pas.

- Voici, interrompit Monsieur Banner. Le tout est à me rendre la semaine prochaine. Il faut que vous bossiez ensemble, sinon vous n'arriverez à rien. Compris ?

J'hochai la tête, de même que mon coéquipier.

- Bien, dit le prof avant de s'en aller.

Je pris la feuille qu'il avait posée sur la paillasse, avant de la passer à Edward. Celui-ci la prit du bout des doigts, comme s'il ne voulait pas que nos doigts entrent en contact, et la lus tranquillement. Son visage laissa transparaître à quel point le fait que nous devions bosser ensemble l'embêtait. Il soupira légèrement, avant d'attraper un stylo, et de commencer à remplir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je.

- Je remplis ma partie, tu remplis la tienne, et ensuite si tu veux je ferai l'hypothèse sur la transmission des groupes sanguins.

- Mais.. Non ! Affirmai-je en lui prenant la feuille des mains.

- Si, fit-il en la reprenant.

Je m'accrochai à la feuille, alors qu'il en faisait de même. Je tirai un peu plus fort, me penchant légèrement en arrière, et bientôt, la feuille se déchira sous nos tiraillements. Je tombai de mon tabouret haut, sous le recul provoqué par la déchirure, et atterris bruyamment sur le sol. Je gémis légèrement de douleur, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers moi, et qu'un éclat de rire général se faisait entendre.

- Isabella ? Questionna le professeur. Ca va ?

- Ouais, répondis-je avec humeur en me remettant sur mes pieds.

J'époussetai mon jean et frottai mes mains, alors qu'Edward m'adressait un regard penaud.

- Je.. Déso.. Je ne voulais pas te ..

La sonnerie retentit, l'interrompant dans ses excuses. Ces excuses dont je n'avais strictement rien à faire.

- Laisse tomber, crachai-je en rangeant rapidement mes affaires.

Je m'en allai sans attendre alors que les autres rigolaient encore de ma chute. Je passai près d'Emmett Swan, qui me fixait, apparemment perturbé, et sortis de la classe en vitesse. Arrivant dans le couloir, je soupirai lourdement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? T'es toute blanche au niveau du cul, entendis-je.

- Bella ! Me fis-je héler.

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Jefferson, ainsi qu'Edward Cullen, qui venait de me héler. Ce dernier regarda mon frère bizarrement, et je vis clairement son visage se fermer. Il me lança un bref regard, avant de s'en aller de l'autre côté du couloir. Jeff le regarda partir, avant de me regarder en haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi il s'en va, alors qu'il vient de t'appeler ? Questionna-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Parce que t'es noir, répondis-je.

Il secoua la tête en souriant, et passa son bras sur mes épaules.

- Attends, lui dis-je en me défaisant de son étreinte.

Je m'essuyai davantage, frappant mes cuisses blanchies.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda mon frère.

- Je suis tombée en biologie.

- Toujours aussi maladroite ?

- On dirait, soupirai-je.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle est toute blasée, fit mon frère.

Je relevai la tête en faisant la moue.

- Y a un truc qui va pas ? Interrogea Jeff.

- Non, juste que.. Ca me fatigue un peu, leur mentalité. J'aime pas ces gens.

Ce fut au tour de mon frère de faire la moue, avant de m'attirer à lui. Il me prit dans ses bras en plein couloir, m'étreignant étroitement malgré les yeux affolés que les gens posaient sur nous.

- J'en ai marre de les voir nous regarder au moindre mouvement, soufflai-je.

- Et bien, ferme les yeux. Il n'y a que toi et moi, dans ce couloir. C'est tout ce qui compte, me répondit mon frère.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit en me pressant un peu plus contre lui. Le torse musclé de Jefferson était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable, et la chaleur qui animait son corps m'apaisait avec douceur. J'avais toujours aimé prendre mes frères dans mes bras, c'était comme.. Être éloignée de tout problème, et ce malgré l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

Je sentis mon frère poser un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, alors qu'il me disait.

- Ne fais pas attention aux gens, Chérie. Les gens d'ici se surveillent déjà assez entre eux pour que tu fasses toi aussi attention à leur connerie, d'accord ?

- D'acc.

Jefferson me sourit alors que nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre.

- Allez, va en cours, maintenant. On se voit dans une heure.

- Ca marche, à toute, dis-je alors que je pressai une dernière fois ses doigts.

Il me fit un sourire supplémentaire, alors que je m'éloignai. Je tournai au prochain couloir, afin de rejoindre la salle d'Art Plastique. Devant la salle de Musique se trouvait Emmett Swan. Celui-ci m'observa passer sans un mot, malgré son regard insistant. Je ne fis pas plus attention que ça, me concentrant sur mon frère qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. En effet, comme à son habitude, Aaron m'attendait avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe.

- Dépêche, on va être en retard à cause de toi, me dit-il.

- Genre ! Pour une fois que c'est pas à cause de toi !

- Oui mais moi j'ai le droit.

- Pourquoi t'as le droit, toi ? Questionnai-je alors que je marchai toujours dans sa direction.

- Parce que je viens de le dire, elle est bonne. Magne toi, Blanche Neige.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

- Si tu commences à marcher aussi vite que tu conduis la voiture, on va pas s'en sortir.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, je conduis très bien !

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Je suis sûre que l'examinateur t'a donné ton permis contre du nature. Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Va te faire foutre, Aaron !

Il rit.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui es allée te faire foutre, Poupée !

Il rentra dans la salle de classe alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Abruti !

J'arrivai à la porte, et comme j'étais la dernière, la fermai derrière moi. Je pus voir en me retournant qu'Emmett était toujours dans le couloir. Il venait sûrement d'assister à notre petite scène, à Aaron et moi. Alors que je l'observai une seconde supplémentaire, il me sourit simplement. Je répondis naturellement à son sourire, sans réellement me poser de question, avant de fermer la porte.

- Allez vite à votre place, Mademoiselle McCarthy, m'intima la professeure.

J'acquiesçai en faisant ce qu'elle me disait.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons dessiner la couverture de ce livre, commença-t-elle alors que je prenais rapidement place auprès de mon frère. J'aimerai voir comment vous représentez ces deux mains tenant cette pomme. Peinture, crayon, feutre.. C'est comme vous voulez tant que..

- Non mais sérieux, tu lui as fait quoi, à l'examinateur ? Questionna mon frère.

Je le regardai, perdant le fil des paroles de la prof, avant de lui dire.

- Mais je lui ai rien fait, me prends pas la tête avec ça.

- C'est impossible, attends. T'as vu comment tu conduis ?

- T'as fait combien de fautes toi, à l'évaluation ? Lui demandai-je.

- Deux, sourit-il, fier de lui. J'ai fait mieux que Jeff.

- Ben moi j'en ai fait aucune, lui fis-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

- Non non, avertis-je en fermant sa mâchoire. Ferme la bouche, t'apprécieras mieux la défaite que je viens de te foutre dans les dents, mon frère.

Il ne dit rien, se renfrognant, et je souris.

- Qui sait, t'aurais peut-être dû lui faire une pipe, à l'examinateur, lui dis-je.

- Vas-y la ferme, j'écoute, dit-il.

- Ne serait-ce pas là un soupçon de rage ? Demandai-je en passant gentiment mon doigt sur sa joue.

Il poussa mon index.

- Oh oui, c'est de la rage, ça, affirmai-je. C'est pas grave, Aaron. Deux fautes c'est bien. Mais bon.. C'est sûr qu'on peut faire mieux, comme moi, quoi.

- Ta gueule, Bella.

Je ris discrètement. _Au moins si ça pouvait lui faire fermer la bouche pour une heure, je n'avais qu'un mot à dire. Amen !_

[…]

Je sortis par la baie vitrée, et trottinai jusqu'à la barrière de bois.

- Où est ce que tu vas ?

Je me tournai vers mon père, alors que celui-ci me souriait gentiment.

- Je vais promener Keops sur le bord de la plage, et marcher un peu, expliquai-je.

- Tu aimes cet endroit ? Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- C'est magnifique, ici, affirmai-je.

Mon père hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais m'en aller, pour quelques jours, dit-il. Je reviendrai probablement Mardi prochain. Tu veilles sur ta mère, pendant mon absence, hein ?

- Pour sûr.

- Aide la à tenir la maison, qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop. Et s'il faut, n'hésite pas à taper tes frères pour ne pas qu'ils se battent entre eux.

Je ris.

- Va, ma fille. Mais avant laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras. Je ne serai pas là quand tu reviendras.

- Tu vas où, cette fois ? Questionnai-je.

- En Caroline du Nord. Une maison de retraite est en train de se construire, et mon patron envoie quelques hommes sur le chantier.

- Je vois. Tu fais attention, hein ?

- Comme toujours.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras alors que je soupirais de bien être à son contact. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, avant de poser un simple baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Tu grandis tellement vite, ma tout petite.

Il m'éloigna de lui, prenant ainsi mon visage en coupe pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Prends soin de toi en mon absence, d'accord ?

J'hochai simplement la tête, et il posa un énième baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime, ma fille.

- Je t'aime aussi, Papa.

Il enleva lentement ses mains de mon visage, avant de m'intimer.

- Allez, va, maintenant.

Je souris, le regardant un instant supplémentaire, avant de filer en appelant Keops. Une fois que celui-ci fut à mes côtés, je me mis à courir vers la barrière, avant de sauter par-dessus celle-ci pour atterrir directement sur le sable chaud. Le chien suivit sans mal, alors que déjà je courrai sur le chemin menant à la plage. Je descendis la petite dune, avant d'arriver sur mon endroit habituel. Je souris en observant l'Océan Atlantique et ses quelques vagues. J'allai en trottinant sur le bord de l'eau, là où le sable était mouillé, afin de marcher dessus et d'y laisser mes empreintes de pieds, nus. Je restai quelques instants ici, profitant simplement du soleil réchauffant ma peau, alors que Keops jouait avec un bâton un peu plus loin.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, le rottweiler se mit à aboyer. Je tournai instinctivement la tête vers Edward Cullen. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci courrait pied et torse nus sur la plage, pratiquant son footing quotidien. Je ne le regardai qu'une seconde, avant de retourner à ma contemplation de l'Océan. Bien que nous nous voyions tous les soirs ou presque, nous ne nous adressions pas la parole. Keops allait aller le voir, afin qu'il lui caresse les oreilles pendant une minute ou deux, et mon camarade de classe allait repartir sans un regard vers moi, comme tous les soirs depuis la reprise des cours. _Ce qui m'allait très bien, en somme._

- Isabella ? Entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward, choquée. Seulement, son regard gêné me rappela les évènements de l'après midi, et je tentai de ne pas me renfrogner. En vain.

- Quoi ?

- Je.. J'ai..

Il s'avança doucement d'un pas vers moi, et je me fis violence pour ne pas regarder son torse dénudé. Je ne voulais pas le regarder du tout, d'ailleurs. Mais malgré ça, je gardai les yeux sur son regard émeraude.

- Je suis ..

Alors que je m'attendais à une sorte d'excuse, j'entendis.

- Je suis allé chercher une seconde feuille, à la fin de la Bio, tout à l'heure. J'ai rempli la partie me concernant, et j'ai commencé l'hypothèse. Si tu pouvais remplir..

J'attrapai la feuille qu'il me tendait en le coupant.

- Ouais, okay.

Je jetai un regard sur la feuille sans réellement y faire attention. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi, alors que sa façon de se tenir montrait qu'il hésitait à partir ou non. Finalement, il dit.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes. Je suis désolé.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, alors que son visage semblait gêné par je ne sais quoi. Il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse, alors que mon cœur battait étrangement face à ses mots.

- C'est rien, lui répondis-je. Simplement que j'en ai marre que ce qui se passe au lycée empiète sur mes notes. Je ne veux pas foirer cette activité.

C'était un mensonge. J'en avais foutrement rien à faire, de ce devoir, mais la présence d'Edward me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Savoir qu'il pouvait être si sympa, mais qu'il ne me parlait pas m'énervait.

- Je comprends..

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, coupai-je. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mes frères n'ont rien fait, et vous les jugez tous sans les connaître. Je trouve ça dégoûtant.

Il ne répondit pas face à mes mots, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

- Et tu ne sais pas c'est quoi de se sentir impuissant face à vos mentalités puériles.

Edward Cullen secoua la tête, un air sombre sur le visage.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, comme éteint, si tu ne veux pas foirer cette activité, tu ferais bien de remplir cette feuille. Je complèterai l'hypothèse.

Je le regardai, quelque peu choquée par l'ignorance dont il venait de faire preuve. _Il n'en a rien à foutre, de ce que je lui dis._

_-_ A demain, Isabella, fit-il avant de repartir.

Il s'en alla en courant à bon rythme, et je restai figée devant son comportement. Je m'assis dans le sable, et le chien vint se nicher à ma droite. Regardant la feuille, j'observai l'écriture de mon coéquipier. _Edward Cullen. _

A la case « Deuxième personne », j'aperçu une trace montrant qu'il avait été écrit quelque chose. J'approchai la feuille de mon visage, et, avec quelques difficultés, réussi à lire malgré le crayon de papier effacé.

_Janet Jackson. _

Je relevai la tête vers l'endroit où Edward était. A quelques centaines de mètres, toujours en train de courir, je l'observai une seconde, me rappelant notre première rencontre. Je souris à ce souvenir, et mes doigts se posèrent sur l'endroit où il avait écrit, puis effacé, mon pseudonyme. Lui aussi se rappelait de ce moment où il n'y avait pas encore cette histoire de couleur, et de haine.

_Ce moment où nous avions tous les deux fermé les yeux, afin de mieux nous rentrer dedans._

* * *

><p><em><strong>&amp; Voilà ! :)<strong>_

_**Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui. Dîtes moi !**_

_**Moi je vais aller me coucher parce que là je suis clairement HS, et pis je dois me lever dans 7heures, quoi. ^^'  
>Ah, le Lundi.. *-* <strong>_

_**Bref. Je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente semaine, pis on se parle plus tard !  
><strong>__**Prenez soin de vous, et soyez heureuses !**_

_**Peace. **_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sous l'eau brûlante

_**Salut les gens ! :) **_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien, en ce Samedi soir. Moi, je suis fatiguée, donc je vais pas tarder à aller m'enterrer sous mes couvertures. **_

_**Je sais, pour les lectrices**_ d'_Une amitié fraternelle, **normalement j'aurais dû poster sur celle-ci, cette fois, mais j'ai pris du retard dans mes écrits, et ce sur les deux fictions, alors autant ne pas prendre trop de retard dans la publication de celle-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, on se verra bientôt. **_

_**Je m'éternise pas, et réponds de suite aux anonymes ;**_

**Laurie :** Hey Miss ! Oui il y'aura des éclaircissements, sur le passé de Bella. Mais pas tout de suite. Il va falloir attendre. :)  
><strong><span>Marie larriven lafi :<span>** Hey. Ils font un peu de progrès, en effet. Mais seulement un peu, alors. :) Il va falloir un peu de temps, à chacun, pour que ça progresse réellement. Patience. :)  
><strong><span>Jessica :<span>** & Bien sache que je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise, cette fiction. Merci mille fois de me lire !  
><strong><span>Angelina :<span>** Hey nouvelle lectrice. :) Tu m'as faite rire avec ton « Bon Edward est un peu ( urm urm ) con » Oui, il l'est ! Clairement, même. Mais bon.. On l'aime quand même. Yep, les Bella de AF, et de LCLH sont quasi pareilles.. J'arrive pas à les changer. *Honte* B r e f. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Miss. :)  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** Haha, Emmett a toujours été le moins con, de toute façon ! Mais il va te falloir encore un peu de patience, si tu veux mon avis. Angela est une pute, on l'a tous compris. ^.^ Pour ce qui est d'Edward.. Ben, c'est Edward, quoi. Jasper ? Ton préféré ? Très bien. Tu vas kiffer les prochains chapitres, alors. :) Pour ce qui est de Rose et Royce, par contre, tu sauras pas, nah. :P Encore une fois, merci d'être là, ma Belle !  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Haha, Aaron a su touché pas mal d'entre vous par sa finesse, et sa présence d'esprit.. Emmett ? Oui, on sait pas trop quoi penser de lui, pour le moment. Patience, patience. :) Peut-être auras tu quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres ! TAKE CARE !

**_Je me répéterai jamais assez, mais.. Un grand merci à vous toutes, pour prendre le temps de me lire, de m'écrire, de me mettre en alerte et autres.. Vous êtes sensas'. _**

**_Je vous laisse à ce bon vieux chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
><em>****_Un petit coucou à mes perchées, qui se reconnaîtront sans doute. Un gros câlin à ma p'tit Claire chérie, car sache que j'ai apprécié la soirée. ;)_**

**_Sur ce, je vous rappelle que seul le contexte de cette histoire m'appartient, ainsi que les McCarthy. ;)_**

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D _**

* * *

><p>~*. Un homme, Estienne d'Orves, a dit : «<em> Quand vous serez grands, ne gardez de rancune envers personne. N'oubliez jamais que tous les hommes sont frères, et qu'il faut répondre aux offenses et le mal par le pardon et l'amour.<em> »

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Je regardai mon voisin, me remémorant les derniers mots que nous avions échangés la veille. Je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir fait tourner la conversation ainsi, de presque l'accuser, alors qu'il avait essayé d'être gentil. Pour lancer un nouvel échange, je dis.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais redoublé.

Edward me regarda en élevant un sourcil, apparemment surpris que je cesse de l'ignorer.

- Sur la feuille.. Expliquai-je. Tu as marqué que tu es né en 93.. Je suis de 94. Tu es plus vieux d'un an.

- Je n'ai pas redoublé. J'ai simplement arrêté l'école pendant un an, et j'ai repris l'année d'après.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

Je me tus face à sa réponse. Voyant qu'il ne relançait pas plus que ça la conversation, je fis mine de me concentrer sur le microscope qui se trouvait entre nous deux.

- Et.. Tu.. Tu as jeté un coup d'œil au début d'hypothèse ? Entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête vers mon voisin en souriant. _Il me parlait._

- Ouais, je.. D'ailleurs je l'ai terminée. Tiens attends..

Je commençai à chercher mon trieur, là où j'avais rangé la feuille qu'Edward m'avait donnée à remplir.

- Il ne fallait pas, je l'aurais faîte. En plus le prof risque de se mélanger, si toi et moi n'avons pas le même raisonnement.

Je trouvai finalement la feuille, avant de lui tendre. Il la prit sans hésiter, alors que je lui disais.

- J'ai écrit au crayon de papier, au cas où tu ne serais pas d'accord, et que tu voudrais le faire par toi-même.

Edward écarquilla les yeux au fil de sa lecture, et je rougis en appréhendant son verdict.

- C'est.. C'est très bon. A quelques mots près, c'est exactement ce que je voulais marquer.

J'osai lui sourire, alors qu'il m'observait. Il me regarda longuement, avant de me sourire à son tour.

- Je propose que je la reprenne, comme ça je pourrai recopier au stylo.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, à moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse .. ?

- Non, je te remercie, ça ira, fis-je en reprenant la feuille.

Mais alors que j'allais l'attraper, Edward me la tendit, et du coup nos doigts se touchèrent. Son contact me fit avoir la chair de poule, alors qu'une mini décharge électrique se dégageait de sa peau. Je sursautai, avant de rougir pitoyablement. Edward, confus lui aussi, se racla la gorge avant de lâcher la feuille, éloignant ses doigts des miens. Il me fit un petit sourire, avant de se remettre dans le cours. Je le regardai noter quelques choses sur son cahier. Edward semblait être studieux. Il était tout le temps en train d'écouter, de prendre des notes, poser des questions au professeur pour être sûr d'avoir compris la même chose que lui. C'était craquant, je devais l'avouer. Le prof se mit à parler, me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Je vous fais passer dans les rangs une feuille. C'est une autorisation que vous devez faire lire et signer à vos responsables légaux, pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore majeurs. C'est pour la prise de sang que nous allons effectuée Mardi.

- Nous allons faire une prise de sang ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander tout haut.

Je vis du coin de l'œil mon voisin me regarder, alors que le prof répondait.

- Oui. Pour déterminer le groupe sanguin de chacun, et les éventuels liens de parenté entre les élèves.

J'hochai la tête, quelque peu effrayée à l'aider de me faire piquer. Je n'aimais pas les aiguilles.

- Qui fera cette prise de sang ? Questionna une fille.

- Et bien vous aurez le choix entre l'infirmière, ou votre voisin. Bien sûr, vous aurez tous le matériel nécessaire. Mais si vous choisissez votre voisin, c'est à vos risques et périls. Ce sera une nouvelle expérience, et l'infirmière sera là pour vous guider.

Instinctivement, je me tournai vers Edward, alors que celui-ci m'observait également.

- J'aime pas la vue du sang, expliquai-je.

- Ca me dérange pas plus que ça, avoua-t-il.

- Elle est gentille l'infirmière d'ici ?

- Ouaip. Mais elle est moche, entendis-je.

Je pivotai la tête vers la droite, pour regarder Emmett Swan. Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'hocher la tête en esquissant un sourire à sa réplique. Bientôt, la sonnerie retentit, marquant ainsi la fin du cours de biologie. Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires, à l'instar de tous mes camarades, et remis rapidement ma veste sur mes épaules.

- Bon ben..

- Je te..

Edward et moi avions parlé en même temps. Il sourit, avant de dire.

- Je te souhaite un bon week-end, Isabella.

- De même pour toi, lui dis-je.

- Même si je pense que l'on se croisera ce soir.

Je souris également, alors qu'il s'en allait vers la paillasse d'Emmett, après m'avoir accordé un dernier regard. Je sortis rapidement de la salle, et me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours. Croisant Angela Weber dans le hall principal, celle-ci m'adressa un regard hautain, alors qu'elle piaillait avec une de ses sbires. Je soupirai légèrement, blasée par sa présence, avant d'aller vers la salle d'Art Plastique.

- Attends-moi, Blanche Neige ! Entendis-je.

- J'attends pas les noirs, moi ! Dis-je sans pour autant me retourner vers Aaron.

Plusieurs regards choqués se tournèrent vers moi à ma réplique, mais je n'en pris compte.

- C'est de la discrimination !

- Ca me dérange pas, moi j'aime bien, souris-je.

- Pauvre blanche !

Je pouvais entendre au son de sa voix qu'il se rapprochait, et, alors que j'allais me retourner pour éviter toutes crasses, je sentis son pied faire obstacle au mien, me faisant trébucher. Je réussis à rester debout, alors qu'Aaron me dépassait en rigolant. Il rit tout en rentrant dans la salle de classe. Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant, avant de le suivre. Je rentrai dans l'atelier d'Art Plastique, et allai prendre place à la table du fond, auprès de mon frère, après avoir salué la professeure. Je m'assis sans un mot, et Aaron me poussa du coude.

- T'as pas quelque chose à manger, toi ? Quémanda-t-il. J'ai faim.

- J'ai que dalle. Et puis d'abord t'as toujours faim.

- Si tes vieilles répliques étaient mangeables, ce serait pas un problème étant donné que tu les sors à longueur de temps.

Je lui fis une grimace, et il me dit.

- T'es trop nulle, de toute façon.

- C'est dommage, j'avais des Schokobons, lui soufflai-je.

- Quoi ? Sérieux ?

- Je sais plus.

- Allez Bells, fais péter, je te dis que j'ai trop faim.

- Et moi je te dis que je parle pas aux noirs. Je suis noirotophobe.

- T'es trop conne, surtout.

- Peut-être. Mais moi j'ai de quoi manger.

- Si je fais un malaise, ce sera de ta faute, t'en as conscience ?

Je ne répondis pas, laissant le silence s'installer entre mon frère et moi. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, je me laissai aller à une dernière vanne.

- A ton avis, Aaron, si tu fais un malaise.. Tu deviens plus blanc ? Les gens perdent de la couleur, eux.. Ca se trouve tu vas devenir blanc, si tu tombes dans les pommes, non ? On essaie pour voir ?

Mon frère me regarda de travers, et je ris. Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, et ce, même après un quart d'heure de cours, je me penchai vers mon sac, et en sortis une poignée de chocolats emballés.

- Tiens, crevard.

- Oh, merci Bella !

Il sourit tel un gosse en attrapant les friandises, et je secouai la tête devant son comportement.

- Pis je pense pas que je perde de la couleur si je fais un malaise. Déjà je suis trop indestructible pour un malaise, donc..

- N'importe quoi.

- C'est toi la n'importe quoi. Je sais ce que je dis.

- Tu sais rien du tout, ouais.

- C'est toi la rien du tout.

Blasée par lui, je lui mis une claque sur l'arrière de la tête en disant.

- Pis arrête de parler comme ça, débile !

- C'est toi la ..

Aaron ne continua pas sa phrase devant le regard que je le lui lançais. Il se tourna vers sa feuille, faisant mine de reprendre son croquis, qui ne ressemblait à rien, avant de grommeler.

- Débile, va.

[…]

- Je peux t'aider ? Questionnai-je.

Ma mère me regarda, fit semblant d'observer ce qui l'entourer, avant de répondre. Comme si elle ne se doutait pas de sa réponse.

- Non, je vais m'en sortir.

- Non mais Yemma, dis-je en lui prenant le balais des mains, je me demande encore pourquoi je te pose la question, étant donné que la réponse est toujours la même.

- Kenza je te dis que..

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Coupai-je en commençant à balayer. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Papa ?

Ma mère soupira, et je la fis s'asseoir sur le canapé, alors que je me concentrai sur ma tâche.

- Oui, il a appelé ce matin. Il dit que tout se passe bien. Il rentrera sans doute Mardi.

- Bah c'est cool. Il est dans un bon hôtel ?

- Apparemment. Il dit que le patron de cette boîte n'hésite pas à mettre la main à la poche pour donner de bons lits aux employés en déplacement.

- Ben ça c'est très bien, souris-je.

- Et toi, ta journée ?

- Comme un vendredi. J'ai eu un A- en Espagnol.

- C'est bien, Kenza.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles, au sujet de l'annonce pour le travail ?

- Non, mais je ne perds pas espoir.

- T'es sûre de vouloir travailler, Yemma ?

Ma mère me regarda longuement, avant de se lever, et de me reprendre gentiment le balais des mains.

- Va me chercher la pelle et la balayette, s'il te plaît.

J'opinai en y allant, avant de revenir avec les objets demandés. Je ramassai les ordures en m'accroupissant, alors que ma mère disait.

- Et oui, j'ai vraiment envie de travailler. Je m'ennuie toute seule à la maison toute la journée.

- Mais peut-être que les gens d'ici ne seront pas gentils avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas une petite fille, ma Chérie. Je sais ce que je dois faire, dans ces cas là.

- J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive des ennuis, avouai-je en allant jeter les poussières à la poubelle.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Les gens d'ici ne sont pas méchants, si ? Les gens t'embêtent, Isabella ?

Ma mère me regarda avec insistance, et je baissai la tête devant les yeux verts de Yemma.

- Non, du tout.. Juste que.. Je sais pas, je te vois pas travailler chez des gens que tu ne connais pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Tout ira bien. Et puis d'abord, je ne suis même pas encore embauchée. Je n'ai eu aucune proposition, donc, tout va bien.

Je fis la moue, et ma mère caressa ma joue de ses doigts avec douceur.

- Va promener Keops, ma Chérie.

- Je voulais t'aider à faire manger, dis-je.

- Je vais dire à un de tes frères d'aller vous chercher une pizza, pour ce soir.

- T'as pas besoin de moi, t'es sûre ?

- Non, tiens, je vais aller m'asseoir sur le canapé et appeler ma sœur.

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour, hein ?

- Sans problème. Mais en attendant, va quand même promener ton chien.

- Ca marche.

- Et appelle Aaron, pour les pizzas.

- Jeff, plutôt, sinon les pizzas reviendront pas.

- Hmm.. Sage décision.

J'embrassai la joue de ma mère, avant de courir à l'étage.

- Jeff ! Maman veut que tu descendes !

- J'arrive !

J'allai dans ma chambre, cherchant mon short hawaïen gris, et mon haut de maillot de bain. Depuis notre arrivée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me baigner, alors ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Une fois les vêtements en main je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin d'aller me changer. Je mis sur le haut de bikini noir un simple débardeur de la même couleur, et ne pris pas la peine de m'attacher les cheveux. Après avoir rangé toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre, je repris ma route vers le rez de chaussée, puis vers le jardin.

- Keops ?

Le chien apparut rapidement, faisant sa petite fête habituelle.

- Hey mon gros, souris-je en m'accroupissant.

Je caressai ses oreilles toutes douces, frottant ensuite son crâne affectueusement.

- Allez viens, lui dis-je. On va se baigner !

Je pris une grande serviette sur l'étendoir, avant de partir joyeusement sur le bord de la plage. Je sautai la barrière du jardin avec aisance, Keops m'imitant, et nous allions tous deux directement sur le sable chaud. Le chien se mit à courir en aboyant, heureux de gambader, et je souris. Le soleil caressait ma peau avec douceur, la réchauffant petit à petit. Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation plus qu'agréable. Le bruit des vagues me parvint rapidement aux oreilles, et je souris davantage. Je rouvris les yeux pour poser le regard sur la plage déserte. _Encore mieux. _

Sans hésiter, je laissai choir la serviette sur le sable, avant de retirer mon débardeur. Je jetai celui-ci sur la serviette, avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux en disant.

- Prêt pour faire trempette, Vieux ?

Mon chien s'approcha de moi, et je caressai le sommet de son crâne, avançant vers l'Océan.

Très vite, des vagues vinrent s'échouer sur mes chevilles, me mouillant les pieds. L'eau semblait très bonne, c'était déjà ça. Sans hésiter, je continuai d'avancer, et je me retrouvai bientôt avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Je regardai mon chien en train de nager un peu plus loin, et souris.

- Allez, moi aussi je me lance !

Je fis encore quelques pas, avant de me jeter entièrement à l'eau. Saisie en un quart de seconde, je restai quelques instants sous la surface, profitant de la sensation de l'eau tout autour de moi. Je remontai ensuite pour reprendre mon souffle, et Keops aboya à mon apparition.

- BAH ! Criai-je. C'est trop bon !

Je ris, euphorique, avant de replonger et de faire quelques longueurs. L'eau envahit mes oreilles, et ce fut comme si il n'existait plus rien autour de moi. _Une petite pause dans l'univers. Dans mon univers._

**_P_**oint de vue Edward

Je retirai un de mes écouteurs, observant les objets se trouvant au sol. Une serviette, et un débardeur. Je relevai les yeux vers l'eau, avant de voir une silhouette un peu plus loin. Je vis sans mal une poitrine, et le dessus d'un visage. Je m'avançai un peu plus près, et reconnus les traits de ma partenaire de biologie.

- Isabella ? L'appelai-je pour voir si elle réagissait.

Aucune réponse. J'élevai un sourcil, m'inquiétant soudainement qu'elle ne respire plus. Elle semblait totalement immobile sur la surface de l'eau. Je m'approchai encore un peu, et bientôt, je fus partiellement dans l'eau. Ca ne me ralentit pas, au contraire, j'enlevai mon débardeur, et mon téléphone de ma poche. Arrachant un peu précipitamment l'écouteur de mon oreille, je jetai le mobile enroulé dans le t-shirt sur le sable sec, avant de poursuivre vers ma camarade.

- Bella !

J'étais à présent mouillé jusqu'à la taille, quand le chien aboya. Le rottweiler apparu derrière sa maîtresse, avant d'essayer de monter sur elle.

- Ah ! Keops ! Cria Isabella avant de se relever.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, ses cheveux étalés sur son visage. Je l'entendis soupirer, son souffle résonnant dans la tenture de ses cheveux. Elle se courba assez acrobatiquement, il fallait l'avouer, jusqu'à enfouir sa tête dans l'eau, ses doigts pinçant son nez fin, et de ressortir, les cheveux plaqués dans le bon sens du crâne. Son regard tomba sur le mien à ce moment là, et je me sentis soudainement penaud.

- Je.. Je suis..

Mais alors que j'allais continuer ma phrase, mes yeux tombèrent sur son buste, et plus précisément sur sa poitrine. Son haut de bikini ne laissait pas place à l'imagination, et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sa poitrine était tout à fait plaisante. Elle semblait ferme et douce. Je me demandais si mes mais étaient assez grandes pour la prendre toute entière entre mes doigts. Probablement pas, non.

Je relevai précipitamment la tête en me rendant compte que j'étais en train de fixer ouvertement ses seins.

- Désolé, bafouillai-je. J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée, ou un truc du genre, me justifiai-je précipitamment, afin qu'elle ne remarque pas mon égarement. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la fille d'Alerte à Malibu.

Dit comme ça, c'était pitoyable, on était bien d'accord. Ma camarade de biologie rit, et je souris à la voir faire. Sa main se porta à sa bouche alors qu'elle riait toujours, et j'observai ses cheveux reprendre doucement leur forme bouclés. Elle rouvrit les yeux après s'être quelque peu clamée, et déclara.

- J'étais simplement en train de faire l'étoile.

- J'ai déjà vu des étoiles de mers, et crois moi, ça te ressemble pas.

Elle sourit.

- Je te remercie de t'être inquiété, tout de même.

- C'est normal, soufflai-je.

Je la regardai longuement, observant ses yeux d'un chocolat profond alors qu'elle me fixait. J'aurais aimé discuter avec elle, apprendre à la connaître. Mais j'avais l'impression de trahir toutes mes résolutions. Toutes mes décisions.

- Bella ? La pizza est là, tu viens manger ?

Nous relevions la tête vers la dune supérieure, et je découvris ainsi un des frères de Bella. Jefferson, il me semblait. Celui-ci me regardait étrangement, plusieurs cartons de pizzas dans les mains.

- J'arrive ! L'avertit Isabella. Garde moi une part !

- Magne-toi ! Dit-il avant de se retourner vers chez lui, non sans m'avoir regardé une dernière fois.

Je baissai les yeux à sa présence, et serrai les poings sous l'eau.

_Calme-toi, Edward._

Mais déjà ce sentiment de rage parcourait mes veines, ces images alimentant ma colère.

- Je dois te laisser. On se dit à Lundi ? Entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête vers Bella, qui me regardait avec inquiétude. J'essayai de me détendre, m'inspirant de la douceur de l'eau entourant le bas de mon corps.

- Ca marche, répondis-je simplement.

Elle passa devant moi en souriant, faisant se bouger l'eau, sa peau passant à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je sentis son corps chaud appeler ma peau de manière étrange, alors que déjà l'eau n'atteignait plus que ses mollets. J'admirai sa chute de rein, alors que des fossettes se trouvaient dans le bas de son dos. Sa peau était blanche, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à avoir des marques de bronzages. Je dis alors.

- On voit que tu n'es pas d'ici.

Je sortis de l'eau à mon tour, passant la main dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Bella arrêta de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette, et me regarda.

- Pourquoi ça ? Questionna-t-elle alors.

Je posai mon avant bras près du sien, profitant de notre proximité pour sentir une fois de plus la chaleur de sa peau caresser la mienne.

- Tu vois la différence ? Demandai-je.

En effet, ma peau était beaucoup plus halée que la sienne. Ce qui fit rire ma coéquipière de bio.

- C'est ça d'habiter pendant un an dans l'Etat de Washington.

Elle se baissa pour attraper son débardeur, avant de voir mon t-shirt en boule.

- Tu avais un t-shirt ? Questionna-t-elle en me le tendant tel quel.

- Oui, j'ai mis mon téléphone dedans avant de m'enfoncer dans l'eau, affirmai-je en lui montrant le mobile dans le tissu.

Elle opina en comprenant, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur mon short trempé.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner jusqu'à mon jardin, je vais te donner une serviette.

Ma camarade commença à avancer, mais je restai planté là, observant de loin le toit de sa maison. _Sa maison où il y avait tous ses frères. _

- Je.. Non, je.. Ca va aller.

Bella posa les yeux sur moi, et je vis dans son regard qu'elle savait très bien pourquoi je déclinais. Elle soupira légèrement, avant de dire.

- Prends au moins celle-ci.

Elle me tendit la serviette avec laquelle elle s'était essuyée une partie du corps, avant de dire.

- Tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas la gale. Et ma famille non plus, dit-elle. Allez viens, Keops. Encore merci à toi. Bonne soirée.

Isabella remit son débardeur alors que déjà elle marchait en direction de sa maison. Je vis à son expression que, quelque part, ma façon d'agir venait de la blesser. Ca me déplaisait, mais je n'en fis rien savoir. Je la regardai s'en aller, le chien sur les talons. Elle ne se retourna pas, et même si j'avais fortement envie qu'elle le fasse, je comprenais qu'elle continue de marcher sans me regarder une dernière fois. A sa place, je ne l'aurais pas fait non plus.

Je restai sur la plage jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la voir, avant de regarder la serviette que je tenais dans les mains. Je portai celle-ci à mon visage, et une odeur de freesia flâna jusqu'à mes narines. Le parfum de Bella était déjà des plus intenses en biologie, mais ses cheveux mouillés étaient le summum. Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, et décidai finalement de rentrer chez moi. Je courrai à petite foulée jusqu'à la maison, arrivant rapidement. J'ouvris le grand portail, apercevant la voiture de ma mère dans l'allée.

- Super, soufflai-je sombrement.

Je me faufilai à l'arrière de la maison sans un bruit, tentant de ne pas me faire entendre par Esmée. Mais à peine la porte ouverte, j'entendis.

- Edward ? C'est toi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, c'est moi, M'man.

- Très bien, attends, j'arrive.

Je l'entendis mettre fin à une conversation téléphonique, alors que je me dirigeai dans le salon où elle devait sûrement se trouver. Elle posa le combiné sur son socle au moment où je pénétrais la pièce.

- Mon Chéri.. Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va et toi ? Répondis-je tel un automate.

- Comme un Vendredi. Je ne fais que passer, je dois reprendre ma garde dans une demi-heure. Tu veux que je te fasse à manger ?

- Non, je te remercie. On va sûrement aller manger dehors, Emmett et moi, mentis-je.

Ma mère sourit.

- Tu t'es baigné ? S'étonna-t-elle en désignant mon short trempé.

- Plus ou moins, ouais.

- Ce n'est pas une de nos serviettes, si ?

Je regardai le tissu que Bella m'avait donné.

- Si, c'est celle que j'ai ramenée du gymnase, mentis-je à nouveau.

- Ah.

- Je te laisse, je vais prendre une douche.

- Ca marche.

Alors que ma mère allait s'approcher de moi, pour m'embrasser, je m'esquivai discrètement et m'en allai sans attendre vers les escaliers. Je l'entendis pousser un petit soupire, alors que je la voyais baisser la tête du coin de l'œil. Mais je n'en pris pas compte. _Elle s'en remettrait, elle aussi. _Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une grande peine.

Je montai à l'étage en gardant les yeux fixés sur les escaliers, et allai directement dans ma chambre. J'entrai dans celle-ci et enjambai le bordel qui avait trouvé sa place sur le sol. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à mon armoire, et en sortis des vêtements propres et secs. Une fois mes affaires de toilettes préparées, je regardai la serviette, que j'avais toujours dans les mains. _Qu'est ce que je devais en faire, moi ? _ La laver et lui redonner ? La garder ? Aller la poser dans son jardin ni vu ni connu ? J'en savais foutrement rien.

Je poussai un petit soupire avant de laisser la serviette tomber sur mon lit. J'attrapai mes affaires, et allai dans la salle d'eau. Je m'enfermai dans celle-ci, et filai rapidement sous la douche. J'y restai longtemps, l'eau fraîche coulant sur ma peau brulante. Apaisant à peine ma colère, ma rage constante. Mes haines les plus profondes. Elle ne lavait pas la moitié de mes rancunes, ni même une seule de mes erreurs. J'empoignai brutalement le pommeau de douche, et le fixai à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Je tournai ensuite le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum, et il fallut à peine une minute avant que l'eau bouillante ne tombe sur ma tête. Je mordis ma lèvre sous la brûlure, et mes doigts se crispèrent contre la faïence. Je restai comme ça de longues minutes, observant ma peau devenir rouge sous les écoulements de l'eau. Au bout de plusieurs instants, j'entendis à travers la porte.

- Edward ?

Je ne répondis pas à Esmée, et elle continua.

- Edward, je m'en vais. Je retourne à l'hôpital. Je ne rentrerai que dans la nuit. Ne veille pas trop tard, d'accord ? Et si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles, ou ton père, d'accord ?

Je coupai l'eau, tout en continuant de l'ignorer.

- Edward ?

Je relevai la tête pour observer la porte close.

Depuis combien de temps était-ce comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps y'avait-il une porte, entre ma mère et moi ? _Entre le monde et moi ?_

- Je t'aime, mon fils, dit ma mère dans un souffle. Ne l'oublie pas, s'il te plaît.

Sur ces derniers mots, je l'entendis s'éloigner dans le couloir. La porte d'entrée claqua quelques instants plus tard, rapidement suivie par le bruit de moteur de la voiture d'Esmée. Le silence se fit alors dans la maison, et je fixai la porte. _C'était comme ça depuis bien trop longtemps, et je ne pense pas que ça changera, désormais. _

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

J'arrivai devant la porte de Mathématique en première. Mes frères et moi étions un peu en avance, ce matin. Je triturai le fil de mes écouteurs, tandis que ma musique se terminait. Alors que j'allais sortir mon Ipod, pour en choisir une nouvelle, j'entendis dans le couloir.

- Je sais, Papa.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! C'est simple, si tu ne remontes pas ta moyenne, tu mets une croix sur le rugby !

- Mais Papa.. Je suis capitaine !

J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'Emmett Swan. Il semblait que celui-ci soit en train de parler avec son paternel au coin du couloir. Je voyais leur ombre, alors que la voix terrifiante de Monsieur Swan résonnait de nouveau.

- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre que tu sois capitaine ! Si tu n'as pas au minimum A- à ce contrôle, je te jure que je fais de ta vie un véritable enfer ! Je n'ai pas eu un fils pour qu'il soit un cancre.. Ou pire, Capitaine de l'équipe de rugby !

- Mais Papa ..

J'entendis un coup, qui me fit sursauter, alors que le père d'Emmett rugissait.

- Pas de mais ! Tu fais ce que je te dis et c'est tout !

Le silence se fit au bout du couloir, alors que je pouvais voir à l'ombre de mon camarade que celui-ci avait recourbé les épaules.

- Si seulement tu ressemblais un peu plus à ton frère..

Sur ces mots, le père d'Emmett s'éloigna de lui, sortant du coin du couloir désert avant de se diriger vers moi. Il m'observa tout en passant à quelques mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et je baissai les yeux sous son regard assassin. Il disparut à l'autre bout du couloir. Le père de mon camarade avait lui aussi une carrure impressionnante. Mais il était châtain aux yeux marrons, habillé d'un smoking de haute couture. Alors que je fixais le point où le frère de Charlie Swan venait de disparaître, j'entendis les fracas du métal froissé. Je tournai brusquement la tête pour voir Emmett frapper violemment contre un casier, enragé. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait après quelques secondes, il s'appuya contre la case sur laquelle il venait de s'emporter, et je vis aux secousses de son dos qu'il était en train de pleurer. J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Avant que je n'aie eus le temps de réagir, la sonnerie retentit, marquant le début des cours. Emmett releva la tête, essuyant son regard baigné de larme, reniflant de manière disgracieuse, et je pus alors voir qu'il saignait de la lèvre. _Sûrement dû au coup que j'avais entendu. _Il essuya sa plaie du revers de la main, serrant les mâchoires. Les couloirs commencèrent à se remplir rapidement, et déjà quelques camarades de mathématique s'approchaient. Mon voisin s'aperçut de ma présence, et je compris à son regard qu'il était en train de se demander depuis combien de temps j'étais là. Si je venais d'arriver ou non. Si j'avais entendu ou pas.

Je baissai les yeux, quelque peu gênée d'avoir assistée à ça. Je fis mine de ne pas me formaliser de sa présence, comme à mon habitude, continuant d'écouter la musique qui était censée sortir de mes écouteurs pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

Le professeur arriva rapidement, ouvrant la porte de la salle sans attendre en nous disant de nous installer.

- Vous avez l'heure pour faire ce contrôle. Essayer de réussir, pour changer. Au moins j'aurais l'impression de ne pas enseigner à des ânes, affirma-t-il en distribuant les feuilles d'examens.

Je ne fis guère attention à ses pics, saluant d'un signe de la main Jasper, se trouvant trois tables à ma gauche. Emmett prit place à la table juste à ma droite, soupirant à la découverte du sujet. Je sentis son désarroi, et, quelque part, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Je ne m'attardai cependant pas sur son cas, me concentrant sur mon évaluation. Cette dernière n'était pas des plus aisées, il fallait l'avouer. La moitié des équations étaient des pièges, et l'autre moitié étaient des choses que nous n'avions mêmes pas vues en classe. J'avais même reconnu quelques formules que Jefferson était en train d'étudier, dans sa classe de Maths sup'.

Il me fallut une trentaine de minutes, pour finir le contrôle. Je me relis lentement, prenant le temps de tout revérifier, avant de décréter que j'avais fini. Je posai mon crayon de papier en levant les yeux pour observer la salle de classe. Le professeur était à moitié en train de dormir, sa tête lourdement appuyée sur son poignet alors que ses yeux papillonnaient, luttant visiblement contre le sommeil. Je secouai la tête devant son incapacité, avant de lancer un regard à Jasper. Le grand blond semblait en train de réfléchir sur une équation, ses sourcils froncés d'une manière assez craquante au dessus de ses yeux. Je souris devant ce tableau, avant de finalement observer mon voisin de droite. Je perdis le sourire en voyant Emmett, dans la même position que je l'avais laissé en début d'heure. Sa main n'avait pas bougée, alors que son crayon de papier jaune était immobile entre ses doigts. Ses yeux parcouraient visiblement la feuille alors qu'il ne faisait rien, bloquant complètement. Sa lèvre avait visiblement enflée, et ça me fit repenser aux menaces de son père. A l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Emmett lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait le priver de rugby. Le coup que j'avais entendu, et sa lèvre qui saignait. Je baissai les yeux sur ma feuille complétée.

- Tiens, fis-je.

Emmett tourna lentement la tête vers moi, alors que je lui tendais ma copie sans hésiter. Il me regarda bizarrement, et ses yeux gris me rappelèrent la manière dont il avait regardé mes frères, la première fois. Sa manière d'agir envers eux. Son amitié avec Angela Weber.

- Tiens, redis-je, occultant la partie rancunière de ma personne. Recopie !

- Mais, je..

- T'en fais pas, prends la, lui dis-je.

Il prit finalement ma feuille, observant sa longueur, et ses cases complétées, avant de relever encore une fois les yeux vers moi.

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Le pressai-je.

Emmett Swan sursauta, avant de s'exécuter. J'entendis de suite le crayon de papier gratter sa feuille, alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de mettre l'ordre dans mes pensées.

_Tu viens d'aider un raciste. Sous prétexte qu'il te fait pitié, tu lui tends la main, alors qu'il a craché sur tes frères tout autant que les autres._

Un homme, Estienne d'Orves, a dit : « Quand vous serez grands, ne gardez de rancune envers personne. N'oubliez jamais que tous les hommes sont frères, et qu'il faut répondre aux offenses et le mal par le pardon et l'amour. » Et ben ce gars avait tout compris..

N'écoutant pas davantage ma conscience, je regardai sans vraiment le voir Emmett Swan. Mes parents n'avaient jamais levé la main sur moi. Bien sûr, il y avait une ou deux claques derrière la tête, mais rien de bien méchant. Rien ne m'ayant explosé la lèvre inférieure. La sonnerie retentit bien vite, faisant se réveiller le professeur. Emmett Swan me regarda, paniqué alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de recopier.

- Il t'en reste beaucoup ? Questionnai-je.

- Le dernier exercice.

- File moi les feuilles.

Il s'exécuta, et, sans hésiter, j'effaçai son nom et le mien sur nos feuilles respectives. Je marquai au crayon de papier sur la copie que j'avais remplie. « Emmett Swan », alors que sur celle d'Emmett je notai mon prénom.

- Voilà qui est réglé, dis-je en lui redonnant ma copie.

Ma copie qui portait désormais son nom.

- Mais..

- T'en fais pas, j'ai une bonne moyenne en mathématique. Tu auras A.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de communiquer davantage avec moi, pris mes affaires, avant d'aller au bureau du professeur, et de lui rendre ma copie.

- Vous avez encore écrit comme un cochon, McCarthy, se plaignit celui-ci. On ne vous a donc pas appris à écrire de manière lisible, dans votre famille ?

- Non, mais on m'a toujours dit d'éviter de parler aux ignorants, au risque de les instruire, répliquai-je.

Je sortis sans un mot de plus, sous le regard du professeur. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, et me dirigeai vers mon cours d'espagnol. Une fois à celui-ci, je fis mine de ne pas entendre Angela Weber dire tout haut.

- Ca sent le nègre, ici.

Ce genre de réplique, totalement dénuée d'intelligence, avait pourtant le don de me mettre hors de moi. Mais c'était Angela Weber, cette abrutie finie que j'essayais d'ignorer. Bien vite, je repensais à ma soirée de Vendredi, ainsi qu'à Edward, sur la plage. _Peut-être aujourd'hui sera-t-il aussi gentil qu'il ne l'a été la semaine dernière. _

[…]

- Bella, tu comptes prendre du fromage, toi ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Questionnai-je à Aaron.

- Prends le moi, comme ça ça me fera deux Babybels.

- Tu lâches rien, hein ?

Il sourit simplement à ma réplique, alors que je mettais l'aliment circulaire sur mon plateau. Une fois ceux-ci chargés, mes frères et moi nous dirigions vers notre table habituelle. _Sous les regards habituels_. A force, nous n'y faisions plus attention. Je me souviens avoir pensé en déménageant qu'à force ils s'habitueraient à nous, et nous ignoreraient. Mais ça avait en fait été le contraire. Nous nous étions habitués à eux, au point d'oublier qu'ils existaient. Heureusement pour nous, il y avait toujours une petite remarque d'Angela Weber pour nous rappeler leur connerie. _A croire qu'elle pouvait servir à quelque chose._

_- _Hey les gars, salua Jasper en arrivant. Mademoiselle, sourit-il dans ma direction.

Je lui souris en retour alors qu'il s'asseyait à ma droite. Il avait été convenu que ce serait comme ça, désormais. Rosalie étant tout le temps avec Royce, Jasper pouvait bien passer le repas en notre compagnie.

- Comment ça va ?

- Plutôt pas mal, et toi ? Répondit Jeff.

- Tranquillement.

- Bella, tu sais que Banner n'est pas là ? On a pas Bio.

- Ah bon ? M'étonnai-je en élevant un sourcil.

Jasper partageait également mon cours de Biologie. Il était au premier rang alors que j'en occupais le dernier.

- Ouaip. Perso j'ai pas cours après, donc je pense que je vais rentrer.

- Moi j'ai Art Plastique, je peux pas..

- Tu sèches, je te tape, me fit savoir Aaron. Mais file moi ton Babybel, d'abord !

Je lui lançai le fromage sans un mot, alors que Jasper proposait.

- Si tu veux je reste avec toi l'heure d'après, pis je rentrerai ensuite.

- Tu ferais ça ? Souris-je.

- Ben si t'es toute seule, ouais.

- Merci, lui dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Pas d'quoi.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les discussions tournant autour du match de Basket qui était passé la veille à la télé. Bien sûr, avec quatre frères, j'aimais moi aussi tout ceci. Mes connaissances étonnaient apparemment notre nouvel ami, ce qui me faisait rire. Plusieurs fois, mon regard croisa celui d'Edward Cullen, et je tentai à plusieurs reprises de lui sourire, mais il semblait resté de marbre. _Tant pis. _

S'il était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, c'était tant mieux, étant donné que nous n'avions pas cours ensemble. Comme ça, il n'y avait pas de gâchis. Bien vite, cependant, la sonnerie retentit, et tous les gens reprirent le chemin de leur cours respectifs, mes frères les premiers.

- On se voit dans une heure, hein ? S'assura Aaron.

- Oui, je t'ai dit. T'en fais pas.

Il sourit.

- A toute, Blanche Neige !

Je lui fis un dernier au revoir de la main, alors qu'il s'en allait à son tour. Je regardai Jasper.

- On fait quoi, nous ?

- On se fait un basket ?

- T'as un ballon ?

- Je peux en avoir un.

- Ca marche !

Il sourit, m'attrapant par le poignet avant de dire.

- Suis-moi !

Le grand blond nous emmena jusqu'au premier étage, au bureau des surveillants. Je reconnus rapidement Alaric, le gars qui m'avait escortée jusqu'au bureau du proviseur, la dernière fois.

- Ah, voilà notre petite guerrière !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que Jasper lui demandait.

- Dis Rick, t'as encore le ballon de basket ?

- Yep. Il est dans mon casier, pourquoi ?

- On a une heure à tuer avec Bella..

- Je vois.

Le surveillant me sourit grandement, avant de regarder Jasper et de lui dire.

- Tiens, voilà la clé, tu vas le chercher, tu refermes derrière toi, et tu me la ramènes, okay ?

- Sans problème. Bella, tu m'attends là ?

- Je vais faire ça.

Jasper opina, avant de sortir du bureau en trottinant.

- Il est sympa, hein ? Lança le surveillant.

- Plutôt, ouais.

- Tu vas voir, il va te ridiculiser au basket.

- Je me défends, souris-je. J'y joue depuis que mes frères m'ont jugée apte à tenir une balle.

Le surveillant sourit, alors que Jasper était déjà de retour.

- C'est le bordel dans ton casier, Rick ! Ca pue le rat mort, là-dedans !

- Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Je t'emmerde.

Jasper rigola, avant de me dire.

- Allez viens, on va le laisser réviser ses cours.

J'acquiesçai, avant de faire un signe de la main au surveillant. Celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil, et Jasper et moi sortions du bureau. Nous descendions au rez de chaussée, les sacs sur le dos.

- Tu sais jouer au basket, au moins ?

- Je vise très bien le panier, dis-je.

- Et pour les dribles ?

- Je.. Je vise très bien le panier, assurai-je.

Jasper rit, alors que nous arrivions dans la cours de récréation. J'aperçus plusieurs de mes camarades de biologie, et remarquai bien vite Edward et Emmett, assis sur un banc, à l'ombre, un peu plus loin.

- On a qu'à mettre nos sacs sur la table de ping-pong, là.

- Ouaip.

J'enlevai mon sac à dos et le balançai sans crainte sur la table de pierre.

- Bon, par contre, tu me pousses pas, je suis en short, je vais me tuer les genoux.

Jasper regarda mes jambes en souriant, avant de dire.

- Ca marche ! Mais toi tu m'tires pas les cheveux.

- C'est pas mon genre, ris-je.

- Honneur aux filles, dans ces cas là, dit-il en me tendant la balle orange.

Je pris la balle en le remerciant, me retournant pour m'éloigner de quelques pas. Je pus ainsi voir Edward et Emmett nous regardaient depuis leur banc, mais n'y fis pas attention. Je me tournai à nouveau, faisant ainsi face au panier de basket.

- Prêt ? Demandai-je à mon camarade.

- Je t'attends.

- Je m'attends aussi, avouai-je, le faisant sourire.

Je démarrai le jeu, driblant avec aisance. Jasper s'approcha rapidement pour me prendre la balle, mais je l'esquivai en trottinant avec le ballon. J'attrapai ensuite la balle, passai en dessous son bras et visai.

- Panier ! Clamai-je.

Jasper me regarda, quelque peu choqué.

- On va dire que c'est la chance du débutant, hein ?

- Je t'ai dit que je savais bien viser. On compte les points ?

- Personnellement, moi, je m'en fous.

- De même !

- Alors pas de points.

Je souris en reprenant la balle, et Jasper se précipita sur moi pour me le reprendre. J'éclatai de rire devant son acharnement, et bientôt, il me prit le ballon pour marquer à son tour.

- Pas mal, pas mal ! Avouai-je.

- Plus que ça, même !

- N'en rajoute pas, veux-tu ?

Je repris la balle en main, courant tout en driblant. Jasper roda autour de moi, mais je feintai plusieurs fois, avant de finalement lancer, et marquer de nouveau. Le jeu dura ainsi un bon moment, je ne gagnais peut-être pas, mais je ne perdais pas non plus. J'arrivais même à mettre à Jasper cinq paniers d'affilés.

- Sérieux, si j'arrive à marquer le sixième, tu m'appelles Princesse jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Et si tu le mets pas ?

- Ben..

- Si tu le mets pas, tu portes le vieux sweat que je porte toute une semaine. Deal ?

- Deal !

Je frappai mon poing contre le sien, avant de dire.

- Prêt à m'appeler Princesse ?

- Tu vas sentir la vieille sueur pendant sept jours.

- Tu crois ça ?

- J'en suis sûr.

Je lui pris le ballon des mains à ses mots et Jasper rit avant de me suivre. Il m'empêcha de passer à droite, et quand je tentai de feindre sur la gauche, mon dos s'écrasa contre son torse. Je tentai de passer sous son bras droit, en vain. Driblant toujours, je regardai autour de moi, avant de croiser le regard d'Edward Cullen. Celui-ci semblait médusé parce qu'il voyait. Jasper me prit le ballon des mains, alors que je remettais les pieds sur terre. J'arrivai à intercepter le ballon juste avant qu'il ne passe le panier, et tirai dans celui-ci à mon tour.

- HAHA ! Criai-je, euphorique face à ma victoire.

Je courus telle les plus grands joueurs de football, faisant mine de remercier mon publique, avant de monter sur la table de ping-pong, et de faire la danse de la victoire. Jasper éclata de rire devant mon comportement, mais je m'en fichais, continuant à remuer des hanches telle une déchaînée. Il me fit un croche-pied, et je fus déséquilibrée, tombant la tête la première de la table de ping-pong, tout droit dans les bras de Jasper. Celui-ci me rattrapa, en effet, au vol, alors que je m'écrasais dans ses bras. Je ris en rencontrant ses yeux joueurs.

- J'ai gagné, dis-je.

- Ne te la pète pas, si je te lâche, tu tombes.

- T'oserai pas, le défiai-je.

- T'as raison, mais quand même, fit-il.

Je souris alors qu'il me remettait sur mes pieds. Je fis mine de frapper mon poing contre son épaule, avant de retirer ma petite veste. J'avais vraiment très chaud, le soleil de Seabrook étant des plus présents aujourd'hui, plus le petit jeu. Je restai donc en débardeur blanc, avec mon short en jeans.

- Où est la balle ? Questionnai-je.

- Là-bas, m'informa Jasper.

Je regardai vers la direction qu'il m'indiquait, et me retournai vers la balle qui roulait doucement au sol, dans la direction d'Emmett et Edward.

- Laisse, je vais la chercher, dis-je.

Je courus vers le ballon, avant de sauter à pied joint devant elle, et de me retourner pour la rattraper. J'allais retourner avec Jasper, quand j'entendis.

- Isabella ?

Je pivotai, pour regarder Emmett Swan, toujours assis à côté d'Edward. Le premier se leva, alors que le second ne me regardait pas, fixant un point derrière moi. Emmett s'approcha de moi, avant de me dire.

- Je voulais te remercier, pour ce matin. Vraiment, je.. je sais pas..

- Hey, c'est rien, lui assurai-je devant son air mal à l'aise.

- Si, tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Surtout pas avec moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

- Tu ne m'as rien fait, Emmett. Le problème, c'est que tu suis le mouvement.

Mon compagnon de mathématique me regarda dans les yeux, avant de finalement baisser la tête, honteux. J'osai lui faire relever le regard en prenant doucement son menton entre mes doigts.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Tu n'as pas à me remercier, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, et je lui souris gentiment.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi..

- Tu sais ce qui me ferait réellement plaisir ?

- Non, quoi ? S'enquit-il instantanément.

- Va faire soigner ça, lui dis-je en frôlant du bout des doigts la plaie sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Emmett baissa de nouveau la tête, alors que sa main touchait la fissure sur le coin de sa bouche.

- Ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus, Emmett.

Il releva les yeux vers moi.

- Je ne connais pas la situation, je ne te connais même pas toi, mais.. Ne le laisse pas te faire penser des choses qui ne sont pas de toi. Ne laisse jamais personne le faire.

Il opina, et j'osai espérer qu'il comprenne que je ne parlais pas seulement de son père.

- Bella ?

Je me tournai vers Jasper.

- J'arrive, lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête, patient. Je pivotai de nouveau vers le grand brun, qui avait relevé les yeux vers moi.

- C'était un très beau match, tu te défends bien, me dit-il.

- J'te remercie.

- C'est rare de voir une fille douée en sport.

- Je ne le suis pas. Juste que j'ai quatre frères, et que j'ai pas eus le temps de jouer avec des poupées étant petite.

Emmett opina en souriant.

- Bon, j'y retourne. N'oublie pas de faire soigner ça, d'accord ? Dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Hey, Bella ? Me rappela Emmett.

- Ouais ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

- Dis à ton frère de venir demain au terrain, vers 18 heures. Je serai seul.. Je lui ferai passer les tests, pour rentrer dans l'équipe.

Je regardai le grand brun, appréciant le geste qu'il venait de faire.

- Je te remercie, lui assurai-je.

- C'est normal.

Je lui adressai un dernier signe de tête, avant de filer rejoindre Jasper. Celui-ci me regarda revenir, avant de jeter un regard derrière moi. Je me retournai une demie seconde, pour voir Edward Cullen le fixer. Je levai les yeux au ciel, en faisant faire un demi-tour à Jasper.

- Ignore-le, il est dans un jour où la bonne humeur n'existe pas, lui dis-je.

Je passai devant mon ami, me postant face à lui. Il sourit en me prenant la main.

- On dirait que tu t'intègres ?

- A croire que je suis sociable.

Il rit doucement, et la sonnerie retentit. Je regardai le bâtiment, me rappelant l'existence des cours, avant de me tourner vers Jasper.

- Je te remercie d'être resté avec moi, c'était vraiment gentil.

- Pas d'quoi. Et puis, maintenant, je sais que je ne dois pas jouer au basket avec toi.

Je souris à sa réplique, et Jasper s'approcha de moi, avant de poser un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Allez, va en cours, _Princesse._

Je le regardai dans les yeux, appréciant l'intensité de son regard des plus colorés.

- Ca marche. On se voit demain ?

- C'est ça, à demain.

Je lui souris une dernière fois, avant d'aller chercher ma veste, et mon sac sur la table de ping-pong.

- Je te laisse t'occuper du ballon ?

- T'en fais pas pour ça, va ! Je vais le ramener.

- Merci !

Je lui adressai un dernier sourire, avant de prendre le chemin de l'atelier d'Art Plastique. Je croisai cependant le regard d'Edward Cullen, alors que ma main se posait sur ma tempe, à l'endroit même où Jasper venait de laisser un baiser.

[…]

- Kenza !

Je regardai ma mère rentrait en souriant. Elle n'avait pas été là à notre rentrée des cours, ce qui était anormal.

- Ca va, Yemma ? M'inquiétai-je en me levant. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Kenza, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Voilà où j'étais.. Aux bonnes nouvelles !

Je souris devant son ton enjoué.

- Et quelle est la bonne nouvelle en question ? Demandai-je en l'aidant à retirer ses chaussures.

- Je me suis faite embauchée. Une femme si gentille, si tu savais. Souriante, polie.. Avec une maison magnifique. Je ne travaillerai que trois à quatre heures par jour, et seulement la semaine. De plus le salaire est des plus encourageants.

- Vraiment ? Questionnai-je en souriant devant son air si heureux.

- Oui, elle m'a prise tout de suite en voyant que j'étais d'accord pour lui préparé du thé à la menthe, comme je le fais pour moi.

Le thé à la menthe de Yemma était en effet des plus succulents.

- Elle m'a dit que je commencerai dès mercredi. C'est tout près de chez nous, à peine une vingtaine de minutes en marchant sur la plage.

- Ah oui ? Et elle travaille dans quoi ?

- Elle est chirurgienne en pédiatrie, et son mari est un chirurgien dans la cardio.

- Wow. Ils s'appellent comment ?

- Esmée et Carlisle. Cullen. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant ce nom de famille.

- Ils ont un fils, il a un an de plus que toi, peut-être le connais-tu ?

Je m'assis, un peu sous le choc.

Après tout, Edward se montrait toujours aussi renfermé envers mes frères, encore vendredi il n'avait pas voulu approcher la maison. Qu'allait-il faire à ma mère ?

- Kenza ? Ca va ?

- Oui, je.. Ca va.

- Je vais appeler ton père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente, benthi ! [ **N/A ; **Benthi = _Fille / Ma fille_ ]

Je fis mine de sourire alors que Yemma se levait pour aller chercher le téléphone. J'avais peur. Peur que ces gens aient la même mentalité que semblait avoir Edward. J'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'ils fassent du mal à Yemma.

Je tournai la tête vers la baie vitrée, avant de me lever pour observer le coin de la plage où j'allais d'habitude. Je revoyais encore sa manière de rester planté dans le sable, face à la maison. _Comment allait-il réagir en étant obligé de côtoyer ma mère trois à quatre heures par jour ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre ? :)<strong>_

_**Emmett ? Le point de vue Edward ? Sans oublier ce cher Jasper ? :D**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, et attends vos avis. **_

**_Je ne reste pas plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end. & De bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont déjà, je pense notamment à toi, Wissam. -.- _**

**_Prenez soin de vous, les filles. & Soyeux heureuses au possible. :)_**

**_Peace._**

**_PS ; _**_ Je rappelle à celles que ça intéresse que j'ai un Facebook, si vous voulez communiquer plus souvent. Le lien est sur mon profil. Liisa's de Fanfiction. ;)_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Histoire d'être lunatique

_**Salut les gens ! :) **_

**_J'espère que vous allez tous bien, pour commencer. _**

**_Ensuite je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre à jour cette fiction. Simplement que j'ai beaucoup de choses qui m'empêchent d'accéder à mon pc, en c'moment, et du coup je prends un retard monstre. & Puis je me suis interdis de poster ici avant de le faire sur "_**_Une amitié fraternelle**", donc bon.. **_

_**Me voici, en tout cas. & Je vais répondre aux non-inscrits. :)  
><strong>_

**Jessica :** Je suis toujours aussi contente que mes histoires te plaisent, Miss. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu sois là. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, en tout cas ! Bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong><span>Kik :<span>** Ah, heureuse de savoir que tu arrives à percevoir cette pseudo leçon, qui se cache entre les lignes de cette fiction. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira à toi aussi. Bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong><span>Maryline :<span>** Nous en avons déjà parlé, Miss, je n'ai aucun talent. Bien que je sois contente que mes écrits te plaisent. Voici la suite, bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** Haha ! J'suis contente, si Bella te plaît comme ça ! N'essaie tout de même pas de profiter d'elle, mathématiquement parlant ! x) Je ne dirai rien, ni ne vendrai rien sur ce cher Edward, la patience sera ta seule arme. :) Emmett est le meilleur, ne doute jamais de ça. :) T'en fais pas trop pour Yemma, va ! En tout cas je suis contente de te voir là au fil des chaps. Merci ! Voilà la suite, alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong><span>Marine Larriven Lafi :<span>** N'espère tout de même pas trop de changement de la part de cette Edward. Il faudra du temps, ma elle ! :) En tout cas j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! :) Bonne lecture !  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** T'en fais pas pour la rapidité ou non de la lecture, prends ton temps pour tes exams, ma Belle, c'est tout à fait normal. :) Oui, plus d'Emmett au dernier chapitre, et y'en aura encore dans ce chapitre, si je me rappelle bien ( Ca fait deux mois que je l'ai écrit, au moins. ) Très heureuse que la Bella de cette fiction te plaise ! & Oui, aucune ressemblance mentale, entre Charlie et le père d'Emmett. Et ce n'est que le début. Ah.. Les parents d'Edward intriguent, hein ? Patience, patience. Pas de Jella en vue, désolée. ^^' En tout cas, merci d'être là, tu me fais bien rire à chaque fois. :) Prends soin de toi, Miss, et bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong><span>Laurie :<span>** Ouaip, tout va doucement changer pour Bella, tu verras. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Miss ! :)  
><strong><span>Laura :<span>** Très heureuse de voir que ça plaît, Miss. Voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle te sera aussi appréciable que le début de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**_Voilà pour ça. _**

**_Encore une fois, merci pour tout l'intérêt que vous portez à cette nouvelle histoire. Lire tous vos avis, vos théories, ou encore recevoir toutes gens d'alertes et favoris.. Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur, et pour ça, merci beaucoup ! _**

**_Un coucou tout particulier à mes tarées, qui se reconnaîtront sans mal. & A cette chère Kinder, également. ( _**_***** Esquive la claquette, mouhahaha. *** )**_

_**Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, et vous retrouve en bas. **_

_**Tout en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en vous rappelant que la plupart des persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont bien à S.M, par contre pour ce qui est du contexte.. It's mine. ;)**_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

Je baissai les yeux sur ma feuille, continuant ma lettre.

_Hey Derek, _

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, là où tu es. Tu me manques, comme toujours. _

_Je pense à toi chaque jour, j'espère que tu le sais, et que tu ne l'oublies pas. Moi, ça va. Comme je te l'ai dit, ici, c'est beau. L'Océan Atlantique est partout, et le soleil est constant. Ca me change vraiment de Forks. Ca nous change tous. Je sais pas si tu as eu des nouvelles des garçons, récemment, on en a pas trop parlé.. Zachary va plutôt bien. Il s'en sort plutôt pas mal, dans ce nouvel environnement. Les gens ici sont plutôt.. Horribles, il faut l'avouer. Ne dis rien de tout ça à Maman, car nous ne lui avons rien dit, mais.. Les gens ici nous rejettent d'une manière étonnement unanime. A part deux ou trois personnes, ce sont tous des racistes. On le vit plutôt bien, ça nous a rapproché, les garçons et moi, encore un plus, si cela est possible. Jefferson et Aaron le vivent très bien. Ils sont d'un calme.. Quant à Zack, il n'en parle pas. Il se renferme un peu sur lui-même, mais aujourd'hui, il a le sourire. Il est en train de passer les tests pour entrer dans l'équipe de rugby du lycée de Seabrook. Le capitaine de l'équipe est en train de jouer avec lui, et Zack a un de ses plus beaux sourires sur le visage. Ca me fait du bien, de le voir comme ça. Il ne reste plus que deux semaines et demies de cours, et tout va pour le mieux, chez nous. Papa est censé rentrer aujourd'hui, alors que cela faisait une petite semaine, qu'il était parti. Tu devrais le voir avec ce nouveau patron.. Il est presque souriant à l'idée de partir au travail. Pour ce qui est de Yemma.. Elle a décidé de travailler, elle aussi. Elle se sent apparemment seule, sans Papa, et nous étant au lycée. Elle commence dès demain, chez une famille de Seabrook. Ils ont une villa, et elle va faire le ménage, chez eux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, pour être honnête. Je connais le fils de la famille dans laquelle elle va travailler. Il n'est pas très amical, avec les garçons. Il est raciste lui aussi. Quelle sera sa réaction, quand il verra Yemma chez lui ? Je crains le pire, Derek. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux pas dire à Yemma ce qu'il en est. Ce serait lui dire comment les gens d'ici nous traitent, et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Elle est si fatiguée, de tout le temps déménager, et Papa est si heureux, ici. Il adore la plage au moins autant que moi.. _

_Nous verrons bien. Autant laisser le temps au temps, dans ces cas là. Je t'écrirai pour te dire. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais je le ferai. Prends soin de toi, Derek. Fais bien attention, et sois fort. Même si je sais que tu es de loin le plus fort d'entre nous deux, je t'en prie, fais attention à toi. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose là où tu es. Mais je sais que d'une façon, tu es heureux de ce que tu fais. Malgré les horreurs que tu vois.. Servir pour le pays à toujours été un de tes rêves, alors, d'une certaine manière.. Je suis heureuse, que tu sois heureux. Même si je serais plus heureuse de savoir que tu es en sécurité en permanence. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon frère.. Saches que tu es dans mes pensées au quotidien. A la prochaine lettre, Derek. _

_Avec tout mon amour.._

_ ,Bella._

Je me relis lentement, essuyant les larmes qui étaient apparues aux coins de mes yeux, avant de relever la tête. Zachary était sur le grand terrain de rugby, avec Emmett. Ce dernier semblait être en train de lui donner les consignes de leur prochain exercice alors que Zack l'écoutait avec attention.

Emmett ne s'était pas défilé, par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit. Nous étions mardi, il était 18h30, et il était bien là, seul, à faire passer les tests à mon petit frère.

Je n'avais pas dit aux autres ce que Zachary et moi allions faire, quand j'avais pris la voiture. Zack avait été heureux en sachant que mon compagnon de maths lui donnait cette chance. J'avais apprécié le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage, à ce moment là.

Quant à ce mardi, il avait été léger. Monsieur Banner étant toujours absent, nous n'avions pas fait la prise de sang prévue, et, dans un sens, c'était tant mieux. Mon voisin de Biologie m'avait encore assassinée des yeux pendant notre heure de libre, alors que Jasper et moi discutions gaiement sur la table de ping-pong en pierre, dans la cours de récréation. Je ne comprenais pas, et je n'avais pas essayé de comprendre. De plus, je n'avais pas été à la plage, la veille, et, avec l'évaluation de Zachary aujourd'hui, je n'y étais pas non plus. _J'avais préféré être là pour mon petit frère._

Je me levai de mon banc, avant de descendre les gradins en les sautant un à un. J'arrivai à mon sac, un peu plus bas, et rangeai la lettre que je venais d'écrire à mon frère. Je remis ma trousse à sa place, également, alors que j'entendais.

- Bon, ben je crois qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui ! Tu peux aller te doucher dans les vestiaires, si tu veux !

Mon petit frère tourna la tête vers moi, et je lui lançai son sac de sport sans hésitation.

- Je t'attends là, lui dis-je.

Il sourit, avant d'hocher la tête et de partir à grande foulée vers les vestiaires. Emmett le regarda s'en aller, prenant le temps de ramasser le ballon, pour ensuite se tourner vers moi. Il s'approcha de moi lentement, comme évaluant ma réaction au fil de ses pas.

- Alors, ça a donné quoi ? Questionnai-je en sautant des gradins pour atterrir sur la pelouse verdoyante.

- Il est doué. C'est un très bon élément.

Je souris à sa réponse, alors qu'il ajoutait.

- Le truc, c'est qu'avec les gens qu'il y a au conseil, ils ne l'accepteront pas.

Mon sourire se fana à cette phrase, et je demandai.

- Tu ne peux pas les convaincre de le prendre ?

Emmett baissa les yeux.

- Je pourrai pour quelques uns, mais Angela et Mike ne changeront pas d'avis. Angela étant vice présidente, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire.. Et sans son vote je peux rien faire.

Je m'assis sur l'herbe, quelque peu désespérée.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. J'aimerai le prendre, mais.. Je suis pas tout seul à décider.

- Je sais, t'en fais pas, assurai-je dans un souffle en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Emmett s'accroupit en face de moi, avant de dire.

- Par mesure de précaution, ne lui dis rien avant que le conseil ne soit pas passé. Il a l'air heureux, pour le moment..

- Il l'est. Mais pour combien de temps ? Questionnai-je en relevant les yeux vers mon camarade.

Emmett détourna le regard, avant de dire.

- Le conseil est jeudi soir. Laisse-le voir les résultats par lui-même.

- Je peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, comme ça. C'est mon petit frère.. J'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

- Hey.. Fais moi confiance, d'accord ? Je vais essayer de le faire entrer dans l'équipe.

Je fixai Emmett Swan, et il me sourit gentiment.

- Je te remercie, Emmett.

- C'est normal.

- On est quitte, maintenant.

Mon camarade me regarda longuement, avant de dire.

- Je ne faisais pas ça pour ça. Je fais ce que je pense être juste.

Il se leva sans un mot de plus, et je le regardai partir pour ranger les affaires. Il retira son gros maillot de rugby, restant en simple débardeur.

Emmett avait une musculature plus qu'impressionnante, habillé ainsi. Ses bras faisaient probablement la taille de mes cuisses, alors que ses trapèzes ressortaient au dessus de ses épaules. Ses pectoraux étaient parfaitement dessinés, alors que ses abdos semblaient former un V spectaculaire sous son t-shirt. Je secouai la tête pour sortir de ma contemplation, afin de me relever et aller l'aider.

- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui lançant le ballon.

Il me remercia d'un sourire, tandis que nous ramassions tous deux les plots fluos, en silence. Je m'avançai vers lui pour mettre le tout dans le grand sac où mon camarade rangeait tout depuis le début.

- Banner revient jeudi, tu le savais ? Me dit-il.

- Ah, non. Comment tu le sais ?

- Mon oncle, qui me l'a dit. Apparemment, on fait la prise de sang ce même jour.

Je grimaçai à cette information, et Emmett se moqua gentiment.

- La piqure te mangera pas, Isabella.

- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche que j'aime pas ça.

- Je comprends.

- Et.. Je préfère Bella.

- Je sais, mais je me suis dis que.. Etant donné qu'on.. Enfin..

Je souris en le voyant bégayer.

- Je préfère Bella, redis-je en le rassurant d'un énième sourire.

Emmett sembla rougir, avant de prendre le gros sac de sport sur son épaule.

- Bien..

- Merci encore.

- C'est rien. Arrête de me remercier.

- Voilà ! Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers mon petit frère, alors que celui-ci arrivait en trottinant vers nous, souriant.

- On peut rentrer ? Le questionnai-je.

- Bah, euh.. Ouais.

Il regarda Emmett, et je vis dans son regard qu'il hésitait à parler.

- Les résultats seront affichés sous l'accueil vendredi matin. D'accord ?

- Ca marche, dit Zack.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu seras pris, avoua Emmett.

Mon petit frère hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Au fait, j'y ai pas pensé tout à l'heure mais..

Le capitaine de l'équipe dégagea sa main, afin de la tendre à mon frère.

- Emmett Swan, se présenta-t-il.

Zachary écarquilla les yeux devant son geste, avant de se ressaisir et de serrer la main qu'Emmett lui tendait.

- Zachary McCarthy, mais tu peux m'appeler Zack.

- Ravi, Zack.

- De même.

Je souris devant leur échange. Bien que ce ne soit rien, ici, avec Emmett, ça représentait beaucoup. Ce simple geste était un petit souffle d'espoir dans mon quotidien.

- Bon, on y va, dis-je finalement.

- Ca marche, fit Emmett. On se voit demain.

- C'est ça.

- Bonne soirée, salua mon frère.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Nous fîmes un dernier signe de tête, avant de nous en aller. Nous sortions rapidement du terrain après que j'ai rassemblé mes affaires, et mon frère me dit en arrivant à la voiture.

- Je peux conduire, Bella ?

Je le regardai, hésitante.

- Vas-y, décidai-je, mais tu t'arrêtes en ville, et je te reprends à ce moment là. Si Yemma voit que je te laisse conduire, elle me tue.

- Merci !

Je lui lançai les clés, avant d'aller mettre mon sac dans le coffre. Zachary prit place derrière le volant en souriant, tout en faisant reculer son siège. Je pris place à sa droite, attendant qu'il démarre. Il ajusta les rétros, et me rappela.

- Ta ceinture.

Je ris légèrement en m'attachant. Zack savait conduire depuis quelques mois, maintenant. Je lui avais appris à Forks, avec le vieux camion de notre père. Bien sûr, aucun de nous deux n'en avait touché un mot aux parents, ni même à Aaron et Jeff. Je le laissais simplement conduire lorsque nous étions tous les deux, car je savais que ça lui faisait plaisir. Il fallait encore attendre deux mois, avant que mon frère ne puisse passer l'examen pour avoir son permis, et je m'étais simplement assurée qu'il l'ait du premier coup.

Nous arrivions rapidement au centre ville, mon frère conduisant à vitesse correcte, il se gara près du bureau de poste à ma demande.

- Je reviens, lui dis-je. Passe côté passager.

- D'acc.

Je sortis de la voiture, et allai jusqu'à la boîte à lettre. Je fermai mon enveloppe déjà timbrée, avant de la mettre dans la boîte jaune. Je me retournai ensuite, et retournai à la Golf, prenant place derrière le volant. Zachary avait remis le siège à ma hauteur, et je l'en remerciai. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison, et je remarquai la camionnette de mon père garée dans l'allée.

- Papa est rentré, souris-je.

- Yep !

Mon frère et moi sortîmes de la voiture, et Zack me dit.

- Vas-y, je m'occupe des sacs.

- Merci !

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, où je ne trouvai que ma mère.

- Où est Papa ? Questionnai-je en embrassant sa joue.

Ma mère caressa ma joue, avant de dire.

- Il est sur la plage, avec le chien.

- J'y vais.

Ma mère me sourit gentiment alors que déjà j'étais dans le salon, passant par la baie vitrée pour accéder au jardin. J'allai rapidement sur la plage, ne pouvant m'empêcher de courir pour retrouver mon père, et observai l'horizon. Il était là, pieds nus au bord de l'océan, observant le chien se baignait.

- Hey, saluai-je en arrivant près de lui.

Mon père se tourna vers moi, et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Je souris également, et bientôt, il me prit dans ses bras. Me pressant contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante.

- Ma fille, souffla-t-il.

- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, avouai-je.

Mon père embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, et il me dit.

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Pareil, souris-je.

- Comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

- Comme d'habitude. Studieuse.

- Ah, ça c'est bien. Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais eu des bonnes notes. Je suis fier de toi, Kenza.

Je rougis quelque peu. Mon père ne m'appelait que très rarement comme ça, et ça avait le don de me faire sentir fière à chaque fois.

- Et toi, ton chantier ?

- Il est fini. Et je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

- Ah ! Ca c'est cool.

- En effet. Je pourrai un peu rester, et profiter de ce soleil, fit-il en désignant le ciel.

Je souris en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

- Même si le seul soleil qui éclaire ma journée, c'est toi, chuchota-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je regardai mon père, sans un mot, alors qu'il fixait l'Océan. Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de former un petit sourire alors que son bras était toujours autour de moi, protecteur. _Il m'avait manqué. _

[…]

- Arrête de squatter, toi, c'est le seul moment où je suis avec Bella, va pas tout gâcher ! Se plaignit Rose.

Jasper rigola alors qu'il la poussait légèrement. Nous étions mercredi, et le frère de la grande blonde avait décidé de venir nous embêter sur la piste où nous courrions.

- Si je te bas à la course, je reste, ça marche ?

J'élevai un sourcil en les regardant faire. La blonde semblait contrariée alors que son jumeau se moquait gentiment.

- Je pari sur Rosalie, avouai-je.

- Merci du soutien, dit Jasper.

- Ah non mais c'est pas une question de ça.. Je sais juste qu'elle va te ridiculiser.

Jasper me poussa légèrement, et je ris alors qu'il me rattrapait par le poignet.

- Allez, viens, je vais te virer, et comme ça après je pourrai enfin être seule avec Bella, se rebella Rose.

- Princesse, tu vas en bout de piste pour nous dire celui qui gagne ? Me questionna Jasper.

Je regardai les jumeaux, côte à côté, toujours un peu troublée par leur regard coloré.

- Je vais faire ça, dis-je.

- Regarde comment elle court vite, fit Rosalie.

- Sans tomber ?

- Ha-Ha, raillai-je.

- Tu t'en fous, Bells, mais toi en position. Je crois pas qu'il prenne conscience que tu le ridiculiserais.

- Laisse-moi rire.

- Non non Jazz, sérieux, assura Rose en hochant la tête.

Jasper éleva un sourcil vers sa sœur, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non. Mais pousse toi quand même de mon starting.

Les deux jumeaux se décalèrent de mon point de départ, et je pris place en position mi-accroupie.

- Regarde pas comme ça, toi ! Je t'ai pas éduqué de cette façon, entendis-je chuchoter Rosalie.

Je ris légèrement alors que je l'entendais mettre une claque à son frère.

- Prête Bella ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Je t'attends.

- Partez ! Clama-t-elle.

Je démarrai sans attendre, laissant faire mes jambes. Depuis le début de ce cycle sportif, j'avais pris goût à la course. Mes jambes, battant le sol sans aucune délicatesse, mes bras cherchant à m'élancer de leur mieux, et mon souffle s'entrecoupant, comme vidant petit à petit toutes mes pensées. Je passai à côté du terrain de rugby sans faire attention aux regards que l'on me lançait, et arrivai au bout de la piste après plusieurs longues secondes, HS. Je m'arrêtai doucement, prenant le temps de chercher de l'air. Ma poitrine s'élevait rapidement, alors que mes poumons peinaient à se remplir entièrement. Je souris à cette sensation. Cette difficulté à trouver de l'oxygène marquait chaque fin de course. Comme un dernier effort alors que je reprenais conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir les deux jumeaux, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distances. Ils semblaient en train de se chamailler, comme à leur habitude, et Jasper leva le pouce en ma direction. Alors, je les vis se mettre en position sur les starting à leur tour, avant qu'ils ne démarrent en trombe. Je les regardai courir au coude à coude durant la première centaine de mètre, avant que Jasper ne prenne le dessus sur les deux prochains quarts de piste. Mais, alors que je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il croyait avoir gagné, Rosalie se rebiffa de manière magistrale, et le rattrapa en trois secondes à peine. Elle passa devant lui sans tourner la tête, avant de s'approcher de moi à une vitesse hallucinante, passant la ligne d'arrivée la première. La grande blonde se mit à sauter, euphorique.

- Avoue que t'as cru que t'allais gagner !

Jasper ne répondit pas, les mains sur les hanches, cherchant un peu d'air alors qu'il était tout rouge. Rosalie, qui semblait beaucoup moins essoufflée que lui, rigola de sa posture, affichant sa réussite.

- Mais je t'ai battu, mon frère ! Tu sais très bien que je cours plus vite que toi !

- Frimeuse, fit Jasper, haletant.

Je ris en m'approchant de lui, posant une main sur mon épaule alors qu'il était plié en deux.

- Tu devrais marcher, ça aide à se remettre, lui conseillai-je.

- Je suis pas sûr que mes jambes me portent encore, dit-il.

Je souris, moqueuse.

- Mais si, tu vas y arriver. Je crois en toi, mon cher.

Le grand blond releva la tête, me souriant.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller jour au ping-pong, c'est moins physique, me moquai-je. La course, c'est pour les dures.

Rosalie éclata de rire, alors que Jasper me regardait avec des yeux d'assassins.

- Tu te fous de moi, là, non ?

- Moi ? .. C'est tellement pas mon genre !

Je me retournai pour cacher mon sourire, et fis mine de regarder les gars qui jouaient au rugby. J'aperçu brièvement Edward Cullen, qui semblait me fixer, alors que déjà j'étais plaquée au sol. J'éclatai de rire sous l'emprise de Jasper.

- C'est qui qui est dur, maintenant ?

J'attrapai son poignet, poussant son coude du mien, avant de le faire basculer à l'aide de ma cuisse. J'atterris donc au dessus de lui, souriante alors qu'il me regardait.

- Je crois que c'est moi. Encore, ajoutai-je.

Il rit doucement, son torse vibrant sous le mien, et je me relevai avec habilité. J'époussetai mes mains, avant de lui en tendre une, pour l'aider. Jasper attrapa mes doigts, et se releva à son tour.

- Bon, cette fois, tu vires ! J'ai gagné, t'as perdu, deux fois.. Je pense qu'on a tous compris ! Dit Rosalie en le poussant.

- A plus tard, Bella ! Fit Jasper.

- C'est ça, à plus tard !

Rose poussa son frère, les mains dans le dos, l'obligeant à avancer, et je souris en les voyant faire.

Je me tournai finalement vers le terrain de rugby, cherchant Emmett du regard. Celui-ci semblait être concentré sur son jeu, contrairement aux autres. En effet, le gars que je devinais être Mike était en train de parler avec plusieurs autres gars, ainsi qu'à Angela. Emmett ne s'en formalisa pas, et se contenta de lancer la balle à Edward. Celui-ci se la prit en pleine épaule, sortant de sa rêverie. Je le vis me regarder brièvement, avant de ramasser le ballon, et de le relancer au capitaine. Il partit ensuite en trottinant. Je soupirai légèrement.

- Voilà ! Plus de garçons à l'horizon ! Entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers Rosalie, alors que celle-ci revenait en souriant.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Questionnai-je.

- Il reste une heure et demie.

J'hochai la tête en souriant, et allai parler lorsque nous entendîmes.

- Rose ?

Nous tournions la tête, et je reconnus rapidement Royce, le petit ami de mon amie.

- Quoi ? Cria cette dernière pour qu'il l'entende.

- Viens !

Rosalie me regarda, s'excusant du regard, avant de dire.

- Attends, je reviens.

- Je t'attends là.

La sœur de Jasper partit en courant vers son petit ami. Elle le rejoint en moins d'une minute, alors déjà celui-ci passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sembla vouloir se dégager de son étreinte, mais Royce l'embrassa rapidement, souriant par la suite, elle le suivit calmement vers le terrain de basket. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et, malgré les quatre cent mètres qui nous dépassaient, je vis clairement qu'elle ne comptait pas revenir.

- Sérieux ? Fis-je pour moi-même.

J'aperçu Royce me regardait depuis le bout de la piste, et je ne pus m'empêcher.

- Connard, va.

Rosalie et son abruti disparurent bientôt sur le terrain de basket, et je me retrouvai seule sur ma grande piste. Je mis un coup de pied rageur sur le sol, avant de finalement décider que je ne courrai pas davantage aujourd'hui. L'attitude du petit ami de Rose me dégoûtant de manière profonde.

Je pivotai sur moi-même, avant de me diriger vers le terrain de rugby. J'arrivai bien vite près des gradins, et m'assis au troisième rang de ceux-ci. Je sortis mon iPod de ma poche, enfonçant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, avant de lancer une des musiques d'_**Adèle**__. _Je relevai finalement la tête vers le terrain, et observai les joueurs se lancer la balle. J'étais assez loin d'eux pour qu'ils ne me remarquent pas forcément, mais pas assez pour ne pas apercevoir Angela Weber sauter comme une attardée, faisant sa pseudo cheerleader. Je ris doucement devant son allure de débile.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, comme ça ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vivement en enlevant mon écouteur, remarquant Alaric, le surveillant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il venait de me faire sursauter.

- Je révise, fit-il. J'ai une heure de pause, alors je révise. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous par ici ?

J'élevai un sourcil devant sa manière de parler.

- Moi j'ai cours, là, répondis-je.

- Ah ouais, ça se voit.

- Je suis démotivée.

- Pourquoi ? T'as l'air de bien aimer courir, pourtant..

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Rosalie n'arrête pas d'en parler. Et puis je t'ai vue courir avec les jumeaux, y a dix minutes.

- Tu m'observes ?

- Clairement pas, non. Juste que je passais par les tribunes, et je t'ai entendu parler.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, raillai-je.

Je me levai, afin d'aller m'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu révises quoi ? Questionnai-je.

- Mon histoire ?

- T'es en quelle année ?

- J'ai fini.

- Ben alors pour..

- Pour tout connaître, du bout de ces chers petits doigts, vois-tu, dit-il en agitant ses doigts devant mes yeux.

Je souris en poussant sa main de la mienne.

- Vire ça de devant ma tête.

- Parle meilleur, tu veux. Tu me dois le respect.

- Oh, mais pardon, mon seigneur. Je ne m'aviserai pas de recommencer.

- Je préfère, dit-il de manière faussement sérieuse.

Je me mis debout, avant d'enjamber le gradin, montant sur le second banc afin d'observer les joueurs de rugby. Mon regard se posa sur Edward, qui était désormais assis au milieu du terrain, uniquement accompagné d'Angela Weber. Cette dernière était appuyée sur un de ses coudes, tournée sur son flanc, alors que son visage semblait tout près de celui de mon partenaire de Biologie. Je secouai la tête, sombre, avant de tomber sur Emmett. Celui-ci me fixait, sourire aux lèvres, et j'osai lui faire un petit signe de la main. Signe qu'il me retourna. Je souris, avant de saisir le regard en biais que venait de nous lancer Weber. Je soupirai lourdement à son air de pétasse, avant de m'asseoir sans aucune délicatesse sur le banc.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Quémanda le surveillant.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Ben.. Ca peut me faire une idée.

Je secouai la tête en riant légèrement. Je m'arrêtai pourtant en réalisant qu'Angela Weber était en train de marcher vers Emmett.

- Les gens d'ici sont difficiles à saisir, tu sais, dis-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Certains sont complètement cons, annonçai-je en désignant du menton la fille du pasteur. D'autres suivent le mouvement, alors que je suis sûre que ce sont des gens géniaux, continuai-je en montrant Emmett du bout du doigt. Et pour certains.. Ils sont complètement incompréhensibles. Gentils un jour, contrariés le lendemain, assez haineux pour t'assassiner du regard le jour suivant.

Je ne désignai pas Edward, mais mon esprit le montrait tout entier.

- J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne t'intégrais pas trop, releva Alaric.

- C'est pas une question de ça. Les gens se permettent de juger mes frères alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Je veux dire.. Ils sont noirs ? Et alors quoi ? Tout l'humanité était noire, dans ses débuts.. T'es bien placé pour le savoir, toi qui révises à longueur de journée.

- C'est pas faux.

- Les mentalités ici sont complètement arriérées.

- Hey, vas-y doucement. On est pas tous comme ça.

- Oui, ben à part quelques uns, la plupart des gens d'ici ne peuvent pas voir mes frères.

- Et regarde toi, toi, tu ne peux pas voir les gens.

- C'est pas vrai, ça.

- Si ça l'est, contra Rick.

- Non, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre d'eux !

- Ben ça revient au même, en les ignorant, tu refuses de les voir, ce qui veut dire qu'au fond, tu les détestes autant que tu penses qu'ils vous détestent.

Je me tue à ses paroles, avant de dire.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- T'apprendra avec le temps que mon n'importe quoi est bien souvent une vérité.

- Y a pas de vérité dans ce que tu racontes.

- Que tu crois. Mais c'est normal que tu penses ça pour le moment. On en reparlera plus tard.

- C'est ça, ouais.

- Et parle moi mieux, je t'ai déjà dit.

- C'est toi qui commences, aussi.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est moi qui ai l'autorité, alors tu fermes ta bouche.

Je tournai la tête vers l'homme à côté de moi en entendant ça, et il éclata de rire.

- Ah putain, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça, fit-il.

- Ouais ben à d'autres, le prévins-je.

- Genre, tu te rebelles ?

- Non, mais attention à comment tu parles toi aussi.

- Et sinon tu vas me taper, comme Angela ?

Je secouai la tête en souriant, alors qu'il se levait.

- Allez, le travaille m'attend, la naine. On se voit plus tard.

- Je crois pas, non.

- C'est une manière de parler, sale nulle. C'est toujours plus poli que « Va te faire foutre et à la prochaine ».

Je ris alors qu'il descendait les gradins.

- C'est ça, bonne journée à toi aussi, Rick, dis-je alors qu'il disparaissait.

- Peace !

Je souris en secouant la tête une nouvelle fois. _C'était peut-être un surveillant, mais il était con. Foutrement con, même._

[…]

- Arrête.

- Non, toi arrête.

- Cette piqure va pas te tuer, Bella.

Je regardai Jasper qui était assis au sol, devant la salle de Biologie. Je fis une nouvelle fois un aller retour devant ses jambes, appréhendant l'heure qui allait arriver, et Jasper m'attrapa la main, avant de me faire asseoir à sa droite.

- J'ai dit « arrête », tu me donnes le tournis.

Je regardai ses doigts, alors qu'il n'avait pas lâché ma main. Instinctivement, je me mis à jouer avec ceux-ci, clairement stressée. Le grand blond se laissa faire, sans un mot, alors que je croisais les jambes en me rapprochant de lui.

- Tu penses que je devrais choisir l'infirmière, Banner, ou Edward ?

- Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Tu t'entends bien avec Edward ?

J'élevai un sourcil tant sa question semblait débile, et Jasper rit.

- Ben quoi ? Ca se trouve il peut être sympa.

- Il peut l'être, dis-je. Mais il ne l'est pas avec moi. Ou du moins pas tout le temps.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

Je laissai ma tête reposer sur l'épaule du frère de Rosalie, avant de penser tout haut.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait signer cette foutue feuille à Yemma, de toute façon ? J'aurais jamais dû faire ça. J'suis trop conne.

Jasper rit de nouveau alors que plaquais ma main sur mon visage, blasée par ma propre personne. Je sentis les doigts de mon camarade passaient dans mes cheveux, alors que je marmonnais plusieurs insultes pour mon côté blonde. J'entendis des pas, et relevai la tête pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. A peine eu-je lever les yeux que je croisais le regard émeraude d'Edward Cullen, qui nous détaillait, Jasper et moi. Je ne baissai pas le regard, et celui-ci fut le premier à détourner les yeux, pour regarder Angela Weber. Cette dernière nous observait avec un dégoût non dissimulé, mon camarade et moi, et je lui fis un petit sourire en guise de « Va te faire foutre. ». Alors que j'allais refermer les yeux en m'enfonçant davantage dans l'épaule de Jasper, j'entendis.

- C'est bien qu'il arrête avec sa sœur. Ca devenait vraiment horrible à regarder.

Je relevai la tête vers Angela, alors que celle-ci semblait parler à Edward.

- Par contre il y avait assez de filles dans ce lycée, pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'arrête sur la fille des nègres ? Enfin la fille.. La chose des nègres.

Je serrai mon poing, résistant à l'envie d'aller lui mettre dans la figure.

- Arrête ça, dit Emmett, qui se tenait un peu plus à l'écart.

- Toi arrête. T'es un vendu, on le sait tous. Mais t'es pas obligé de continuer à parler avec moi.

- Je parle pas avec toi, j'essaie simplement de te faire arrêter de dire des conneries.

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries, cracha Angela.

- Oh que si. Et de très grosses conneries, même, assura Emmett.

- Hein Edward ce ne sont pas des conneries ? Cette fille est tout de même bizarre. Elle est la tâche blanche sur toute cette crasse noirâtre.

Mes phalanges devinrent blanches sous la pression, et je sentis Jasper glissait sa main sur mon poing, tentant de m'apaiser. Je fixai Edward, attendant qu'il acquiesce. Refuse. Fasse quelque chose. Mais ce dernier se contenta de garder le regard posé sur la fille du pasteur. Celle-ci sourit, avant de caresser sa joue et de dire.

- Ouais, je sais que tu penses comme moi. On est complémentaire, toi et moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Emmett, avant de me laisser aller à dire.

- Hey Angela.. ?

Elle me regarda de travers, tentant de garder un air de pétasse même en étant de profil.

- Ils t'ont appris à t'exprimer, dans ta tribu ? Lâcha-t-elle.

- Ca fait quoi de se faire rejeter ? Questionnai-je en occultant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je suis sûre que si, souris-je en élevant ma main afin qu'elle voit celle de Jasper.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge sous sa couche de blush.

- Alors .. ? Relançai-je.

- Je propose que t'ailles te faire foutre, Bamboula, cracha-t-elle.

- Ben dans ce cas dis moi où aller, à ce que j'ai entendu dire t'es une spécialiste dans ce domaine. Tu préfères quoi ? Les vestiaires ou les toilettes ? Dans les vestiaires, y a les bancs, c'est plus pratique. Mais je suis sûre que t'es plus le genre de fille qui kiffe la merde entassée dans les chiottes, non ? T'aimes bien ça_, les chiottes_, Angela ?

Jasper rigola en même temps qu'Emmett Swan, et Edward me regarda de travers. Angela, quant à elle, me regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de me dire pour sauver son honneur.

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, McCarthy.

- Du tout. Je pense au contraire que c'est toi qui devrais arrêter de prendre le tien pour une exception.

Je lui fis un de mes plus beaux sourires, alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

- Je.. J'ai cours, dit-elle en tentant de garder la haute.

- Bon après midi, dans ce cas, lui souhaitai-je.

Elle regarda Edward, avant de s'en aller sur ses perchoirs. Je ris légèrement, alors que Jasper m'ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mord.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Mon camarade se releva avec habileté, avant de me tendre la main. J'attrapai celle-ci en souriant, et il me releva sans difficulté. Je ramassai mon sac, et remis celui-ci sur mon épaule. Sentant tout particulièrement le regard de feu d'Edward posé sur moi, je me contentai de fixer Jasper. Ce dernier me sourit grandement, et j'en fis de même. Le professeur arrive quelques instants après, nous ouvrant la porte. Je m'installai au fond sans un mot, quittant le jumeau Hale à regret. Une fois tous les deux assis sur notre tabouret, le silence perdura entre Edward et moi. _Avait-il mal pris ma manière de parler à Angela ? _ Ca m'avait bien libérée, moi.

- Bon, tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon absence, et les retards que cela a pu vous faire prendre, commença Monsieur Banner. Donc, pour rattraper ce léger contre temps, j'ai décidé que nous ferions la prise de sang aujourd'hui.

Sans réfléchir, je levai la main

- Oui Isabella ?

- Il faut pas être à jeun, pour les prises de sang ?

- Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de voir votre groupe sanguin.

Je vis Jasper se retourner en souriant, moqueur, et je pris mon visage entre mes mains.

- Ca va aller, entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers mon voisin, quelque peu étonnée qu'il me parle, mais ne m'en formalisai pas pour autant. _Plus lunatique, tu meurs._

- C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as pas peur de ça.

- Je te parlerais. Tu t'en rendras pas compte.

Je souris à son ton voulu rassurant. Avant de me rappeler quelque chose.

- Dis.. Edward ?

- Hm ?

- Ta mère a engagé une femme de ménage, n'est ce pas ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-il en me regardant.

Alors que je ne décrochais pas son regard émeraude, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses pupilles, avant qu'il ne dise.

- J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement avec tes frères, souffla-t-il alors que son regard semblait loin, désormais.

- Tu as pu lui parler ? Quémandai-je.

Mon voisin tourna les yeux vers moi, et je crus comprendre que cette question le dégoûtait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui parlerais ?

D'abord énervée par sa réponse, je me tus. Après tout, il semblait parler de Yemma comme d'une chose dégoûtante, avec sa moue presque grimaçante. Mais je me ravisai, et répondis simplement.

- T'as raison. Le mieux, c'est que tu lui parles pas. Après tout, c'est pas pour toi qu'elle travaille.

Edward me regarda simplement, ne rétorquant rien.

- Mais cependant, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter, si.. Si tu viens à la rencontrer directement.. S'il te plaît, sois gentille avec elle. Ma mère n'est pas méchante pour un sous. Au contraire.

Je me tus une seconde supplémentaire, avant d'exposer clairement le fond de mes pensées.

- Si tu la blesses dans tes paroles, et que je viens à l'apprendre, je te jure que je te ferais du mal. Vraiment mal.

Mon voisin éleva un sourcil alors que je reposais les yeux sur Monsieur Banner, qui commençait à distribuer les aiguilles.

- Tu mordrais presque, hein ? Lança Edward, totalement tourné vers moi, à présent.

- Lorsqu'il s'agit de ma famille ? Clairement. Pire lorsque l'on parle de Yemma. Je tuerais pour chacun de mes frères, mais sois sûre que je torturerais avant si ça la concerne, elle.

- Yemma ? C'est son prénom ?

Je posai les yeux sur mon coéquipier, finalement souriante devant son incompréhension.

- Non, Yemma c'est comme « Maman », mais en arabe.

- Ta mère est de quelle origine ?

- Elle vient d'Algérie.

- Et elle s'appelle comment ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même, hein ?

Edward grimaça, avant de ronchonner et de se détourner de moi, gribouillant sur le bout de son cahier.

- Nawel, dis-je simplement.

Mon camarade me regarda, me questionnant du regard.

- C'est son prénom. Nawel. Elle s'appelle Nawel.

Il hocha la tête, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler, alors que Banner arrivait en disant.

-Voici tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Je crois savoir que tu fais ça plutôt bien, Edward ?

- J'ai de la pratique, oui.

- Dans ce cas, Isabella, tu as le choix. Ou tu préfères effectuer cette prise de sang avec l'infirmière. Ou alors je la ferai. Ou encore Edward. Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, et je repasse plus tard, d'accord ? Edward.. Même consigne pour toi ?

- Ca marche, Monsieur.

- Bien.

Le professeur s'en alla sans un mot de plus, passant sur la rangée de droite. Edward me regarda, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ne te moque pas, lui dis-je en soupirant à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, se défendit-il.

- Quand même, m'entêtai-je.

Il rit légèrement, avant d'attraper mon poignet en disant.

- Laisse moi te préparer, au moins.

Un tout petit électrochoc se dégagea de son contact, alors que j'eus la chair de poule. Edward me regarda, ne semblant pas avoir reçu la même décharge que moi.

- Tu devrais peut-être retirer ce gilet, m'intima-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, me levant sans un mot, quelque peu troublée. Je retirai mon long gilet gris, restant en débardeur bleu nuit face à mon coéquipier. Celui-ci sourit alors que je me rasseyais.

- Tu es toute pâle. Déstresse.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, on croirait que tu viens de manger trois boîtes de craies.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, alors que mon camarade se rapprochait de moi afin de mieux prendre mon bras. Il dégagea les cheveux qui tombaient sur mon coude, avant d'attraper l'élastique se trouvant dans l'une des deux boîtes distribuées par le prof.

- Alors tout d'abord, tu vois, il faut que je coupe ta circulation sanguine, commença à expliquer Edward. Donc tu m'en veux pas si je sers l'élastique.

Il s'exécuta, consciencieux, ses doigts bougeant autour de mon bras avec habilité.

- Maintenant, on va attendre une minute, histoire que ton sang ait le temps de se bloquer dans cette partie de ton bras, et qu'ainsi je puisse voir tes veines ressortir.

- Rassurant, lui dis-je.

- N'est ce pas, répondit-il en un sourire. Mais t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper. Pendant ce temps là, je vais mettre ceci, énonça-t-il en enfilant les gants de latex, et puis ensuite je vais désinfecter cette partie de ton coude.

Edward prit un coton, qu'il aspergea de désinfectant, avant de passer celui-ci avec délicatesse dans le creux de mon coude. Je me retins de sourire devant sa douceur, alors qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

- Voilà qui est fait, sourit-il ensuite.

Je me demandai s'il se parler à lui-même, plutôt qu'à moi. Il semblait concentré, et en même temps totalement détaché, comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire ça. Je le vis préparer l'aiguille, ainsi que la tulipe qui était accompagnée de celle-ci, mais mes yeux restaient posés sur son visage.

Les traits d'Edward étaient finement dessinés. Il était probablement l'un des plus beaux garçons que je ne connaissais. Ses yeux verts ressortant étrangement sous les effets cuivrés de sa chevelure.

Je le sentis passer son pouce dans le creux de mon coude, et ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à son contact si doux.

- N'aies pas peur, sourit Edward devant ma chair de poule.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de garder les yeux sur lui. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward releva le regard à son tour, nos yeux s'accrochant sans perdre une seconde. Cette couleur émeraude si étrange. Si illuminée, et pourtant si froide. Je me sentis fondre en partie, devant l'intensité de son regard, alors qu'une seconde partie de moi se crispait à son contact. C'était comme si j'étais déchirée en deux parts, deux volontés, toutes deux lutant pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si ses yeux étaient plutôt chaleureux ou froids. Ou encore plus brillants qu'inertes. Si son regard semblait empli d'une gentillesse profonde, ou d'un sentiment de mal être grave.

Alors que toutes ces contradictions se bousculaient dans ma tête, Edward afficha un sourire, avant de me chuchoter doucement, comme ne voulant pas couper court à mes pensées.

- Tu vois, en fait, tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

Je baissai les yeux en même temps qu'il bouchait la tulipe contenant un liquide rougeâtre, alors que sa seconde main gantée pressait une compresse sur le creux de mon coude. Une fois qu'Edward en eut fini avec ce que je devinais être mon sang, il se rapprocha de moi, afin de pouvoir mettre un bout de sparadrap sur la compresse toujours maintenue contre ma peau.

- Et voilà, sourit-il.

- Je n'ai rien senti, chuchotai-je.

- Il n'y avait rien à sentir.

- Ca aurait dû me piquer, non ?

- Pas forcément. La douleur, c'est dans la tête, Bella.

Je relevai les yeux vers les siens, avant de lui dire de manière sincère.

- Merci Edward.

- De rien.

- Tu es très doué.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Mes deux parents sont chirurgiens. J'ai traîné dans les hôpitaux une bonne partie de mon enfance.

Je souris simplement, et Edward me dit.

- Bon, maintenant, c'est toi qui me piques ?

- Qu.. Quoi ? Non. Je vais .. Non.

- Allez, juste pour rire.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire, moi. Je serais capable de te tuer.

- Je prends le risque, chuchota Edward.

Je le regardai une seconde, troublée par son sérieux.

- Et bien pas moi, dis-je.

- Je t'ai bien piquée, moi !

- Hey ! Tu l'as fait de toi-même, et je t'en remercie. Mais si c'est pour me le remettre dans la tête désormais, j'aurais préféré que tu me laisse agoniser avec l'infirmière !

Edward rigola, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ronchonner. Je l'ignorai un moment, avant de l'entendre chahuter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? M'étonnai-je alors qu'il serrait son garrot.

- Ben je me le prélève moi-même. Vu que tu veux pas m'aider.

Je lui pris le coton des mains.

- Y a Monsieur Banner.

- C'est un gars. Moins y a de contact entre un gars et moi, et mieux je me porte.

- Y a l'infirmière, contrai-je en souriant tout de même à sa réplique.

- Tu comprends pas.. Elle me fait peur. Elle serait capable de me manger.

- Genre.

- Ben oui, je suis tellement appétissant.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa phrase, alors qu'Edward me regardait le plus sérieusement du monde, un sourcil élevé.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par cet éclat de rire ? Questionna-t-il.

- Moi ? Rien, dis-je en contenant mon hilarité.

- Ouais ouais, fais attention.

Je souris grandement en attrapant finalement des gants en latex. J'enfilai ceux-ci en grimaçant face à l'odeur du talque, avant d'attraper un nouveau bout de coton. J'aspergeai ce dernier de désinfectant, sous les yeux attentifs de mon partenaire.

- Reprends-moi si je me trompe, lui intimai-je.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien, t'en fais pas.

Du bout des doigts, je désinfectai le creux du coude de mon camarade à l'aide de mon coton imbibé, avant de remettre celui-ci dans la petite cagette.

- Ensuite ?

- Tu prends l'aiguille et tu l'adaptes à la tulipe, là, me dicta Edward.

J'attrapai ce qu'il appelait tulipe. Une espèce de fiole, à mes yeux.

- A quoi ça sert, d'ailleurs ?

- Comme ça, le sang est directement prélevé dans la tulipe qui est faite également pour y effectuer les tests, pas besoin de transvaser. C'est plus hygiénique, mais aussi plus pratique.

J'hochai la tête, avant de sourire.

- On se croirait dans un épisode de Grey's Anatomy.

Edward sourit, ajoutant.

- Moi je suis le Docteur Mamour, dans ces cas là.

- Impossible, j'ai toujours voulu être Meredith. Ce serait bizarre.

- Meredith ? S'étonna mon partenaire.

J'acquiesçai de la tête alors que mon pouce faisait pression sur la veine apparue au creux de son coude. J'approchai l'aiguille, une fois que celle-ci fut mise correctement, et m'arrêtai avant de rencontrer la peau d'Edward.

- Vas-y, m'assura ce dernier.

- Si je m'y prends mal ?

- J'ai confiance. Tiens, regarde, je vais me maintenir tout en te maintenant également.

Sur ces mots, il posa la paume de sa main sur mon bras nu, m'offrant une parfaite vue sur son coude, alors que son contact me réchauffait de manière inédite. Je ne dis rien sur mon trouble face à cette posture, alors que les doigts chauds d'Edward semblaient s'agripper avec douceur à ma peau.

- Pourquoi Meredith ? Questionna-t-il alors. Elle n'est pas la plus belle de la série.

- Peut-être. Mais.. Elle est simple, tout en étant compliquée. Elle est maladroite, aussi, mais tout en étant appliquée quand elle se sent concernée. Il faut parfois la pousser, mais Meredith est souvent là pour les autres. Elle est complètement bizarre. Mais ça ne dérange personne. Elle voit beaucoup, mais ne raconte rien. On dirait qu'elle est forte, comme ça.. Et pourtant au fil des épisodes on se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas si intouchable que ça. Sa mère l'a rejetée depuis sa petite enfance, alors que son père est un alcoolique. Elle est handicapée des sentiments, à cause de ça. Elle me fait rire. Et puis.. Elle n'est peut-être pas la plus belle physiquement, mais elle a son charme. Charme qui se renforce quand on comprend son ressenti sur la vie.

Je piquai doucement mon camarade, alors qu'il me soufflait.

- Prélève, maintenant.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans réfléchir, avant de finir.

- Ouais, j'ai toujours voulu être Meredith.

Edward me sourit, alors que je retirai l'aiguille de sous sa peau, ayant fini la prise de sang.

- Tu vois ? Sourit-il en retirant sa main de mon bras.

Ses doigts laissèrent une marque de feu sous ma peau, alors que la surface de celle-ci se refroidit rapidement, loin de mon camarade.

Edward retira l'élastique de son bras, alors que je posai une compresse sur sa récente plaie, la seringue toujours dans la main. Edward frola mes doigts alors qu'il se fixait un bout de sparadrap. Sans le vouloir, mes yeux se fixèrent sur la fiole emplie du sang de mon partenaire. Je posai rapidement celle-ci sur la paillasse, alors que la tête me tournait.

- Ca va ? Entendis-je.

Je tentai de relever la tête vers Edward, mais fus prise d'un vertige. Alors que je me sentais tomber, je fus maintenue contre des bras puissants.

- Bella ? Bella ça va ?

Je fermai les yeux au moment où j'entendais Edward appeler le prof.

[…]

- Ca devait forcément arriver. Ca arrive à chaque coup. Tu restes avec elle ?

- Pour le moment, oui.

Je grimaçai en sentant ma tête tourner. Ma main se posa sur mon ventre, alors que j'avais mal au cœur. Je fus prise d'une toux, et sentis une matière dure amortir mes sursauts.

- Ca va ?

- Ed.. Edward ? Questionnai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

J'observai mon coéquipier avant que la lumière provenant de la fenêtre ne m'éblouisse. Je l'aperçu bouger, alors que l'ombre revenait sur mon visage. Osant rouvrir les paupières, je vis qu'il maintenait sa main en face de mon visage, me cachant ainsi les rayons lumineux trop agressifs.

- C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tu peux baisser ta main si tu veux, lui assurai-je au bout de quelques secondes, m'étant habituée.

Il laissa retomber son bras sur son genou, alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise de plastique blanche.

- On est où ? Interrogeai-je en apercevant la chambre vide.

- A l'infirmerie. Tu t'es légèrement évanouie.

- C'était sûr..

Je m'assis sur le matelas dur, m'appuyant contre le mur derrière moi. Ma tête tournant encore, je ramenai mes genoux sur ma poitrine avant de poser mes mains sur mes tempes.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- J'ai le tournis, avouai-je.

- Il faut que tu manges.

- Comment je suis arrivée là ? Contrai-je doucement.

Edward sembla m'ignorer, sortant une barre chocolatée de sa poche.

- Tiens, me dit-il en me la tendant.

- Non, je te remercie, garde la pour..

- Tiens, répéta mon coéquipier, d'un ton sans appel.

J'attrapai la friandise sans plus de cérémonie, la déballant, alors qu'Edward reprenait.

- Je t'ai rattrapée quand tu es tombée, et l'infirmière a voulu que je t'emmène ici.

- Tu m'as portée ?

- Bah je sais pas encore comment faire voler les gens par la pensée, donc ouais..

J'esquissai un sourire à sa remarque, alors que sa main s'approchait de mon front. Ses doigts parcoururent mon front, alors que je ne pouvais, une fois encore, qu'apprécier la douceur de sa peau.

- Tu es toute froide, souffla Edward.

- J'ai pas pensé à prendre mon gilet, avant de m'évanouir.

Mon coéquipier sourit.

- Si j'avais eu une veste, je te l'aurais prêtée. Tu m'excuseras.

- Merci quand même, lui dis-je.

Il opina, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Questionnai-je en finissant ma barre chocolatée.

- Ca a sonné il y a dix minutes.

- Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Si, mais le prof de musique m'aime bien, alors.. Il ne dira rien.

Alors que j'allais lui intimer de repartir en cours, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- Bella, hey, comment ça va ?

Je relevai la tête vers mon frère, et Aaron s'approcha rapidement de moi. Me prenant brièvement dans ses bras, je pus voir Edward Cullen se lever de sa chaise, afin de s'éloigner du lit. Il alla se coller contre le mur au même moment que mon aîné me disait.

- T'es gelée. Tiens, prends ça.

Aaron retira sa veste à capuche, avant de me la passer sur les épaules.

- Je te ramène. Viens.

- Les clés de la voiture sont dans mon sac, lui rappelai-je.

- Je l'ai ramené, entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte, remarquant ainsi la présence de Jasper.

- Tu m'as fait peur, me dit celui-ci.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'aimais pas les prises de sang, fis-je dans un petit sourire.

Il hocha ma tête, avant de jeter un regard vers la fenêtre, où Edward se trouvait. Ce dernier le fixait d'une manière étrange, alors que son regard se reposait sur moi. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était crispé, et je devinais sans mal que la présence de mon frère y était pour beaucoup. Je fis la moue, acquiesçant inconsciemment, avant qu'il ne me fasse un dernier signe de tête, et sorte en regardant Jasper de travers. J'entendis ses pas dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, avant que ça ne s'évapore.

- Prête ? S'enquit mon frère en me soutenant par la taille.

J'opinai en me mettant sur mes pieds.

- Tu veux que je te porte ?

- Non, c'est bon. C'était juste un malaise, je peux encore tenir debout.

Aaron ne répondit pas, se contentant de raffermir sa prise autour de moi alors que je commençais à marcher. Nous regagnâmes le bureau de l'infirmière, qui s'inquiéta vaguement de mon état, avant de me libérer. Jasper nous tint la porte alors que nous débouchions sur la cours. J'aperçus immédiatement Edward et Emmett sous le préau, discutant. Ils tournèrent la tête en nous entendant, et je trébuchai sous leurs yeux. Mon frère me rattrapa sans mal, avant de se baisser, de passer un bras derrière mes genoux alors que l'autre me faisait l'étreindre. Il me souleva rapidement de terre, ne cherchant même pas à écouter mes protestations. Je laissai finalement ma tête reposer dans son cou, alors que mes yeux étaient toujours posés sur mes deux camarades de biologie. Mon frère sortit rapidement du lycée, Jasper toujours sur les talons.

- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que tu t'es évanouie à la fin, remarqua celui-ci.

- Ce n'est pas ta piqure qui t'a faite flancher ? Questionna Aaron.

- Jazz, tu peux me donner mon gilet, s'il te plait ? Demandai-je.

Le blond s'exécuta alors que j'ouvrais la voiture en appuyant sur le bouton de la sécurité centrale.

- Non, répondis-je finalement. Je me suis évanouie une fois que j'ai eu fini de prélever le sang de mon voisin.

- Il t'a laissée faire ? Interrogea Jasper.

- Il m'a guidée, mais oui, c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Mon camarade fronça les sourcils, et mon frère me remit doucement sur mes pieds. Il me regarda attentivement, avant de poser un simple baiser sur mon front, m'ouvrant la porte passager. Je m'installai sans un mot, mes pensées tournées vers Edward, qui m'avait conduite à l'infirmerie à bout de bras.

J'entendis mon frère fermer le coffre, alors qu'il discutait avec Jasper. Il lui dit finalement au revoir, et je vis mon camarade arriver au niveau de ma vitre. J'ouvrai celle-ci alors qu'il me souriait.

- On se voit demain ? Fit-il.

- Sans problème, lui dis-je en un petit sourire.

Les doigts de Jasper allèrent caresse mes cheveux avec tendresse, et je le regardai faire sans un mot. La porte d'Aaron s'ouvrit, et le frère de Rosalie enleva sa main de l'habitacle. Il me sourit une dernière fois, en me chuchotant.

- A demain, Princesse.

J'opinai alors qu'Aaron démarrait déjà, nous faisant bientôt sortir du parking.

- Yemma a été prévenue ? Questionnai-je.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- On ne lui dit rien, hein ?

Mon frère me regarda, soupirant légèrement en faisant la moue.

- Ouais, si tu veux, accepta-t-il finalement.

Il attrapa ma main, et je pressai sa peau d'ébène contre la mienne.

- Et puis arrête de penser, ça te va pas, fit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère face à mon silence.

Je souris légèrement.

- Faut bien qu'un de nous deux le fasse.

Il me poussa légèrement en souriant, et je retins un soupire. Mes pensées retournant rapidement vers Edward Cullen, que je ne comprenais définitivement pas. Il était un mystère_. Mon nouveau mystère._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Non, pas d'Edward courant torse nu sur la plage dans ce chapitre. Je sais que vous êtes déçues. :)<br>**__**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas !  
><strong>__**On a vu plus ou moins tout le monde, en plus, j'avais oublié qu'il était comme ça. :)**_

_**Bref, je vous embête pas plus longtemps.  
><strong>_**_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Et puis, je vous répondrai, c'est promis ! _**

**_Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, j'ai posté un OS intitulé "_**_ Someone Like You** ", s'inspirant de la chanson de ce même titre, d'Adèle. Je me suis dis que certaines aimeraient peut-être aller y jeter un oeil ou deux. :) **_

**_M'enfin. Je pense qu'on se verra la prochaine fois sur "_**_Une amitié fraternelle**", pour les lectrices de celle-ci. & Puis sinon Facebook, Liisa's de Fanfiction, toujours. :)**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine, les amies, et prenez soin de vous ! **_

_**Peace.**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Admis, aux urgences

**_Vous avez vu ? Il est 20H50 ! Je poste mon chapitre à la même heure que les plus grandes chaînes de télé,_**

_**avec le retard en moins. C'est un peu la classe, non ? :) **_

**_J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ! Moi ça va.  
><em>****_Bientôt les vacances pour ma petite zone B, j'attends ça avec impatience !_**

**_Bref, merci pour tous vos messages, toutes vos mises en alerte et vos favoris. Vous êtes géniales !  
><em>****_D'ailleurs je vous mets les réponses aux non-inscrits ici ;_**

**Judy :** Très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, Miss ! Tout comme Jasper, d'ailleurs. :D Edward, oui c'est un vrai mystère, mais on l'aime bien comme ça. Merci de me lire ! En tout cas bonne lecture !  
><strong><span>Maryline :<span>** Evite tes remarques acerbes, s'il te plaît, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Je t'ai fait entendre mon point de vue, ça s'arrête là. Je ne t'oblige pas à me lire, tu sais. Je suis contente que tu le fasses, mais je déprécie assez tes remarques. M'enfin. Heureuse que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture.  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Laisse tomber avec ton Jella, toi. ^^ Pas de Jella, c'est tout. Edward ? Jaloux ? Hmmm.. Pas sûr. Oui, Bella prendra toujours le temps d'écrire à son frère, tu comprendras au fil des chapitres qu'elle l'aime vraiment aveuglément, et quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, elle lui écrira. Ah, très heureuse qu'Alaric te plaise ! Oui, on le reverra, t'en fais pas. Haha, pour vrai les bureaux Keops ? La classe ! Moi je l'aime bien en chien, pas sûr qu'en bureau il me semble si sympathique. Et ne mets pas ta folie sur le dos de ma fic, veux-tu, tu n'as pas besoin de penser à mes persos pour paraître cinglée, je suis sûre. :P M'enfin, quoi qu'il en soit prends soin de toi. Bonne lecture !  
><strong><span>Laurie :<span>** C'est bizarre quand mêle que tout le monde pense que Jasper en pince pour Bella. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas fait exprès. *Siffle* En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise, Miss. Voici la suite que tu attendais. Bonne lecture !  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** Oui, je te reconnais le fait qu'Emmett a fait le mouton jusqu'à présent. Mais ça n'empêche qu'il sera le meilleur, par la suite ! Je le dis, vous êtes toutes en train de virer Jasperienne. Arrêtez de penser qu'Edward est jaloux, ça se trouve il ne l'est pas. Qui sait ? Enfin qui sait à part moi et Edward ? :D Maintenant que t'en parles, c'est vrai qu'Angela et Mona se ressemble pas mal. Bien que je puisse pas saquer cette pétasse de Mona. -.- Je suis toujours aussi contente que mes fictions te plaisent, en tout cas ! Tu peux raconter ta vie, ça me dérange pas ! A plusssss tard, ma Belle ! Peaaaace. Bonne lecture, aussi !  
><strong><span>Marine Larriven-Lafi :<span>** Pas besoin de t'excuser pour l'expression, je concède à dire qu'Emmett devient moins con. Il était temps ! Edward le lunatique n'est pas du tout facile à saisir, en effet, et c'est tant mieux comme ça pour le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore d'être là au fil des chapitres, Miss. Prends soin de toi et bonne lecture !  
><strong><span>Lulu :<span>** Ah, te revoilà toi ! Je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise également ! Oui, comme tu l'as remarqué Edward est très lunatique dans cette fiction. Très lunatique, et raciste au possible. Mais oui, qu'importe ce qu'il se passera.. Il y aura toujours le Roi Lion dans mes histoires ! Je t'assure que ce sera toujours comme ça. :D Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, écrire est une de mes passions, pour ne pas dire _ma_ passion, donc il n'y aucun problème pour moi ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci de me lire, quoi qu'il en soit. Voilà la suite, prends soin de toi, Miss. Bonne lecture ! :D  
><strong><span>Célie :<span>** Toi, va-t-en. J'espère que ton concert était pourri, nah. En tout cas.. Mercredi, ma Chérie ! Et puis merci de me lire, en tout cas. Voilà ta foutue suite. Et patience pour le reste. :D Love ya !

**_Donc voilà ! _**

**_Un gros merci à mes p'tites supporters. Claire, Aurore, Lili, Wissam, Ninie, Aurélie, Assya, Ouafik (_**_ Mon cousin stupide qui est en train de lire ce que je vous marque.** )**_**_ et même Nassou ! :)  
><em>****_Merci d'être là, les meufs.  
><em>****_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._**

**_Un gros merci à Delph, ma bêta ! Love you. _**

**_En vous rappelant que seul le contexte de cette histoire m'appartient, et que les persos, ou du moins une certaine partie d'entre eux, appartiennent à S.M. _**

**_Bref.. _**

**_HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.*oOo ~ Un homme, Tahar Ben Jelloun, a dit un jour ; « <em>**_On est tous l'étranger de quelqu'un. Apprendre à vivre ensemble, c'est cela lutter contre le racisme_**_. » . ~ oOo*._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

- Magne-toi, Bella !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Assurai-je à Zack.

Mon frère me regarda sortir de la voiture, alors qu'Aaron la refermait derrière lui. Zachary partit rapidement vers le lycée, et je le rattrapai en trottinant. Comme je m'y attendais, mon frère me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je paris que j'y arrive avant toi, le provoquai-je.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

Zachary me poussa légèrement, avant de se mettre à courir. Je le suivis en rigolant, alors que j'entendais Aaron crier derrière :

- Bande d'abrutis !

Je dépassai bien entendu mon petit frère, poussant des gens voulant rentrer dans le lycée au passage. Je n'y fis pas attention, au contraire, j'étais morte de rire de gagner. Quand j'arrivai devant l'accueil, je me stoppai brutalement, dérapant exagérément sur les graviers alors que je sentais le torse de mon frère frapper contre mon dos lorsqu'il dérapa à son tour. D'un même mouvement, nous posâmes l'index sur les listes, y cherchant son nom.

Toutes mes angoisses me revinrent en mémoire, à cet instant. _Et si Emmett n'avait pas réussi à le faire entrer dans l'équipe ?_

- Regarde, Bella !

Je souris en observant ce que mon frère me montrait. Là, au milieu de la liste était inscrit : _Zachary McCarthy._

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je fus soulevée du sol, mon frère me faisant sauter en l'air sous l'euphorie.

- Je suis pris ! Cria-t-il presque.

J'éclatai de rire en le voyant faire, alors qu'il me reposait à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Aaron en arrivant. Tu vas faire vomir, Bella, et j'ai pas envie de vomir à cette vision.

- J'ai été pris ! Clama Zack en souriant.

- Pris où ? Demanda Jeff en posant les yeux sur les tableaux d'affichages.

- Je suis pris, j'intègre l'équipe de rugby de l'année prochaine !

- Sérieux ? S'étonna Aaron en regardant à son tour le nom de notre frère figurant dans la liste des admis.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais passé des tests, avoua Jefferson.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Aaron.

- C'est Bella qui m'a aidé à avoir l'entretien.

Mon petit frère me poussa gentiment, et je souris devant son visage illuminé par la joie.

- En tout cas je suis content pour toi, fit Jeff.

- Ouais, c'est net ! Félicitations, mon frère ! Affirma Aaron.

Celui-ci attrapa Zachary, l'emprisonnant sous son bras, avant de lui frotter le cuir chevelu avec vigueur. Zack rigola, avant qu'Aaron ne le relâche. La sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

- Allez, va en cours, Zack. On en reparle à midi, okay ? Dis-je à mon petit frère, un énorme sourire toujours collé au visage.

- Ca marche, répondit-il, enjoué. A toute !

- Et au fait, ajoutai-je alors qu'il se retournait, je suis fière de toi. T'as géré !

Mon petit frère revint vers moi en souriant, avant de me prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse, reconnaissant. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avant de s'en aller après m'avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil. Je le regardai quitter l'enceinte du lycée, le sourire aux lèvres, avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre.

- Allez Blanche-Neige, fixer une porte ça a jamais servi à rien. Déjà que t'as pas grande utilité, alors si en plus tu fais davantage de trucs qui servent à rien, on va pas s'en sortir.

Je ris à la réplique d'Aaron, avant de lui mettre un coup sur l'épaule.

- On se voit plus tard, dit Jeff.

- D'acc.

Mon aîné s'en alla après un dernier signe, et je restai avec Aaron, nous dirigeant vers le bâtiment dans lequel nous avions cours.

- T'as espagnol, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Et toi maths, je crois ?

- Tout juste.

- Je t'accompagne.

- T'es pas obligé, lui dis-je.

- J'en ai envie, me répondit-il en passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

Je souris en me laissant aller contre lui. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la salle de Monsieur Anderson. Aaron salua Jasper, qui était devant celle-ci, attendant l'ouverture. Je remarquai Emmett, et osai lui sourire. Mon camarade me sourit en retour, alors que Jasper s'approchait de moi pour me saluer.

- Allez, j'y vais, apprit Aaron. Toi, pas d'connerie, okay ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça, fis-je.

- Sérieux, Bells.. Pas d'embrouilles avec ce prof, d'accord ?

- Okay, lui dis-je finalement.

Mon frère sourit, faisant mine de me mettre un coup de poing sur le bras, avant de s'en aller en trottinant vers son cours. Je rigolai en me tournant vers Jasper.

- Viens, on rentre, déclara ce dernier, alors que la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Je le suivis sans un mot, pénétrant dans la salle de classe, afin d'aller prendre place à ma table du fond alors que Jasper allait s'asseoir devant. Je sortis mes affaires sans un mot, décidant ensuite de rapprocher un peu plus ma table de celle d'Emmett Swan. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers moi au même moment où je lui disais :

- Je te remercie beaucoup.

Il me fit un petit sourire, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait franc.

- Angela ne s'est pas opposée ? Questionnai-je.

Emmett hocha la tête, s'empêchant de rigoler de manière sarcastique.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête de fausse outrée quand j'ai posé le dossier de ton frère sur la table, ajouta-t-il. Elle et Mike se sont sentis comme trompés, c'était pitoyable.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. J'ai tenté de négocier pendant vingt minutes, mais ils m'ont trouvé des excuses plus pitoyables les unes que les autres. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pris le temps de les écouter me dire de la merde si j'étais pas aussi pensif à l'idée de ranger mes chaussettes en rentrant.

Je ricanai silencieusement devant la réplique de mon camarade, alors que celui-ci tentait de rester imperturbable face aux œillades que le professeur nous lançait.

- Ben pourtant t'as réussi.. Zack est admis.

- Ils ne le savent pas encore, souffla Emmett pour ne pas que le professeur ne nous entende.

- Comment ça ? Interrogeai-je, piquée au vif.

- Quand j'ai abordé le sujet de Bryan, le frère de Mike, ils ont juste bavassé sur à quel point il allait être heureux d'être admis, qu'il attendait ça depuis des années.. On a même pas parlé de ses compétences.. Comme s'il était déjà admis, tu sais..

Je regardai Emmett Swan s'exprimer, souriant face à la facilité avec laquelle il s'adressait à moi.

- .. Ca m'a dégoûté, un truc de malade. Après tout, quand on a passé les tests, c'était limite s'il me calculait. Il a fait la moitié de l'échauffement, et a rigolé quand un gars a loupé son tir.. Il a même pas touché une balle, cet attardé.

Emmett s'arrêta en se rendant compte que je l'observais en souriant.

- Bref.. continua-t-il finalement, en me rendant un petit sourire, je peux déjà pas saquer Mike, alors pour me coltiner son double en plus abruti encore – oui oui, à croire que c'est possible -, très peu pour moi. Ils ont pas voulu parler de Bryan ? Tant pis pour eux, car je voulais pas le prendre. Ils se sont juste assurés qu'il aurait sa place dans l'équipe. J'ai parrainé ton frère à la place.

- Tu l'as carrément parrainé ?

- J'ai le droit de faire ça, tu sais, en tant que capitaine, et ce sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne.. Et bien voilà.

Je souris tout d'abord, tout simplement heureuse que mon frère soit pris dans l'équipe, avant que mon sourire ne se fane, en réalisant.

- Mais ils vont t'en vouloir..

- Ils vont me détester, tu veux dire.

Je fixai Emmett Swan, alors qu'il ne semblait pas plus que ça affecté par ses propres paroles.

- Comment tu vas faire ? L'interrogeai-je.

Mon camarade me regarda, comme si je lui posais une question complètement bête.

- Ben, comme ça.. Mais sans eux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son ton. Il m'avait répondu comme s'il répondait à une personne mentalement en difficulté.

- Ca t'embête pas ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Emmett sembla y réfléchir quelques instants.

- S'ils sont vraiment mes amis, comme ils semblent le prétendre, finit-il par répondre, ils comprendront, et pardonneront, à supposer qu'il y est quelque chose de valable à pardonner. Sinon.. Je propose qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

- McCarthy, Swan, si vous vous taisiez, je pourrai exercer mon métier correctement, intervint le professeur. Il est déjà difficile de vous faire comprendre quelque chose, alors si en plus vous parlez, nous n'allons clairement pas progresser.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à la réplique du prof, avant de reprendre une place convenable sur ma chaise. Emmett me regarda du coin de l'œil, souriant simplement, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa feuille.

L'heure passa doucement, sans encombre. Une minute avant la fin des cours, Anderson distribua les évaluations corrigées, que nous avions faites en début de semaine. J'observai le B- qui trônait sur l'entête de ma copie, alors qu'Emmett se tournait vers moi. Il me montra la feuille, _ma feuille_, qui elle portait la note de A. Je lui souris simplement, et il me dit :

- Encore merci, Bella.

- C'est normal.

- Non, ça ne l'était pas, contra-t-il.

Je le fixai, alors que la sonnerie retentissait, et mon camarade se contenta de me faire comprendre du regard qu'il pensait ses paroles. J'opinai simplement d'un signe de tête, et il me fit un dernier salut, avant de partir rejoindre son prochain cours. Jasper m'attendit patiemment, à la porte de classe.

- Alors comme ça, vous vous parlez, toi et Swan, maintenant ? Questionna-t-il au bout de quelques instants meublés de silence.

Je l'observai, alors que lui s'entêtait à ne regarder que le couloir empli de monde.

- Ca nous arrive, répondis-je finalement.

- Il n'est pas raciste, en fin de compte ? Insista-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de voir « au dessus des apparences », fis-je en mimant les guillemets. C'est bien toi qui m'as dit de faire ça, non ?

Jasper tourna la tête vers moi, quelque peu blasé par ma réplique. Toutefois, je ne m'en formalisais pas.

- Je suis arrivée, l'informai-je. On se voit tout à l'heure, au self ?

- C'est ça.

Je lui souris une énième fois, avant de rentrer dans ma salle d'espagnol.

- Holà, Bella.

- Holà, répondis-je à la professeur.

J'allai m'installer au fond, comme à mon habitude, alors qu'Angela Weber crachait quelques paroles sur mon passage.

- J'ai lu sur internet que les cafards vivaient en moyenne entre 6 et 9 mois. C'est intéressant, ça aide à patienter.

- Sérieux ? Lançai-je. Tu devrais peut-être penser à faire ton testament, alors, non ? Comme ça tu pourrais donner toute ta connerie à Anderson, et puis tous tes fringues de salope aux pauvres putes ?

Angela me regarda de travers, et je lui fis un sourire angélique. Elle bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, alors que ses joues avaient prises d'affreuses teintes rougies.

Après ça, l'heure de cours se passa tranquillement. Ma voisine de devant n'osa plus vraiment ouvrir la bouche, alors que je la voyais répondre à des sms apparemment très longs. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Angela Weber sortit en trombe de la classe, vraisemblablement énervée et pressée. Je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça, et me dirigeai vers mon cours suivant. Le reste de la matinée se passa relativement bien, me permettant d'aller au self avec le sourire. Quand j'arrivai près des lavabos afin de me laver les mains, je pus entendre des voix s'élever dans les couloirs.

- T'avais dit que tu le prenais !

- J'ai dit que je parrainerai quelqu'un qui avait la rage de jouer ! La rage de vaincre !

Je tournai la tête afin d'apercevoir Emmett et Mike s'affronter du regard, face à face, le buste en avant, menaçants. Angela se tenait un peu plus loin, accrochée au bras d'Edward, qui lui était inerte.

- Il voulait entrer dans cette équipe plus que les autres ! Cria Mike.

- Ah oui ? Ben il l'a pas montré à rester là à rien foutre, rigolant de tout et de rien.. Elle était où la motivation ?

- Chez ta mère, voilà où elle était !

Emmett Swan partit au quart de retour en entendant ça, il poussa violemment le gars en face de lui contre le mur d'en face, son poing se fermant en une fraction de seconde alors que déjà il se dirigeait avec hargne vers Mike Newton. Cependant, le capitaine de rugby s'arrêta au dernier moment, haletant, comme en transe face à la rage qui l'habitait.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te taperai pas. Parce que ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, dans tout ça, c'est que quoi que tu puisses dire, ton frère restera son cul sur les gradins, il touchera pas le ballon, dit doucement Emmett, le rendant effrayant.

Il lâcha l'épaule de Mike, qu'il avait agrippée dans son accès de colère. Il remit sa veste correctement, avant de s'éloigner. Newton tenta de le rattraper par le col, mais Emmett se retourna vivement, le propulsant à nouveau contre le mur avec une puissance inouïe. A coup sûr, Newton avait eu le souffle coupé. Celui-ci tomba à terre, avant de dire, rageur.

- Pour qui est ce que tu te prends, Swan ? Tu parles d'un capitaine ! Tu préfères prendre ce fils de pute de nègre alors que mon frère comptait sur toi ! Une merde, que t'as pris ! J'rigolerai qu'il te refile les maladies de son pays, et que tu crèves sur le coup ! Au moins peut-être que tu comprendras que ces vermines ne sont pas fréquentables ! Dès qu'ils le pourront, ils t'enterreront, ces mamadous ! De toute façon, ça s'arrêtera pas là !

Emmett continua sa route sans se retourner, se dirigeant finalement vers les lavabos, et donc vers moi. Il prit le second robinet, celui à ma droite, avant de faire couler l'eau et de se nettoyer les mains avec colère. Il semblait se déchirer la peau avec ses propres doigts, et je l'arrêtai en entreposant ma main entre les siennes.

- Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, soufflai-je.

Mon camarade releva le regard vers moi, et je pus observer sans mal la rage qui l'habitait, ainsi qu'une certaine tristesse. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour calmer sa respiration, ma main toujours entre ses doigts. Je l'enlevai finalement, avant de rincer les dernières traces de savon.

- Je comprendrais, si tu veux changer quoi que ce ..

- Je ne changerai rien, coupa-t-il. Qu'ils aillent se faire mettre !

Je m'essuyai les mains, avant de dire.

- Dans ce cas, sache que.. Je suis là, si tu veux. Et puis.. Il reste des places, à notre table.

Je lançai un dernier regard à Emmett, alors qu'il me fixait simplement. Après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête, je rentrai dans le self, me servant mon plateau repas sans attendre. J'allai ensuite m'installer à ma table, à côté de Jasper alors que mes trois frères m'accueillaient d'un sourire.

- T'en as mis du temps, fit remarquer Aaron.

- J'aime me faire attendre, répondis-je simplement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et je lui souris.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Jasper en m'observant attentivement.

- Oui, t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je.

Il continua de me fixer, mais mes yeux se tournèrent d'eux-mêmes vers Angela, Edward et Mike, qui arrivaient dans le réfectoire. Angela et Mike nous lancèrent des regards haineux, alors qu'Edward sembla garder les yeux sur moi. J'osai lui faire un timide sourire, mais il détourna la tête, alors qu'Angela resserrait sa prise sur lui. Je ne relevais pas. _A quoi __bon ? _Quelques instants passèrent, quand, soudainement, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Je relevai la tête pour voir Emmett entrer, un plateau à la main. Au vue du silence alentour, il n'y avait qu'une explication.. _Tout le monde savait. _Je vis du coin de l'œil Angela pousser la dernière chaise libre près de la table d'Eric Yorki, le geek de service. Emmett ne la regarda même pas. Non, à la place, je le vis prendre une grande inspiration, avant de se diriger tout droit vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce que .. Commença Jasper.

Sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Emmett passa son plateau sur son côté gauche, avant de tendre sa main droite à Jefferson.

- Salut, je suis Emmett. Emmett Swan.

Je souris spontanément en le voyant faire, alors que mon frère prenait une seconde, quelque peu choqué lui aussi, avant de serrer la poignée de main qu'il lui tendait.

- Jefferson.

- Emmett Swan, se représenta de nouveau mon camarade en regardant Aaron.

Ce dernier lui serra également la main, et Emmett sourit à Zachary en lui serrant la main à son tour. Pour finir, il salua Jasper par le même traitement, avant de me demander en désignant la chaise à côté de moi.

- Je peux ?

- Je t'en prie, souris-je.

Il me remercia poliment, avant de prendre place, toujours sous le silence pesant du réfectoire. Mes frères fixaient tous Emmett, Jefferson et Aaron encore sous le choc, alors que Zachary souriait de toutes ses dents. Quant à Jasper, il lançait mécaniquement des regards à la table d'Angela, qui nous fixait, de même qu'Edward et Mike, visiblement surpris, mais aussi dégoûtés.

- Hm.. Vous parlez pas ? Questionna Emmett en débouchant sa bouteille de soda.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- C'est bien la première personne qui arrive à tous vous la fermer, et en même temps, en plus, répliquai-je à mes frères.

Aaron se reprit le premier, pour me lancer un regard blasé, sa main poussant légèrement ma tête au dessus de la table, me faisant rire davantage. Il se tourna ensuite vers Emmett.

- Disons simplement que nous sommes choqués, lui expliqua-t-il. Au bout d'un mois, on a plutôt le droit de l'être, non ?

Mon camarade de mathématiques sourit, alors qu'il répondait à son tour :

- J'aime me faire attendre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase. Aaron le remarqua.

- Souris pas, toi, débile, protesta-t-il.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? Questionna Jefferson en reprenant figure normale.

Emmett se tut un instant, semblant visiblement réfléchir, pour finir par répondre :

- Elle.

Il me désigna du doigt, et Jefferson me regarda, avant de sourire simplement.

- Attends attends, interrompit Aaron. Convaincre comment ? Avec des mots, tu veux dire ? Elle t'a seulement convaincu avec des mots, hein ?

Je fronçai les sourcils devant ses questions, pas sûre de voir là où il voulait en venir. Cependant, les regards insistants d'Aaron et de Jasper me firent réagir.

- Ah parce que t'es sérieux, en plus ? M'étonnai-je. Mais tu me prends pour quoi, abruti ?

- Je m'assure juste.

- Je vais t'assurer une claque dans ta tête, tu vas rien comprendre, répliquai-je.

- Essaie pour voir. Tu parles beaucoup, mais t'agis pas, toi.

- Me tente pas, Aaron.

- Chut, coupa Jeff.

Je me tus en rechignant, alors qu'Aaron en faisait de même, nos comportements faisant ricaner Emmett.

- Bienvenue dans notre monde, affirma Jefferson. Pas sûr que tu le préfères aux autres, avec ces deux-là.

- Oh, je crois au contraire que je vais kiffer, répliqua Emmett en riant.

[…]

Emmett soupira en regardant une nouvelle fois son portable se mettre à vibrer.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Questionnai-je.

Je lus le nom « Papa », sur l'écran d'affichage, alors que mon camarade laissait à nouveau sonner. C'était la neuvième fois en moins de dix minutes.

- Il vaut mieux que je ne le fasse pas pour le moment, souffla Emmett en ne relevant pas la tête.

Nous étions dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, près de la salle de biologie, alors que ça allait bientôt sonner. Jasper était parti chercher ses affaires dans son casier, et moi j'étais restée avec Emmett. Le repas en sa compagnie s'était relativement bien passé, ce midi, Zachary étant très enjoué face à la présence de son futur capitaine. Et puis, Aaron et Jefferson semblaient l'apprécier. Seul Jasper était resté quelque peu silencieux, face à lui, se contentant de ne parler qu'avec moi. Personne ne semblait s'en être formalisé, et c'était tant mieux.

- De toute façon, c'est bon, continuai-je dans un petit sourire. Tu as eu un A.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, répondit Emmett.

Il sourit, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'embêtait, à l'heure actuelle. Non, Emmett Swan semblait préoccupé par tout autre chose. Cependant, je n'osai approfondir.

La sonnerie retentit au même moment que Jasper réapparaissait au coin du couloir.

- Synchro, souris-je en sa direction.

- T'as vu ça ?

Je ris devant sa manière de se la péter. Emmett se releva avec habileté, avant de me tendre une main amicale. Je souris devant ses doigts, et mon camarade le remarqua.

- Je sais..

- C'est nouveau. Mais j'aime bien.

- On est deux, dit-il alors que j'attrapais sa main.

Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds, et je tombai sur les yeux d'émeraudes d'Edward Cullen, qui venait d'arriver. Alors que j'époussetais mes vêtements, je remarquai la présence d'Angela Weber, ainsi que les regards que ces deux-là nous lançaient, à Emmett et moi.

- Alors ça y'est, tu lui tiens la main, en plus ? Totalement vendu ? Lança Angela avec dédain.

- Ou plus totalement con, tout dépend le point de vue, rétorqua Emmett.

- Arrête de dire de telles choses, Swan, rigola Angela. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'un simple d'esprit. Tu n'es bon qu'à taper dans le ballon de rugby. Complètement stupide, que tu es.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Banner, qui nous invita à entrer en souriant. Je restai figée, attendant une quelconque réplique de la part d'Emmett, mais surtout venant d'Edward. _C'est son ami, non ?_

Cependant, mon camarade de mathématiques ne rajouta rien, se contentant de passer derrière moi pour entrer en cours. Je ne bougeai pas, statufiée devant ces comportements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, pauvre chose ? Questionna la fille du pasteur en prenant soin de mettre en avant sa bouche en cul de poule.

Je ne répondis pas, fixant sans aucune gêne Edward, qui ne semblait pas vouloir interagir.

- Viens, Bella.

Je sentis les bras de Jasper s'entourer autour de ma taille alors qu'il tentait de me faire entrer en cours.

- Ecoute le truc qui t'accompagne, ajouta Angela.

Edward observa Jasper m'attraper sans hésitation, essayant de me faire reprendre pied. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attristée, par son comportement. Je laissai faire le frère de Rosalie, détachant mes yeux de ceux de mon partenaire de Biologie. Jasper nous emmena jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle de cours, avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma table. Je m'assis à mon tabouret, quelque peu sous le choc.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta le blond.

Je ne répondis pas, n'ayant pas envie de prendre la parole. Jasper ne s'en alla pas pour autant, et j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Edward entrer en classe à son tour. J'entendis le tabouret à côté de moi être tiré alors que la table vibrait sous les gestes de mon voisin.

- Tous à vos places, s'il vous plaît, demanda le professeur poliment.

Jasper me regarda longuement, sa main balayant ma joue avec douceur, avant de se diriger vers sa propre paillasse. Le silence autour de moi n'était troublé que par les quelques chuchotis habituels, alors que le professeur débutait son cours.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelques exercices, histoire de réviser. L'infirmière m'a promis vos résultats pour la fin de la semaine, et nous ferons les derniers tests en fin d'année scolaire, soit dans un peu plus d'une semaine, désormais..

Je perdis le fil au moment où mes yeux se posaient sur Emmett. Il n'avait pas réagi, face à l'annonce de ces prochaines vacances. En effet, il semblait être inerte, ses yeux fixant son téléphone, qu'il avait discrètement posé sur sa cuisse. Son mobile paraissait une fois de plus en train de vibrer, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser à nouveaux des questions.

- Euh.. Tu as ton livre ? Entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête instinctivement vers la source de la voix, à savoir celle d'Edward. Ce dernier me regardait sans vraiment le faire, ses yeux n'osant pas se fixer sur mon visage. _Peut-être était-il dégoûté._

- Je.. Je n'ai pas le mien.. Et le .. Prof. Le prof veut qu'on fasse les exos de la page 347. Tu l'as ? Balbutia-t-il devant mon silence.

Je restai de marbre face à cette nouvelle question, avant de me reprendre légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demandai-je finalement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ces choses. Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ? C'est ton ami, non ?

Edward sembla déconcerté par mes interrogations si directes, mais je m'en fichais, je continuai de le regarder fixement, attendant une quelconque réponse.

- Il avait le droit de choisir qui il voulait, ce n'est pas à elle de faire sa loi.. Rajoutai-je. Pourquoi tu la laisses dire de telles conneries alors qu'il s'agit de ton pote ?

Ma voix était déterminée. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'Edward soit si lunatique, et surtout pas avec son propre ami. Déjà là, quand il ne s'agissait que de moi, la sœur des noirs, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses variations de comportement incessantes.. Mais à cet instant il s'agissait d'Emmett, celui qu'il semblait apprécier tout particulièrement.

Edward me fixait, et j'en faisais de même. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

- Haha, il va se faire défoncer !

Je relevai la tête vers mon voisin de devant, qui lui semblait observer avec attention la cour. Tournant les yeux à mon tour, mon sang se glaça. Devant le bâtiment de technologie se trouvait Zachary, tout seul, alors que Mike et celui que je devinais être son petit frère avançaient droit sur lui. Je serrai le poing en observant mon frère jeter son sac à terre, alors que déjà les deux autres lui sautaient dessus.

- Monsieur, je peux sortir ? Questionnai-je de suite.

- Je préfèrerais que tu fasses tes exercices, d'abord, Bella.

- Mais monsieur..

- J'ai dit non, désolé. C'est comme ça, c'est le règlement.

Le professeur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les deux abrutis s'en prenant à mon petit frère. Je me tournai de nouveau vers la fenêtre, alors qu'Edward en faisait de même. Zachary était à terre, désormais, alors que le petit frère de Mike le ruait de coup de pied. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me lever, et, suivant mon instinct, ouvris la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours de récréation et de la sauter d'un bond.

- Isabella ! Entendis-je.

Je ne fis guère attention à mon professeur, et courus directement vers la bagarre. Mike attrapa une grosse pierre faisant partie de la décoration.

- Toi ! Criai-je en approchant à vitesse grand V.

Il tourna le regard vers moi, la grosse pierre toujours au dessus de sa tête, et je le rejoignis en trois enjambées supplémentaires. Je n'attendis pas, et, de l'adrénaline plein les veines, envoyai mon poing serré en plein dans son visage. De toutes mes forces. Avec tout ma rage. Ma haine pour ces gens.

Mike Newton lâcha la pierre sur le coup, avant de vaciller et de tomber face contre sol. Je secouai le poignet, gémissant de douleur, avant de me focaliser sur Bryan Newton, toujours en train de savater mon petit frère. Je le poussai brutalement, l'envoyant balader avant qu'il ne se retourne.

- C'est qui cette salope ? Questionna-t-il avec hargne.

- Arrête ça, le prévins-je.

Je vis mon frère se relever doucement, alors que le petit frère de Newton me regardait en rigolant. Il s'approcha de moi, prêt à me frapper de son poing, mais Zachary arrêta son coup, l'attrapant par le poignet. Alors que j'allais parler, je vis Mike Newton revenir, se saisir du bras de mon frère, et de lui retourner, provoquant un claquement effrayant venant de chez mon frère, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à crier de douleur.

- Zack ! Criai-je.

Je lançai mon genou en plein dans les parties génitales de Mike, le faisant se tordre de douleur. Je me tournai de suite vers mon petit frère, qui se tordait de douleur contre le sol. Tandis que je me mettais en position accroupie, je sentis un point s'abattre à l'arrière de mon crâne, me faisant m'écraser au sol.

- BRYAN ! Entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête avec difficulté pour voir Edward Cullen, qui semblait lui aussi être sorti par la fenêtre de la salle de Bio. Bryan s'arrêta une seconde dans ses gestes, avant de s'apprêter à continuer. Mais alors que je m'attendais à recevoir un coup de pied dans les côtes à mon tour, Bryan atterrit sur le sol, gémissant.

- Ca va ?

Je relevai le regard vers Emmett, que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Monsieur Banner arriva à son tour, criant des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je me tournai rapidement vers mon petit frère, qui gémissait toujours, tenant fermement son épaule.

- Zachary ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je sais pas ! Mon épaule, putain, mon épaule !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Edward en arrivant, enjambant Bryan sans lui prêter grande attention.

- Je sais pas, paniquai-je sans rien redire devant son ton autoritaire. Mike lui a tordu le bras, et.. Et ca a craqué.. Il a mal !

Edward sembla réfléchir une seconde, avant de demander à Zachary.

- Viens, il faut que tu te mettes debout, d'abord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogeai-je de suite. Je ne préfère pas que tu le touches.

Mon voisin de biologie ne fit pas attention à ce que je disais, regardant mon petit frère se remettre sur ses pieds en se mordant la lèvre de douleur.

- Tourne-toi, dit Edward.

Il éleva la main pour toucher Zachary, mais je l'empêchai. Edward tourna les yeux vers moi.

- Tu ne le touches pas, dis-je, déterminée, en emprisonnant son poignet entre mes doigts.

Je ne préférais même pas imaginer le mal qu'il pouvait lui faire, avec l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel mon frère se trouvait, à l'heure qu'il était. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très respectueux à son égard, qui savait ce dont il était capable ? Peut-être allait-il aggraver son état.

- Ton frère a probablement l'épaule de déboîtée, commença Edward, dur. Il va avoir mal, affreusement mal. Le seul moyen pour que la douleur s'apaise, c'est que je remette son épaule convenablement. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, personne peut le faire par télépathie. Il va donc falloir que je le touche. A moins, bien sûr, que tu saches comment remettre une épaule ? Dans ce cas, libre à toi de remettre ses os en place. Ou alors au pire, tu le laisses souffrir.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient accrochés aux miens, alors que je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard autoritaire. _Il était fils de médecin, après tout.. _Mais il était aussi raciste. Mes yeux naviguèrent entre lui et mon frère. Zachary retenait ses larmes. Alors, je lâchai le poignet de mon camarade. Celui-ci me regarda quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de faire pression sur l'épaule de mon frère, retenu et prévenant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit tout haut Edward.

Il attrapa Zack par l'avant-bras, son autre main toujours sur l'épaule de mon frère.

- On va compter jusqu'à trois, tu veux ? Fit mon partenaire, neutre. Prêt ?

- Un, commencèrent-ils. Deux..

Et avant que Zachary n'ait pu prononcer le trois, Edward bougea ses mains en vitesse, faisant relever le bras à mon frère alors qu'on entendait un nouveau claquement. Zack gémit sous la douleur, alors qu'Edward remettait son bras correctement.

- Voilà.. Ca va mieux ? Questionna-t-il.

Mon petit frère hocha la tête, se massant légèrement l'épaule.

- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital maintenant, histoire qu'on vous prescrive des anti-inflammatoires. Sinon, quand l'adrénaline va avoir totalement disparue de son système, la douleur va se réveiller, et il va le sentir passer, dit Edward en se tournant vers moi.

- Mais son bras va bien, hein ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Tout va bien. Il va juste avoir quelques douleurs au cours des prochains jours. Emmène-le à l'hôpital.

- Je n'ai pas les clés de la voiture, pensai-je tout haut. C'est Jeff qui a conduit aujourd'hui. Il a quoi, à cette heure-ci, Zack ?

- Je sais pas du tout.

Je me tirai les cheveux, inquiète, alors que Charlie Swan apparaissait, accompagné de Monsieur Banner. J'écarquillai les yeux devant son air sévère.

- Je m'en occupe, affirma Emmett. Toi trouve ton frère et emmène Zack.

Mon camarade de maths se dirigea sans attendre vers son oncle, alors que Mike se relevait avec difficulté, ses mains toujours sur son entrejambe. Je posai les yeux sur Edward.

- Viens, je vais vous emmener, déclara-t-il. Vous passerez plus vite.

- T'es sûr ? M'enquis-je.

Il me lança un regard qui ne laissait pas de place aux doutes, avant de partir vers le parking. J'allai près de mon frère, et celui-ci se décala légèrement, s'en allant vers le parking à son tour. Je regardai une dernière fois les deux Newton, qui se relevaient à l'arrivée du directeur toujours occupé par Emmett, me décidant finalement à rejoindre la Volvo argentée de mon partenaire de Bio. Je montai côté passager alors que mon frère avait pris place sur la banquette arrière.

- Ca va ? Lui demandai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête, regardant par la fenêtre alors que nous prenions la route. Edward fixait celle-ci avec concentration, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que l'habitacle était empli de son odeur. D'ailleurs, en examinant un peu mieux l'intérieur du véhicule, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver très spacieux. Le trajet fut court et silencieux, nous faisant arriver très vite à l'hôpital de Seabrook. Je sortis de la voiture au moment où Edward coupait le contact, de même que mon frère. Nous rejoignîmes bien vite les portes des urgences, et Edward ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, se dirigeant directement vers la secrétaire.

- Hey Becky. Tu saurais si mes parents sont ici ?

- Non, Edward. Ils sont tous les deux en visite à l'heure qu'il est.

- Il y a un médecin de libre ?

- Pas avant une quinzaine de minutes.

- Je peux prendre l'ascenseur de service ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Venez, nous dit Edward en se dirigeant vers les portes d'acier.

Je le suivis sans rechigner, et les portes se refermèrent rapidement derrière nous. Nous naviguâmes plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs, avant que je n'entende :

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux cuivrés qui n'auraient trompés personne, et des yeux d'un bleu océanique.

- Il faudrait que tu fasses une ordonnance d'anti-inflammatoire au frère de Bella, il s'est déboîté l'épaule.

- Vous êtes les enfants de Nawel, non ?

J'hochai la tête devant la patronne de ma mère, et techniquement la mère d'Edward.

- Très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis Esmée Cullen, sourit-elle.

- Maman..

- Oui oui. Tu dois être Zachary ? Ton épaule a été remise ?

- Je lui ai remise.

- Comment il s'est fait ça ?

- Une bagarre, expliqua Edward.

- Oh. Votre mère est au courant ? Demanda le Docteur Cullen en se tournant vers nous.

- Pas encore, dis-je.

- Là n'est pas la question, interrompit Edward.

Même si j'appréciais qu'il essaie de faire accélérer les choses pour mon frère, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver irrespectueux, face à sa mère. Celle-ci le regarda une seconde, ses yeux d'un bleu tout à fait surprenant balayant le visage de son fils, vide de toutes expressions compréhensibles.

- Venez avec moi, dit-elle finalement.

Esmée Cullen se tourna vers nous, nous incitant à avancer. Zachary et moi la suivîmes alors qu'Edward ne bougeait pas. Je l'observai une dernière fois, n'essayant pas de comprendre. Une fois que nous fûmes dans le bureau du Docteur Cullen, celle-ci ausculta Zachary tout en lui parlant. Elle semblait sympathique, avec son sourire rassurant alors qu'elle affirmait à mon frère qu'Edward avait bien agi. La mère de mon camarade lui prescrit des anti-inflammatoires, également.

- Il est possible que tu ressentes une certaine douleur, au cours de ces prochains jours. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout à fait normal, lui expliqua-t-elle. Si cela vient à arriver, tu prendras deux de ces cachets que je t'ai prescrits. De préférence avec quelque chose à manger à côté, mais ce n'est pas obligé. D'accord ?

Zachary hocha la tête avec attention, alors qu'Esmée Cullen signait l'ordonnance, avant de me la tendre. J'allai pour attraper celle-ci, mais quand je refermai mes doigts sur la feuille de papier, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer face à mes phalanges douloureuses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'enquit de suite le Docteur Cullen.

Elle attrapa ma main avec délicatesse et légèreté, passant son pouce sur la bosse grandissante qui ornait la base de mes doigts.

- J'ai frappé Mike Newton, expliquai-je.

Ma main droite paraissait prendre une certaine teinte violette, depuis le coup de poing que j'avais assené à l'ami d'Angela.

- Viens, je vais te faire un bandage.

- Un bandage ?

- Oui, afin de compresser l'hématome, je vais te prescrire quelques bandes, et de la pommade, aussi.

- Mais, je n'ai mal que quand je plis les doigts.

- Justement. Allez viens.

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa grande armoire à pharmacie, et elle entreprit de me badigeonner de pommade odorante.

- Votre mère m'a parlé de vous, déclara-t-elle.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez très unis. Je suppose que cet hématome en est un peu une preuve, ne pus s'empêcher de sourire la mère d'Edward.

Je lançai un regard à mon petit frère, mais ce dernier fit mine de s'intéresser à autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la bagarre ? Questionna le Docteur.

J'attendis que Zachary parle, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard.

- Bryan n'a pas accepté qu'Emmett, le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, me parraine à sa place. Il n'a pas été sélectionné. Je rentre dans l'équipe dès septembre prochain. Il s'est ramené avec Mike, alors que j'étais en train de sortir du lycée.

- Ces Newton, soupira Esmée. Ils n'ont jamais accepté de perdre.

J'élevai un sourcil devant son air blasé, et on frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez ! Autorisa le Docteur en finissant de poser le sparadrap sur mon bandage. Voilà, me dit-elle ensuite.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mes deux parents, et je me figeai à leur apparition.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit de suite Yemma. Vous allez bien ?

Ma mère observa mon frère, qui tenait toujours son épaule, avant de le prendre légèrement dans ses bras. Elle s'était probablement inquiétée plus que de raison, comme à son habitude.

- Comment savez vous que nous sommes ici ? Leur demandai-je.

- Le lycée a appelé, dit mon père. Nous sommes convoqués dans une vingtaine de minutes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mon père balaya des yeux ma main et mon poignet bandés, et je baissai le regard, honteuse devant lui.

- Une bagarre, répondit simplement Zachary.

- Vous allez bien ? Interrogea mon père.

- Tout va normalement.

- C'est vous qui l'avez provoquée ?

- Non, Papa.

- Bien.

Mon paternel n'ajouta rien, alors que je sentais son regard sur moi. Je ne déscotchais pas mes yeux du sol. Si mes parents étaient convoqués, ils allaient savoir pour ma première altercation avec Angela.

- Tu vas bien, Kenza ?

J'osai relever les yeux vers ma mère, qui me regardait de ses deux iris vertes, inquiète.

- Ca va, Yemma. Je suis désolée, soufflai-je.

- C'est rien, Benthi. [N/A : Benthi = Fille/Ma fille, en arabe. ] Tu n'as pas mal ?

Je secouai simplement la tête, et ma mère me prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Quand elle s'éloigna de moi, elle se tourna vers Esmée Cullen.

- Merci, Madame Esmée, commença-t-elle. C'est très gentil.

- C'est normal, Nawel. J'ai préparé une ordonnance, afin que vous vous procuriez les cachets et autres remèdes dont ils auront besoin.

Ma mère hocha la tête.

- Merci à vous, dit mon père. Nous allons y aller, nous sommes convoqués.

- Je vous en prie, assura Esmée. Je ne voudrai pas vous mettre en retard.

Le Docteur Cullen nous escorta jusqu'au bout du couloir, discutant avec ma mère de l'heure à laquelle elle devait arriver un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle lui parlait d'une façon tout à fait normale. Respectueuse et gentille.

Une fois que nous eûmes quitté le bâtiment, nous rejoignîmes le parking de l'hôpital. Je relevai les yeux, et constatai la présence d'Edward, un peu plus loin. Celui-ci parlait avec un grand blond, en blouse blanche, sûrement médecin lui aussi. Quand il tourna les yeux vers moi, je lui fis un signe reconnaissant de la tête, en espérant qu'il le saisisse. Mon partenaire de Biologie me regarda deux secondes supplémentaires, sans animosité aucune, avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Je montai ensuite sur la banquette arrière du véhicule de mon père, silencieuse aux côtés de mon petit frère. J'aurais voulu croiser les yeux de celui-ci, mais il m'ignora totalement. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, me contentant de regarder l'hôpital s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre, alors que mon père reprenait la route principale. Des questions plein la tête, je pensai cependant à envoyer un sms à Aaron. Celui-ci fut plus difficile à taper que je l'aurais imaginé, avec cette bande.

_« M'attends pas pour l'Art Plastique. Je viendrai pas. »_

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour répondre.

_**« Les parents sont au courant que tu sèches ? »**_

_« Je suis avec les parents. Il y a __eu__ une bagarre, je suis convoquée. »_

_**« Put**__**ain, Bella. T'assure pas.»**_

Je ne répondis pas, car il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. _Qu'est__-__ce que j'aurais dû faire ? _Laisser mon petit frère se faire frapper par ces abrutis alors que moi je l'aurais regardé depuis mon tabouret de Bio ? Clairement pas, non. J'avais peut-être agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mais quelles que soient celles-ci, ce ne seraient sûrement rien face aux remords que j'aurais pu éprouver.

[…]

- Isabella sera donc exclue pour le restant de cette année scolaire, annonça Charlie Swan.

Je ne relevai pas les yeux, observant mon poignet avec une honte sans pareille. Je sentis le regard de mes parents sur moi, alors que le proviseur reprenait.

- Ce n'est en rien définitif, et votre fille pourra être réinscrite dans ce lycée pour l'année prochaine. En espérant que d'ici là, elle ait calmé son tempérament bagarreur.

- Bien.

- J'aimerai aussi qu'en sortant de ce bureau, elle aille faire des excuses à Monsieur Banner, à qui elle a directement désobéît. D'accord, Isabella ?

J'hochai la tête, doucement.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que cet entretien est terminé. Pour ce qui est de votre fils Zachary, il ne sera pas sanctionné. Monsieur Banner a assuré qu'il n'était pas le provocateur, dans cette histoire, et un des camarade de votre fille m'a affirmé avoir vu Bryan Newton frapper en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, pour ceux-ci ? Demanda mon père.

- Les parents des deux frères Newton seront là d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Je vais me charger de faire en sorte qu'ils soient sanctionnés comme il se doit.

- Bien. Je vous remercie, Monsieur Swan. Et veuillez excuser ma fille pour cette s_econde _altercation. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne recommencera pas.

Mon cœur se serra de douleur devant le ton froid de mon père. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais plus que tout, c'était avoir l'impression de le décevoir.

- Je suis désolé que cela se produise de cette façon, répondit simplement Monsieur Swan. Mais j'ai bon espoir en votre fille pour se reprendre en main au cours de ces prochaines semaines de vacances.

Je vis mon père hocher la tête, alors que nous nous levions. Charlie Swan nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, qu'il ouvrit devant ma mère, avant de lui serrer la main et de la saluer. Il en fit de même avec mon père, alors que celui-ci rejoignait Yemma dans le couloir de l'accueil. Le proviseur tourna les yeux vers moi, avant de me dire.

- Je crois que tes affaires sont toujours dans la salle de Monsieur Banner.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Charlie Swan me regarda attentivement.

- Bonnes vacances, Isabella, souffla-t-il finalement.

J'opinai poliment, et partis rejoindre mes parents. Je sortis de l'accueil pour les retrouver devant, avec Zachary, qui n'avait pas été en cours.

- Je dois aller chercher mes affaires, dis-je.

- Et faire des excuses à ce professeur, ajouta mon père.

- Aussi.

Je vis ma mère observer mon père, préoccupée alors que je baissais à nouveau les yeux.

- Je pense rentrer avec Jeff et Aaron. Ca va sonner dans un quart d'heure.

- Comme tu veux, Kenza, me dit ma mère.

- Ne te fais pas remarquer, fit simplement mon père.

Je n'ajoutai rien, la gorge serrée. Ils partirent tous les trois, et je restai plantée là quelques instants supplémentaires, retenant ces stupides larmes. C'était complètement débile de réagir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon père. Je l'avais déçu, et ça me rendait plus mal en point que n'importe quoi. _Telle une pauvre gosse qui se fait gronder._

Cependant, je me repris, et tournai les talons, afin d'aller jusqu'au bâtiment principal. J'entrai dans celui-ci en silence, avant de me rendre à la salle de Biologie. La porte de celle-ci était ouverte, et des voix m'en parvinrent.

- Tu as eu les bons gestes.

- Peut-être, mais..

- Il n'y a pas de mais à mettre dans cette situation. Si ce n'est dans la phrase « Je les ignore depuis le début, et pour cause.. Mais je ne suis tout de même pas resté insensible à la scène qui s'est passée sous mes yeux. »

Le silence se fit suite à la dernière phrase de Monsieur Banner, et je profitai de cela pour faire mon entrée dans la salle de classe. Je fus quelque peu surprise de voir que la personne avec qui Monsieur Banner discutait était Edward Cullen. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers moi en me voyant arriver, et je ne pus que soutenir son regard émeraude.

- Ah, Mademoiselle McCarthy, fit mon prof de Bio, m'obligeant à détourner la tête.

Je rougis, quelque peu gênée au vue de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

- Je vois que votre main est bandée.

- Oui, je.. Enfin. Je venais vous présenter mes excuses, Monsieur. Je n'aurais pas dû désobéir et sortir, par la fenêtre de surcroît, mais.. J'ai vu mon frère, et ..

- Ce n'est rien, Isabella. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as aidé ton frère et c'est très honorable de ta part.

Je me tus face à son sourire sympathique.

- La prochaine fois, évite juste de sortir par la fenêtre.

- J'étais pressée.

- Tu le seras aussi pour l'interro de Lundi ? Blagua le professeur.

- Je suis virée, avouai-je.

- Vraiment ? Pour combien de jours ?

- Je ne reviendrai pas avant l'année prochaine.

- Oh. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Monsieur.. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, pour mes actes. Je.. Je vais y aller.

- Tes affaires sont sur la table du fond.

- Merci.

J'allai chercher mon sac, avant de le remettre maladroitement sur mon épaule.

- Bon, et bien.. Bonnes vacances, Monsieur.

- A toi aussi, Bella.

- Edward, saluai-je.

- Attends, je t'accompagne.

Mon partenaire se pressa pour me rejoindre, et le professeur nous regarda partir dans un dernier sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été virée ? Me questionna Edward, une fois dans le couloir.

- C'est la seconde fois que je me bats.

- Charlie ne fait pas ça, d'habitude.

- Ah ? Je ne sais pas. Tant pis. De toute façon ces deux dernières semaines n'auraient rien donné de bon. Entre Angela, et les Newton, maintenant.

- Mais.. On a encore plein de contrôles.

Je regardai Edward, alors que celui-ci fixait droit devant lui.

- Ma moyenne baissera, et puis voilà.

- Comment je vais faire pour la Bio ?

- Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, lui dis-je. N'oublie pas ton livre au cours des prochains jours, et tout ira pour le mieux.

Mon camarade esquissa un sourire à ma réponse, avant de s'arrêter pour me faire tourner vers lui.

- Je voulais te dire, pour tout à l'heure .. Commençai-je.

La sonnerie retentit, nous faisant sursauter. Les portes de cours s'ouvrirent presque instantanément, et bientôt, j'entendis depuis le bout du couloir.

- Isabella !

Je me tournai pour voir mon frère, Aaron, avant de faire de nouveau face à Edward. Mais alors que j'allais continuer, je remarquai qu'il était déjà en train de partir, le sac sur le dos.

- Edward ! Appelai-je.

Il se retourna au même moment qu'Aaron me disait en arrivant à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as au poignet ?

Mon partenaire de Biologie me tourna définitivement le dos, s'en allant, et je déclarai tout bas, déçue par son départ.

- Merci, pour nous avoir aidés, mon frère et moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bam.. Lunatique de ouf. :D<br>_****_Je vous dirai rien de plus. Fini le lycée pour Bella. _**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu.. N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir.  
><em>****_Je vous répondrai à toutes, comme d'hab. On se voit plus tard dans _**_Une amitié fraternelle**. **_

_**Passez une bonne fin de week end. Une bonne prochaine semaine et une bonne fin de vacances pour celles qui y sont. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous les filles, et on se voit plus tard. :) **_

_**Peaaaace.**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Promesses silencieuses

_**...**_

_**Bonsoir les gens ! **_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je suis HS, à cause de ma rentrée et mon manque de sommeil, c'est ce pourquoi je ne m'éterniserai pas aujourd'hui ! **_

_**Je suis toujours très heureuse de voir que cette fiction suscite votre intérêt, et pas mal de vos questionnements farfelus, aussi. Vous me faîtes rire. **_

_**Merci pour toutes vos alertes, tous vos favoris ou bien vos messages. Ici ou sur Facebook, vous êtes géniales ! :)**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrites ;**_

**Kik :** Merci à toi de me lire, surtout. :) Bonne lecture.  
><strong><span>Célie :<span>** Je doute que tu viennes jusqu'ici étant donné que tu as déjà lu ce qui allait s'y passer.. Il va falloir que tu attendes la suite, maintenant. Pauvre nulle sans œil.  
><strong><span>Marine Larriven Lafi :<span>** Ah, très heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Yep, Emmett se reprend petit à petit, contrairement à un Edward toujours aussi mystérieux et lunatique. Il va falloir un peu de patience. Bonne lecture à toi ! :)  
><strong><span>Lulu :<span>** Ah, ta review m'a faite très plaisir. Oui, comme tu sembles l'avoir compris.. L'esclavage n'est pas tout à fait aboli, certaines mentalités n'ont toujours pas évoluées. Alors que nous le vivons très bien dans notre petit confort, beaucoup en souffre, et parfois même en silence. C'est malheureux. Le père de Bella lui en veut de ne rien avoir dit, et puis même.. Il déteste que sa fille soit impliquée dans une bagarre d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Tu verras. La suite est juste en dessous. Bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Haaan, tout le monde en veut au principal, maintenant. Mais nooon, Charlie est quelqu'un de bien, vous verrez. Moi je l'aime beaucoup. Très heureuse qu'Emmett soit remonté dans ton estime, il le mérite ! Quant à Edward et sa conversation avec Banner.. Mouhahaha. Je ne dirai rien de plus. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira. On y voit pas beaucoup Edward le space. :) Ah, et merci pour avoir lu mon OS ! Mais dis moi.. Comment t'as su que j'en avais posté un ? T'es pas inscrite sur FF, si ? Je t'ai sur Facebook ? M'enfin.. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** Bien sûr qu'Emmett c'est le meilleur ! Quelle question. x) Jasper.. Ne cherche pas à le comprendre, va ! Il est spécial, parfois. Pour ce qui est d'Angela et Mona.. H e u r k. Edward, Edward.. Un peu de patience pour son histoire. A supposer qu'il en ait une. T'imagine c'est un gros connard juste parce qu'il aime bien être un gros connard ? La rage. En tout cas.. Merci d'être là, la sauterelle ! Peeeeace.  
><strong><span>Laurie :<span>** Yep ! Emmett en a marre d'être con ! Déjà un ! Et pas des moindres. *Sourit niaisement* En tout cas voici la suite, Miss. Bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong><span>Nodame :<span>** Ah, très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, Miss ! Ca fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice, en effet. Tout ce que tu dis me fait très plaisir, je suis contente de voir que cette fiction t'attire ! Donc tu rejoins la team Jella ? Je note, je note. Tu verras, si tu restes parmi nous, tout ce qui concerne Edward et la famille de Bella.. Un peu de patience. :) Prends soin de toi et bonne lecture, Miss. :)  
><strong><span>Laura :<span>** On ne peut pas dire que tu auras eu à attendre longtemps.. Je viens de recevoir ta review. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que semble t'avoir plu le début de cette fiction. Bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong><span>Larme de phenix :<span>** Si tu passes par là.. Sache que ta review sur mon nouvel OS m' a fait très plaisir ! Tu as été l'une des premières et ça m'a rassurée, vraiment. :) Par contre « merveilles », c'est un bien grand mot. ^^' M'enfin, quoi qu'il en soit.. Merci de me lire ! =D

_**Voilà pour ça.. **_

_**Je ne m'attarde pas davantage. Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai publié un nouvel OS. "** Don't Worry, Be Happy. **", peut-être vous intéressera-t-il. **_

_**M'enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous invite à me rejoindre en bas. **_

_**Un coucou à toutes les folles qui me suivent et m'entraînent dans leur délire, et encore une fois.. Un très joyeux anniversaire à ma chérie Aurore ! :D**_

_**Les personnages, ou du moins une partie d'entre eux, sont à S.M. Le contexte est toujours à moi, lui. :)**_

_**HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>.*oOo ~ Un homme, Jean Dutourd, a dit un jour ; <em><strong>« <strong>__****__Le racisme consiste à condamner un homme au nom de la seule chose dont il n'est pas responsable : son origine, sans tenir compte de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il s'est fait, de la valeur qu'il représente. On peut dire que c'est la plus stupide de toutes les passions.__****__** » **_ . ~ oOo*._****__****_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Yemma

- Je pensais que tu étais là jusqu'à lundi.

- Je le pensais aussi. Mais apparemment je suis demandé à Denver, pour quelques jours seulement. Je ne peux pas refuser.

Je baissai les yeux devant Jackson, ne voulant pas exprimer le fond de ma pensée. _A quoi bon servirait de le faire se sentir mal ? _Il partirait, de toute façon.

- Quand dois-tu t'en aller ? Demandai-je cependant.

- D'ici ce soir, Mima.

J'aurais voulu sourire à ce surnom, mais je n'en fis rien, peinée qu'il ait déjà à retourner travailler.

- Ca ira, avec les enfants ? Tu arriveras à gérer Bella ?

Je secouai la tête devant ces mots.

- Kenza n'est clairement pas celle qui me donne du pain sur la planche. Tout ira bien.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse des bêtises.

- Arrête, Jackson. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, hein ? Laisser son frère se faire taper ? Elle n'a pas été élevée comme ça.

- Frapper les autres alors qu'elle vient d'arriver, ce n'est pas non plus une solution.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas violente. Elle est surprotectrice, peut-être, mais pas violente. Au contraire. Ne lui reproche pas quelque chose que tu as tenu à lui inculquer, à elle et aux garçons, dès leurs plus jeunes âges. Car ce serait toi, le fautif.

Je sortis de la cuisine, afin de rejoindre l'étage en vitesse, m'arrêtant en apercevant ma fille, sur le bord des escaliers. _Elle avait tout entendu, sans aucun doute. _Elle se releva à mon apparition, avant de partir dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Je fis la moue en la voyant faire, décidant de ne pas la rejoindre tout de suite. J'allai donc préparer les affaires dont j'avais besoin pour aller chez Madame Esmée. Une fois ceci effectué, je frappai à la porte des garçons, mais n'obtins aucune réponse. J'osai ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, pour finalement constater que cette dernière était vide. _Je ne les avais pas entendus sortir. _Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Zachary, et, cette fois-ci, eus une réponse.

- Oui ?

J'entrai dans la chambre de mon fils, pour constater que celui-ci était devant son ordinateur portable, le visage fermé. Sa main droite était posée sur son épaule gauche, son bras barrant son torse avec fermeté.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, mon fils ? Questionnai-je.

- Rien, Maman, je prépare un ou deux films, pour les regarder ce soir.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non, je vais bien.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non plus, Maman.

Je fis une moue attristée devant son petit sourire d'excuse, avant de dire.

- Je vais travailler. Ca ira ?

- Oui, Maman.

- Prends bien tes cachets, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, sans un mot de plus, et je ne tardai pas davantage. Je refermai sa porte avec douceur, afin de me diriger vers la chambre de ma fille.

- Entre, Yemma, entendis-je avant même que je ne frappe à la porte.

Je pénétrai la pièce, osant un sourire, alors que ma petite fille se tenait sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle me lança un regard bref, un semblant de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que déjà elle rabaissait les yeux avec honte. La savoir dans cet état m'embêtait. Je savais tout à fait qu'elle n'était pas celle à blâmer, dans cette histoire. Mais je savais également que le lui dire ne changerait rien, que de toute façon, c'était les paroles de son père dont elle avait besoin. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui souffler.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Kenza.

Ma fille ne répondit pas, ses yeux observant sa main bandée.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il a toujours du mal, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Il n'aime pas savoir que tu es liée à une bagarre, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Alors savoir que ça fait la deuxième fois que tu te bats, ça l'a pris au dépourvu.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Bella.

- Ne le sois pas, Chérie.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, et passai la main dans les boucles de ma fille.

- Tu n'as même pas parlé, dans le bureau.

- Je n'avais rien à dire.

- Il faut que tu saches que tu as bien agi, avec ton frère, tout à l'heure. Je suis fière de ce que tu as fait, n'en doute pas.

- J'ai déçu Papa, dit Isabella, les larmes aux yeux.

J'observai ma fille, qui semblait si triste à la simple idée de décevoir Jackson. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Son père avait une place spéciale, un statut particulier, dans son estime. Rien ni personne n'arriverait à changer ça.

- Tu ne l'as pas déçu, Bella. Ne t'en fais pas, pour ça.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, s'expliqua-t-elle. Simplement que j'ai rien pu faire, quand j'ai vu Zack se faire taper.. C'est instinctif. Regarde le résultat, du coup.. Papa est déçu, et Zachary m'évite. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, Yemma ?

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras devant son air perdu. La serrant contre mon cœur, alors que je sentais ses bras s'agripper maladroitement à ma taille. Je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, et consentis à lui dire.

- Tu as agi comme il le fallait, Kenza. N'en doute pas. Pour ce qui est de ton père et de ton frère, ne t'en fais pas, ça leur passera.

Isabella ne parla pas davantage, se contentant de me serrer contre elle. Je restais une dizaine de minutes dans sa chambre, en silence, avant de la quitter à regret. Je m'arrangeais avec elle pour qu'elle s'occupe du repas, en lui disant que je ferai en sorte que son père ne soit pas dans la cuisine pour la prochaine heure.

Une fois ça de fait, je rejoignis le rez de chaussée, prête à partir.

- Je ne serai pas là, quand tu reviendras, entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers mon mari, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, alors que j'avais la clenche de la porte d'entrée dans la main. Je baissai les yeux, attristée à l'idée qu'il serait absent pour ces prochains jours.

- Ne m'en veux pas..

- Je ne t'en veux pas, affirmai-je. Je comprends.

- Ne pars pas fâchée, fit Jackson.

Il s'approcha de moi, me prenant dans ses bras avec douceur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de dire.

- Fais-en de même. Kenza va se sentir mal, si tu t'en vas avec ces reproches que tu lui as faits.

Mon mari fit la moue, pour finalement souffler.

- Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

Nous restâmes un instant supplémentaire ainsi, avant qu'il ne pose un simple baiser sur ma tempe, ses mains entourant mon visage.

- Va, Mima. Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivé.

- Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie.

- C'est d'accord. Fais-en de même.

J'hochai la tête, et partis lentement suite à ceci. Je pris la route, mes pensées tournées vers mon mari, et mes enfants. Mon cœur se serra de manière douloureuse quand je pensais à Derek. Dans la dernière lettre que j'avais reçue de mon fils, il me disait que tout allait bien, pour lui. Que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

_Bon sang.. _

Comme s'il était possible que je reste sereine alors qu'il était au front. Mon propre fils, à la guerre. Il était tout bonnement inenvisageable que je sois un jour en paix avec cette idée. Derek me manquait plus que je n'osais le lui écrire. J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir mal agi, avec lui. Que s'il avait décidé de s'engager dans l'US Army, c'était pour fuir la maison. Me fuir. Me punir, d'une certaine façon.

- Hey, Nawel.

Je me tournai vers la source de la voix, et reconnus de suite Madame Esmée.

- Oh ! Madame Esmée, désolée, je suis en retard. J'ai dû rester un peu plus à la maison, Kenza avait besoin de moi. Je me presse, je me presse !

Et comme pour illustrer mes propos, j'accélérai le pas.

- Heeey, non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ralentis plutôt, profitons du soleil toutes les deux.

Je regardai Madame Esmée, quelque peu surprise par son comportement, mais son sourire me rassura.

- Vous avez terminé de travailler pour aujourd'hui ? Questionnai-je alors qu'elle me rattrapait doucement.

- Oui et non, je reprends mon service dans quatre heures. Alors je profite un peu du soleil en attendant.

- Je tenais à vous remercier, pour mes enfants, tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment gentil à vous Madame Esmée de vous..

- « Tu », Nawel. C'est « tu ». Et c'est Esmée, aussi. Pas besoin de Madame, tu ne crois pas ?

Je souris maladroitement, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir.

- Et pour tes enfants, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Au contraire, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître au vue des circonstances, je suis très contente de les avoir rencontrés. Du moins deux d'entre eux.

Mon sourire se fit plus franc à la phrase de mon employeuse.

- J'espère qu'ils ont été gentils.

- Adorables, assura Madame Esmée.

- Il faudra que je remercie Monsieur Edward de les avoir accompagnés jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Oh, tu sais.. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'Edward soit à la maison à l'heure qu'il est. Surtout s'il sait que je ne suis pas en service.

Esmée Cullen baissa la tête une seconde à l'entente de ses propres paroles, et mon cœur se serra douloureusement pour cette femme en peine. Du peu que je l'avais vu, Monsieur Edward ne semblait pas être très présent. Ni même très affectueux, avec sa mère. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, car Monsieur et Madame Cullen étaient tout simplement charmants.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa des Cullen dans un silence presque monacal et Madame Esmée poussa la grande porte de bois en m'invitant à entrer. Je la suivis dans son grand jardin en refermant la porte de la propriété derrière moi, et Esmée Cullen nous fit directement nous diriger vers la maison. Encore une fois, elle me tint la porte, en disant.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Nawel ?

- Vous ne voulez pas que je me mette au travail tout de suite ? Contrai-je.

- Non, nous pourrons nous y mettre après. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ce soir.

Je notai le « nous », alors que Madame Esmée m'invitait à la suivre dans la cuisine. Je pris place à la petite table blanche à sa demande, tandis qu'elle me proposait un thé glacé. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien près d'un quart d'heure. Je devais avouer que Madame Esmée semblait tout à fait extraordinaire. Elle était la gentillesse même. Son travail en temps que chirurgien spécialisé en pédiatrie en témoignait. J'étais heureuse d'avoir été engagée par elle.

- Nous allons commencer, tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse de café, désormais vide, sur la table.

- De suite, Madame, répondis-je en me levant.

J'attrapai sans attendre sa tasse ainsi que la mienne, et me dirigeai vers l'évier.

- Nawel..

- Oui ?

- Laisse, il y a le lave vaisselle, pour ça.

- C'est vrai.. J'oublie. Désolée.

- C'est rien. Alors, par quoi veux-tu commencer aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je crois savoir que l'étage est à aspirer, et Monsieur Carlisle m'a demandé de m'assurer qu'une de ses blouses soit mise dans son bureau. Vous avez d'autres idées ?

- Je pensais faire les vitres, aujourd'hui. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je vais faire ça.

J'essuyai mes mains humides, alors que Madame Esmée rangeait les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle. J'allai chercher les produits dont j'avais besoin dans le placard du couloir, et sortis par la même occasion l'aspirateur des Cullen. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le monter à l'étage, je sentis l'appareil m'être pris des mains, et Madame Esmée me dit en souriant.

- Laisse, je vais m'occuper de ça. Tu n'as qu'à prendre les produits, ainsi que deux chiffons.

- Je n'en ai besoin que d'un, assurai-je.

- Je prendrai le deuxième.

Sur ces mots, Madame Esmée escalada les premières marches. Je ne relevai pas, n'ayant pas mon mot à dire face à ses paroles. Une fois que j'eus attrapé tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je rejoins la maîtresse de maison à l'étage supérieur. Celle-ci était déjà en train de sortir le fil de l'aspirateur, même si elle s'emmêlait un peu les pinceaux, il fallait l'avouer.

- Je crois qu'il y a un nœud, me confia Madame Esmée.

- A vrai dire, je pense que si vous leviez votre pied droit, le fil ne serait plus bloqué.

Esmée Cullen rougit en se déplaçant sur sa droite, libérant ainsi le fil de l'aspirateur. Je souris alors qu'elle arrivait à le brancher, cette fois. Elle appuya sur le bouton permettant à l'appareil de démarrer, et je refis pression sur ce dernier.

- Madame.. Je crois savoir que vous m'avez engagée pour que ce soit moi, qui m'occupe du ménage. N'est ce pas ?

- Nawel.. Nous avons déjà discuté toutes ces broutilles du « tu » et du « Madame ». Ensuite.. Je.. C'est vrai que je t'ai engagée pour ça. Mais j'aime ménager avec toi. Alors je propose que nous nous partagions le travail, non ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Mon employeuse sourit, haussant les épaules avant de répondre.

- Je suppose que non. Mais si tu veux vraiment que je te laisse travailler seule, je le fais. Enfin.. Je veux dire.. Je pense que tu es libre de travailler comme tu l'entends.. Alors si tu veux que.. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois. Juste que je n'ai rien à faire à part ça.. Edward ne voudra pas.. Et je reprends dans plusieurs heures, donc..

- Laissez. Mais dans ce cas il faudra baisser mon salaire. Si je ne fais que la moitié du travail, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais payée de la même façon qu'un travail plein.

Madame Esmée secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois que pour ça, par contre, c'est moi qui verrai.

- Hmm.

- Je vais peut-être aller commencer les vitres, en fin de compte, tu veux bien t'occuper de l'aspirateur ?

- Sans problème.

J'attrapai le manche de l'engin, alors que déjà Esmée Cullen s'en allait au fond du couloir.

Passer l'aspirateur était apaisant, en soit. C'était un peu comme noyer ses problèmes dans le bourdonnement de la machine, tout en pouvant penser davantage. Se recentrer. C'était assez difficile à décrire, et en y réfléchissant, ce n'était même pas intéressant de le faire.

Le fait est que passer l'aspirateur chez les Cullen n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qui me dérangeait. J'avais déjà presque fini lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre du jeune Edward. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il était là, bien que ma surprise fut au maximum quand une fille à lunette se mit à crier. J'éteignis de suite l'appareil, gênée.

- Désolée, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne, m'excusai-je de suite.

- Personne ne vous a appris à frapper ? S'agaça la jeune amie de Monsieur Edward.

- C'est-à-dire que ..

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ?

Je me tournai pour voir arriver Madame Esmée, sûrement alertée par les cris de la camarade de son fils.

- Angela ? Pourquoi est ce que tu cries comme ça ?

Mon employeuse regarda son fils, toujours assis sur son lit, alors que la dite Angela restait figée sur ses deux pieds, devant la porte fenêtre de la chambre. Elle portait une robe très courte d'un rouge couleur sang, alors que ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon serré. Elle tenait un paquet de chips, une de ses mains toujours dans le paquet.

- J'ai été surprise par l'entrée de.. ça, répondit-elle à Madame Esmée. De .. Cette personne.

Il n'était pas difficile de voir que dire ces mots venaient de lui coûter. Je ne préférais même pas relever, dans des situations telles que celles-ci.

- Laissez, Madame. C'est moi qui suis en tort, je pensais Monsieur Edward parti.

Esmée Cullen opina d'un simple signe de tête, hésitant à partir, ce qu'elle fit finalement avec lenteur.

- Monsieur, vous voulez que j'aspire votre chambre ?

Edward Cullen n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la jeune Angela laissait tomber son paquet de chips, faisant se répandre dans la pièce une multitude de miettes. La brune ne sourcilla même pas, se contentant de me fixer d'un air hautain. J'osai regarder en biais Monsieur Cullen, qui semblait figé.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait en effet que tu y passes un coup d'aspirateur, dans cette chambre, souffla la camarade de ce dernier.

J'haussai un sourcil, pensant à la manière dont je lui aurais répondu, si je n'étais pas ici, chez mes patrons.

- Nawel ? Appela Madame Cullen. Ne t'occupe pas de la chambre d'Edward. Il est assez grand pour passer un coup d'aspirateur tout seul.

Je baissai la tête, quelque peu embêtée pour Monsieur Edward, avant de finalement sortir de la chambre de celui-ci. Je refermai cette dernière derrière moi, encore un peu choquée. _Pour qui se prenait donc cette petite peste ?_

[…]

- Mince, j'ai oublié la blouse de Carlisle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Madame, je vais le faire. Vous devriez y aller, sinon vous arriverez en retard.

- Merci, Nawel. Il y en a une à l'étage, dans le placard de ma chambre.

- C'est d'accord, Madame. Je vais faire ça de suite, et puis je rentrerai après.

- Je peux encore te demander un service, Nawel ?

- N'importe quoi.

- S'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler Madame. Appelle-moi Esmée.

- Bien.. Je-Je vais essayer.

- Tu penses que si je te demande de me tutoyer en plus, c'est de l'abus ? Sourit-elle.

Je souris également, avant de répondre.

- Je suis désolée, juste que je ne sais pas encore comment agir avec vous.

- Et bien n'y réfléchis pas, et agis avec des « tu ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

- Cette fois-ci, j'y vais. Merci encore pour aujourd'hui, Nawel. On se voit demain ?

- Demain, assurai-je.

- Bonne soirée à toi, alors.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Elle tiqua sur le vous, avant de refermer la porte d'entrée, secouant la tête alors qu'un petit sourire amusé dessinait ses lèvres. Je n'attendis pas longtemps pour me rendre à l'étage et allai chercher la blouse de Monsieur Carlisle. Quand j'eus déposé la dite blouse dans le grand bureau du père de famille, je sortis de la pièce. Je traversai le couloir, et m'arrêtai avec hésitation devant la porte de chambre de Monsieur Edward. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, je portai trois petits coups contre la porte de bois. La brune était partie il y avait maintenant une demi heure, et j'en profitai.

- Oui ?

Je pénétrai doucement la pièce, gênée de me présenter ainsi.

- Monsieur Edward.. Je peux vous parler un instant ?

Il ne dit mot, et je me lançai sans attendre.

- Je voulais vous remercier, pour avoir amené mes enfants à l'hôpital tout à l'heure. Kenza ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé, ni même Zachary.. Mais votre mère m'a dit ..

- Kenza ?

- Bella. Je.. Je la surnomme Kenza. Mais oui, pardon, je voulais dire Bella.

- Intéressant comme surnom.

J'esquissai un petit sourire, et j'eus l'impression qu'Edward Cullen allait parler, mais à la place, son visage se ferma, et il dit.

- C'est normal, pour tout à l'heure. Enfin, je veux dire.. J'ai pas réfléchi.. Et, je .. Enfin. De rien.

J'opinai simplement, ne voulant pas l'embêter plus longtemps. Cependant, alors que j'allais sortir de la chambre, je demandai.

- Voulez vous que j'aspire les miettes de chips, Monsieur ?

Edward Cullen me regarda longuement, une certaine lueur dans les yeux, avant de finalement répondre.

- Non, je te remercie, je vais le faire, Nawel.

- Votre mère a laissé un plat dans le micro onde, peut-être puis-je vous le faire réchauffer ?

- Je mangerai plus tard. Je n'ai pas faim pour le moment.

- Comme vous voulez.. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Monsieur.

- Merci.. A toi aussi.

J'acquiesçai d'un dernier sourire, avant de sortir de cette grande demeure. Malgré le décor chaleureux, j'avais bien l'impression que cette maison était emplie d'une tristesse qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Le seul point commun que j'avais trouvé à Esmée Cullen et son fils, pour le moment, était leur même sourire fané.

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Je me séchai les mains, avant de ranger le produit vaisselle. Aaron et Jeff étaient partis sur la plage, alors que Zachary était remonté sans un mot dans sa chambre. Quant à mon père, lui s'occupait à préparer ses valises. Je supposais qu'il repartait au travail pour quelques jours. Le repas s'était fait en silence, pour ma part. Aaron alimentant toutes les discussions à lui tout seul. C'était d'ailleurs hallucinant, au vue de ce qu'il arrivait à avaler en même temps. Zachary n'avait pas décroché un mot, et je n'avais pas osé relever les yeux, de peur de croiser la déception qu'affichaient ceux de mon paternel.

Je poussai un petit soupir, et allai dans le jardin. Je fis demi-tour en apercevant les étendoirs à linge vides de tous vêtements, et décidai de vider la machine à laver. Etendre la machine fut rapide, bien que j'eus un peu de mal à canaliser l'élan joueur de Keops, désormais habitué à sa promenade crépusculaire. Une fois la bassine vide à nouveau vide, je la remis sur la terrasse en construction, et appelai mon chien. Il était dans les alentours de vingt heures, et Yemma n'était toujours pas rentrée, ce qui était normal, en soit.

- On va aller se foutre sur le sable, mon gros, dis-je à Keops alors que déjà nous étions en train de marcher sur la plage.

Le chien me suivit en silence, et je sursautai en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je n'eus pas peur du tout, reconnaissant l'odeur rassurante de Jefferson parmi mille, alors que derrière lui s'élevait :

- T'as mis ton écran total, Blanche Neige ? Ta peau de blanche n'est pas faite pour le soleil, tu sais.

- Ma peau de blanche t'emmerde, mon frère.

- Tu vas me taper, moi aussi ? Comme ce cher Mike Newton ?

Je soupirai, et Jefferson, qui se détachait de moi, dit à Aaron.

- Arrête de la faire chier avec ça. Sinon c'est moi qui te tape.

- Mais non, on rigole.

- T'es le seul à rigoler, abruti.

Aaron se tut, et je remerciai Jeff d'un sourire. Mon aîné m'attrapa par les épaules, avant de se faire pousser par Aaron, qui mit à son tour son bras sur mes épaules.

- C'est à mon tour de la réconforter. Toi tu profites toujours du moment pour te faire passer pour le plus gentil, j'ai remarqué. Tout le monde sait que je suis le plus gentil.

- T'es le plus con, surtout.

- Peut-être. Mais je suis un con gentil.

Je souris malgré moi à la phrase de mon frère, et celui-ci en profita pour argumenter.

- Tu vois, elle sourit. C'est moi le gentil.

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel, et Aaron posa un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Tu sais très bien que je te charrie simplement, hein ? J'aurais agi pareil que toi, tout à l'heure. T'as des couilles d'être sortie par la fenêtre, si tu veux mon avis. On l'aurait pas tous fait.

- Je l'aurais pas fait, à ta place, ajouta Jeff.

- Tiens, tu vois, t'as plus de couilles que Jefferson, assura Aaron, avant de se rendre compte à haute voix. Ca craint.. Ca craint grave, même, Jeff. T'es une gonzesse ou quoi ?

- Arrête de parler comme un con, ou je te jure que je te pète une dent, à toi.

- Pourquoi t'es si énervée, ma Chérie, t'as tes règles, c'est ça ? J'ai plus de tampax sur moi, désolé. Bella, t'as un tampax, toi ?

Je ris à les entendre, alors qu'Aaron se détachait précipitamment de moi pour éviter les coups de Jeff. Ils coururent quelques mètres sur la plage, Keops aboyant sur leurs talons, ce qui me fit sourire. Après plusieurs instants de pseudo course, Aaron finit à genoux, du sable plein la bouche.

Il frappa Jefferson dans les abdos, pour la peine, avant de finalement rentrer à la maison en courant pour se rincer la bouche. Je grimaçai en imaginant la sensation que cela devait procurer, d'avoir du sable dans la bouche.

- Je crois pas qu'il va revenir, on allait rentrer, avant de te voir. Y a un match de basket dans dix minutes, fit Jeff.

- Dans ce cas, rentre toi aussi, lui dis-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire, s'approchant de moi afin de laisser un baiser sur ma joue, ses doigts agrippant ma taille avec douceur, avant de s'éloigner. Il se retourna au bout de quelques mètres.

- Au fait..

- Hm ?

- Je l'aurais peut-être pas fait.. Mais ça n'empêche que tu as eu raison de le faire. Même si Zack a l'air de pas trop apprécié.. Te prends pas la tête. C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça.. T'es une fille, tu peux pas le défendre sans lui foutre la honte, à son âge.. T'as eu raison de le faire, Bella. Ca aurait pu vraiment mal se passer.

Je souris à mon frère, quelque peu rassurée, et il me dit.

- Si tu rentres pas trop tard, viens avec nous, si tu veux.

- J'y penserai.

Jefferson me fit un petit signe, et partit en direction de la maison en courant. Je marchai quelques minutes, Keops à mes côtés, pour finalement m'asseoir en tailleur sur le bord de la plage. J'étais trop loin pour que les vagues m'atteignent, même si ça n'empêchait pas Keops de se baigner, pour venir me mouiller après. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, sur Seabrook Island. J'observai le ciel aux différentes couleurs longtemps, avant d'entendre.

- C'est beau, n'est ce pas ?

Je me tournai sur la droite, pour voir mon père, et baissai les yeux, silencieuse. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je ne l'entendais jamais arriver. Le silence dura quelques instants, simplement perturbé par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient les unes contre les autres. Mon père prit place à côté de moi, sans un mot. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il me dit.

- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, Isabella. Je suis désolé.

Je gardai la bouche close face à ses paroles.

- Simplement que.. Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tout se passait bien, ici. Et là ton proviseur nous appelle pour nous dire que Zack est à l'hôpital, et que tu as frappé deux de tes camarades.. Tu n'es pourtant pas violente.

- Je ne le suis pas, en effet.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Il frappait Zachary, argumentai-je. Qu'est que j'aurais dû faire ? Attendre la fin des cours et aller voir s'il lui restait encore une ou deux dents ? Tu m'en aurais encore plus voulu, pour faire ça.

- Attention, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai jamais dit ça.. Juste que.. J'ai été choqué. De plus, Monsieur Swan nous dit que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te bats.. Je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Tu en as parlé à ta mère ? Elle ne m'a rien dit, à ce sujet.

- Elle n'était pas au courant, non plus. Personne ne l'était.

Bien sûr, j'occultai volontairement Aaron. Mon frère m'avait couverte, et je me devais d'en faire de même dans ce genre de situation.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Bella ?

Je relevai les yeux vers mon père, et croisai son regard brun. Déstabilisée par un regard si franc, je détournai la tête, mais Jackson m'en empêcha. Sa main attrapa mon menton avec délicatesse, alors qu'il m'obligeait à lui faire face.

- Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est ce pas ? Questionna mon père.

_Que faire ?_

Alors que j'avais une subite envie de pleurer, je serrai les dents, refoulant ce chagrin inutile. Je pensai à ma mère, également. _Elle semblait heureuse, ici. _

_-_ Bien sûr, mentis-je finalement.

Mon père fit la moue, avant de rapprocher mon visage du sien, afin de poser ses lèvres sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse alors que mon père me rapprochait de lui. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules, embrassant ma tempe de nouveau.

- La prochaine fois qu'il y a un problème, ne tape pas. Quelles que soient les injures que l'on t'adresse. Tes mots restent ta plus grande défense. Les coups sont trop souvent portés, chez les Hommes. Ne deviens pas celle qui ne répond que par ses poings, mais celle qui réfléchit aux blessures que ses mots vont causer avant de parler. Beaucoup pense que le but, dans une bagarre quelconque, c'est de gagner. Mais si tu gagnes et que ton adversaire reste aussi stupide qu'il ne l'était avant, ça ne sert à rien, tu auras perdu, d'une certaine façon. Par contre, si tu les fais réfléchir, là, tu gagnes quelque chose. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas facile, et ça ne fonctionnera pas à tous les coups.. Mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Je gardai le silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de mon père. Il n'avait pas tort du tout, même si la simple idée d'appliquer ses paroles me fatiguait. _Comment faire réfléchir Angela Weber ?_

- Je vais partir, quelques jours. Je ne sais pas quand exactement je reviendrai. Tu t'occuperas de ta mère, pour moi ?

- Naturellement.

- Bien.. Je ne vais pas tarder. Je venais juste te voir, avant de prendre la route.

Il se détacha de moi, afin de se remettre sur ses pieds, et j'en fis de même.

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter un « bonne vacances » anticipé, ma Chérie.

- Je ne compte pas rester à rien faire, tu sais, Papa. Je vais essayer de me trouver un job d'été.

- Vraiment ?

J'hochai la tête, et mon père esquissa un sourire.

- Tâche tout de même de profiter de quelques grasses matinées. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas une grosse dormeuse, Isabella McCarthy.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souris-je.

Mon père rit, avant de dire.

- Bien sûr que non. Va t'amuser, va. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas promener ton chien un peu plus loin que cette bonne vieille plage ?

- Je peux ?

- Evidemment. Mais fais en sorte qu'il te suive, ou sinon tu prends la laisse, je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des problèmes.

- T'en fais pas, Keops m'écoute très bien.

- Dans ce cas ..

Mon père s'approcha de moi, et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front.

- Prends soin de toi, ma toute petite.

- Prends soin de toi aussi, Papa.

Après un dernier sourire, mon père s'en alla. Je le regardai remonter la plage sous le soleil couchant, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Je posai à nouveau les yeux sur mon chien, un peu plus loin, celui-ci attendant visiblement que je dise quelque chose.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour un peu plus loin, toi ? Moi je pense que c'est pas mal. Mais tu t'éloignes pas, et tu parles pas aux gens que tu connais pas, okay ?

Keops aboya faiblement, et je souris. L'idée qu'il me comprenait me faisait plaisir, même si je doutais que ce soit réellement probable. Cependant, nous nous mîmes en route , et très bientôt, nous rejoignîmes les trottoirs bétonnés. J'avais exploré Seabrook Island sans réellement le faire. Quelque part, je n'avais pas été attirée par cette ville, à cause de ces habitants, je le savais.

Je rencontrai plusieurs personnes, tous s'éloignant à cause de Keops, que je gardais au pied à chaque fois. Heureusement pour moi, Keops était très bon chien. Il n'était pas agressif pour un sous, ou du moins pas sans avoir une raison valable. Il ne montrait jamais les dents à quiconque, n'aboyait que très rarement, et savait se tenir les trois quart du temps.

Il était maintenant presque vingt deux heures, et je pensais sérieusement à rentrer. Seulement, mon regard s'arrêta sur la Jeep rouge, sur le parking près de la plage. Je l'avais déjà vu au lycée, sans aucun doute. _Mais dans les mains de qui ?_ Sans réfléchir, je m'approchai du véhicule, le contournant, ma main passant sur le capos froid, afin d'observer le chauffeur qui ne me regardait pas. Au pire, si c'était quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas, et qui ne m'aimait pas non plus, j'aurais prétexté courir après Keops, qui était maintenant de retour sur le sable, mais à la place, je reconnus cette carrure. Je retins un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'Emmett Swan releva les yeux vers moi, faisant tomber la capuche de son sweat, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent sur le haut du crâne. _Mon camarade était défiguré. _Un de ses yeux était enflé, et l'on pouvait deviner que demain il serait orné d'un violet presque noir. Sa mâchoire était égratignée, alors que sa lèvre inférieure semblait fissurée. Sa pommette gauche était violacée, alors que du sang séché était encore sur son front.

Je grimaçai malgré moi, et me dirigeai du côté passager de la voiture. Emmett baissait les yeux, visiblement gêné que je l'aie surpris de cette manière, en si mauvaise état. Lentement, je frappai au carreau de sa voiture. Mon camarade ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs instants, et je me sentis mal. Mal d'être là à l'embêter alors qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas me voir. Cependant, au bout de ce qui me paraissait être une éternité, il attrapa les deux hanses d'un gros sac de sport posé sur le siège passager, avant de le faire basculer à l'arrière. Son bras s'étira, m'ouvrnt la portière de l'intérieur. J'osai m'asseoir à côté de lui, ne fermant pas la portière, au cas où.

- Emmett..

Mon camarade ne me regarda pas, et je levai ma main vers sa tempe enflée. Je posai avec toute la délicatesse du monde mes doigts froids sur sa peau brûlante de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Questionnai-je dans un souffle.

Mon camarade tenta de sourire ironiquement, mais son faciès finit en grimace sous la douleur de sa lèvre fissurée. Il chuchota simplement.

- Bill Newton a appelé mon père, ce matin. Il n'était pas content que j'aie évincé son fils.

- Il t'a frappé ?

- Non, pas lui, souffla Emmett.

Je compris à l'expression de mon camarade qu'il n'avait pas vu Bill Newton de la journée. _Pour ce qui était de son père, en revanche.. _Je grimaçai de nouveau, mon regard ne sachant pas réellement où se poser, je vis les nombreux sacs, à l'arrière de la voiture. J'observai davantage ceux-ci, avant de comprendre à voix haute.

- Il t'a viré de chez toi ?

Emmett Swan me regarda, puis posa les yeux sur la banquette arrière à son tour.

- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un gars qui défend les nègres, plutôt que ces amis, sous son toit. Il ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup d'options..

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé te faire frapper comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Le frapper en retour ? C'est mon père, un minimum.

Je me tus. Je ne taperai jamais mon père, non plus. Aussi dégoûtant soit-il.

- Où est ce que tu vas dormir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'as personne ? Ton oncle ? Edward ? Ta mère, peut-être ? Tes parents sont séparés ?

- Ma mère est décédée. Je n'ai que mon père.

- Oh, je.. Désolée, je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est rien.. Pour ce qui est des autres.. Si je vais voir Charlie, il va y avoir tout un tas d'histoires que je préfère éviter, pour le moment.

- Et Edward ?

- Tu as vu comme moi comment il m'a ignoré, tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas que ça lui plaise davantage qu'à mon père, le fait que j'ai pris Zack dans l'équipe. Autant laisser un peu de temps. Je ne veux rien lui demander.

- Peut-être que tu devrais tout de même en parler à ton oncle. Ton père n'a pas le droit de te faire ça. Te taper ainsi, pour te mettre à la rue ensuite.. Tu as quel âge ?

- Je serai majeur dans un peu moins de trois semaines.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre et porter plainte ?

- Il m'écrasera. Et quand bien même, ça ne m'intéresse pas, Bella.

Je gardai le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant de toutes mes forces. _Je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser ainsi. Il était tout de même un de mes camarades de classe. C'était un peu à cause de moi, en plus, s'il était dans cette situation aujourd'hui.. Si je ne lui avais pas demandé de prendre Zachary avec tant d'énergie.._

_- _Keops ! Appelai-je.

Le chien revint en courant vers moi, alors que je me tournais vers mon camarade pour lui dire.

- On échange de place, tu veux ? Je vais nous ramener chez moi. Y a pas moyen que tu dormes dehors.

Sans réfléchir, je descendis de la voiture, et en fis le tour. Emmett Swan ouvrit sa portière, avant de dire avec de grands yeux choqués.

- Mais.. T'es folle ? Ca se fait pas de squatter chez les gens, comme ça.

- Y a plein de choses qui ne se font pas dans la vie, et laisser un ami dans la misère en fait partie. Mon chien peut monter à l'arrière ?

- Je.. Quoi ? .. Oui, il peut.. Mais.. Je.. On est ami ?

- Tu ne veux pas ? Répliquai-je.

- Je.. C'est-à-dire qu'avec tout .. Si, bien sûr que si. Mais je veux dire..

- Tu diras ça sur la route, coupai-je en ouvrant la porte arrière. Keops, appelai-je.

Je tapotai le siège de ma main droite, et mon chien grimpa sans faire plus de cérémonie. Je fermai derrière lui, et me dirigeai vers Emmett Swan. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant moi, me dépassant d'une tête et demie, ses yeux m'observant désormais avec incrédulité.

- Ecoute.. Je ne te force pas la main.. Après tout.. C'est chez moi. Il va y avoir mes frères, et je sais que tu n'es pas encore super pote avec eux.. Je sais aussi que y a encore pas longtemps, tu les voyais simplement comme des noirs, et ..

- Je ne les voyais pas que comme ça.

- .. et ça n'empêche que je veux pas que tu galères à dormir dehors, cette nuit. Même si tu veux pas rester chez moi, viens au moins dormir pour ce soir. Je vais expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'est passé à ma mère, et tu prendras une douche, pour enlever tout le sang séché que tu as sur le visage.. Je peux pas te laisser comme ça, clairement. Tu te rends pas compte.. Si je ne t'avais pas fait prendre Zack, en appuyant sur ton statut de Capitaine, tu ne serais pas dans cet état là, aujourd'hui.

Emmett Swan fit la moue, et je me sentis encore plus coupable devant les traces de sang qui couvraient son visage. Il dit finalement.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, la première fois, toi la fille avec qui je n'avais pas été correct, je ne serais plus Capitaine à l'heure qu'il est. Mon père m'aurait fait quitter le poste à cause de ma note catastrophique de mathématiques, et je serais sûrement dans le même état, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Il est si violent ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Juste que .. Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses que tu m'es redevable, d'accord ? Je te le suis.

- Nous sommes quittes.

- Non.

- Si, nous le sommes, m'entêtai-je. Et maintenant je te ramène à la maison. Tu me passes tes clés ? A moins que tu ne préfères conduire ?

Emmett m'observa longuement, ses yeux gris semblaient soucieux, mais aussi reconnaissants. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, mon camarade laissa choir ses clés dans ma paume ouverte. Je lui souris en me saisissant des clés.

- Allez, viens, dépêche toi.

Je pris place derrière le volant, rapprochant mon siège de ce dernier, alors qu'Emmett s'asseyait à ma droite. Je lançai un regard à mon chien, et lui dis.

- Toi, tu bouges pas, hein ? Sinon je te jure que tu cours à côté de la voiture.

Keops ne dit rien, et je rajoutai.

- Ouais, ouais, fais le malin. Je sais pas si t'as déjà fait du 70km/h, toi. Tu vas pas tenir la route, mon gros.

- Tu parles à ton chien, toi ? S'étonna mon camarade.

- C'est le seul gars de ma famille qui dit pas des conneries à longueur de journée.

Emmett sourit, et je pris la route. Nous n'étions qu'à dix minutes en voiture, tout au plus.

- Tes parents ne vont rien dire ?

- Il n'y a que ma mère, chez moi, ce soir. Mon père est parti pour quelques jours.

- Et tes frères ?

- Ils ne te verront sûrement pas avant demain, si tu veux mon avis. Ils sont en train de regarder un match de basket dans leur chambre.

Mon camarade hocha la tête, tout de même pensif.

- T'en fais pas, okay ?

- Comment on fait si ta mère n'est pas d'accord ?

- Laisse moi lui parler, va.

Emmett opina, et nous arrivions rapidement. Je garai la Jeep dans l'allée, avant de descendre. J'ouvris la porte à Keops.

- Le mieux c'est que tu prennes qu'un sac, pour ce soir, je pense. Tu sais lequel te sera le plus utile ?

- L'Adidas.

J'attrapai le sac en question, et refermai la portière du véhicule. J'incitai le chien à me suivre, ce qu'il fit, et l'emmenai jusqu'au jardin, où il regagna sa niche sans rechigner. Je revins ensuite vers Emmett, qui m'attendait devant sa voiture, mal à l'aise.

- Ca va bien aller, lui assurai-je.

Mon camarade ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher maladroitement la tête. Sans attendre davantage, je grimpai les quelques marches du perron, et ouvris la porte d'entrée. Je fis un signe de la main à Emmett, afin qu'il me suive, et il entra lentement à son tour. Une fois tous les deux déchaussés, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et appelai.

- Yemma !

Je fis s'asseoir Emmett sur une des chaises, alors que j'entendais déjà les pas de ma mère.

- Oui, Kenza ? Questionna-t-elle en poussant la porte à son tour.

Elle hoqueta de stupeur en apercevant Emmett, et celui baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Chkoun ? Questionna-t-elle soudain. **[ N/A ; **Chkoun = _Qui ? C'est qui ? _ **]**

- Yemma, commençai-je, c'est un ami. Il s'est..

_Fait défoncer par son père plus que violent ?_

- Il est dans cet état, il s'est fait passé à tabac. Et il est à la rue pour le moment. Je me demandais .. Je me demandais si on pouvait l'héberger. Au moins pour ce soir.. Il est dans un sale état et.. Et je veux pas qu'il dorme dehors.. Je.. S'il te plaît, Yemma.

Ma mère me regarda longuement, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle semblait en plein dilemme. J'eus l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre par la positive. Puis, finalement.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Emmett releva les yeux, doucement, avant de se présenter.

- Emmett, Madame. Emmett Swan.

- Je m'appelle Nawel. Je.. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je.. Je me suis fais frappé, et je n'ai plus de toit pour la nuit, répondit simplement mon camarade.

- Où sont tes parents ? Ils savent que tu es dans cet état ?

Ma gorge se serra à l'expression d'Emmett, alors qu'il avouait difficilement.

- C'est .. C'est mon père, qui m'a frappé, Madame.

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux, alors que sa main se portait à sa bouche.

- Miskin, souffla-t-elle. **[ N/A :** Miskin = _Pauvre. Le pauvre. Dans le sens où on inspire la pitié._**]**

Emmett me lança un regard interrogatif, et je secouai la tête pour l'inciter à laisser tomber.

- Yemma, laisse le au moins prendre une douche, il est plein de sang..

Ma mère me regarda, encore quelque peu choquée, et hocha la tête sans un mot. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête, et dis à mon camarade.

- Viens, je vais te montrer où c'est.

- Merci, Madame.

Yemma hocha simplement la tête, et je ne relevai pas sur le fait que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Emmett me suivit en silence, me prenant le sac des mains, et je l'emmenai jusqu'au premier.

- La salle de bain est là, expliquai-je doucement. Tu peux mettre ton sac dans ma chambre, pour le moment. Les serviettes sont ici, le gel douche et les autres trucs sont sur l'étagère, juste ici. Tu fermes la porte derrière toi, ma chambre est celle à droite des escaliers. Une fois que tu as fini, tu redescends ?

- Merci..

- Normal. A toute.

Je fermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi, et soupirai doucement en me rendant dans ma chambre. Je veillai à ce que rien ne traîne, avant de retourner au rez de chaussée. Ma mère avait le regard vide de toute expression, dans ses pensées. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, et elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- Kenza, souffla-t-elle.

Je fis la moue, et elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Ma petite fille.. Jamais.. Jamais je ne laisserai ça t'arriver.

Je serrai ma mère un peu plus contre moi.

- Personne ne me fera de mal comme ça, Yemma. Je sais que tu es là.

- Je le serai toujours.

Je souris quelque peu à ses mots. _Bien que je n'en ai jamais douté, ça me faisait plaisir de l'entendre, de le savoir, encore une fois._

Ma mère me lâcha doucement, et je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle me regarda intensément, ses yeux verts pales brillants à travers les larmes qu'elle avait laissées couler. J'essuyai ces dernières de mon pouce droit, caressant son visage si beau par la même occasion. Yemma laissa un baiser dans ma paume, sereine, avant de me dire.

- Je vais aller chercher le coton, afin de nettoyer les plaies de ton ami.

- D'accord.

- Tu penses qu'il a mangé ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, Yemma.

Elle consentit à ma réponse d'un signe de tête, avant de filer dans le placard qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Quand elle revint, je demandai.

- Tu veux bien qu'il reste ici ?

- Où veux-tu qu'il dorme, aussi ? Ca ne se fait pas de proposer un canapé, et puis je ne préfère pas faire savoir à tes frères qu'il est ici. Ils pourraient l'embêter, surtout Aaron.

- Je peux lui prêter mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé.

- Kenza..

- J'ai un lit deux places. Il peut dormir en bas tandis que moi je dormirai sur la mezzanine.

- Kenza, c'est un garçon.

- Je le sais très bien, ça. Il ne se passera rien. J'ai déjà dormi avec des garçons..

- C'étaient tes frères.

- Emmett est un ami, rien de plus.

Ma mère ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de finalement dire.

- C'est d'accord. Mais tu te débrouilles pour expliquer ça à Aaron demain matin.

Je souris.

- Maintenant, par contre, dis moi pourquoi son affreux père l'a mis dans cet état pour le jeter dehors ensuite ?

Mon sourire se transforma en grimace en me rappelant de la raison.

- Il.. Je.. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby du lycée.. Il a pris Zack.. Au lieu d'un autre garçon. Celui avec lequel je me suis battue, cet après midi. Ca n'a pas plu à son père..

- C'est pour ça ?

- Apparemment. Emmett ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé. Mais s'il te plaît, Yemma, ne lui en parle pas s'il n'en a pas envie, d'accord ? Tu sais toi-même comment cela peut être gênant, de parler de quelque chose dont on n'a pas envie.

- Oui, je comprends.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête. Emmett descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, revêtu d'un jogging de coton gris clair, et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il tenait son ancien tshirt sur son visage, alors qu'il disait.

- Ma lèvre s'est rouverte.

Je grimaçai une énième fois alors qu'il prenait place sur le tabouret haut que je lui désignais.

- Yemma ?

Ma mère sortit de ses pensées, saisissant le désinfectant et les autres trucs qu'elle avait été chercher.

- Tu permets ? Questionna-t-elle à Emmett.

- B-Bien sûr, bégaya mon camarade en regardant ma mère.

Yemma lui sourit tendrement, et s'approcha de lui, se posant en face de son visage.

- Dis moi si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

Emmett opina, et ma mère commença à s'occuper de lui. Je n'avais aucun doute sur ses méthodes. Yemma avait toujours été douce, et légère, davantage encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner une plaie douloureuse. Silencieuse, ma mère s'affaira autour de mon camarade pendant plusieurs minutes, celui-ci la fixant avec intérêt. Yemma s'arrêta ensuite, fixant Emmett avec intensité.

- Tu as des yeux plus qu'impressionnants, lui avoua-t-elle.

Emmett sourit presque, en disant.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, en voyant les votre.

Ma mère rougit, ce qui me fit sourire. Je pris la parole, après que ma mère ait assuré avoir fini.

- Tu dors ici ce soir. J'ai un lit deux places, dans ma chambre, ça te va ?

- Je.. Quoi ? Dormir avec toi ?

- Non, pauvre nul. Je serai dans le lit du dessus, m'amusai-je. Tu auras le lit pour toi seul. Je serai dans la même pièce, par contre. C'est toujours mieux que le canapé, crois moi.

- Ah, ouais, je .. Ca ne vous dérange pas, Madame ? Car j'ai déjà abusé de votre gentillesse, je ne veux pas..

- Ca me va très bien. Reste ici pour le moment. Jackson, mon mari, ne revient que dans plusieurs jour, peut-être pas avant mercredi. Tu peux rester ici jusque là, et après il faudra que j'en parle avec lui. C'est d'accord ?

- Tu penses que Papa .. ?

- Je ne sais pas, Kenza. On verra. Tu as faim, Emmett ?

- Non merci, je mangerai demain.

- Okay. Ben perso, je vais aller à la douche, et me coucher. Emmett.. Tu restes en bas, ou je te montre la chambre ?

- Je crois que je vais venir avec toi.. Enfin, pas dans la douche, hein. Juste dans la chambre.

Je souris, amusée, alors que ma mère levait les yeux au ciel. J'embrassai la tempe de cette dernière, et lui dis.

- Merci, Yemma.

Elle opina d'un signe de tête, alors qu'Emmett lui confiait.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, Madame. Réellement.. Merci.

Ma mère s'arrêta un instant sur le visage d'Emmett, le détaillant dans un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit. Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas Madame. Peu importe comment tu m'appelles, mais pas Madame.

Mon camarade hocha la tête, et nous partîmes finalement à l'étage. Sans un bruit, nous rejoignîmes ma chambre, où Emmett avait mis son sac.

- Tu veux peut-être pas te coucher tout de suite ? Interrogeai-je. Parce que sinon tu peux prendre mon ordi, il est sur le bureau. Tu veux que je te déplie le canapé ? Il faut que je ramène la couverture à deux places, j'ai plusieurs oreillers, je vais t'en passer..

- Va à la douche, je vais m'en sortir, pour le moment. Je vais remettre mon sac en ordre.

- Comme tu veux.

Je pris mes affaires, et allai me laver. Je fus plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée, attachant mes cheveux mouillés en un chignon lâche avant de me brosser les dents. Je souris en pensant que c'était la première fois qu'un gars qui n'était pas de ma famille allait me voir sans que je ne me maquille pas des masses, ça faisait toujours quelque chose, une petite différence. Je nettoyai la salle de bain en une ou deux minutes, et rejoignis ma chambre à la suite. Je portais un pantalon de pyjama noir, et un débardeur de la même couleur. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, et découvris ma mère, assise à côté d'Emmett Swan, sur le canapé. Je ne relevai pas, gênée d'interrompre une conversation qui ne me regardait pas.

- Vous voulez que je sorte ? Quémandai-je.

- Non, ma Chérie, c'est encore ta chambre, sourit ma mère. J'allais partir, de toute façon.

- Tu as peut-être besoin que je t'aide pour quelque chose ? M'inquiétai-je. Je t'ai étendu le linge, tout à l'heure.. Tu veux que j'aille le détendre ?

Ma mère s'approcha de moi, prenant mon visage en coupe alors qu'elle me soufflait.

- Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais je te remercie, Kenza. Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, aussi. J'attends simplement le coup de fil de ton père. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arrêter de conduire, à cette heure-ci.

- Denver est à plus d'un jour de route, Yemma.

- Je sais. C'est ce pourquoi j'attends qu'il s'arrête dans un motel quelconque, comme il le fait d'habitude.

- Je vois.. Ne veille pas trop tard, quand même.

Elle me sourit, rassurante, avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

- Dors bien, Kenza. Bonne nuit, Emmett.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Ma mère fit un dernier signe de la main et sortit de la chambre, ensuite. Je me tournai vers Emmett, qui me fixait étrangement.

- Oui, je sais, fis-je. J'ai pas de maquillage. Le choc, hein ?

- Ben, je.. Non, justement. Je me disais que ça t'allait très bien, sans, aussi.

Je rougis instantanément, bégayant.

- Ah. J-Je.. M-Merci.

Mon camarade me sourit tant bien que mal. J'allai prendre place près de lui, sur mon canapé, attrapant mon ordinateur en passant.

- Tu le veux ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, je te remercie.

- Je vais aller te chercher la couverture. Prends les oreillers que tu veux, j'arrive.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour aller dans le placard se trouvant dans le couloir, attraper la couverture que nous avions en réserve. Celle-ci était toute blanche, très douce.

- Tiens, je la laisse là, appris-je à Emmett. Ben.. Tu n'as pas pris les oreillers ? T'en veux combien ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Bella ?

Je m'arrêtai dans mes mouvements, face à cette question, mes yeux se posant d'eux même sur mon camarade de classe. Je lâchai un petit soupire en comprenant qu'il allait falloir que je m'explique.

- Je dois avoir une raison ?

- Disons que la plupart de mes amis n'auraient pas fait que ce que tu viens de faire en moins d'une heure..

- Ce ne sont pas de vrais amis, dans ce cas.

- Là n'est pas la question.. Je veux dire.. On se parle même pas, réellement. Enfin, si.. Mais j'ai.. J'ai été dégueulasse avec toi, et tes frères. Tu t'en rappelles pas ?

Fatiguée, j'allai prendre place sur le canapé près d'Emmett. Je repliai les jambes, les genoux contre ma poitrine, alors que je répondais.

- Bien sûr que si, je m'en rappelle.. Mais.. Je sais aussi que tu peux être super. Regarde, tu as pris mon frère dans ton équipe.. Tu as mouché tout le monde, ce midi, à la cantine.. Tu.. Tu as.. Tu as empêché Bryan Newton de me frapper, cet après midi.

_Je ne l'avais pas oublié. _Je n'avais pas relevé sur le moment, mais Emmett était bien celui qui avait retenu le poing du cadet Newton.

- Il allait te frapper.

- Justement. Et tu l'en as empêché, comme ça. Alors qu'on se parle pas réellement, qu'on est pas vraiment ami.. Que t'as été dégueulasse avec mes frères et moi.. Pourquoi t'as fait ça, toi ?

- Je.. C'était la.. Ca m'a semblé.. Normal. Je me suis pas posé de question. Ce crétin allait te frapper, fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose.

- Quand je suis sortie de la salle de Bio par la fenêtre, tu es le premier à m'avoir suivie. De quel droit je devrais te laisser dans la merde après ce que tu as fait pour moi, ces derniers jours ? Zachary fait partie de l'équipe, grâce à toi. Et je sais très bien que c'est à cause de ça que ton père t'a mis dehors. Alors oui, j'ai pas à te laisser dehors. Je pense même que tu aurais dû.. Je sais pas.. Faire en sorte que ton père ne t'en veuille pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu n'allais pas prendre Zack ? Je veux dire.. Il était en train de te frapper.

- Pourquoi lui mentir alors qu'il allait savoir que ce n'était pas vrai à un moment ou un autre ?

- Mais tu n'avais qu'à dire à mon frère que c'était annulé, qu'il était rejeté, en fait, Lundi. Pourquoi tu t'es laissé te faire frapper ? Personne n'aurait fait ça. Ton père est raciste, tu le sais plus que moi j'imagine, pourquoi t'as pris ce risque ?

Emmett me regarda longuement, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains qui gigotaient nerveusement.

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais rejeté ton frère, sous prétexte qu'il est basané. Il joue très bien. Je n'ai pas voulu annuler son admission dans l'équipe, quand mon père me l'a demandé, parce que ce n'était pas juste, pour lui.

- Ton père t'a demandé de le jeter ?

- Après qu'on se soit.. Qu'il m'ait.. Fait ça, lâcha Emmett en faisant un geste évasif de la main près de son visage blessé. C'est pour ça que je suis à la rue.. Simplement que j'ai pas voulu jeter Zachary.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise.

- Mais..

- Ca n'aurait pas été juste. Mon père peut me taper, j'en ai rien à foutre. Me mettre à la rue ? Tant pis. Je vais me démerder. Mais j'en ai marre qu'il essaie de faire de moi son clone. Je n'aime pas toute cette discrimination, ce rejet, tenue à votre encontre depuis votre arrivée. Je voulais vraiment m'excuser, pour mon comportement. Je sais que c'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait.. J'ai été stupide, de croire que les idées que l'on essayait de me mettre dans la tête n'étaient pas mauvaises.

- Qui ? Qui essaie de faire ça ?

- Mon père, entre autres. Il hait tellement les noirs. C'est invivable.

- Pourquoi ?

Le visage d'Emmett Swan se ferma instantanément, et je le vis presque se cacher derrière une carapace.

- Emmett ?

- Rien, juste que.. C'est toujours dur, d'en parler.

- Parler de quoi ?

- Ma mère.

- Ca a un rapport ?

- Ouais, je .. Elle.. En fait, commença-t-il dans un soupire douloureux, ma mère était sur le point d'accoucher, j'avais appelé une ambulance.. Mon père n'était pas là. Travail, comme d'habitude, même s'il avait dit qu'il arrêterait. Une petite fille.. Ma mère allait bientôt accoucher, et.. Mais.. Un pneu de l'ambulance a explosé, l'ambulancier a perdu le contrôle.. Je.. I-Il.. Un accident. Elles sont mortes, toutes les deux. Ma mère, ma sœur qui allait naître.. L'ambulancier s'en est sorti.. Les secours n'ont rien pu faire, pour ma mère.

Emmett bafouillait ces explications, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- .. J'avais douze ans. C'était moi, qui avais demandé un frère. Je.. J'avais été super déçu, que ce soit une fille, tu sais.. Je voulais un frère, moi. Et puis.. Je m'en veux, maintenant. Je me sens coupable, même si je sais que.. Enfin, c'est stupide et .. Mais si j'avais pas demandé un frère.. Si j'avais été heureux que ce soit une fille.. Peut-être que ..

La voix de mon ami se fit inaudible, alors qu'il avait le regard peiné. Doucement, je pris sa main.

- C'est pas stupide. C'est compréhensible. Pas réaliste, mais compréhensible. Je suis désolée, pour toi.

- C'est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute de personne. Mon père a mis ça sur le dos de l'ambulancier.. Il était noir.

- Etait ?

- Il s'est suicidé après ça. Je crois que lui-même ne s'est pas pardonné.. Mais.. Mon père a préféré l'accuser, alors qu'il n'était pas en tort.. C'était plus facile. Il l'avait d'abord traîné au tribunal, et le juge, noir lui aussi, a affirmé que le conducteur n'y pouvait rien, qu'il était innocent. Ce qui était vrai. Mon père y a vu une conspiration, il a aimé penser que c'était parce que c'était un noir, comme le juge, que ce dernier l'avait épargné de toute peine. Mon père n'était pas comme ça, avant.. Avant que ma mère.. Il était beaucoup plus.. aimant. Totalement différent. Je crois que quelque part il se pardonne pas lui-même, de ne pas avoir été là pour la conduire à l'hôpital..

- Ca n'excuse pas le fait qu'il te frappe, depuis..

- Je.. Je sais.

Je me tus. Emmett reprenait doucement pied, probablement pris dans tous ces souvenirs malheureux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu restes là pour le moment, dis-je. Personne ne te touchera plus. Bon, je.. A part si tu cherches Aaron, mais..

Emmett rit doucement.

- Mais tu restes avec nous, pour l'instant. Je parlerai à mon père, et on avisera.

Nerveusement, je jouai avec les doigts de mon camarade.

- Ma mère n'a rien dit.. Si elle m'aide à le convaincre, tout ira bien.

- Ta mère est très gentille.

- Elle est adorable, souris-je. Il n'y a pas plus gentil qu'elle.

J'aperçu un sourire en coin sur le visage de mon ami, tandis qu'il disait doucement.

- Tu t'en rapproches beaucoup, alors.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et souris devant la sincérité de ses mots. Je laissai retomber ma tête sur l'épaule de mon camarade, m'appuyant contre lui, fatiguée.

- Bryan n'est que le premier, souffla Emmett, au bout de quelques instants. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais.. Sache que je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un lever la main sur toi, Bella.

Je souris une énième fois contre l'épaule d'Emmett, alors que, doucement, ce dernier laissait aller sa tête sur la mienne dans un mouvement rassurant. Je ne dis rien, mais intérieurement, je me fis la même promesse, pour lui. _Plus jamais personne ne le touchera. Et surtout pas son père._

* * *

><p><em><strong>&amp; Voilà.. <strong>  
><em>

_**Comme vous vous en doutez, ce chapitre marque un premier tournant plutôt important dans cette histoire. **_

_**Voici une partie de l'histoire d'Emmett, une de ses pseudos raison pour s'être laissé berner par les autres si facilement. Mais nous en reparlerons. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi je vous laisse. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous, passez une bonne fin de semaine, et soyez heureux. **_

_**Peace.**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Ils sont en gris

_**Bonsoir tout le monde. **  
><em>

_**Ca fait super longtemps, je sais, j'en suis désolée. Comme certaines d'entre vous ont pu le lire sur mon autre fiction, j'avais pris une pause d'un mois, histoire d'être libre d'esprit pour mes dernières semaines de cours. Cette pause est désormais terminée, et je poste sur cette fiction qui n'a pas été mise à jour depuis bien trop longtemps. Le chapitre d'**Une amitié fraternelle **arrivera bientôt, pour celles que ça intéresse.. Promis !**_

_**Bwef. J'espère que vous allez toutes bien, en ce début de vacances, et ce début d'été. :)**_

_**Avant de commencer à répondre aux anonymes, j**_**_e tenais à vous faire passer un petit message_**_**. Lorsque vous, les non-inscrites, allez vouloir poster une review sur FF, vous n'aurez plus la possibilité de donner votre nom dans une barre spécifique, comme avant. FF a fait de vieux changements, bien agaçants pour les anonymes, et tout le monde trouve ça désolant. Donc ce que je propose, afin que je puisse vous reconnaître les unes des autres et toujours vous répondre au cas par cas, c'est que vous mettiez votre nom/pseudo en fin de review, si vous en postez une. Histoire qu'on garde les mêmes habitudes, je ne compte pas m'arrêter de vous répondre. Voilà voilà, j'espère que tout le monde s'en rappellera. :)**_

_**Les réponses à ces chères anonymes, maintenant : **_

**Nana10 :** Heureuse que le dernier chap, un peu plus long que d'habitude certes, t'ait plu, ma Belle. Oui, on en apprend un peu plus du côté d'Emmett. Doucement mais sûrement, comme on dit. Bonne lecture en tout cas.  
><strong><span>Lulu :<span>** Salut toi ! :) Comment tu vas ? Mouhahaha, heureuse de t'avoir convertie à la relation Bella/Emmett. Bien sûr qu'ils sont choux. A partir du moment où il y a Emmett, de toute façon.. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne cherche pas à me débarrasser de toi pour le moment, tu m'es très agréable à lire. ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, vraiment. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi ! Prends soin de toi ma belle, et bonne lecture !  
><strong><span>Célie l'hippopotame<span> :** Comment tu vas, ma chère ? Je t'ai vue en train de manger des sushis, récemment. La vie est belle ? :)  
><strong><span>Laurie :<span>** Vous rendre triste par rapport à Emmett n'était pas forcément voulu, non. Disons plutôt que.. C'est ce que c'est, voilà tout. :) Bonne lecture Miss !  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Hey. :) T'en fais pas pour les gens blessés, ce n'était que pour deux chapitre. Les actes d'Emmett et leurs conséquences, tu vois bien. J'aime beaucoup voir que Esmée et Nawel sont appréciées, c'est rassurant. Ne cherche pas, par contre, oui oui, qu'une seule amitié entre Emmett et Bella. Jackson est quelqu'un d'assez sage, et puis il est juste aussi. M'enfin.. C'est bien dommage que tu ne sois ni sur FF ni sur Facebook. Cela dit je ne t'encourage pas à t'inscrire, ça cause que des problèmes de faire ça. ^^ Bref. Bonne lecture ma belle, et à bientôt !  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** Hey ma sauterelle ! Comment tu vas ? Toujours en train de sautiller j'imagine. Je ne suis pas mystérieuse et diabolique, voyons ! Je mets juste le suspens. Je te rassure, personne n'aime ni le père d'Emmett, ni Angela. Mais la violence ne résoudra rien, jeune padawan. Sache que je suis toujours contente de te voir toi et ta bonne humeur dans mes reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! Prends soin de toi. Peeeeace.  
><strong><span>Marine larriven lafi :<span>** Salut Miss. Oui, ce dernier chapitre était plus centré sur Emmett que sur Edward. Une personne à la fois, Edward est beaucoup plus compliqué, comme tu as pu le remarquer. On le voit un peu plus dans ce chapitre, et après ça va aller en s'arrangeant. Un peu de patience. :) Prends soin de toi et bonne lecture.  
><strong><span>Esmeralda66 <span>**: Bonsoir Miss. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir pour ce chapitre, le fait est qu'FF supprime toutes les adresses mails ou autres liens laissés dans les reviews. Je propose que tu recommences en espaçant de cette façon : adresse ( ) . Normalement ça devrait fonctionner, et ainsi je pourrais t'avertir pour la suite. Précise moi que c'est toi, surtout, FF ne permet plus aux anonymes de mettre leur nom. :/ Prends soin de toi, et, j'espère à bientôt.  
><strong><span>Lisa <span>**: Bon, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras. J'ai deux Lisa anonymes, désormais, sache que tu n'es pas la sauterelle. ^^' Alors alors.. Oui, James apparaître dans cette fiction, et il ne sera pas méchant. J'en ai assez des James méchants. Pour ce qui est de continuer après mes deux dernières fics.. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout. Peut-être, peut-être pas. D'ici là je pense que j'aurais déjà entrepris des études un peu plus fatigantes, qui me demanderont probablement plus de temps.. Donc je ne sais pas du tout. Advienne que pourra. ^^ Je n'ai pas de talent, tu ne perdras rien, ne t'en fais pas. ^^' En tout cas prends soin de toi, et merci pour avoir attendu. :)  
><strong><span>Twilight-et-the-vampire :<span>** Voilà la suite que tu attendais, Miss, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Heureuse que cette fiction soit à ton goût. :D Bonne lecture !

_**Voilà pour ça. **_

_**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je tiens à juste à adresser un petit coucou à ma Chupa, Flo, Aurore, Fitou, Lily, Lili et le Gremlins, qui me donnent toujours leur avis avant tout le monde. Ce sont des cobayes, mais ça faut pas le dire.**_

_**Bref. Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.*oOo ~ Un homme, Martin Luther King, a un jour prononcé dans son discours ; <em>****_« _**_Je rêve que mes quatre jeunes enfants vivront un jour dans une nation où ils ne seront pas jugés sur la couleur de leur peau, mais sur la valeur de leur caractère. Je rêve aujourd'hui ! _**_» _**_**~ oOo*.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Edward

Je coupai le contact, mon regard se posant sur le parking presque désert. La sonnerie allait bientôt retentir, et tout le monde, ou presque, était déjà rentré dans les bâtiments. Je coupai la radio, soupirant face à cette nouvelle journée, de cette nouvelle semaine. Le dernier lundi avant les vacances. Autant venir au lycée me saoulait, autant je n'aimais pas les vacances. Rester chez moi, avec mes parents toujours dans le coin, je détestais ça.

Je relevai les yeux en apercevant quelqu'un sortir du lycée. Depuis l'intérieur de ma Volvo, je reconnus sans mal l'un des frères de ma partenaire de Bio, Aaron, il me semblait. Celui-ci se dirigea vers leur voiture, ouvrant le coffre de celle-ci, y cherchant quelque chose, pour ensuite en sortir une pochette, qu'il mit sous son bras avant de refermer la voiture à clé. Il trottina jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Je sentis cette même boule, au fond de mon estomac. Celle la même qui se faisait sentir à chaque fois que j'apercevais un des frères de Bella, ou une personne dans le même genre, me rendant mal à l'aise. J'avalai ma salive, avant d'attraper mon sac sur le siège passager. Je sortis de ma voiture, refermant celle-ci derrière moi, puis me dirigeai vers le lycée à mon tour. Les mains dans les poches, je baissai les yeux.

_Bon sang.. _

J'aurais aimé ne pas réagir comme ça, parfois. Mais je n'y pouvais absolument rien. C'était plus fort que moi. _Beaucoup plus fort que moi. _

- Bonjour Edward.

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir Charlie, soucieux en m'apercevant.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il.

- Ca va, répondis-je.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de démarrer une conversation plus profonde, entrant dans le couloir à ma droite. Le côté du bâtiment réservé aux arts. _Cool, sauf que moi j'avais anglais. _Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'allai encore être en retard. Je longeai le long du couloir, observant les dernières années rangeaient devant la grande salle d'examen. _Cette semaine, tout ce côté du bâtiment leur était réservé, à eux et à leurs épreuves de fin d'année._

Je reconnus sans mal un autre frère d'Isabella. _Jefferson. _Je m'arrêtai à cette constatation. Ce matin n'était définitivement pas prometteur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, Edward. Les examens vont démarrer dans quelques minutes, tu dois aller en cours.

Je sursautai en entendant Monsieur Banner. Ce dernier m'observa attentivement, alors que je reconnaissais déjà ce regard. _Celui de la pitié. _

- Je.. Pardon, j'avais oublié.. J'y vais, répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

- Ca va ?

J'aurais voulu ne pas lui répondre. Mais par politesse, je lui lançai ce simple mensonge.

- Ouais.

Je tournai les talons en évitant un second regard transpirant de pitié à mon égard, et sortis du bâtiment. Je traversai le préau de la cours, pour ouvrir la porte d'en face. Celle qui donnait accès au couloir situé côté langues, du bâtiment. Je toquai à ma salle après m'y être directement dirigé, et entendis.

- Entrez !

J'ouvris la porte sans attendre, présentant de pseudos excuses à ma professeure, alors qu'elle me laissait prendre place à ma table sans plus papoter. Je posai mon sac à côté de moi, sur ma paillasse du fond, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle. J'aperçus, deux tables devant, Mike Newton, qui me faisait un sourire, en guise de salut. Je lui fis un signe de tête en serrant les dents.

_Salut à toi aussi, connard._

[…]

La sonnerie retentit, et je poussai un soupire. Je rangeai grossièrement mes affaires dans mon sac, refermant celui-ci pour ensuite le balancer sur mon épaule. Je sortis de la salle sans un regard pour personne, et, comme à son habitude, Angela m'attendait devant la porte.

- Hey, Edward.

- Salut, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va.

_Je respirais, je n'avais aucune douleur physique, donc je supposais que j'allais bien. _

Nous allâmes jusqu'au self, Angela déblatérant sur des sujets qui ne m'intéressaient pas, et que, de ce fait, je n'écoutais pas. J'attrapai un plateau, et lui en tendis un par politesse. Elle me fit un sourire, me remerciant plus que de raison pour ce simple geste. _Débile. _

- Hey, attendez-nous, dit Mike Newton en trottinant vers nous, accompagné de son frère.

Mais je n'en fis rien. Attrapant la première assiette qui me passait sous la main, avec une canette de soda et un fruit, je me dirigeai vers le réfectoire. Sans attendre, j'allai m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Je posai mon plateau sur la table, tirai la chaise dans un bruit de grincement dégueulasse, et m'y assis. Angela arriva rapidement, prenant sa place à ma droite, alors que les deux abrutis Newton ne mettaient pas longtemps à nous rejoindre. La table se remplit petit à petit, les gens habituels arrivant tour à tour. Il y avait cette fille, là, l'amie d'Angela. Bree, je crois. Ainsi que tous les toutous de la fille du pasteur, et deux trois attardés, histoire que Mike ne se sente pas complexée par son QI pitoyable. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'absence d'Emmett. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis l'accrochage de la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas parlé, je le savais. Mais ce qu'Emmett savait, c'est qu'il était rare que je parle pour qui que ce soit, ces derniers temps. Il devait m'en vouloir, et malgré moi, ça me peinait. Emmett était mon meilleur ami depuis quelques temps, il comprenait, il se taisait quand je ne parlais pas, blaguait de manière ridicule pour détendre l'atmosphère que je rendais souvent bien lourde. _Bref, c'était un très bon ami. _

Je relevai les yeux vers la table du centre, observant les frères de Bella. Jefferson arriva au même moment, souriant à ses frères, alors que ceux-ci étaient probablement en train de l'interroger sur ses exams de ce matin. J'eus une drôle de sensation, lorsque j'aperçu la chaise vide, laissée par l'absence de ma partenaire de Biologie. C'était assez étrange. Pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire, juste que.. Bien malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le remarquer. Je ne vis pas Emmett, non plus. Les trois frères McCarthy parlaient, accompagnés de Jasper Hale. Jefferson leva les yeux vers moi, et je ne bougeai pas le regard.

Observant sa peau si sombre, mon poing se crispa sur ma cuisse, ne pouvant m'abstenir de penser à tout ça. De rager contre tout ça, surtout. Ecœuré, je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'arrêter de fixer celui que ma camarade de Biologie appelait son frère. _Mais pourquoi, putain ? _Ce n'était clairement pas son frère. Il était noir. Un de plus parmi les autres. Attendant le moment propice pour montrer qu'il n'était que semblable à tous les siens.

Je sentis une main se glisser sur la mienne, alors qu'Angela s'approchait de moi pour me dire.

- Arrête de regarder ces nègres, Edward, ça ne t'apportera rien. Laisse les noirs pourrir l'atmosphère tranquillement.

- Pourquoi tu te sens obligée de.. commençai-je.

- Ouais, ça me dégoûte que Swan les ait pas tous virés, et renvoyés dans leur pays au possible.

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, serrant les dents face à celui qui avait causé l'exclusion de ma camarade. J'enlevai ma main de celle d'Angela.

- Pff, regarde, Kirikou n'a rien eu du tout, pour m'avoir frappé.

- Quant à ce gros con d'Emmett qui m'a cogné par derrière.. C'est vraiment une pute pour taper les gens quand ils sont de dos.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin que tu sois de dos pour te frapper. Si Emmett voudrait te tuer, il n'aurait besoin que d'une main. Arrête de rager.

- Il m'a frappé de dos !

- T'allais frapper une fille !

- C'est pas une fille, c'est une noire !

Le réfectoire se retourna vers nous face à ce que Mike venait de crier. Je sentis le regard des frères McCarthy sur moi, et je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'ils avaient compris que c'était de leur sœur dont on parlait. Je serrai les poings, ceux-ci ne demandant qu'à s'écraser dans la tête de ce pauvre connard de Mike.

- Mais de toute façon je vois même pas pourquoi on te parle, à toi, continua ce dernier. C'est toi le p'tit enculé qui les a emmené à l'hôpital. Quand on sait que c'est toi qui es le plus affecté par l'existence de cette vermine, on se demande comment tu fais ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale bâtard qui crache sur tout le monde quand il en a envie.

- Mike, arrête ça ! Cingla pitoyablement Angela.

- Non mais c'est ce fils de pute qui sait pas ce qu'il veut, aussi ! Si ça continue, ce sera lui le premier qui baissera son pantalon dans l'espoir qu'ils lui foutent un coup de queue ! Alors toi aussi tu vas retourner ta veste, comme ce connard d'Emmett, et aller avec eux ? Ben vas-y mon con, je t'en prie !

A cet instant, je compris ce que mon père m'avait plusieurs fois expliqué. Le plus dur dans la vie, c'était de savoir être celui qui serait le plus digne, et le plus calme. Mes mains me démangeaient tellement à cet instant. Je m'imaginais déjà jeter le contenu mon plateau sur la table avant d'éclater la plaque de plastique sur le crâne de Mike, pour ensuite l'étouffer aussi puissamment que sa connerie était proéminente. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je restai impassible, lorsque je lui dis.

- On sait tous les deux, _mon con, _que d'entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas moi qui aime se prendre des coups d'queue, comme tu dis. Comment va ton cousin, là, Ben ?

Mike blanchit à mes paroles, et je continuai.

- Carlisle a l'habitude de faire de bonnes sutures.. Tes six fils ne t'ont pas trop gêné ? Ca doit être perturbant, d'avoir ça au cul, quand même ? J'imagine que t'as kiffé.

- De quoi il parle, Mike ? S'enquit Bryan, perdu.

Son frère ne répondit rien, se contentant de déglutir difficilement, attrapant son tableau d'une main tremblante.

- Tu veux manger ma banane, peut-être ? Souris-je sarcastiquement en lui tendant le fruit intact qui se trouvait sur mon plateau.

- Va te faire foutre, Cullen, cracha-t-il en se levant.

- Toi d'abord, _mon con._

Il sortit à la hâte, sous les yeux de tout le monde. Mon sourire se fana une fois qu'il eut totalement disparu de mon champ de vision. Bryan ne mit pas longtemps à suivre son frère, alors que des chuchotis envahissaient déjà mes oreilles.

- De quoi tu parles, Ed' ? Me questionna Angela.

- De rien qui te regarde, répondis-je en me levant à mon tour.

J'attrapai mon plateau intact et le jetai en sortant. J'entendis Angela m'appeler mais ne me retournai pas. _Qu'elle me laisse tranquille, elle aussi. _J'arpentai le couloir de Bio, et croisai Monsieur Banner.

- Edward, comment va ? Me sourit celui-ci.

- On fait aller, répondis-je.

- Edward ! M'appela Angela.

Je roulai des yeux, et Monsieur Banner me dit.

- Elle te suit encore ?

- Tout le temps.

- Viens, rentre avec moi, rigola-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa classe, et je pénétrai dans celle-ci à sa suite, refermant derrière moi avant qu'Angela ne m'ait aperçu. Je soupirai en allant poser mon sac sur ma paillasse. Je regardai le tabouret qui allait rester vide toute cette semaine, mes pensées allant à la fille que j'avais rencontrée plusieurs semaines auparavant, désormais.

- Tu t'es attaché à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondis-je rapidement.

Trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse vrai, d'ailleurs.

- Juste que ..

- Juste que tu es dans le déni, finit mon professeur.

Il me fit un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Elle semble être quelqu'un de bien.

- Je ne la connais presque pas.

- Au vue de ce qu'elle a fait vendredi dernier.. Elle semble être quelqu'un de bien. Elle me fait penser à toi.. Tu avais l'habitude d'être si juste, Edward.

Je ne répondis guère à Monsieur Banner, me contentant de relever les yeux du siège d'Isabella Swan.

- Si ce n'avait été que moi, je ne l'aurais pas virée. J'aurais préféré que ce soit les deux Newton, continua-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Proviseur a fait ça.

- Charlie doit avoir ses raisons.. Et le connaissant, elles sont sûrement très bonnes, ne t'en fais pas.

J'opinai sans un mot de plus, regardant par la fenêtre, près du préau de l'accueil.

- Emmett est absent, et je ne sais pas où il est, avouai-je.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?

- On est en froid, plus ou moins.. Je ne l'ai pas défendu face à Mike et Angela.. Je suis resté.. inerte.

- De quoi l'accusaient tes deux camarades ?

Je regardai Monsieur Banner.

- Emmett a pris le frère de Bella dans l'équipe de rugby, au détriment de Bryan.

- Ca ne leur a pas plu ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, comme si c'était possible qu'ils le prennent bien, pouffai-je dans un rictus d'ironie. Le midi, Emmett mangeait à la table des McCarthy.

- Et tu te sens bien, face à ça ?

- Je ne sais pas..

- Emmett n'est pas bête, malgré ce que tout le monde pense. Il est plus futé que beaucoup d'entre vous.

- Je le sais bien.

- Il a un cœur assez bon.. Je ne pense pas qu'il se trompe en se tournant vers les McCarthy, Edward.

Je ne répondis rien.

- Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il avance. Tu devrais en faire de même.

Je gardai le silence face à ces paroles. Bien que sensées, elles me paraissaient tout bonnement.. _impossibles. _

**_P_**oint de vue Bella

Je regardai l'étendue d'eau salée, souriant face aux vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre mon buste. L'eau était toujours aussi bonne, et le soleil si doux. Nous étions vendredi, et mon père devait rentrer aujourd'hui. Emmett était toujours chez nous, et dormait toujours sur le canapé dans ma chambre. Mes frères avaient assez bien accepté sa présence, même si Aaron avait clairement halluciné en le voyant le samedi matin.

Emmett avait attendu que je me réveille pour descendre déjeuner. Cet idiot avait eu peur d'être malpoli, et avait donc patienté jusqu'à mon réveil. Nous étions descendu tous les deux, encore toute ensommeillée pour ma part. Yemma nous avait accueillis d'un sourire, nous demandant ce que l'on voulait déjeuner. Aaron, qui mangeait ses céréales avait sorti la tête de son bol pour dire.

- Euh.. Je rêve ou il est bien ici ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, frère, avais-je répondu.

- Il a dormi avec toi ?

- Bah ouais. Je suis enceinte, même.

Ma mère avait levé les yeux au ciel, me disputant du regard par la suite.

- T'as touché à ma sœur ? S'était énervé Aaron contre Emmett. Attends attends.. Tu crois que c'est parce que tu manges à notre table que tu peux.. Putain j'en reviens pas ! Je vais te faire raval..

J'arrêtai mon frère en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'il se levait.

- No stress, abruti. Tu crois franchement à tout ce qu'on te raconte. Tu vois pas qu'il est mal en point ?

- Et c'est rien comparé à ce que je vais..

- Chut. Il m'a pas touchée. Il a dormi sur mon canapé. Il a plus de toit pour le moment. Maman est d'accord pour qu'il reste ici.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi de ce qu'a dit Ma..

Ma mère lui lança un regard menaçant, et mon frère se tut de suite. J'aurais presque pu jurer qu'il garder un œil sur les pieds de Yemma, apeuré à l'idée qu'elle s'arme d'une de ses claquettes tueuses. Le petit déjeuner se passa en silence, Emmett gêné par le regard insistant d'Aaron.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, avais-je décrété ensuite. Emmett, tu viens ?

Aaron avait recraché son lait, ce qui m'avait littéralement faite éclater de rire.

- T'es vraiment trop stupide, avais-je ris en lui tapotant le bras.

Emmett avait osé sourire, complice, et Aaron lui avait dit.

- Souris pas, toi. Sinon je te jure que tu dors avec Keops.

Sans que nous ne voyions rien arriver, Aaron avait reçu une babouche made in bled sur l'arrière du crâne. Je m'étais tournée vers ma mère, rigolant sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter alors qu'elle reprenait Aaron pour son manque de savoir vivre. Elle lui avait fait faire la vaisselle par la suite, et ça m'avait achevée.

Je souris à ces pensées, mes côtes me faisant encore presque mal, quasiment une semaine après. Aaron s'était calmé au cours de la journée, et lui et Emmett s'entendaient plutôt bien, désormais. Jefferson n'était pas des plus présents, par rapport à ses révisions répétées pour ses examens de fin d'année, mais il était sympa avec Emmett, lorsque nous étions tous ensemble. Quand à mon petit frère, il était complètement ravi de la présence de son futur capitaine à la maison. Zachary ne m'avait que très rarement adressé la parole, depuis ce dernier vendredi, et, il fallait l'avouer, ça m'embêtait. J'avais décidé de lui laisser le temps, tout simplement. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de m'excuser pour l'avoir défendu, et avais décidé que je ne le ferai pas.

- Bella ! Tu viens ? On va manger !

Je me tournai vers Emmett, qui était sur la dune supérieure.

- Tu veux me ramener une serviette, s'teuplait ?

Il hocha la tête alors que je sortais de l'eau. Mon chien me suivit de près, et je retournai vers la maison. Emmett revint avec une serviette, qu'il me donna en souriant.

- Merci, lui soufflai-je.

- Pas d'quoi.

- Ca va mieux, ton visage ? M'enquis-je en voyant qu'il avait un peu plus de facilité à sourire.

- Tout se remet doucement.

- Bien.

Je séchai mes cheveux tout en revenant dans le jardin, dont Emmett m'ouvrit la porte. J'attrapai un t-shirt sec sur l'étendoir, et le mis par-dessus mon haut de maillot de bain mouillé. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, Emmett sur mes talons.

- Ah, vous voilà, sourit Yemma. Vous êtes servis. Vous vous lavez les mains, avant, hein.

Nous opinâmes en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

- Toi d'abord, dis-je à mon camarade.

- Merci.

Il se lava les mains, et j'en fis de même, avant de prendre place à la table. Nous mangions dans la bonne humeur, rapidement, chacun ayant envie de retourner à ses activités. Après avoir aidé ma mère à nettoyer la cuisine, j'allai dans ma chambre, et pris place sur le canapé, ordinateur sur les genoux. J'envoyai un message à ma meilleure amie pour la prévenir de mon arrivée, et patientai en zonant sur Facebook. Je souris en voyant le statut de Jasper.

« _Enfin en vacances !_ »

Ce à quoi Jefferson s'était senti obligé de répondre par un doux commentaire.

_« Ta gueule, égoïste. Il me reste encore une semaine. »_

J'aimai le tout, ne rajoutant rien alors que la sonnerie de Skype se faisait entendre. J'entendis une vibration, aussi, et reconnus le téléphone d'Emmett, sous l'oreiller.

- C'est les vacances Bella ! Entendis-je à peine la conversation lancée, me faisant reposer les yeux sur l'écran.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'enthousiasme d'Alice. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire, ses cheveux ébouriffés explosant autour de son visage. Nous n'avions pas pu nous parler à travers une conversation vidéo depuis la dernière fois que Yemma nous avait interrompues, et ça m'avait manqué.

- Han, Alice, ne pus m'empêcher de geindre. C'est quoi ce t-shirt ? Il est hideux !

Ma meilleure amie observa son maillot, qui était d'un jaune et rouge douteux.

- Il me pique les yeux, avouai-je. Je crois que je vais d'ailleurs les fermer en attendant que tu enlèves ça de sous la webcam.

Je fis ce que j'avais dit, et Alice cingla.

- Le jaune et le rouge te font fermer les yeux.. Quelle est la foutue couleur qui te fait fermer la bouche ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la caméra pour mettre un maillot gris simple.

- C'est pas d'ma faute si tu t'habilles comme une clocharde, affirmai-je.

- Je t'emmerde, McCarthy.

- Je sais. Mais toi, que tu m'emmerdes, à la rigueur ça me gêne pas, mais tes fringues, ils sont pires que tout. Eux ils sont vraiment emmerdants.

Elle m'offrit une pleine vue sur son majeur, et je souris.

- Bref, c'est quand que tu viens me voir ? Questionnai-je.

Une grimace déforma son visage.

- Je crois pas que c'est possible, pour ces vacances, Bells..

- Pourquoi ? On avait dit que..

- Mes parents divorcent, Bella.

Je me tus à cette révélation.

- Sérieux ? Osai-je par la suite.

- Ouais.

- Mais.. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Ils le sous entendaient, mais ils ne l'ont dit ouvertement que le week-end dernier..

- Ils semblent s'entendre si bien.

- Ouais.. Mais non. Donc bon..

- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je.

- C'est rien, je m'en fous, perso. Qu'ils se séparent, et puis voilà. Si ça les fait s'arrêter de crier, moi ça me va.

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de me sourire pour me rassurer.

- Du coup pendant ces vacances mon père va déménager, et je crois que ma mère veut en faire de même, dans un plus petit appartement, au centre ville.

- Tu vas rester avec elle ?

- Ma mère ? Certainement pas. Si je dois aller quelque part, ce sera chez mon père.

- Bella, t'as pas vu mon portable ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers Emmett.

- Si, tiens, il est là. Il a vibré, lui appris-je.

Je lui tendis le cellulaire.

- Y a plus d'batterie, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à ma droite, près de la prise.

Il brancha le téléphone, attendant un peu pour le rallumer.

- Euh.. Bonjour cher inconnu !

Je levai les yeux au ciel à l'entente de la voix d'Alice.

- C'est qui, Bells ?

- Alice, je te présente Emmett. Emmett, voici Alice, ma meilleure amie.

- Salut, sourit Emmett.

Mon amie lui sourit, puis demandait.

- Et, je .. Pourquoi il est là ?

- C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas envie de raconter encore une fois. Il est là, il dort chez moi pour le moment, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ?

- Ca a été une longue semaine.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? T'as été virée, t'as rien foutu.

- Hey ! Dis pas d'connerie. J'ai cherché du boulot, je te rappelle.

- Toute la semaine ? Je crois pas, non. Ca a pas été une dure semaine, alors ta bouche, t'as pas d'excuse.

Emmett rit à sa manière de parler, et je le tapai légèrement à l'épaule.

- L'encourage pas, toi.

- Non mais c'est vrai que t'as rien foutu, Bella, continua Alice.

- Lui non plus n'est pas allé en cours de la semaine, dénonçai-je en pointant mon ami du doigt. Il est resté avec moi.

- Comment ça s'fait ?

- T'as vu la tête que j'ai ? Eluda Emmett en désignant ses multiples ecchymoses. Ils vont se poser des questions.

- C'est clair que sur ce coup.. Ils vont te prendre pour un enfant battu, rit Alice.

Mais contrairement à elle, je ne ris pas à cette blague, ni même Emmett. Je me contentai de regarder mon camarade, cherchant une quelconque trace de peine sur ses traits encore tuméfiés. S'il avait été blessé, Emmett n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant d'attendre qu'Alice comprenne. Ce que ma meilleure amie fit rapidement.

- Oh merde.. Je.. Désolée, je pensais pas que..

- C'est rien, assura Emmett. Te prends pas la tête avec ça.

Avant qu'Alice n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je reconnus la voix de mon père, au rez-de-chaussée, alors que déjà celui-ci m'appelait.

- On doit te laisser, Alice, dis-je. Jackson m'appelle. Il a pas encore vu Emmett..

- D'accord. On se parle plus tard ?

- Ca marche.

- Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Je fermai précipitamment les fenêtres de mon ordi, ainsi que le clapet de ce dernier, et me mis debout.

- Reste là pour le moment, fis-je à mon camarade.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et sortis de la chambre, croisant mes frères dans le couloir, visiblement en train de tendre l'oreille. Eux aussi avaient compris que la discussion qui allait suivre concernait Emmett. Je descendis les marches au petit trot, rejoignant la salle à manger par la suite. J'allai embrasser la joue de mon père, et celui-ci me demanda d'abord comment s'était passé ma semaine, avant de commencer.

- Ta mère m'a dit qu'un de tes amis était ici ? De qui s'agit-il ?

- Il s'appelle Emmett, Papa.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici ? Et puis il est où, en ce moment ?

- Dans ma chambre, avouai-je, rougissante.

Ma mère se tenait près de la table à manger, silencieuse.

- Qu'il vienne se présenter. C'est le minimum.

- Je.. Je l'appelle.

J'allai d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au pied des escaliers, et hélai Emmett, qui était en haut dans le couloir, avec mes frères. Mon camarade me rejoignit rapidement, et je lui souris maladroitement. J'avais réellement peur que mon père le rejette. Emmett passa sa main sur mon épaule, passant devant moi en chuchotant.

- T'en fais pas, tout ce qui va se passer ne changera rien au fait que je te suis reconnaissant.

Je ne répondis pas, le regardant rejoindre la salle à manger. Une fois arrêtée à la droite de mon camarade, je fis les présentations.

- Papa, voici Emmett Swan. Emmett, je te présente mon père, Jackson, Jackson McCarthy.

- Heureux de vous rencontrer, Monsieur, assura Emmett en tendant une main à mon père.

Ce dernier le détailla du regard, ses yeux observant les nombreuses plaies et autres hématomes recouvrant le visage de mon ami. Il finit par lui serrer la main en retour, ne perdant pas de temps pour lui demander.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, au visage ?

- C'est mon père, Monsieur.

- Ton père ?

- Oui.

- Le père d'Emmett l'a mis à la porte, après l'avoir.. frappé de cette façon, expliquai-je en faisant un vague geste vers son visage marqué.

Emmett m'observa parler, alors que je continuais.

- Zachary voulait entrer dans l'équipe de rugby, celle où Emmett est capitaine et.. Le fait qu'il soit pris, contrairement à .. Au fils d'un ami du père d'Emmett, a beaucoup énervé celui-ci.

- Ton père t'a frappé pour son ami ? Interrogea mon père.

- Non, je .. Il m'a frappé parce que c'est Zachary, que j'ai pris, en fait.

- Et qu'est ce que ton père a contre mon fils ?

Mon père se tendit, le visage dur face à mon camarade.

- Pas votre fils en particulier.. J-Juste..

- Le père d'Emmett est raciste, dis-je, aidant au mieux mon ami qui bafouillait sous le regard froid de mon père.

- Il est raciste ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que..

- Que tu t'es battue ? Parce que ce sont des racistes ?

- N-Non, du tout, mentis-je. Ils tapaient Zack.

- Parce qu'ils sont racistes aussi ?

Prise au dépourvue, j'essayai de me débrouiller comme je le pouvais.

- Oui, ils le sont. Mais là n'est pas la question..

- Si, justement, Bella, tout est là. Pourquoi tu as ramené un raciste sous mon toit ?

- Emmett n'est pas raciste, défendis-je.

- Je.. essaya Emmett.

- J'ai vu beaucoup de garçons menés ainsi par des parents racistes, ils deviennent tous haineux envers les noirs eux aussi.

- Mais Papa..

- Monte dans ta chambre. C'est à ce garçon que je veux parler.

- Papa !

- Monte, j'ai dit.

Décontenancée, je lançai un petit regard à Emmett, et me forçai à obéir. Ma mère m'adressa un regard désolé, tandis que je retournais le couloir. Je montai les quelques marches avec détermination, trouvant mes trois frères assis sur le haut de celles-ci, écoutant eux aussi. Aaron m'adressa un petit regard compatissant, alors que Zachary observait ses mains, ignorant. Jefferson m'intima de m'asseoir près de lui, en dessous d'Aaron, ce que je fis.

- T'as fait tout ce que t'as pu, Bells, m'assura mon aîné en me prenant par les épaules.

- Je veux pas que Papa le foute à la rue, soufflai-je, bouleversée par cette perspective.

- Laisse-le gérer ça, Bella.

- On l'aidera, de toute façon, me dit Aaron en passant une main sur mon genou.

J'opinai, et nous tendions l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre mon père dire.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, que tu restes ici.. Tu n'as pas de famille, en dehors de ton père ? Où est ta mère ?

- Ma mère est morte, Monsieur, répondit simplement Emmett.

- Oh, je..

- Je n'ai que mon oncle, ne se laissa pas démonter mon camarade.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler ?

- Parce qu'il poserait des questions, se fâcherait avec mon père, et ça me retomberait dessus à un moment ou un autre. Et même, je serai obligé de croiser mon père tôt ou tard, et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Je ne peux pas te garder.

- Jackson..

Nous réagissions tous à la voix de Yemma, attendant qu'elle s'exprime.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser ce petit comme ça.

- C'est un raciste, Mima. Depuis quand est ce que je devrais les aider ?

- Ce petit n'est pas un raciste.

- Et comment peux-tu en être sûre, hein ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que sont ces gens.. Comment ils réagissent face à nous. Il sera l'un des premiers à nous mettre un couteau dans le dos si son père le reprenait.

- Mais tu t'entends ? Comment peux-tu généraliser les gens comme ça ? Ce petit n'a rien fait. Il est là depuis une semaine, et il a été plus qu'adorable, envers moi. Demande à tes fils s'il leur a manqué de respect, tous te diront qu'il ne leur a pas une seule fois tourner le dos, depuis le début de l'année. Il a aidé Zachary. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, s'il était raciste ?

- Parce que Zack est doué, tout simplement.

- Demande à ta fille, pourquoi elle lui est si reconnaissante ! Il est le premier à l'avoir suivie lorsqu'elle est sortie de cette salle, pour aller défendre son frère. C'est lui qui a retenu le poing de ce jeune garçon, celui la qui allait la frapper. Qu'est ce que tu peux dire pour contrer ça, hein ? Qu'il l'a fait par intérêt ? Si tu ne le crois pas lui, quand il dit qu'il n'est pas raciste, crois tes enfants. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse tous les duper.

Mon père ne répondit rien, et Yemma continua sur une voix plus calme.

- N'agis pas de la même manière que ceux qui nous ont tant de fois tourné le dos, Jackson. Si toi aussi tu décides par rapport à sa couleur ou les gens à qui ils parlent, tu ne seras pas meilleur qu'eux. Et crois moi, ça me décevrait beaucoup.

Jefferson attrapa ma main, qui était crispée sur mon genou. Je lui lançai un petit regard, et il me fit un clin d'œil rassurant.

- Je ne le juge pas pour sa couleur, Mima. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'aides-tu pas ? Si c'était mon fils, j'aimerais savoir que quelqu'un lui tende la main.

Bien que je sois dans les escaliers, j'entendis clairement le soupir de mon père.

- Moi aussi, mais..

- S'il te plaît, Jackson.. Il faut qu'on aide ce petit.

Le silence dura quelques instants. De longs instants. Pas très bon pour mon état de stress. Puis, finalement, avec une voix dure, mais à la fois si apaisante et apaisée, cette tonalité de voix qui lui était si propre, mon père s'adressa à - je supposais - Emmett.

- Ecoutes, je vais te parler comme je parlerais à un adulte. Si tu blesses un de mes enfants, par tes paroles, ou par tes gestes, si tu leur tournes le dos à un moment ou un autre.. Crois moi que tu m'auras aux trousses. Je peux te pourrir la vie sans avoir à lever la main sur toi. Ma femme a jugé que tu étais bon, et je ne connais personne de plus suspicieuse que ma femme, sans parler de ma fille, lorsqu'il s'agit de la sécurité de mes fils, donc je vais me fier à leur jugement, à défaut de ne pouvoir m'en avoir fait un de ma propre personne. Tu peux rester ici, à une condition. Je veux que tu appelles cet oncle, qui, je suis sûr, doit être inquiet à ton sujet. S'il le faut, je lui parlerais. Si tu restes ici, jeune homme, tu dois comprendre que tu es sous ma responsabilité, et celle de ma femme. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu ne m'apportes des problèmes dont je me passerai volontiers.. Et si tu vis sous mon toit, tu suis les règles qui sont sous mon toit. Tu ne manques de respect à personne, et tu obéis lorsque ma femme ou moi-même te disons quelque chose.

Je souris. Mon père était dur, mais toujours juste. Je savais que par ses paroles il voulait juste mettre tout au clair, afin de laisser mon ami tranquille, ensuite. Emmett allait devoir faire ses pseudos preuves, juste pour assurer à mon père qu'il n'était pas le même que son paternel.

- Merci, Monsieur. Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant.

- Ne me remercies pas moi, c'est à ma femme que tu dois ça. Et à ma fille, apparemment. D'ailleurs.. J'ai une dernière question.

- Oui ?

- Si tu savais que ton père était comme ça.. Pourquoi as-tu pris mon fils ?

- Zachary sait jouer. Il était le meilleur.

- Mais ça allait t'attirer des ennuis.

- Peut-être. Mais il sait jouer, et il aime ça.

Je lançai un regard à mon petit frère, qui sourit en entendant ça. Je souris faiblement également.

- Et ma fille ?

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à la sortir de cette bagarre.

- Je suppose que je n'en avais pas besoin. Bella m'a tendu la main malgré le fait que je n'ai pas été juste avec elle.. Et elle le fait encore aujourd'hui. Je ne laisserai personne lever la main sur elle.

- Bien.. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Tu peux monter, si tu veux, je vais aller manger.

- Merci. Et, euh.. Bon appétit, Monsieur.

- Appelle-moi Jackson.

J'entendis Emmett revenir vers les escaliers, et mon père ajoutait.

- Une dernière chose. Où est ce que tu dors ?

- Sur le canapé de Bella ?

Emmett avait répondu avec hésitation, comprenant que cela pouvait être un sujet à discorde.

- Plus maintenant. Trouve une solution avec mes enfants, mais tu ne partages pas la chambre de ma fille.

- Ah, je l'avais dit que j'étais pas d'accord non plus, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Aaron.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que nous nous remettions tous debout. Emmett apparut au bas des escaliers, et nous lança un regard en souriant. Je m'éloignai des marches, tandis que mes frères accueillaient notre nouvel habitant à coup de poing dans l'épaule et autres secousses stupidement viriles. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, et soupirai de soulagement. _Il allait rester, il n'était pas laissé tel quel dans sa merde. _

J'attrapai mon téléphone, il était un peu plus de vingt et une heure trente, désormais. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes, et je souris doucement à Emmett. Le géant me rendit ce sourire, et s'approcha de moi.

- Je pense que le mieux à faire, pour toi dormir, c'est que..

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Emmett me prenait dans ses bras. Je mis plusieurs secondes à répondre à son étreinte, surprise par une telle accolade. Je souris inconsciemment en le serrant contre moi, j'avais réellement craint qu'il ne puisse pas rester, et je le lui dis.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu sois obligé de partir..

- Il faut remercier ta mère.

- C'est vrai, elle a vraiment assuré.

Je me détachai d'Emmett, bien qu'il me gardât dans ses bras, plus ou moins attaché à moi.

- Merci d'être là, Isabella.

Je rougis quelque peu sous son regard si direct. Il sourit devant mes rougeurs, et me reprit contre lui.

- Je suis si content, que tu sois arrivée dans ce lycée.

Je ne répondis rien, mais mon cœur se réchauffa imperceptiblement à ses paroles. Je me contentai de poser la tête sur son torse, appréciant ce contact si étrangement familier. Amical et rassurant. Presque fraternel.

La soirée se déroula relativement bien, après ça. J'avais laissé mon matelas une place à Emmett, et celui-ci m'avait aidé à le mettre sur le sol de la chambre à Zachary. J'avais mis de nouveaux draps, et avais ramené des oreillers et la couverture supplémentaire se trouvant dans ma chambre. Emmett avait ensuite appelé son oncle, à qui il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis vendredi dernier, évitant ses appels et ne répondant à aucun de ses messages. Charlie Swan avait assuré qu'il passerait le lendemain, et qu'il aimerait parler avec mon père. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il avait aussi demandé à ce qu'il vienne chez lui, mais mon ami avait décliné l'offre, effrayé silencieusement à l'idée de croiser son père.

Ca me fendait le cœur, de voir qu'un géant comme Emmett Swan était tout à fait apeuré à l'idée de voir son paternel. _Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour qu'il en soit à ce point de crainte ? _

Je ne préférais même pas me faire d'idée, de peur de tomber juste, ou pire encore.. De sous estimer sa violence.

Il était désormais 23 heures, et mes frères, ainsi qu'Emmett était tous dans leur chambre respective. Je regardai l'océan, sous la pleine lune déjà apparente. L'air était bon, et l'odeur salée accompagnait le bruit lointain des vagues. On frappa doucement à ma porte, et je me tournai pour dire « Entrez ».

- Hey.

Je souris à Aaron, toujours appuyée contre la fenêtre, observant le paysage.

- Ca va ?

- Super et toi ? M'enquis-je.

Il hocha la tête, s'approchant de moi en laissant la porte entre ouverte. Il se posta à ma gauche, silencieux face à la vue lui aussi. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs secondes, il dit d'une voix sereine.

- Tu peux être fière de toi.

- Pour ?

- Tu as finalement réussi à aider Emmett.

Je souris distraitement, mes yeux se reportant sur l'océan brillant.

- Ce gars ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive, assurai-je dans un chuchotis.

- Pour sûr.. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit.

- C'est son droit, j'imagine.

- Je suis d'accord.

Je tournai les yeux vers mon frère et lui fis un sourire tendre. Il porta sa main à mon visage, caressant ma joue avec une douceur qui était propre à ses moments d'accalmie, avant de me dire.

- Regarde, tu es celle qui ne sait pas se retenir lorsqu'il s'agit de ces gens qui nous dénigrent.. Et pourtant tu as été la première à leur tendre la main.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- C'est différent, ce gars m'a aidé aussi. Il a été gentil avec moi.

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de rager après lui dès le premier jour de classe.

- Ca te blesse, le fait qu'il soit là alors qu'il nous a tourné le dos ?

Aaron esquissa un sourire.

- Non, du tout. Si avec les ronflements de Zack il ne comprend pas que nous sommes tout à fait normaux malgré notre couleur de peau, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus.

Je ris malgré moi, alors que mon frère était fier de son petit effet. Il reprit cependant, plus sérieusement.

- Peu de personne aurait agis de la même manière dont tu l'as fait, Bella. Moi-même, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais aidé. Mais c'est ce qui nous différencie, toi et moi, tu n'es pas rancunière, et tu vois à travers les masques des gens.

Un peu prise au dépourvue par ces paroles, je me contentai de presser un peu plus mon visage contre sa main qui était toujours sur ma joue. Mon frère poussa un petit soupire satisfait, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur ma mère. Cette dernière nous sourit en nous voyant, et Aaron reposa les yeux sur moi après l'avoir regardée.

- Bonne nuit, Bells, me souhaita-t-il.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Aaron.

Il posa un léger baiser dans mes cheveux, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit Maman, dit-il en s'arrêtant près de ma mère.

- Bonne nuit mon fils.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue, alors que sa main gauche caressait tendrement l'autre partie de son visage. Aaron quitta finalement ma chambre, nous laissant ma mère et moi. J'observai Yemma, et celle-ci me sourit timidement. Je fermai le store, gardant les fenêtres ouvertes afin que le bruit des vagues ne cesse pas. Je me tournai ensuite vers ma mère, et commençai.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, Yemma.

Elle comprit là où je voulais en venir sans même poser la question.

- J'apprécie vraiment qu'il reste ici, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans de plus gros problèmes qu'il ne l'est actuellement, avouai-je. Merci, pour avoir pris son parti devant Papa.

- C'est normal, benthi. Ce garçon ne mérite pas d'avoir une vie si sombre. Elle a déjà été assez perturbée par tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Je sais..

- Ton père ne va pas rester froid de cette façon bien longtemps. Tu le connais.

- Je pense qu'en effet, tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Il n'était pas en colère après toi non plus, tout à l'heure.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais focalisée sur l'éventuel départ d'Emmett.

Ma mère sourit.

- Tu apprécies ce garçon, pas vrai ?

- C'est un ami, Yemma.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Je n'argumentai pas davantage, et Yemma ajouta avec une voix douce.

- Tu me fais penser à ton père.. Il a toujours aidé ses amis, lui aussi. Aussi difficile cela semblait paraître.

Je la regardai dans les yeux, comprenant là où elle voulait en venir, mon cœur se serrant imperceptiblement. Ma mère fit la moue, et s'approcha de moi. Elle m'encercla de ses bras, puis me serra dans ceux-ci avec cette tendresse inégalable.

- Nehbik, Hbibi. **[ N/A :** = _Je t'aime, ma Chérie. En arabe algérien, toujours. _**]**

- Je t'aime aussi, Yemma.

[…]

Je regardai Charlie Swan discutait avec mon père. Ce premier était là depuis un peu plus de deux heures, plus qu'inquiet pour son neveu. Il s'était d'abord énervé contre son frère, puis contre Emmett pour ne pas être venu vers lui, se calmant bien vite en comprenant que son neveu avait fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, pour sa propre personne. Charlie avait parlé d'aller chercher des comptes à son frère, Aro, mais Emmett l'avait dissuadé de parler de quoi que ce soit. Mon père avait pris le parti de mon ami, argumentant sur le fait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, alors que nous avions trouvé une solution plutôt arrangeante. Yemma était présente sans vraiment l'être, écoutant et regardant en silence, depuis le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle regardait si « les hommes » ne manquaient de rien, servant au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait son thé à la menthe, à la demande de mon proviseur, qui semblait tout particulièrement l'apprécier.

Mes frères étaient partis le matin, à Charleston, assister à un match de Basket amateur, profitant d'être en ville pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, et les autres choses qui leur seront utiles pour ces prochaines vacances.

- Je vais y aller, informa Monsieur Swan en se levant. J'ai des détails à régler, mais je vous tiens informé.

- Ca me convient parfaitement, assura mon père en se mettant debout à son tour.

Ils remirent grossièrement les chaises en place, avant de se serrer la main.

- Nous nous reverrons très vite.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'il sera sous mon toit.

- Je vous remercie, de faire ça.

Mon père opina sans un mot, et Charlie Swan se tourna vers Emmett.

- Tu te tiens tranquille, d'accord ? S'il y a un problème, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler. Et si tu as des nouvelles de ton père, tu m'appelles directement. J'ai communiqué mon numéro à Monsieur McCarthy, au cas où. Remets-toi bien, mon grand.

- Ca va aller, Charlie, je t'assure.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es chanceux d'être ici, sache-le. Je veux que tu respectes ces gens comme tu me respectes, c'est compris ?

- Parfaitement.

- Bien..

Charlie Swan donna une brève accolade à son neveu, avant de se détacher de lui pour un dernier au revoir.

- Madame, salua mon proviseur en direction de ma mère.

Yemma lui sourit alors que Monsieur Swan me disait.

- Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? J'aimerai te parler un peu.

- Euh.. Je.. Oui, b-bien sûr.

- Très bien. A très bientôt.

- C'est ça, sourit poliment mon père.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, laissant passer l'oncle d'Emmett, pour le suivre en suite, pieds nus. Une fois sur le pallier, Charlie Swan se tourna vers moi, tout en continuant à marcher, descendant les marches du perron.

- Je voulais que tu saches que tu n'auras aucun problème de réinscription, pour l'année prochaine. Je suis désolé que l'ambiance générale du lycée t'ait perturbée à ce point, et que tu viennes à être exclue.

- Oh. C'est rien, bafouillai-je. Je suis coupable, aussi.

- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Bien sûr, tu aurais dû t'abstenir de te battre à deux reprises, mais.. Même si cela n'est pas du tout professionnel de ta part, je tenais à te dire que je comprends.

Mon proviseur s'arrêta, nous étions arrivés à sa voiture. Il me regarda tout en appuyant sur le bouton de la sécurité centrale.

- Je voulais que tu saches, que tu comprennes, que si je t'ai faite exclure si vite et sans plus te donner de chance.. C'était pour te protéger de plus gros ennuis. J'ai fait ça pour pouvoir assurer que tu avais été sanctionnée, et, de cette façon, qu'on ne puisse pas te créer davantage d'embêtements. Les Newton ont des relations, au conseil administratif de l'établissement, et tu aurais très vite pu te faire mettre sur la sellette. J'ai juste voulu que tu t'éloignes, et te fasses oublier. Ces vacances sont longues.. Et les Newton sont assez simplets pour oublier ton nom, donc bon..

Il ouvrit la portière, posant ses mains sur le dessus de celle-ci, alors qu'il posait à nouveau les yeux sur moi. Mais avant qu'il prenne la parole, je lui dis.

- Je comprends, Monsieur. L'année est finie, à mes yeux.

Charlie Swan opina d'un petit sourire.

- Je suis content, dans ce cas.

Je lui souris en retour.

- Merci, pour ce que tu as fait, avec mon neveu, me remercia-t-il ensuite, sérieux. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été des plus sympathiques avec toi, en début d'année, et j'ose espérer que tu as compris que son comportement venait en partie de son père, qui est, comme tu as le pu voir, tout à fait dégueulasse avec lui. Désolé d'être si direct, mais c'est ce que c'est.

- Il est bien pire que ça, si vous voulez mon avis. Je plains Emmett.

- Il a de la chance, de t'avoir rencontré. J'espère que ça lui remettra les idées en place sur certaines choses, et que lui, au moins, avancera. Qu'il arrête de stagner autour de tout ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières années.

L'oncle d'Emmett soupira alors que sa dernière phrase ne m'était pas très claire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Isabella.. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, bien que nous nous revoyions probablement avant que tu ne partes.

- Je ne pars pas, Monsieur. Je reste ici avec ma mère, et Emmett donc. Seuls mes frères vont à Columbia, cet été.

- Ah, je ne savais pas.

Je souris simplement, et Charlie Swan me fit un dernier signe de tête, avant de monter dans son véhicule. Il claqua doucement la portière, et je me reculai sur le trottoir tandis qu'il démarrait. Il me fit un dernier sourire, et prit la route, s'en allant. Je poussai un petit soupire en remettant mes Wayfarer correctement sur mon nez. Ces lunettes ne m'accompagnaient que très rarement, car, malgré l'esthétique plus que plaisant, elles me donnaient un air de geek. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux lâchés, et m'apprêtai à repartir chez moi lorsque j'entendis.

- Isabella ?

Je me tournai, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, et découvris Edward Cullen. Celui-ci me fit un petit sourire, encore à quelques mètres, et j'allai vers lui, intriguée. Il avait une pochette dans les mains, alors qu'il trottinait vers moi, réduisant la distance qui nous séparait.

- Salut, souffla-t-il.

- Salut, répondis-je, pas sûre de saisir pourquoi il était là. Tu.. On devait se voir ? J'ai pris ton livre de Bio, peut-être ?

- Quoi ? Non, rien de tout ça, t'en fais pas.

Il me fixa, ses yeux verts plongeant avec une intensité déstabilisante dans les miens, me faisant me poser tout un tas de question. _J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ? _Peut-être étaient-ce ces grosses binocles que j'avais de placarder sur la tronche ?

- J'aime bien tes lunettes, me dit Edward.

_Et voilà, c'était ça. J'en étais sûre._

_-_ Tu parles, aucune paire de lunettes ne me va, me plaignis-je en retirant les dîtes lunettes de sur mon nez.

Edward les attrapa doucement, avant de les mettre à son tour. Je souris alors qu'il clignait des yeux de manière répétée.

- Moi aussi je dois porter des lunettes ou tes verres n'ont pas de réellement correction ?

- Non, ris-je, ils sont très faibles, c'est imperceptible comme ça, tu le sens seulement sur le long terme.

- Pourquoi tu les mets jamais ? Me questionna Edward, les lunettes toujours sur le nez.

- Je les mets uniquement quand je joue aux jeux vidéos, expliquai-je. Et puis elles me donnent un air de geek.

- Je trouve pas. Et puis quand bien même, c'est craquant, les geeks.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à ses paroles, et Edward sembla gêné aussi, comme s'il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de dire de telles choses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Euh.. Bref. Je suis venu te donner ça. C'est tous tes cours de cette semaine, et le résultat de ta prise de sang et les autres développements que le prof a donné avec.

J'élevai un sourcil alors qu'il me tendait la pochette transparente.

- Y a tous tes cours, de toutes les matières. Je me suis mis d'accord avec les gens qui partagent tes classes pour qu'il me donne ça.

- Oh, je.. Merci. C'est super sympa.

- Tiens, c'est ça les résultats de la prise de sang. Avec l'ADN, et tout..

Il me montra les différents chiffres, et je questionnai.

- Pourquoi les noms de mes frères sont affichés ?

- Ca ? C'est.. C'est parce que le prof inscrit automatiquement les gens avec le nom de même famille, avec l'ADN à côté, et la concordance.

- Je suppose que le fait qu'ils soient en gris veut dire que ça ne concorde pas ?

- O-Oui, c'est ça, avoua mon ancien coéquipier, gêné.

Je baissai les yeux, faisant mine de me concentrer sur cette feuille. Bien sûr que nous n'avions pas le même sang, et que notre ADN ne concordait pas.. Même si je le savais pertinemment, et que j'avais grandi avec cette idée, ça me faisait toujours un peu de peine de me dire que mes frères ne m'étaient pas génétiquement liés.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Edward.

- Ouais, je.. Juste.. Tu sais.. Mes frères sont en gris.

Je pouffai faussement, de manière totalement stupide, un peu dépassée par mes émotions. Je relevai la tête avec un faux sourire, mais Edward ne fut pas dupe au point de ne pas remarquer les larmes s'étant logées dans mes yeux. Je ne pleurerai pas, bien sûr que non, mais c'était tout de même là. Une peine, au fond de ce cœur qui semblait pourtant porter le nom de McCarthy.

- Viens, on va ranger ça, fit Edward.

Il me prit gentiment les feuilles des mains, les remettant dans la pochette pour ensuite refermer celle-ci à l'aide de ses élastiques. Il me la redonna une fois ça de fait.

- Merci, Edward.

- Pas d'quoi.

- Tu t'es compliqué la vie, tu aurais pu la donner à ma mère, remarquai-je.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais même, non.

Je souris, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ce faciès, pour qu'il décide finalement de sourire lui aussi.

- Kenza ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers le perron, et aperçus ma mère, qui posa elle aussi les yeux sur Edward et moi.

- J'arrive, Yemma, lui dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête, saluant Edward, avant de retourner vers la maison.

- Je dois te laisser, affirmai-je à mon camarade en reposant les yeux sur lui.

Le regard d'Edward stagnait sur l'endroit où ma mère venait de brièvement apparaître, pour finalement se tourner vers moi.

- D'acc.

- Merci encore, pour m'avoir ramené ça.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Je souris simplement, contente qu'il soit là, à me parler, bien qu'une partie de mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver étrangement lunatique.

- Bon, et bien.. Je vais retourner chez moi, assura-t-il. Peut-être à plus tard, Bella ?

- Oui, qui sait.

Il me sourit, me saluant d'un signe de tête, et se retourna, prêt à partir.

- Hey, Edward ?

- Ouais ? Répondit-il en faisant volte face.

- Mes lunettes, lui rappelai-je en désignant son nez.

- Ah oui ! Pardon !

Je ris alors qu'il revenait à grands pas vers moi. Il retira mes Ray Ban, les repliant prudemment, et me les tendit au même moment que j'allais les prendre, faisant s'entrechoquer nos doigts. Je me tendis inexplicablement, paralysée face à son contact si .. électrisant. Je relevai les yeux, pour rencontrer son regard émeraude, tout aussi perturbé que le mien.

- Je.. Euh.. Je vais rentrer, ma mère doit m'attendre, bégayai-je dans un souffle, au bout de quelques secondes.

Il hocha simplement la tête, me fixant toujours, et je dû me faire violence pour me détacher de ses yeux si fascinants. Je grimpai les quelques marches de mon perron, et me retournai avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Je lui fis un dernier sourire timide, avec un signe de main maladroit. Edward me répondit après une ou deux secondes, souriant malgré tout, et je rentrai finalement à l'intérieur. Je refermai rapidement la porte, avant d'appuyer mon dos contre cette dernière, soupirant d'incompréhension face à ce qui venait de se passer.

Mon épiderme entier avait réagi à son toucher, alors que mes yeux ne demandaient qu'à recroiser les siens. Il fallait bien l'avouer.. _Edward Cullen était tout à fait insaisissable, et complètement saisissant._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà ! :) <strong>  
><em>

_**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. On avance doucement, comme vous le voyez.  
>Le prochain chapitre marquera le départ des trois garçons McCarthy en vacances, comme je l'ai dit à un moment. Bella, elle, restera quelques temps encore à Seabrook Island. :) <strong>_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et puis vos petites théories, elles me font toujours sourire.**_

_**Je rappelle aux anonymes que si vous voulez toujours reviewer, et pour que je puisse vous répondre, mettez votre nom ou pseudo dans le message, afin que je puisse vous reconnaître.  
>Sinon on se retrouve bientôt, sur <strong>Une amitié fraternelle** pour celles qui me suivent là bas, et puis même ici. Je reposte rapidement, c'est promis. Disons le.. le week end du 21 Juillet, ça vous va ? :) **_

_**En attendant prenez soin de vous et soyez heureuses. Passez une bonne semaine. ;) **_

_**Peace.**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Barbie part en vacances

_**Hellooooooo People ! :) **_

**_Comment vous allez ? Bien j'espère ! Moi je suis claquée. Je vous poste ça et après je vais comater. ^^_**

**_Bon bon bon.. Un petit problème avec les reviews anonymes. Certaines d'entre vous n'ont pas signé, et du coup je ne peux pas vous différencier, j'en suis désolée. N'oubliez pas de mettre votre pseudo, vous avez juste à cliquer sur ' Guest '. Pour celles à qui je peux répondre.. _**

**Lulu :** Mouhahaha, tu aurais un compte FF, tu n'aurais pas à venir checker tous les jours pour voir si j'ai posté ou non. C'est mon chapitre qui viendrait à toi, direct dans ta boîte mail. Et ooooui. ^.^ No stress.. Il faut que tu te calmes. Sont gentils quand même, ces gens. Non ? Non, c'est vrai. ^^ Mais tu verras pourquoi, plus ou moins, ils sont comme ça. Patience patience. :) En tout cas voici la suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !  
><strong><span>Nodame :<span>** Heeeey. :) Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la dernière fois, j'ai été nulle ! Oui, Emmett s'installe officiellement chez les McCarthy. Jasper.. Non non, il ne passera pas ses vacances avec Bella. On va très peu le voir à partir de maintenant, car justement, c'est les vacances, plus de lycée. Tu verras bien. En tout cas prends soin de toi et bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Laurie :<span>** Hé oui, je donne les infos vraiment très très lentement, et ça me plaît beaucoup. :D Tes questions.. Emmett n'a pas eu les résultats de sa prise de sang car ce n'est pas important, tout simplement. De plus Edward ne sait même pas où est son ami, il n'est pas allé au lycée de la semaine, donc bon.. Pour les autres questions, tu devras attendre. Patience, jeune padawan. Bonne lecture en attendant. :)  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Helloooo. :) Et oui, je te l'avais dit, Charlie est un homme bon. Très juste, en fait. Il fait ce qu'il faut pour maintenir l'équilibre. Haha, tout le monde m'a dit que le point de vue Edward n'aidait pas vraiment. C'est pas de ma faute. ^^ En tout cas je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas. Pour en revenir à Facebook.. Oui, c'est un nid à problème. -.- M'enfin.. Prends soin de toi, Miss, et puis bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Another S :<span>** Salut Miss ! Heureuse de savoir que cette fiction te plaît. Ah ? Bella voir des racistes partout ? Pas réellement. Enfin, pour ma part je pense que c'était assez normal comme réaction. M'enfin, moi je ne suis pas objective. ^.^ Heureuse que les membres de la famille McCarthy et les liens qui les unissent te plaisent. Peut-être trouveras-tu ton petit bonheur dans cette suite. Prends soin de toi en tout cas. Bonne lecture.  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** La Sautereeeeeeelle ! *-* Comment tu vas ? Hééééé c'est mon Emmett ! Mon mien de moi à moi qui m'appartient ! Oublie le. Jasper ne reviendra pas tout de suite, par contre. C'est les vacances, c'est normal. Patience, ma Sauterelle. Tu sauras tout ce qu'i savoir en temps et en heure. En attendant prends soin de toi, bonne lecture et sautille bien. :)  
><strong><span>Larose :<span>** Voilà la suite que tu attendais, Miss. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Merci de me lire. Prends soin de toi, bonne lecture. :)

**_Voilà voilà.. _**

**_Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à ce chapitre 11. En espérant qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Une pensée toute particulière à ma chérie Flo qui attend actuellement que j'aille me coucher pour en faire de même, et à toutes celles qui me soutiennent et qui m'aident depuis le début. Vous vous reconnaîtrez probablement. Ma chupa. ;)_**

**_Inutile de vous rappeler que Twilight revient à SM, et que seuls les McCarthy et le contexte de cette histoire m'appartient. :) _**

**_Bonne lecture .. _**

**_& HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>.*oOo ~ Un homme, Robert Sabatier, a dit un jour ; <em>****_**_« _**_Le racisme est une manière de déléguer à l'autre le dégoût qu'on a de soi-même.__****_______****__**» **_. ~ oOo*._****__****_______****_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

Je me relevai précipitamment, le cœur battant la chamade, mon front trempé de sueur alors que je tremblais de partout. Mes yeux se chargèrent immédiatement de larme tandis que ma respiration était plus irrégulière que jamais. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me remettre en état, mais aperçu directement le visage ensanglanté de mon frère. Ses yeux verts derrière tout ce sang. Son sang. Cette plaie sur sa poitrine et sa gorge lâchant ce cri de douleur. Je frissonnai en secouant violemment la tête.

_Un mauvais rêve, Bella. Juste un mauvais rêve._

Je descendis de mon lit, ayant besoin de bouger après ces pensées sinistres. Pourquoi rêvais-je de mon frère dans pareille situation ? J'espérais qu'il allait bien.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et pris sans attendre les escaliers. J'arrivai rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, et allai dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Je bus difficilement, ma gorge nouée de chagrin et de peur. Je tentai de me rassurer, mais rien n'y fis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

Je sursautai en faisant volte face.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa doucement mon père.

- Non.. J-Je.. C'est pas..

Je me tus, ravalant les sanglots qui obstruaient ma gorge. Je posai le verre dans l'évier, tremblante. J'avais froid, habillée comme ça. Mon simple débardeur et mon pantalon de pyjama ne me couvraient pas assez après ce cauchemar. J'avais besoin de plus. J'avais besoin de lui. Je voulais savoir s'il allait bien.

- Kenza.. ?

Je regardai mon père à travers mes cils, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

- I-Il était plein de sang et.. Je..Je pouvais pas bouger. On me bloquait. Une barre de fer sur ma poitrine.. J-J'ai pas pu bouger, pleurai-je.

J'éclatai en sanglot face au sentiment d'impuissance que je ressentais encore. Mon père m'attrapa contre lui alors que je me tenais à l'évier. Il t'attira dans ses bras rassurants, m'entourant de son corps si réconfortant. Je n'arrivai pas à arrêter mes larmes, prises de spasmes plutôt violents pendant que mon père essayait de m'apaiser en me berçant doucement.

- Ca va aller, ma Chérie. Il ne lui arrivera rien..

- J'ai tellement peur pour sa vie, Papa, gémis-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas.. Ton frère est fort. Très fort. Il va bien. Tout ira bien.

A cet instant, à trois heures passées, dans l'obscurité envahissant la cuisine, il me fut difficile de croire mon père. Surtout après un cauchemar tel que celui-ci. Et pourtant, mon père avait raison. Derek était fort. _Très fort._

[…]

Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé, après ça. Je me rappelais à peine que mon père m'avait portée jusqu'à ma chambre, me mettant sur le lit deux places du bas. Il avait séché mes larmes, éloigné mes craintes et réconforté mes peines. _Comme à chaque fois.._ Mon père était apaisant. Et il m'arrivait souvent de me demander comment lui vivait tout ça. Il devait être difficile de savoir que son propre fils était à la guerre. Mon père avait été à l'armée, lui aussi. Quelques mois. Entre la naissance de Jefferson et celle d'Aaron. Malgré la difficulté de la situation à l'époque, il était rentré au pays juste à temps pour la naissance de mon frère. _Et aujourd'hui, je savais à quel point il avait eu raison de faire ça. _

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, pas sûre de bien comprendre les paroles envahissant ma chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils en apercevant Aaron se déhancher devant moi, chantant – faux – les paroles plus que subtiles de _**Barbie Girl.**_

- Elle se réveille ! Ooh ooh ooh, yeaaaah ! Come on Barbie, let's go party !

Je roulai des yeux avant de frotter ces derniers énergiquement. La chose qui me servait de frère s'égosillait dans ma chambre, seulement vêtu de son bas de jogging en coton gris. Il remuait des hanches avec entrain, faisant bouger ses abdominaux sous mes yeux, déchaîné. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour me prendre par la main. Il me mit debout alors qu'il reprenait le refrain.

- I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie Woooooorld, life in plastic, it's fantastic !

Il fit bouger ses doigts devant mon visage en prenant une expression efféminée. Il continua.

- You can brush my hair..

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux crépus.

- Undress me everywhere..

Faisant glisser son jogging de sa hanche, il dévoila l'os de celle-ci, avant de remettre le vêtement précipitamment et de finir.

- Imagination, life is your creation !

J'explosai de rire devant son clin d'œil exagéré. Aaron sourit à son tour, m'attrapant contre lui, il me serra dans ses bras, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son buste. Il était rassurant de voir qu'il était là, lui. Que je les avais au moins avec moi. Faisant claquer un baiser sur ma joue, il s'éloigna de moi en me souriant toujours un peu plus.

- Allez, debout ! Il est déjà midi et demi, et nous on s'en va dans trois heures !

Je fronçai le nez en me souvenant de ça. Je m'accrochai à mon frère, ne voulant pas le laisser partir, et il rit à mes enfantillages.

- Lâche-moi, Blanche Neige. Tu sais très bien que je suis pas un cœur à prendre !

- Ah oui ? Marmonnai-je contre son torse.

- Oui.. Je m'aime trop pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors bas les pattes, laisse mon corps de rêve tranquille.

Il m'éloigna de lui, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

- Pis t'es bien trop blanche pour moi.

- Raciste ?

- Non. Juste que j'ai un penchant pour le bon, et savoureux, chocolat noir, Chérie. Surtout ceux avec deux gros carrés en guise de poitrine, sans oublier au derrière.

J'ouvris la bouche, outrée.

- Sors de ma chambre, dis-je.

- Mais le prends pas comme ça, mon petit sucre.

Il s'approcha de moi pour coller un bisou baveux sur mon front.

- Aaron, j'ai dit casse toi ! M'écriai-je en m'essuyant, dégoutée par cet excès de salive de si bon matin.

- Techniquement t'as pas dit..

- Vire !

Je le poussai jusqu'à la sortie, ayant bien du mal à faire bouger son corps sur mon lino. Il se laissa faire, cependant, et alors que j'allai lui claquer la porte au nez, il bloqua celle-ci et me prit dans ses bras, m'écrasant volontairement contre lui en disant de manière théâtrale.

- Oh non, ne me quitte pas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quand il voulu bien me lâcher, il rit de sa propre connerie et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

- T'es sexy, comme ça, mon petit sucre.

- Dé-gage.

Il fit mine d'avoir des griffes, et les passa devant mon visage avec une expression féline.

- Ouaarrrrr, lança-t-il dans une stupide imitation de ce que j'imaginais être un chat.

Je le regardai de haut en bas, et fermai la porte. Il éclata de rire tout seul, s'éloignant dans sa chambre, et je secouai la tête en souriant. _Adorable abruti. _Je soupirai en regardant l'heure sur mon radio réveil. 12h40.

Aujourd'hui, mes trois frères s'en allaient chez notre oncle, à Columbia. L'Oncle Earl avait l'habitude de tous nous accueillir pour les vacances d'été. Ma tante, Djamila, la sœur de ma mère et la femme de l'Oncle Earl, insistait toujours pour que Yemma vienne passer aussi quelques jours. Yemma restait cette fois-ci trois jours chez elle, tout comme mon père. Je restais donc toute seule à la maison avec Emmett pour un gros week-end, et ensuite ma mère reviendrait. Quant à mon père, il reprenait un chantier à Seattle pour une douzaine de jours dès mardi. J'aurais dû moi aussi aller chez mon oncle et ma tante ces vacances, mais j'avais un entretien d'embauche lundi à la première heure pour un job d'été. Si ça ne marchait pas.. Et bien j'attendrais qu'Emmett s'envole pour l'Espagne avec son oncle, jeudi, et je rejoindrais ma famille ensuite. Bien que ça ne m'enchantait pas trop de laisser ma mère seule. C'est ce pourquoi j'espérais être prise pour ce job.

Je soupirai à ces pensées pas très réjouissantes et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, j'ouvris celle-ci ainsi que mes volets, souriant devant l'Océan Atlantique. J'entendis des voix un peu plus bas, et mon sourire s'agrandit en apercevant Emmett, les mains pleines de plâtre, son bas de jogging tout déchiré et son tshirt encrassé de poussière. Il travaillait avec mon père sur la terrasse du jardin. Celle-ci devait d'ailleurs bientôt se finir, mon père travaillant doucement pour expliquer à Emmett ce qu'il devait faire. Ce dernier semblait apparemment apprécier, il avait passé sa semaine à ça. Zachary s'entendait très bien avec mon ami, ces deux là s'en allaient souvent en ville, ou sur la plage pour aller courir, sans parler de leur pseudo partie de rugby dans le jardin, avec les garçons. Ca ne manquait jamais de faire crier Yemma, qui se plaignait de la violence de ce jeu « stipide ».

- Non, il faut que tu poses ça comme ça, reprit doucement mon père.

Il désigna la plaque de carrelage mise de travers à Emmett, tandis qu'il l'attrapait pour la remettre droite.

- Oh. Oui. Désolé, répondit Emmett.

Mon père lui fit un sourire rassurant, et ils reprirent tous deux le travail. Je laissai les fenêtres ouvertes et me dirigeai vers ma mezzanine. Je refis les deux lits, remettant le canapé comme il se devait avant de m'asseoir dessus en soupirant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le mur en face de moi. Il n'y avait rien dessus. Que du violet, du violet et du violet. C'était.. Trop simple. Je fronçai les sourcils. Depuis mes quinze ans, je m'étais découvert une certaine passion pour tout ce qui touchait à la peinture, le dessin ou encore la photo, et je venais d'avoir une idée. Il fallait que je refasse cette chambre. Peut-être pourrai-je en discuter avec mon père. J'haussai les épaules en me relevant, et décidai d'aller en bas.

- Et bien, te voilà, sourit ma mère alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine.

J'allai embrasser sa joue, et elle caressa mon visage avec douceur. Je pris un bol dans le placard alors que ma mère sortait déjà mes céréales préférées.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- La chokr âla wajib, répondit-elle. [ **N/A : **Alors, c'est semblable à un « De rien », bien que littéralement parlant, ce serait plutôt.. « Pas besoin de remerciement pour un devoir ». Je vous fais un cours de rebeu gratis, en plus. **]**

Je souris à ma mère, et celle-ci se remit à son petit ménage, nettoyant le frigo en fredonnant une berceuse.

- Yemma ?

- Oui ? Questionna-t-elle tout en continuant à frotter.

- Tu penses que Papa me laisserait refaire ma chambre, comme à Forks ?

Yemma fronça légèrement les sourcils, toujours focalisée sur sa tâche.

- Je pense. Mais.. Le violet ne te plaît pas ?

- Si, si, bien sûr.. Juste que.. J'ai une idée, et j'aimerai essayer.

- Parle-en avec ton père. Bien que je ne pense pas que ça le dérange.

- Tu penses que je pourrai faire ça pendant les vacances ?

- Il faut que tu vois ça avec ton père, Kenza.

J'opinai d'un signe de tête, terminant mes céréales.

- Tu as besoin de moi ? Interrogeai-je après avoir lavé mon bol.

- Il faudrait que tu ailles promener ton chien, il n'est pas sorti de la matinée.

- Je vais faire ça.

Ma mère me sourit tendrement alors que je repassai à l'étage. J'attrapai un short en jeans et un simple débardeur couleur corail. J'allai rapidement m'habiller dans la salle de bain, ramenant mes cheveux en une queue de cheval quelque peu négligée. _One Again Bistoufly, c'est une philosophie de vie. _Je sortis de la salle de bain et m'arrêtai devant la porte de Zachary. Celle-ci était ouverte, me laissant apercevoir mon petit frère en train de ranger ses affaires dans un grand sac de sport. Mon cœur se serra. Il allait partir, et nous ne nous étions toujours pas reparlé. D'une main maladroite, je toquai contre le bois de sa porte, le faisant tourner la tête vers moi. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une certaine rancune en m'apercevant, et je dis sans me laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir indéfiniment, Zack.

Il éleva un sourcil surpris devant ma prise de parole, et j'ajoutai sans attendre.

- Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Que je te laisse te faire frapper ?

- J'allais m'en sor..

- Non. Tu étais sur le point de te faire tabasser, c'est tout. Accepte-le. Ils étaient deux, tu étais tout seul. Ils allaient t'avoir.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour que tu interviennes, lâcha-t-il, le plus calmement du monde.

Mon petit frère, à l'instar de Jefferson, savait garder un ton serein en toute circonstance, à tel point que parfois il en devenait effrayant.

- Tu aurais préféré te faire défigurer ?

- Ils allaient laisser tomber.

- Bien sûr que non ils n'allaient pas le faire ! Claquai-je.

Zachary releva la tête devant mon emportement, ses yeux bruns croisant directement les miens pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

- Tu crois quoi ? Ces gens sont des bâtards ! Ils allaient te frapper, encore et encore jusqu'à que quelqu'un intervienne ! Qui sait combien de temps il aurait fallu ? Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour t'avoir sorti d'une telle merde ! C'est stupide ! Alors c'est quoi ? Parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû intervenir sous prétexte que je suis ta sœur ? Range ton foutu orgueil et accepte que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un !

Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, mais.. Je n'en étais pas mécontente. C'était ce que je pensais. Ce que je pensais depuis le début.

- Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter qu'une fille te vienne en aide, sous prétexte que c'est une fille justement, et ce même si tu es en difficulté.. Ne crois pas un jour devenir un homme digne de ce nom. T'es mon petit frère, et que tu le veuilles ou pas, je serai toujours là pour intervenir si j'en juge nécessaire. Apprends à vivre avec.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard, et descendis les escaliers. Je croisai ma mère, qui me fixait, en bas des marches. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle me regarda avec des yeux étonnés, et j'ignorai sa surprise lorsque je lui dis.

- Je sors Keops.

Je filai jusqu'à la porte fenêtre.

- Salut Bells, me sourit Emmett en relevant la tête.

- Hey.

- Isabella, salua mon père. Tu vas mieux ?

- Ca va, je te remercie, Papa.

- C'est toi que je viens d'entendre crier ?

- Pas crier. Mais oui, c'est moi.

- Et après lequel de tes frères ? Demanda-t-il en déposant une nouvelle plaque de carrelage.

- Zachary.

- Je vois..

- C'est parce que depuis la ..

- Ne te justifie pas, Trésor. J'ai confiance en ce que tu fais, tu n'as pas besoin de me donner tes raisons.

J'observai mon père, qui était focalisé sur son œuvre, dos à moi, alors qu'Emmett me regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Bien, dis-je finalement. Je.. Je vais sortir Keops.

- Fais donc cela.

Je passai à côté d'eux, évitant ciment et autres spatules avec précaution. J'appelai mon chien sans attendre, et celui-ci accouru en remuant la queue. Nous allâmes directement vers la plage après être sortis du jardin, et je me mis à courir avec le rottweiler. Il faisait chaud, comme d'habitude, et l'Océan s'agitait en de belles vagues, s'étalant sur le sable pour mieux repartir vers le large. Je souris en m'arrêtant sur le bord de l'eau, observant l'étendue salée devant moi. A l'horizon se trouvait un voilier, et un planeur parcourait le ciel sans nuage. Je m'assis en tailleur, Keops jouant dans l'eau un peu plus loin. Je sortis mon iPod de ma poche, enfilant rapidement les écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour reprendre la musique là où je l'avais laissée. _**With you, **_de Chris Brown. Je murmurai les paroles, comme à mon habitude.

Au fil des notes, chacune de mes dernières pensées réapparurent dans mon esprit. Ma discussion avec Zachary, pour commencer. Je n'appelais pas ça une dispute. C'était juste.. Une mise à plat. Si ça pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il passe au dessus, c'était tant mieux. Je pensai également au départ de ma famille, dans l'après midi. J'allais me retrouver trois jours entiers avec Emmett, et j'appréhendais quelque peu. Bien que lui et moi nous entendîmes bien, je n'étais jamais resté avec un « inconnu » seule à seule. Cependant, la pensée que mon père avait assez confiance en lui pour le laisser avec moi tout seul me rassurer. _Jackson ne me mettrait jamais en danger sciemment. _Emmett n'avait pas repris contact avec Edward Cullen, et cela m'embêtait quelque peu. Après tout, ils étaient bons amis, et je savais que ça peinait Emmett qu'Edward ne se soucie pas plus de lui que ça. Le directeur était revenu, cette semaine, plusieurs fois. Discutant, négociant, une sorte de pension avec mon père. Mon père avait poliment décliné, n'éprouvant pas le besoin de percevoir une subvention pour la garde de mon ami. Emmett se montrait très respectueux envers chacun d'entre nous, très calme également, et curieux envers le travail de mon père. Bien que celui-ci ne l'ait pas exprimé à haute voix, j'avais pertinemment compris qu'il appréciait Emmett, en réalité. Et j'étais assez heureuse de ça. J'espérais qu'Emmett ne le décevrait pas, simplement. Une partie de moi avait peur qu'il reparte avec les abrutis de sa table, à la cantine. Avec cette Angela-Pétasse-Weber.

Je roulai des yeux en pensant à elle, revenant sur terre. Keops était toujours dans l'eau, et je souris en le voyant nager énergiquement. Je me remis sur mes pieds, enfonçant mon iPod dans un coin de mon soutif **[N/A :** Faîtes pas style, on l'a toute déjà fait au moins une fois. Non ? Eeeet merde. **]** , je m'avançai doucement dans l'eau. La chaleur de celle-ci caressa délicatement ma cheville, remontant au fil de mes pas sur mes jambes nues. Je m'arrêtai à mi-cuisse, fermant les yeux sous la chaleur apaisante du soleil. Les minutes passèrent au fil des musiques. Je ne pouvais me lasser du soleil courant sur ma peau, pénétrant mon épiderme pour me réchauffer de l'intérieur. C'était quelque chose de vraiment plaisant. Je sursautai en entendant par-dessus les paroles de ma musique.

- Je suis désolé.

Je me tournai brusquement sur ma gauche, apercevant Zachary, à à peine 30 centimètres de moi. Je ne l'avais pas senti arriver, imperceptible à travers l'eau en mouvement constant, dû aux vagues.

- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Je retirai mes écouteurs, enroulant ceux-ci autour de mon cou.

- C'était stupide.

Je regardai mon frère, qui fixait l'horizon sans bouger.

- Je comprends. Pour une journée, c'était normal. Pas pour deux semaines, Zack.

- La semaine avant les vacances.. J'ai subi toutes les railleries possibles, à cause de ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Ils sont encore plus débiles que ce que je pensais.

- Je crois pas qu'on soit au bout de nos surprises, encore.

- J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison.

Je souris légèrement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit.. Je suis désolé. T'avais raison. Si j'avais été à ta place.. J'aurais agis de la même façon.

- Merci de l'admettre.

Un sourire apparut également sur ses lèvres.

- Maman est venue me demander si tu m'avais tapé.

Je ris.

- J'ai juste élevé la voix.

- Ce n'est pas ton habitude, ou du moins pas sur moi. Je crois que tu l'as choquée.

- Quand c'est Aaron, elle insiste pour que je le tape, fis-je remarquer.

- Elle est grave.

- C'est vrai, admis-je.

- Tu lui ressembles.

- Tu peux parler.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il.

- Arabe.

Il éclata de rire, et mon sourire s'agrandit à ce son. Keops aboya et je tournai la tête vers lui pour le voir observer un point à l'horizon. Au loin se profiler la silhouette remuante d'Edward Cullen. Reconnaissable à sa chevelure bronze, celui-ci semblait se balader sur la plage. Il ne courait pas, il marchait simplement, une pochette de plastique dans une main, une paire de tong dans l'autre. Vêtu d'un pantalon de lin blanc, et d'une chemise de la même couleur. J'écarquillai les yeux devant sa beauté presque surréaliste. Ainsi vêtu, avec les manches de sa chemise retroussées négligemment jusqu'à ses coudes, il était tout à fait divin. _Non mais tu t'écoutes, Stupide ? _

Je roulai des yeux sur ma propre conscience, et mon chien se précipita hors de l'eau, courant déjà vers le nouvel arrivant. Second roulement d'yeux, mais sur Keops, cette fois.

- Tu vas le rechercher ? S'enquit Zack. Moi je dois finir ma valise.

- Ca marche.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers le sable sec.

- Et..

- Oui ? Interrogea mon frère en se retournant vers moi.

- Merci, pour ça.

Il éleva un sourcil, n'ayant pas compris là où je voulais en venir.

- Passer au dessus, précisai-je tout en faisant un vague signe de la main.

- Oh..

Il fronça le nez.

- J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Mais ça m'aurait empêché de te voir gueuler, donc bon.. Pas d'regrets.

Mon petit frère rit légèrement et je le regardai d'un air blasé.

- Va-t-en, débile.

- Yep. C'est ce que je fais.

- Plus vite, alors.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit vers chez nous. Je soupirai en me tournant vers Keops. Celui-ci était à une cinquantaine de mètres, se faisant gratter les oreilles par un Edward Cullen accroupi sur le sable. Je ne pus retenir un sourire à cette vision, et décidai finalement de les rejoindre, histoire de ne pas faire croire à mon ancien camarade de biologie que ce simplet de chien était laissé à l'abandon. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce clebs se précipite vers Edward Cullen, aussi ? Je l'avais pourtant élevé pour qu'il soit asocial.

- Hey, soufflai-je en arrivant à la hauteur de mon camarade.

Celui-ci releva la tête vers moi, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à ce moment là. Mon moi intérieur ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse à cette vue, et je n'essayai même pas de savoir pourquoi.

- Salut, me répondit Edward.

- Désolée, pour Keops.. Ce chien est, habituellement, un gros coincé de la socialisation.. Je comprends pas pourquoi il essaie de devenir ton ami en t'harcelant à chacune de tes apparitions.

Edward rit à ma réplique, et une partie de moi se figea à ce son. C'était la première fois qu'Edward Cullen riait en ma présence. Enfin.. La première fois qu'il le faisait en sachant qui j'étais réellement, Isabella McCarthy et non Janet Jackson. Choquée par cette constatation, je ne pus cependant pas empêcher un sourire affreusement stupide de s'étaler sur mon visage.

- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, tout simplement. Mais c'est vrai que c'est incompréhensible qu'il le fasse, sourit-il.

J'eus envie de grimacer à son insinuation, bien que ma conscience approuvât avec sécheresse. J'observai mon chien relever le museau vers mon camarade de biologie, et je compris ses attentions en le voyant se balancer en arrière.

- Attention il va te ..

Et avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, Keops s'appuya sur ses deux pattes arrières, posant ses deux grosses paluches de devant sur le torse de mon coéquipier. Ou plutôt étalant ses deux grosses paluches encrassées par le sable mouillée sur la chemise jusque là immaculée de mon coéquipier. Edward eut une grimace avant de perdre équilibre sous le poids du rottweiler, et de tomber le plus ridiculement du monde sur son postérieur, pris au dépourvu, en plein dans le sable. Keops lui bava sur l'épaule en frétillant de joie et Edward resta immobile pendant un instant, un peu choqué. Il me regarda avec de gros yeux étonnés, et je le fixai un instant. Juste avant d'exploser de rire. Son expression n'avait pas de prix. J'eus un rire incontrôlable devant son regard ébahi, me tenant les côtes sous l'hilarité. Mon chien releva le museau vers moi alors que je m'accroupissais, toujours hilare. L'animal s'approcha de moi sans attendre, me poussant moi aussi, j'atterris dans le sable, en plein sur les fesses. Je m'arrêtai subitement de rire à la sensation, ayant un hoquet de stupeur. Edward Cullen me regarda un instant, et je vis l'euphorie prendre possession de ses traits en un quart de seconde, précédent l'un des sons les plus mélodieux qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre : Son rire. Il éclata de rire sous mon nez, se moquant délibérément de moi. Je le regardai faire, quelque peu surprise par un tel élan de jovialité. Il fermait les yeux, et je pouvais voir les larmes perler au coin de ses paupières closes. Un sourire des plus niais s'étira d'un bout à l'autre de ma bouche, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de rire moi aussi.

Nous rîmes ce qui me parût être une éternité. Des minutes, peut-être des heures. Des instants qui me semblèrent étonnamment précieux. Edward Cullen riait. Il riait de moi, mais aussi avec moi. Il était hilare sous mes yeux. Il semblait avoir perdu cinq ans. Lui qui semblait toujours si sombre venait de s'illuminer en un quart de seconde.

Lorsque je m'arrêtais de rire, mon voisin s'était arrêté également. Il m'observait, les yeux brillant de larmes en souvenir de son fou rire, ses lèvres s'étirant de ce sourire asymétrique qui lui allait si bien.

Je rougis devant ses yeux verts si intenses. Je me raclai la gorge, me tenant toujours les côtes alors que Keops était reparti vers l'eau. Son regard désormais si lumineux balaya mon visage sans retenue, et je me sentis faiblir sous la puissance de ses pupilles. Je baissai les yeux sur sa chemise, désormais sale.

- Désolée pour ça, mentis-je en pointant les traces de pattes.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Non, rigolai-je.

Il me fit un beau sourire en se mettant accroupi. Il se releva avec aisance, me tendant une main bien intentionnée. Je souris devant ses doigts, osant y apposer les miens. Il referma sa main sur la mienne en me tirant doucement. Cet étrange picotement parcouru à nouveau ma peau, me perturbant légèrement. _Qu'est ce qui se passait ?_

Je posai mes yeux sur les siens, et il me regarda longuement, silencieux. J'aurais tout donné pour connaître ses pensées, à ce moment précis. Le chien revint vers nous en aboyant légèrement, me faisant perdre le fil. Edward secoua légèrement la tête, et ses doigts se dirigèrent vers sa chemise tâchée. Ses mains habiles défirent rapidement les trois premiers boutons de son vêtement pour ensuite s'agripper au bas de ce dernier. Avant que je n'aie saisi son intention, mon camarade se retrouva torse nu. Ses cheveux déjà en bordel ne furent pas épargnés lorsqu'ils furent secoués par la chemise. Edward avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, presque invisible, mais pourtant présent.

- Tu veux que je la lave ? M'enquis-je, gênée.

- Non, ça ira, je te remercie. D'ailleurs j'ai une serviette à te rendre, se rappela-t-il.

- Oh. Oui.

Des images de la fois où je lui avais donnée me revinrent en mémoire.

- Tu peux la garder, assurai-je, nous ne sommes pas en pénurie de serviettes.

- C'est pour le principe. Je la donnerai à ta mère.

J'opinai, sachant pertinemment que cette conversation ne mènerait à rien. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur le torse de mon coéquipier, et furent rapidement attirés par son épaule gauche.

- Ce n'était pas là, ça, dis-je spontanément en désignant sa peau mise à nue, et pourtant recouverte. C'est.. C'est un tatouage ? M'étonnai-je.

**VII-I-II-XVIII **.. Je n'eus pas le temps de tout voir car déjà Edward posait sa chemise sur son épaule, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je .. Euh.. C'est nouveau, bafouilla-t-il en guise d'explication.

Deux questions me brûlaient les lèvres. _Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Ca t'a fait mal ? _Pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, je demandais.

- Ca t'a fait mal ?

Mon camarade me regarda, apparemment décontenancé par ma question, pour finalement rire avec légèreté. _Encore._

- Non, je.. Cette douleur est insignifiante.

Cette réponse était intrigante. Ambiguë, triste, et intrigante. Edward s'en rendit compte aussi, ses joues prenant une teinte délicieusement rosies alors qu'il dit.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai encore des trucs à faire.

- Oh. Oui, bien sûr.

Je feignis un sourire, des questions plein la tête.

- Et bien.. Peut-être à bientôt, Isabella.

- Yep. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, M'sieur.

- Mais à vous aussi, Mademoiselle.

Il me sourit malicieusement, et je rougis légèrement.

- Toi, mon cher petit crasseux, on se voit plus tard ! S'adressa-t-il à Keops.

Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'Edward Cullen ramassait ses tongs et sa pochette. Il m'adressa un dernier signe de tête, avant de reprendre son chemin, pieds nus, sur le sable. Il se retourna une fois qu'il fut un peu plus loin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et mon cœur se serra imperceptiblement. Keops aboya faiblement, et je posai les yeux sur lui.

- Oh toi.. La ferme. T'es vraiment encombrant, parfois.

Le rottweiler tourna la tête vers moi.

- Me fais pas ces yeux la.. Pourquoi tu vas toujours le voir lui, hein ? Questionnai-je alors que nous retournions vers la maison.

Il remua la queue, avant de sauter le portail.

- Et remue pas la queue comme ça devant moi, j'ai raison, c'est tout !

[…]

La Jeep rouge se gara sur le bas côté, et j'en fis de même, Jefferson et Aaron s'arrêtèrent de parler à côté de moi. Nous étions dans le vieux camion de mon père, l'orange rouillé qui fut autrefois un rouge flambant neuf était doucement éclairé face au soleil de ce vendredi après midi. Je garai la Chevrolet derrière la Jeep de mon ami. J'ouvris ma portière en même temps qu'Aaron ouvrait le côté passager, nous retrouvant ainsi devant la gare. Emmett s'affairait déjà à sortir les sacs de voyages qu'il avait dans son coffre, aidé de mon petit frère, et mon père tenait la main de ma mère, afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal en descendant du véhicule d'Emmett. Jefferson sortit les sacs qui se trouvaient sur le plateau à l'arrière du camion, et Aaron lui donna un coup de main.

Je soupirai en les voyant tous faire. Je sentis les yeux de ma mère se poser sur moi et je relevai timidement la tête pour lui adresser un sourire. Quand ils eurent fini de tout prendre, tout le monde se tourna vers Emmett et moi.

- Le train part dans quinze minutes, apprit mon père.

J'hochai maladroitement la tête et Yemma s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me serra contre elle de ses petits bras pourtant si rassurants, et je me laissai aller à inspirer son odeur si maternelle.

- Je t'appelle ce soir, Kenza.

- Je répondrai, souris-je alors que nous nous éloignions l'une de l'autre.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi, lundi matin. Tu te réveilles, hein ?

- T'en fais pas, Yemma.

- Ma petite fille..

Elle me pressa de nouveau contre elle et ma gorge se serra douloureusement. C'était stupide. J'avais presque 18 ans, j'étais assez mature pour savoir que ce n'était que trois jours, mais.. Je n'étais tellement pas habituée à tout ceci. Cette séparation m'embêtait. Aussi courte soit-elle.

J'embrassai la joue de ma mère, et m'éloignai d'elle avant que je ne me mette à pleurer comme une gamine capricieuse. Yemma me sourit, sa main caressant mon visage en douceur pour finalement faire deux pas en arrière. Je vis mon père se tournait vers moi, et il m'observa, silencieux. Il finit par me sourire, serein.

- Bonne chance pour ton entretien, Trésor. Prends soin de toi en notre absence, d'accord ?

- Promis, Papa.

Il me prit dans ses bras, brièvement, embrassant mes cheveux avec une tendresse qui lui était propre. Nous nous séparions par la suite, et je souris à Zachary. Mon petit frère ne parla pas, mais me sourit grandement en se dirigeant vers moi. Avant que je n'ai pu esquisser un mouvement je me retrouvai écraser dans ses bras qui me semblaient désormais si musclés. _Mon frère avait grandi, ou quoi ? _Zack devait désormais avoisiner les 1m80, alors que j'étais restée coincée à mon petit mètre soixante-treize. Je ne l'avais pas vu grandir. Ca me semblait si soudain. Mon petit frère devenait grand et c'était bizarre.

- J'espère que tu vas tout foirer lundi, et que tu nous rejoindras chez Tata, avoua-t-il en se détachant de moi.

Je ris légèrement.

- On se textote, Bells.

- Ca marche.

Il me fit un léger clin d'œil en laissant place à Aaron. Mon frère s'approcha de moi à une vitesse phénoménale et m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire tourner dans les airs. J'éclatai de rire devant sa connerie profonde et, lorsqu'il me reposa sur mes pieds, il colla un baiser baveux sur ma joue.

- Aaah, t'es dégoûtant Aaron ! Me plaignis-je en m'essuyant.

- C'est pour que tu te rappelles de moi !

- Je risque pas d't'oublier, vu comment t'es un cas social !

Il rit légèrement en ébouriffant mes cheveux sans ménagement.

- Tu m'tiens au courant pour le job ? Histoire que je me prépare à voir ta tête de moche ou non ! Essaie de pas le queuter, ça pourrait me faire des vacances de pas te voir pendant ces deux prochains mois !

- Pff.

- Pff toi-même, Blanche Neige.

- Casse-toi, Négro.

Aaron me sourit grandement, m'adressant un clin d'œil complice. Je souris malgré moi. _Il allait me manquer aussi, cet abruti._ Je sentis des mains se poser sur ma taille et me tournai vers Jefferson. Il était agréable de passer à une personne si sereine, après quelqu'un de tel qu'Aaron.

Mon grand frère passa une main sur mon visage, son pouce balayant ma joue avec délicatesse.

- Tu vas me manquer, ma Chérie.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, Jeff, avouai-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire en m'entourant de ses bras. Ma tête alla reposer sur sa poitrine tandis que ses doigts caressaient mes boucles désormais lâchées sur mes épaules.

- Tu prends soin de toi, d'acc ? Murmurai-je.

- Et toi aussi.

J'hochai la tête contre son torse, et il me fit le regarder dans les yeux.

- Et si tu as un problème, n'importe lequel.. Tu m'appelles. Je serai là dans l'heure qui suit, je te le promets.

Je vis dans le regard de mon frère, à ce moment là, qu'il pensait à tous les problèmes que nous avions rencontrés depuis notre arrivée à Seabrook. A tous ces gens haineux, qui s'en prenaient plus ou moins à nous. Je compris à cet instant précis qu'il s'inquiétait réellement, pour moi.

- Tout ira bien, Jeff, soufflai-je.

Il opina d'un signe de tête, me serrant une dernière fois contre lui avant de me laisser.

- On y va, annonça mon père. Vous faîtes attention à vous, d'accord ? Et Emmett.. Tu fais attention à elle.

Mon paternel adressa un regard lourd de sens à mon ami, et je décidais de ne pas relever.

- Oui, M'sieur.

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à la maison. Je reviens mardi. Soyez prudents, dit Yemma.

Elle lâcha les mains d'Emmett en lui adressant un sourire que je qualifierai d'aimant, avant d'attraper son sac. Aaron s'approcha d'elle.

- Laisse-moi porter ça, Maman.

Il lui prit doucement la charge des mains, et mon père l'incita à le suivre.

- Bon week end les enfants.

Mes frères dirent au revoir à Emmett dans des accolades bien trop viriles pour ma pauvre personne, puis rattrapèrent les parents en trottinant. Je souris en les voyant nous faire un dernier signe de tête, Yemma me souriant de loin. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle disparu, et je restai figée sur la porte qu'elle venait de passer.

- Ca va aller ? Entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers Emmett, qui me regardait du coin de l'œil avec prudence. Il m'adressa un petit sourire timide et je répondis en essuyant les larmes aux coins de mes yeux.

- Ouais, juste que .. Tu sais.. Je suis trop sensible quand il s'agit d'elle.

- Je comprends. Il faut dire qu'elle est attachante.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

- Je l'aime bien aussi.

Je souris, contente que cela se passe bien entre Emmett et Yemma.

- On rentre ? M'enquis-je.

- Yep. Tu me suis ?

- Ca marche.

Nous rejoignîmes nos voitures respectives et prîmes la route sans attendre. Le trajet fut relativement rapide, bien que la Chevrolet ne soit pas réellement compatible avec ce mot. Quand je coupai le contact, dans le garage de la maison, Emmett vint m'ouvrir la porte. Je descendis du véhicule alors qu'il poussait du pied un ballon de foot.

- Je dois aller récupérer un ou deux trucs au lycée. Enfin, au gymnase.. Tu veux venir avec moi ou tu préfères rester ici ? Me questionna le grand brun en refermant la porte du garage derrière nous.

- Au gymnase ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ouais, et dans mon casier aussi. Etant donné que je suis pas retourné au lycée, j'ai pas récupéré les trucs qu'il y avait dedans.

- Oh, ben.. Je.. Ca te dérange si je viens avec toi ? Y a rien à faire ici, quand c'est vide.

- Je t'aurais pas proposé, si ça me dérangeait, Bella, sourit-il.

Je rougis légèrement, et mon pseudo coloc' du week-end me poussa gentiment.

- On y va à pied ? M'enquis-je en le voyant se diriger sur le trottoir.

- Il fait beau, on a le temps.. On y va à pieds.

- Ca me va, affirmai-je dans un sourire.

J'allai me placer à sa droite, et ne pus résister à l'envie de le pousser légèrement, joueuse. Emmett eut un sourire lorsque je repris une attitude normale, comme si de rien n'était. Cette semaine s'annonçait vide de toute connerie fraternelle, alors il fallait bien que je m'amuse avec quelqu'un.

Emmett me poussa soudainement, et je me payai le mur d'une maison. Il rit en continuant son chemin et j'époussetai mes mains blanchies.

- Hey ! Me plaignis-je.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, Bella !

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, ris-je faussement.

Il m'adressa un sourire complice. Cette semaine n'allait pas être si mal que ça. Pas avec Emmett à mes côtés.

[…]

- C'est bon, on peut s'en aller ? M'assurai-je.

- Yep !

- Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ce sac ?

- Non, c'est bon. Je te remercie.

Emmett avait récupéré une demi-douzaine de cahiers et autres bouquins, mais aussi des vêtements et une paire de basket qu'il avait laissés au gymnase. Il avait pris son gros sac de sport, laissé lui aussi dans son casier, et celui-ci était désormais rempli et crocheté à son épaule. Le lycée était totalement vide, tout comme le gymnase. Emmett avait une clé du gymnase, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, et pour le lycée.. C'était Charlie qui lui avait prêté.

Il était désormais presque 18heures, et l'air se faisait un peu plus doux sur Seabrook Island. La lumière éclatante déclinait imperceptiblement alors que l'astre solaire entamait sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Emmett et moi parlâmes de tout et de rien sur le chemin qui menait au supermarché du coin. En passant par le parking, désert en ce jour de fermeture, nous arrivions plus vite à la maison. Alors qu'Emmett me détaillait son ancienne chambre, nous entendîmes un crissement de pneu, suivi de plusieurs éclats de rire. Je fis volte face en même temps que mon ami, observant la voiture qui se tournait vers nous. Deux garçons étaient dedans. D'ici, je n'arrivai pas à les reconnaître. La voiture, une vieille Jeep grise, accéléra dangereusement en notre direction, se rapprochant bien trop près, et je lançai un regard inquiet à Emmett alors que ce dernier attraper ma main, tirant dessus pour me réveiller, en criant.

- Cours !

Je fis ce qu'il me dit alors qu'il lâchait mes doigts. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, Emmett me suivant à quelques mètres derrière. La voiture rugit derrière nous et j'avais du mal à me rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Malheureusement pour moi, aussi rapide pouvais-je être, je n'égalais pas une Jeep. La voiture apparut sur ma droite alors qu'Emmett me tirait par la main, me faisant éviter la voiture de justesse.

- Par là ! Désigna-t-il à la hâte en me montrant l'allée derrière le magasin.

Je m'élançai dans cette direction et il en fit de même, son sac ballotant violemment sur son épaule à chaque enjambée. J'entendis à nouveau des rires tonitruants, provenant de cette voiture. Je m'arrêtai soudainement.

- Emmett, y a un grillage ! Y'a un foutu grillage !

A cet instant précis, j'étais totalement effrayée. Y avait ces tarés qui nous suivaient en voiture, ils essayaient de nous écraser et y avait un putain de grillage d'environ deux mètre cinquante qui m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Nous étions bloqués !

- Viens là, ordonna Emmett.

Il m'attrapa par la taille sans attendre et me leva dans les airs afin que j'attrape le haut de la clôture. Je crochetai mes doigts sur ceci, tentant de me faire grimper. Mais alors que j'arrivais à peine à me maintenir, la voiture apparut et Emmett se retourna. Je vacillai sous le mouvement, ses mains ayant quittées ma taille, je tombai du haut du grillage. Mon ami amortit ma chute d'un réflexe habile, ses bras passant sous mon corps afin que je n'heurte pas le bitume de plein fouet. Je le sentis passer sa main sur mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux.

- La voiture ! L'avertis-je.

Il se redressa en une fraction de seconde, jeta brusquement son sac sur le côté en parallèle, se retournant avec une expression effrayante sur le visage. La voiture freina à un mètre de nous, et j'entendis la taule se froisser sous les deux poings rageurs qu'Emmett abattait sur le capot. Sa respiration se fit hachée, difficile, tandis que ses traits étaient pris d'une haine sans précédent.

- Laissez la tranquille ! Hurla-t-il.

Il esquissa un mouvement et la voiture recula de quelques mètres.

- Si l'un d'entre vous essaie de la toucher encore une fois, je jure que je vous tuerais absolument tous ! S'adressa Emmett vers la voiture. Cassez-vous ! Je vous interdis de l'approcher !

Mon ami avança vers la Jeep grise, mais celle-ci s'élança dans une rapide marche arrière, disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Je vis Emmett serrer les dents, son regard froid et dur fixé sur le point où venait de disparaître la voiture. Je tentai de me relever, et le grand brun sembla prendre conscience de ma présence. Il accourut rapidement à mes côtés.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en m'aidant à me mettre assise. Je suis désolé, Isabella. Tellement désolé..

Je frottai mes mains éraflées. Je n'avais rien de grave. Seulement une ou deux égratignures sur les genoux et les mains de griffées par le bitume qui avait m'avait plutôt violemment accueillie.

- Je n'ai rien, rassurai-je. Tu.. Tu as amorti ma chute.

- Je.. Je voulais pas te laisser tomber par terre comme ça, j'ai pas réfléchi quand je me suis retourné.. Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien. Je n'ai rien. Je vais juste me relever.

Je me mis sur mes genoux éraflés en grimaçant, et Emmett attrapa le dessus de mes bras pour me soulever. Il me leva avec une aisance déconcertante, me remettant sur mes pieds face à son corps de géant. Il prit ma main dans les siennes, observant la peau arrachée de mes paumes.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, Emmett, lui assurai-je.

Je voyais bien qu'il se sentait coupable, et je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. Il lâcha doucement mes doigts et je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

- Merci pour ça, soufflai-je.

- Ils me dégoûtent.

- Tu les connaissais ?

- Des cousins Newton, cracha-t-il. Je vais aller voir cet enfoiré de Mike après que tu sois rentrée, il commence à me casser sérieusement la tête.

Emmett ramassa son sac, le remettant sur son épaule avec hargne.

- Non, tu ne feras pas ça, tempérai-je. C'est inutile, d'accord ?

- Ils auraient pu t'écraser ! Ils.. Ils voulaient t'écraser ! S'égosilla mon ami.

- Non ! Ils voulaient juste nous impressionner !

- Arrête, tu as vu comme moi qu'ils voulaient..

- Stop ! Si ces connards sont aussi courageux et loyaux que cet abruti de Mike, je n'avais absolument aucun souci à me faire ! Ils ne m'auraient rien fait, ils voulaient juste m'effrayer. Ou toi, peut-être.

- Moi ?

- Tu penses sérieusement qu'il ne t'en tient pas rigueur pour Zachary ?

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Je fais ce que je veux, encore !

- Et bien voilà. Donc, tu ne vas pas le voir, ça ne t'avancera en rien, raisonnai-je.

- Mais..

- Emmett, s'il te plaît.. La dernière fois que tu t'es pris la tête avec un Newton, tu as été tabassé et mis à la rue. S'il te plaît.. Oublie simplement. Tu étais là. Je n'ai rien, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi parce que tu te prends la tête pour de telles bêtises. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

Cette simple pensée, ma propre insinuation par rapport à son père et la violence dont il avait fait preuve me faisait frissonner d'effroi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pour des débiles tels que les Newton.

Emmett m'observa longuement, et je pus apercevoir ses yeux se ternir d'une certaine peine, à ce souvenir. Il n'en avait pas parlé, mais j'avais compris par ses silences que son père l'avait blessé bien au-delà qu'une simple douleur physique. Je grimaçai tristement en m'approchant de mon ami. Je passai une main sur son épaule d'une manière que j'espérais réconfortante.

- Allez viens, on rentre, soufflai-je.

Emmett tourna les yeux vers moi, ses deux iris grises baignées par des larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Je pressai sa peau doucement, ne désirant pas qu'il souffre de mes paroles, ou bien même des actes de son père. Lentement, j'osai entourer la taille de mon ami de mes bras, me pressant contre lui en tentant de lui faire comprendre par cette étreinte que j'étais là, pour lui. Que je comprenais sans réellement pouvoir le faire, et que j'étais présente à ses côtés.

- Je vais bien, murmurai-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout va bien. Je vais bien, et tu iras bien aussi. Je te le promets.. Tu iras bien.

Ma cœur se comprima de douleur, en écho à celle qui - j'imaginais - faisait souffrir mon nouvel ami. Au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses, je sentis Emmett bouger. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps, son visage se nichant dans mes cheveux avec une douceur innée, et ses doigts échouèrent entre mes mèches. _Ca prendra du temps, mais il ira bien. Je serai là pour attendre, et pour m'assurer que tout ira bien, pour lui. _

Je m'en fis la promesse.

[…]

Le week-end s'était relativement bien passé. Je n'allais pas plus loin que la plage, et quand je le faisais c'était pour promener Keops, accompagnée d'Emmett. Ce dernier avait été adorable durant ces deux derniers jours, m'aidant à maintenir la maison. Il avait même essayé d'étendre la machine, et j'avais ri devant sa maladresse. Nous avions repris ensemble, car il était clair que si je le laissais faire, le linge ne sécherait jamais. Jefferson et Yemma avaient appelé, ma cousine se plaignant de mon absence alors, qu'au contraire, mes cousins me remerciaient faussement. Yemma était heureuse d'être avec sa sœur, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, et j'étais contente pour elle.

Nous étions désormais lundi, et j'écoutais d'une oreille attentive ce que me disait la fille en face de moi. C'était la femme qui s'était occupé de mon entretien d'embauche. Très sympathique, elle avait un sourire malicieux et rassurant à la fois. Sa peau était halée et ses boucles châtain étaient blondies par le soleil écrasant des environs de Seabrook Island. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'une manière particulière. Elle transpirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Elle s'appelait Zafrina.

- Et, une dernière question..

- Oui ? M'enquis-je prudemment.

- Tu as déjà eu des animaux de compagnie ? Interrogea-t-elle dans un sourire.

- J'ai un chien.

- Rien d'autre ?

- J'ai eu un chat. Et des poissons rouges, aussi. Trois, répondis-je de manière mal assurée. Mais mon frère les a donnés à notre chat. Le chat n'a pas supporté, ils sont morts tous les quatre, avouai-je dans une grimace à ce souvenir. J'avais huit ans.

- Je vois, reprit Zafrina.

Elle me regarda étrangement, prenant en compte mon anecdote, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Et bien ce sera parfait ! De toute façon ici nous n'avons ni poissons rouges, ni petits minous ! Et tant que ton frère ne vient pas, tout ira bien, blagua-t-elle.

Je souris grandement.

- Aaron ne viendra pas ici, assurai-je.

- Dans ce cas tu es prise, Isabella. Tu es l'employée qu'il nous faut, et ce premier travail ne sera pas trop compliqué, tu verras. Les animaux du zoo sont tous adorables. Et puis tu auras ton coéquipier avec toi, tout le temps. Déjà expérimenté, donc ça ira très bien.

- Je suis prise ? M'étonnai-je.

- Yep ! Tu reviens mercredi, c'est là que tu commenceras, et je te ferai signer le contrat à ce moment là. Tu vas voir, tout le monde est très gentil ici, et nous ne sommes pas beaucoup ces vacances, ce qui fait que c'est assez fermé et convivial. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour t'intégrer.

- Merci, Madame. Merci beaucoup, m'exaltai-je.

Ma nouvelle boss me souriait tendrement.

- Appelle-moi Zafrina, comme je te l'ai dit. Et pas de « vous » entre nous.

- Dans ce cas appelle moi Bella.

- Très bien, Bella. Bon, et bien.. Je t'attends mercredi à 8h30. Je te donnerai ton emploi du temps, et je te ferai rencontrer ton coéquipier à ce moment là. Ne sois pas en retard.

- C'est promis ! Dis-je en me levant après elle.

Elle me serra la main, me raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, et je m'en allai par la suite. Je pris rapidement l'ascenseur et allai sur le parking, là où il était convenu qu'Emmett vienne me chercher. Je vis très rapidement ce dernier, garé un peu plus loin, et je couru en sa direction, joyeuse.

- J'ai été prise ! Clamai-je. J'ai été prise !

Je sautai dans ses bras en rigolant et il rit lui aussi en me reposant par terre.

- C'est bien, Bells. Félicitations.

- J'vais pouvoir travailler, Emmett. Je suis trop contente !

Il me sourit grandement, mais son regard dévia sur la gauche, me faisant tourner la tête à moi aussi. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai la présence d'Edward Cullen. Celui-ci était appuyé sur la voiture d'à côté, la sienne, faisant face à Emmett.

- Oh. J'interromps quelque chose ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Non, rien, m'assura mon ami. Ne t'en fais pas. J'étais sur le point de dire à Edward à quel point les évènements de vendredi m'avaient énervé.

Il lança un regard lourd de sens à mon ancien camarade et ce dernier ne releva pas, me fixant étrangement. Je ne savais même pas qu'Emmett et Edward se reparlaient, et je me demandais s'ils ne venaient pas de se croiser, simplement.

- Vous vous parlez ? Questionna Edward. Je veux dire.. Je sais que vous vous parlez, mais.. A ce point ?

Il nous désigna d'un vague geste de la main, son regard s'attardant sur la main qu'Emmett avait posée dans le bas de mon dos. Je regardai le grand brun, et celui-ci répondit.

- Là n'est pas la question. Tu étais au courant de ce que les Newton comptaient faire ?

- Vraisemblablement pas. Je vois même pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Edward.

Je remarquai son ton. Il n'était pas amusé, froid ou même réservé. Il était neutre, normal. Il parlait à un ami.

- Je parle du fait qu'ils nous ont coursés, hier, en voiture. C'était la Jeep de Ben. Ils ont faillit écraser Bella, annonça durement Emmett.

Le regard d'Edward se fit dur lui aussi alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient au dessus de ses yeux. Ces derniers passèrent d'Emmett à moi, pour retourner sur Emmett et revenir sur mon visage.

- Ils ont fait ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

Mais sa voix, même s'il semblait surprise, était froide, fermée. J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle était emplie de regrets. _Comme s'il regrettait qu'ils aient loupé leur coup._ Cette pensée me fit mal, étrangement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il agisse ainsi.

- Et ils n'ont plus intérêt à recommencer, répondit lentement mon ami.

Edward regarda de nouveau le grand brun, ses yeux quelques peu étonnés par son attitude. Ses prunelles cherchèrent une quelconque explication sur les traits d'Emmett, mais ce dernier se tourna vers moi sans prendre le temps d'observer son ami.

- On rentre ? Questionna-t-il.

Je lançai un regard à Edward, qui me fixait, pour finalement hocher maladroitement la tête. Je me sentais mal à l'aise sous le regard d'Edward Cullen. J'avais la sensation qu'il était agacé, énervé par je ne sais quoi. Et j'avais bien peur que la source de son énervement ne soit autre que ma simple présence. Mon cœur se serra en repensant à vendredi, sur la plage, avec Keops. Il avait été si gentil, si souriant.

Edward Cullen était réellement trop lunatique, et ça m'attristait.

- Viens, m'incita Emmett.

Sa main toujours sur le bas de mon dos il me fit avancer doucement vers la portière passager, qu'il ouvrit afin que je monte. Il referma la porte derrière moi, et mes yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur Edward Cullen. Emmett lui dit quelque chose, qui, à travers la vitre, ressemblait à un.

- Je te préviens que si tu y es pour quelque chose..

Je descendis la fenêtre sans bruit, juste à temps pour entendre Edward répliquer.

- J'y suis pour rien. Absolument rien.

- Et bien dis leur que la prochaine fois qu'ils essaient de la toucher, elle ou même ses frères, je te jure que je ne voudrai pas être à leur place !

- Emmett..

- Lâche l'affaire, Edward, je rigole plus avec ces choses là. C'est fini pour moi. Qu'importe ce qui avait été commencé.. C'est terminé. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même. Tu te gâche la vie, à rester comme ça.

Le visage d'Edward se ferma presque immédiatement, à ces mots. Ses traits qui paraissaient si détendus face à la présence amicale d'Emmett se tendirent avec cette manière que j'avais tant de fois observée. Comme s'il faisait un blocage instinctif. Ma curiosité en fut davantage piquée lorsqu'il me regarda du coin de l'œil, son poing se serrant le long de sa hanche. _Avait-il envie de me frapper ? _Edward Cullen était-il capable de me frapper ? _Je ne pensais pas. Ou du moins, je ne l'espérais pas. _

_- _Je t'appellerai, lança Emmett. Et s'il te plaît, vieux..

Je sentis la difficulté qu'avait mon ami à s'exprimer, à ce moment là. Des questions m'assaillirent par dizaine lorsqu'Emmett acheva sa phrase.

- Prends soin de toi, fais pas d'connerie.

Edward releva la tête vers le grand brun. Ses yeux balayant le visage de celui-ci avant de concéder à hocher la tête.

- Bien..

La portière d'Emmett s'ouvrit, et celui-ci s'installa rapidement derrière le volant. Edward s'approcha de mon côté de la voiture, se postant devant la vitre. Je lançai un petit regard à Emmett, qui ne me remarqua même pas, pour finalement appuyer sur le bouton permettant de baisser le carreau.

Je ne parlai pas devant mon ancien coéquipier de bio, et celui-ci m'observa un instant dans un silence monacal. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche pour me demander.

- Zafrina t'as engagée ?

- Oui, elle l'a fait, répondis-je dans un sourire en me rappelant de ceci.

J'allais pouvoir rester avec Yemma toutes les vacances. Elle ne serait pas laissée à l'abandon.

- Tu travailles à partir de quand ?

Bien que sa curiosité soudaine provoquât une nouvelle vague de questions, je le laissai savoir.

- Je dois venir mercredi à 8h30, pour rencontrer mon coéquipier.

Edward opina d'un mouvement de tête et Emmett démarra. J'aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux se relevèrent vers les miens, cette étincelle au fond du regard.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il lentement.. Ne sois pas en retard. Viens en short, c'est plus pratique. On se voit à 8h30 précise. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer, nouvelle coéquipière, moi aussi.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui avec précipitation. Il me fit un sourire malicieux, et Emmett enclencha la première avant de prendre la route. Je suivis Edward du regard, effarée par ce qu'il venait de me dire, me retournant sur mon siège pour ne pas le lâcher des yeux. _Qu..Quoi ?_

Je m'enfonçai sur mon siège lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, prenant en compte toutes ses paroles. J'eus du mal à m'avouer l'évidence. Les mots ne voulant pas prendre forme dans mon esprit.

_Je.. J'allais travailler avec Edward Cullen. Pendant plus de deux mois. _

Comment j'allais gérer ça ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the question.. <strong>_

**_Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? :)_**

**_Ca y'est, les frères sont partis, Emmett n'est plus très loin du départ non plus.. Résultat il va plus rester grand monde à la maison. ^_^_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. & Par pitié les anonymes, signez, ça m'embête de ne pas vous répondre.  
>En ce qui concerne les anciennes anonymes qui se sont faîtes un compte, dîtes moi qui vous êtes, ça peut toujours aider. :) <em>**

**_Une dernière chose avant de vous quitter ; Bon Ramadan à tous les muslims. Qu'Allah nous facilite ce mois de jeûne. Profitez de ces prochains jours pour vous retrouver, vous et votre famille. ;) _**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne semaine, et puis de bonnes vacances. Nous nous reverrons prochainement sur _**_Une amitié fraternelle** pour celles qui lisent. Et puis il faudra un peu de temps pour la suite d'LCLH. :) **_

_**Prenez soin de vous, soyez heureuses. **_

_**Peace.**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Ni vu ni connu

_**Bonjour tout le monde. **_

_**J'espère que vous allez toutes bien, en cette fin de week-end. **_

_**Je viens vous poster la suite de **__La Couleur de La Haine, __**mais avant, j'ai ou deux petits trucs importants à vous faire savoir. **_

_**7out d'abord, je risque d'avoir des problèmes d'ordi dans les semaines à venir, mon chargeur est HS, du moins je pense que c'est ça, mais en parallèle mon frère m'affirme que c'est la prise d'alimentation de mon PC qui est morte, donc pour le coup.. Si c'est vraiment ça, je vais vraiment être dans l'impossibilité d'écrire et poster quelques temps, et j'en suis la première désolée. Nous verrons bien, je mettrai une note si c'est le cas. **_

_**Maintenant, j'aimerai vous parler de cette fiction, et plus particulièrement de la relation Bella/Edward, que beaucoup d'entre vous trouvent trop lente à se mettre en place. Il va vous falloir être patientes, cette fiction est certes basée sur la relation Bella/Edward, mais celle-ci prendra un peu de temps à s'établir comme vous le désireriez, dans le sens où il y a des choses qui doivent être révélées et changées auparavant. Ce ne sont pas des choses légères, alors du coup, oui, ça prendra plus de trois chapitres et demi. Ils ne vont pas tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout de suite, désolée. Cela dit, ça arrivera à un moment ou un autre, et vous verrez comment en temps voulu, pour celles qui seront encore là à ce moment précis. **_

_**Bref, j'arrête de parler et réponds aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Prout-prout :** Alex, je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais en fait.. Tu me blases encore un peu plus chaque jour. C'est inquiétant, vraiment. Je pense que tu devrais aller consulter. Rapidement, si possible.  
><strong>Méline :<strong> Hey Miss ! Très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec cette suite. Bonne lecture à toi ! :)  
><strong>Larose :<strong> Très heureuse que ça t'ait plu, oui, Emmett en grand frère protecteur, ça ne manque jamais. Voici la suite que tu attendais. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
><strong>Julie :<strong>Ispece de Lisa ? Haaaan, mais comment je le prends trop mal ! :O Pffff, la voilà ta suite ! Va-t-en avec. Enfin non, mais tu m'as comprise, de d'abord !  
><strong>Laurie :<strong> Yep, ils vont travailler ensemble. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils vont se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, tu sais. Nous verrons bien. Bonne lecture, en tout cas. :)  
><strong>Lisa :<strong> Mouhahahaha, moi, vous faire languir pour le passé d'Edward ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, très chère. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Il faut que tu gardes en tête que Jasper est un personnage secondaire, tu sais ? ^^' Cependant, on le voit dans ce chapitre. Emmett est fantastique, t'as vu ? En même temps c'est Emmett, c'est normal ! Bref, patience la sauterelle, en ce qui concerne Edward et Derek. Tout viendra en temps voulu. :) Prends soin de toi en tout cas, et puis bonne lecture !  
><strong>Just-S :<strong> Si poster juste au moment où il le faut me rendrait parfaite, ce serait génial, tu crois pas ? *_* Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas que comme ça.. Arfff. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre, yep, il était un peu plus calme que les autres. Il en faut bien de temps en temps, j'imagine. Et puis pour la ville qui aurait subi un drame collectif.. Ce n'est pas bête du tout, comme idée. Maintenant, reste à savoir si c'est ça. Alice, Alice.. Pour le moment c'est un personnage très secondaire, en effet, mais elle sera un peu plus présente à un moment donné. Pas tout de suite, mais à un moment elle sera là. :) Bonne vacances à toi aussi, ma belle ! Prends soin de toi. & Puis je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong>Vivibatta :<strong> Et bien.. Voici la suite. Je crois que ça fait deux weeks-ends que je n'ai pas publié, c'est pas mal. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le chapitre précédent ! Bonne lecture Miss ! :)  
><strong>Laura :<strong>Heeeeey nouvelle lectrice !:D Bon, je suis en train de relire tes reviews et vais essayer de répondre à tout en même temps. * Remonte ses manches * . Tout d'abord, je suis très heureuse que le thème de LCLH te plaise, ainsi que tous les persos qui la constitue ! C'est vrai, parfois c'est un peu exagéré, dans le sens où Angela fait peur par sa mentalité, et les mots qu'elle arrive à sortir. M'enfin, je me dis en parallèle que je suis sûre que des coins arriérés comme ça existe, et puis Angela cherche surtout à faire son intéressante, tu verras. Très contente que les frères McCarthy te plaisent ! Et puis non, je ne changerai pas le « Edward » de ' Bella/Edward ' pour un « Jasper », non mais ! ^^ Le pauvre Edward, tout le monde veut le virer. Bella, refaire le portrait au père d'Emmett ? Pourquoi pas ? Je vais y songer. ( Ceci est un mensonge, je ne vais pas y songer, elle ne le fera pas. ) Mike Newton restera son One-Shot, si je puis dire ! En tout cas je te rassure, j'ai que deux mains. Pas de troisième qui traîne dans des endroits obscurs. Très heureuse que mes deux fictions te plaisent, en fait ! Héhé, James fait toujours son petit effet sur les gens. Et puis Ben.. Ah, Ben. *_* Mouais, fin, bon. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et puis de me laisser de si gentils message, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Voici la suite que tu attendais. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture, Miss. :)  
><strong>Lulu :<strong> Alors en fait j'ai contacté l'asile, et ils ont dit qu'ils devraient bientôt venir te chercher, tu sais. Reste calme, je suis sûre que la camisole t'ira très bien. :) Si tu veux vraiment, je t'aide pour te faire un compte, y a pas de problème. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour toi, après ça. Héhé, en tout cas je suis très contente que la famille de Bella te plaise ! Je ne te dirai pas ce qui se passe avec Derek, en revanche, mais sache qu'il va bien. C'était juste un cauchemar. Du sarcasme ? En, arrête, rester deux mois avec Edward juste à côté.. La plaie ! Et c'est moi la sadique ? Enfermer Mike Newton dans une pièce, décoré de barbac' avant de l'enfermer avec des chiens ? Folle que tu es. Edward, jaloux ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien ! Tu penses réellement que tout va être si simple ? Qu'il va lui dire ce qui ne va pas ? Lolilol, même pas en rêve. En tout cas voici la suite ! Merci d'être là, encore. N'oublie pas, l'asile arrive bientôt. Prends soin de toi en attendant. Bonne lectuuuuure ! :)

_**Voilà voilà.. **_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant que ça vous plaira. **_

_**On se retrouve en bas. Un petit coucou à toutes les filles qui m'aident depuis le début, et puis à Fitou qui m'a aidé à récupérer ce chapitre. **_

_**Inutile de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas l'auteure de Twilight, et que tous les personnages qui vont suivre lui appartiennent. Seul le contexte est de moi. **_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**& HAKUNA MATATA ! =D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.*oOo ~ Un homme, Martin Luther King, a un jour prononcé dans son discours ; <em>****_« _**_Nous devons apprendre à vivre ensemble comme des frères, sinon nous allons mourir tous ensemble comme des idiots. _**_» _**_**~ oOo*.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

- _Laisse tomber, Chérie, ça sert à rien.._

- Non mais.. Je comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, c'est ça le truc. Pourquoi ?

Je relevai les yeux vers mon ordinateur une seconde, il n'en fallut pas plus à Alice pour apercevoir les larmes qui les avaient envahis. Je rabaissai la tête, honteuse de ma faiblesse, et mon regard accrocha directement les mots de mon frère.

_Hey ma belle, _

_Yemma m'a dit que tu n'allais pas chez l'Oncle Earl, ces vacances, et que tu essayais de trouver un travail. C'est bien, je suis content pour toi. Cependant, j'ai aussi appris que tu t'étais faîte renvoyer du lycée pour bagarre ? Ca me fait moins plaisir, ça. Qu'en est-il des gens de là où vous habitez ? Sont-ils toujours si horribles ?_

_J'espère que tu t'es fait quand même un ou deux amis, bien que j'imagine que les garçons sont suffisants. La prochaine fois, ne te bats pas, appelle Aaron ou Jefferson, mais pas toi. Surtout pas avec deux garçons, ça aurait pu mal tourner. Tu n'as pas les épaules taillées pour ça. M'enfin.. Quoi qu'il en soit, fais attention à Yemma pendant ces vacances, je suis heureux que quelqu'un reste avec elle. Faîtes attention, et je te dis.. S'il y a un problème, appelle les garçons._

_A plus tard, Isabella. Je te réécrirai bientôt. _

_~ D._

Et c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas une seule fois où il s'inquiétait de ma santé, de savoir si j'avais eu quelque chose suite à cette bagarre. Je me doutais que Yemma lui avait assuré que j'allais bien, mais quand même. Il n'avait fait que me sous entendre un sermon vieux de trois cents ans sur la non-violence, alors que lui était au front. « _Tu n'as pas les épaules taillées pour ça. »_ Mais qu'en savait-il ? Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des mois ! Comment pouvait-il savoir comment j'allais ? Comment j'étais ? Lui-même ne se souciait pas de me poser la question.

Je soupirai lourdement, peinée et déçue. En voyant une enveloppe à mon nom dans la boîte aux lettres ce matin, j'avais espéré qu'il fasse un effort. Lui qui d'habitude ne me parlait que via les correspondances adressées à Zachary ou Jeff m'avait envoyé une lettre à mon nom, rien que pour moi. J'avais espéré voir apparaître sous mes yeux une feuille noircie par l'encre, avec des mots gentils. Ou même des mots neutres m'auraient fait plaisir. N'importe quoi m'aurait fait plaisir. _N'importe quoi c'était toujours plus que dix pauvres phrases. _Une larme roula sur ma joue. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne lui en voulais pas. J'aurais voulu être en colère contre lui et décider de ne plus lui écrire. _Mais ça, ça c'était quelque chose pour lesquelles mes épaules n'étaient pas taillées. _

J'essuyai la larme qui avait coulée sur ma joue, trahissant des sentiments que je ne voulais pas exprimer. Des sentiments que je ne devrais pas exprimer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait autre chose à penser. Il était au front, je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander des comptes. Après tout, il m'écrivait, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ce qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas après ça.

-_ Bella_, commença Alice.

- N-Non, c'est rien, coupai-je en reniflant de manière disgracieuse.

Je tentai de dompter ma gorge douloureuse, et ajoutai.

- Je suis stupide, je devrais pas réagir comme ça. C'est rien.

- _Tu sais très bien que tu penses pas ce que tu dis._

- Si, je le fais. Je le pense réellement.

Et c'était vrai. J'étais stupide de réagir ainsi alors que Derek prenait déjà le temps de m'écrire. J'aurais dû juste.. Me sentir heureuse. Voilà. Heureuse.

Je me forçai à sourire comme pour illustrer mes pensées, et Alice alla répliquer lorsque son père fit irruption dans sa chambre. Ma meilleure amie coupa le micro, échangeant quelques mots avec son paternel, et celui-ci disparu de mon écran.

- _Je dois te laisser. On en reparle, d'accord ? _

- C'est pas nécessaire.

-_ Bella.. _

Elle soupira devant mon attitude. Alice savait pertinemment que nous n'en reparlerons pas. C'était Derek, et quoi qu'il puisse faire.. Je ne lui reprocherai rien. Je ne l'avais jamais fait, et je ne le ferai sûrement jamais.

_- Tu me diras pour Emmett ? _Changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr, acquiesçai-je.

-_ Bien. Alors on se parle plus tard, alors. Peace, dude. _

- Bonne journée.

Alice me fit un dernier sourire, avant de se déconnecter. Je fermai mon ordinateur portable, le reposant sur la table de salon. Je soupirai à mon tour, mes yeux balayant la lettre. _« Hey ma belle_ ». Je souris en caressant l'écriture de mon frère du bout des doigts. Il allait bien, et c'était le plus important à mes yeux.

Je me levai du canapé, et attrapai mon joli paquet emballé. J'allai à l'étage, me faisant discrète en pénétrant la chambre de Zachary. Je souris en apercevant Emmett dormir à poing fermés. Il était un peu moins de midi, et celui-ci ne daignait pas se réveiller, mettant ma patience à rude épreuve.

Je posai délicatement le paquet sur le sol, et grimpai doucement sur le lit. Je m'assis en tailleur, juste à côté d'Emmett, mes jambes pliées au niveau de son abdomen. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, et souris en l'entendant marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles en envoyant ma main balader d'un geste agacé. Le visage de mon ami était désormais remis, après près de trois semaines de cicatrisation. Il restait bien une ou deux traces violacées au niveau de son arcade et de sa pommette, mais ça s'estompait assez rapidement. Sa lèvre allait mieux, de même que son œil. Il souriait désormais de la meilleure manière qui soit, et n'hésitait pas à se servir de sa bouche intacte pour dire des bêtises plus grosses que lui.

Emmett se mit à ronfler bruyamment et je sursautai.

- Putain, jurai-je. Vieux, les voisins vont se demander c'qui s'passe.

Ne m'entendant pas, Emmett ronfla de plus bel, et je grimaçai devant ce son. Je souris malicieusement alors que déjà je pinçai son nez de mes doigts, le faisant s'arrêter de respirer. Il ne lui fallut que trois secondes pour se réveiller en sursaut. Je retirai rapidement mes doigts, ni vu ni connu, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le lit. Je mordis ma langue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa mine perdue.

- Qu'est ce que .. ?

- Joyeux Anniversaire ! M'exclamai-je en le coupant.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant de parler en me regardant bizarrement.

- On est le 19 Juin, argumentai-je.

- Comment tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je sais tout.

Il sourit, avant d'attraper ma taille et de m'attirer à lui dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Je ris lorsqu'il ébouriffa mes cheveux, s'arrêtant d'un seul coup pour demander.

- C'est toi qui m'as empêché de respirer ?

J'éclatai de rire et ce fut une réponse assez convaincante pour lui. Emmett me jeta à côté de lui et ses doigts trouvèrent mes côtes, me chatouillant sans aucune pitié. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, les larmes affluant à mes yeux sous mon hilarité soudaine.

- Arr.. Arrête ! Em !

Il rit lui aussi, et arrêta de me chatouiller. Il s'enleva de sur moi, et tomba lourdement de son côté du lit. Je repris mon souffle quelques secondes, essuyant mes larmes du revers de la main alors que je sentais le regard de mon ami sur moi. Je tournai la tête vers lui pour lui sourire, et son regard s'illumina avec cette lueur enfantine qui lui allait si bien. Je me remis assise, et attrapai le paquet que j'avais posé au pied du lit un peu plus tôt.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Alice m'a aidée, ça a pas été facile, mais bon.. J'espère que ça te plaira. C'est pas grand-chose à mes yeux, mais quand je vois le mal qu'il m'a fallu pour rassembler tout le monde..

- Be..Bella, t'aurais pas dû.. Je sais pas quoi dire.

- Ben.. Ferme la et ouvre le paquet ? Souris-je.

Emmett rit légèrement, me poussant tandis qu'il attrapait mon cadeau. Il arracha le papier avec précaution, et fronça les sourcils en en retirant un maillot de rugby. Le maillot des _**New York Giants**_, l'équipe victorieuse du SuperBowl 2012.

- Retourne-le, intimai-je à Emmett.

Ce qu'il fit. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le nom du Capitaine, Eli Manning, au dos, ainsi que toutes les signatures qui ornaient son t-shirt. Vingt deux en tout, celles des joueurs les plus courants, et les plus doués. Emmett cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, avant de lâcher le maillot, comme brûlé par son contact.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ? M'inquiétai-je aussitôt. Zack m'a dit que c'était ton équipe préférée et..

- C'est le vrai maillot du vrai Eli Manning ?

- Bah oui. Il l'a donné à Alice quand elle lui a expliqué ce qu'elle voulait en faire.

- Alice lui a parlé ? S'exclama Emmett.

- Elle connaît la fille du gars qui garde leur stade et leurs vestiaires, elle a pu aller le voir et.. A ce moment là elle m'a appelée pour que moi aussi je demande à Eli si..

- T'as parlé à Eli Manning ?!

J'éclatai de rire devant sa réaction, mais me tus rapidement devant son air mi tueur-mi sérieux.

- Oui, je voulais te faire un beau cadeau. Il a été très gentil et a dit à Alice de repasser le lendemain, en lui disant qu'il voyait quelques joueurs ce soir.. Et puis quand Alice est revenue, il lui a donné ça ! T'as de la chance qu'elle adore NYC et qu'elle devait aller y rendre visite à quelqu'un.

- Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu..

Je ris une nouvelle fois et Emmett toucha du bout des doigts le maillot. Il le posa avec toutes les précautions du monde sur le pied du lit, avant de se tourner vers moi, grave.

- Isabella..

- Oui ? Souris-je.

- Merci tellement ! Je.. Je sais même pas quoi dire !

- Ne me remercie pas moi. Alice, surtout, moi j'ai rien fait de spécial. Si, j'ai signé le reçu, ce matin, quand le facteur est venu m'apporter le paquet.

- Tu fais tellement, tellement !

Il me prit dans ses bras sans une explication de plus, et je souris en consentant à le serrer contre moi également.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Emmett.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il embrassa mes cheveux, me tenant contre lui, et nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment. Il s'éloigna ensuite de moi, claquant un baiser sur mon front pour ensuite se lever. Il retira son t-shirt gris, attrapant celui de l'ancien joueur des New York Giants, et l'enfila. Son sourire presque niais me fit rire une fois de plus, Emmett me poussa de nouveau pour le coup, et je me vautrai sur le lit.

- Je sais pas s'il l'a lavé, aussi, avouai-je.

- Je m'en fous ! C'est Eli Manning, quoi !

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'Emmett s'admirait dans le miroir. Cependant, alors que je me calmais, nous entendîmes au rez de chaussée.

- Les enfants ?

Je sautai sur mes pieds.

- Yemma ?!

J'accourus dans le couloir, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, Emmett sur les talons, et bientôt je la vis. Elle était dans l'entrée, un sac sur l'épaule, un sourire sur le visage alors que son chignon semblait vouloir se faire la malle. Son sourire s'agrandit en nous voyant, et elle posa sa valise juste au moment où je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Yemma ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

- Benthi..

Elle me serra contre elle alors que je reniflais sans honte son odeur si maternelle. Je m'éloignai d'elle, embrassant sa joue.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne rentrais que ce soir, j'avais prévu de venir te chercher vers une heure du matin, affirmai-je.

- C'est vrai.

Elle s'enleva de mes bras en souriant, et finit en regardant Emmett.

- Mais je ne voulais pas être absente pour les dix-huit ans de _Bni_.

Je souris en entendant ça, et vis à peine Emmett sourire lui aussi en venant prendre ma mère dans ses bras. _Bni_, une fois traduit voulait dire « mon fils », et honnêtement, cela me faisait chaud au cœur que ma mère appelle Emmett comme ça. Mon ami serrait ma mère dans ses bras de géant, la laissant paraître si petite et vulnérable sous la coupe de sa carrure imposante. Les traits d'Emmett semblaient emprunts à une certaine joie, mais une joie contenue, comme hésitante. Emmett n'osait pas exprimer ce qu'il pensait du retour de ma mère, par timidité, mais en réalité je savais qu'il s'y était beaucoup attaché.

Yemma s'éloigna d'Emmett, prenant son visage entre ses si petites mains, je vis ses yeux chercher les siens, tandis qu'elle le forçait gentiment à s'abaisser à sa hauteur. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds, et, avec une tendresse qui lui était propre, posa un baiser sur son front. Serein, tendre et maternel. Je souris et m'éclipsai discrètement, en prenant la valise de ma mère jusqu'au salon. Je sortis une bouteille de soda, et m'en servis un verre. Alors que je sirotais le liquide sucré, la minuterie du four se fit entendre, et je souris en attrapant le gant de cuisine. J'ouvris la porte de la machine, et jetai un regard plutôt anxieux à ce qui s'y trouvait. Rien ne semblait anormal. _Je pouvais considérer ça comme une victoire ? _J'attrapai le plat bouillant avec ma main recouverte du gant épais, et le posai sur les plaques du four en refermant la porte de celui-ci. L'odeur du chocolat me donna l'eau à la bouche et je me dis d'une petite voix.

- Une victoire, clairement.

- Qu'est ce qui sent si bon ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai à demi vers Emmett.

- J'ai fait un fondant au chocolat, avouai-je. C'est ton anniversaire après tout. J'espère juste qu'il ne t'empoisonnera pas, Yemma les réussit beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Sérieux ? C'est mon gâteau préféré !

- Je sais, souris-je malicieusement.

- Mais..

- Je sais tout.

Il secoua la tête en souriant en s'approchant de moi. Même si je m'attendais à une nouvelle étreinte exagérément étouffante ou un ébouriffement capillaire des plus agréablement agaçant, Emmett n'en fit rien. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le creux de mon dos, et son regard rencontra le mien avec cette lueur de reconnaissance qui apparaissait si souvent dans ses prunelles claires. Je souris simplement, et mon ami posa un baiser serein sur ma tempe.

Il s'éloigna non sans m'avoir caressé une dernière fois le dos, et je pris les choses en main concernant son gâteau. Yemma rangeait visiblement ses affaires au premier, et je ne pus compter sur ses conseils avisés sur le démoulage de ma pâtisserie. Je pensais cependant ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie, une fois après avoir coupé une part à Emmett. Je mis la dite part sur une assiette, et sortis une petit cuillère du tiroir.

- Tu devrais attendre un peu, c'est encore chaud, prévins-je en posant la nourriture devant lui.

- Tu sais ce qui refroidirait ce truc super alléchant ? De la crème anglaise ! Ma mère m'en faisait tout le temps quand j'étais petit. Elle me faisait un gâteau au chocolat, comme celui-là, et puis elle faisait de la crème anglaise à côté. Elle en faisait trop, sourit-il nostalgique, et me demandait toujours de lui rendre service et de finir le surplus.

Je souris à mon tour en m'imaginant un petit Emmett le visage plein de crème anglaise, les doigts dans le saladier à la recherche de la sauce tant appréciée.

- Je sais pas faire de crème anglaise, mais.. J'ai été élevée avec des crevards de première catégorie, surtout un, ris-je en faisant allusion à Aaron. Et j'ai appris que..

Je sortis la bouteille de lait et une Danette à la vanille du frigo. J'attrapai ensuite un bol et une cuillère.

- Si tu mélanges la crème dessert avec le lait, continuai-je en accompagnant le geste de la parole. A tel point que ça devient un liquide jaune pâle..

Je portai la cuillère à ma bouche et goûtai.

-Ca donne à peu près le même goût qu'une crème anglaise. Enfin, c'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais ça va probablement très bien avec un fondant au chocolat. Tu veux essayer ?

- Carrément !

Je donnai le bol à Emmett et il s'en saisi. Il trempa un bout de chocolat dedans, tel un gosse en train de tenter un tout nouveau truc, les sourcils légèrement froncés, visiblement concentré. Il porta la cuillère de gâteau recouvert de vanille liquide à sa bouche à la suite. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément et j'en souris.

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, affirma Emmett les yeux brillants.

- Tu vas chialer pour un gâteau au chocolat ? M'étonnai-je.

- Mais non ! Tu comprends pas.. Je peux faire de la presque crème anglaise avec une simple Danette et du lait.. Je vais me nourrir que de ça !

Il essuya ses yeux mouillés d'émotion, et j'éclatai de rire. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit une bouchée de gâteau assaisonnée de vanille. Je compris que la nourriture représentait une grande partie de sa vie, et je ne pus m'empêcher de repartir dans un fou rire en pensant à mon frère, le roi de la bouffe. _Je crois qu'on vient de trouver un sérieux concurrent à Aaron, sur ce coup. _

[…]

- Ne sois pas en retard, dis-je.

- Aucune chance, je serai même en avance.

- Ouais ouais, raillai-je. T'es pas toujours ponctuel, j'ai remarqué.

- Je serai en avance, alors ferme la.

Je souris en sortant de la Jeep.

- Peace, dude, lâchai-je avant de fermer la portière derrière moi.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, avant de démarrer. Il m'adressa un dernier sourire encourageant et sortit du parking. Du parking du zoo. Le zoo, mon nouveau lieu de travail. Je grimaçai, anxieuse, mes doigts se serrant un peu plus fermement sur la bretelle de mon sac à dos, et je décidai d'aller jusqu'au portail du zoo. J'étais censée rentrer par où, moi ? Aucune sonnette ou truc du genre. _T'aurais dû demander, Stupida. _Je tournai la tête, essayant de trouver une quelconque porte d'entrée, mais entendis bientôt.

- On dirait que tu t'es perdue, pas vrai ?

Je fis volte face pour apercevoir Edward fermer la portière de sa Volvo, me regardant en souriant. Je souris à mon tour, bien que quelque peu gênée.

- Je sais, c'est stupide.. J'ai pas pensé à demander à Zafrina comment on entrait avant que le zoo ne soit ouvert.

- C'est pas grave, je suis là pour ça, de toute façon.

- Pour m'ouvrir la porte ?

- Pour t'aider, étant donné qu'apparemment tu n'as jamais travaillé dans ce domaine.

- Tu es donc ma baby-sitter ?

- En quelques sortes, sauf que d'ici une semaine tu seras davantage une coéquipière qu'autre chose.

- Coéquipière, hein..

Je testai ce mot sur ma langue, un peu étrange en dehors du lycée, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire équipe avec Edward Cullen.

- Exactement. Viens, c'est par là.

Je le suivis en silence, observant sa tenue en silence. Il portait un jeans clair qui lui tombait sur les hanches, et un t-shirt blanc immaculé, simple.

- On avait pas dit un short ? Questionnai-je.

Edward ouvrit une porte grise, sur le côté de l'accueil, et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Peut-être. Je ne me rappelle plus. Mais j'aime bien ton short, assura-t-il.

Je rougis alors qu'il pointait du doigt mes jambes nues.

- De toute façon, j'ai prévu un jeans au cas où tu m'aurais dit des bêtises.

- Je ne dis jamais de bêtises, tu le sauras.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Ma babysitter sourit, en me disant.

- Allez entre, tu vas nous mettre en retard.

- J'attendais que tu passes, avouai-je en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Je suis galant, parfois.

- Parfois.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Il me passa devant, et je le suivis de près, souriante malgré moi. Super Lunatique était donc de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce que j'identifiais comme des vestiaires, et je rattrapai Edward pour lui dire, confiante.

- Joyeux Anniversaire.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, et je tournai la tête, interloquée, vers lui. C'était pour ça qu'il était si heureux aujourd'hui. _Pas vrai ? _ Les yeux verts d'Edward balayèrent mon visage avec insistance, et je n'arrivai pas à décrire son expression.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Me revint en mémoire ce que j'avais dit à Emmett. « Parce que je sais tout ». Mais je n'étais pas sûre que cette réponse satisfasse Super Lunatique, c'est ce pourquoi je répondis par la simple vérité.

- Je.. Je l'ai vu sur le téléphone d'Emmett, ce matin.. J'ai pensé que..

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase, se dirigeant vers la sortie des vestiaires.

- Edward !

- Pose tes affaires dans le casier qui t'est désigné, je t'attends dehors, dit-il d'un ton froid avant de disparaître derrière la porte battante.

Je regardai la celle-ci faire un aller retour, battant dans un bruit sourd. _Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? _Je m'assis sur le banc au milieu des casiers, soupirant légèrement. Je me repassai nos dernières paroles mentalement, revoyant la façon dont il m'avait regardé. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit de mal.

Je secouai la tête, me relevant, agacée. Agacée par son attitude, agacée par la manière dont il était parti, mais également agacée par ma propre personne. _Pourquoi est ce que j'essayais foutrement de le comprendre ? _Je me fichais complètement de lui. _Pas vrai ? _

J'ouvris le casier où se trouvait mon nom, et jetai mon sac à dos à l'intérieur. J'enlevai ma veste, ne laissant que mon short en jeans et mon t-shirt gris. Je soupirai en attachant mes cheveux bouclés en un chignon rapide.

Ca allait bien se passer. Il fallait que ça se passe bien. Au pire, je pourrais toujours demander à Zafrina de me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. _Non.. _Si. Je le ferais si j'en juge nécessaire.

Je refermai mon casier sèchement, et me tournai vers les bancs. Je posai mon pied droit sur celui-ci, resserrant les lacets de ma converse basse. J'en fis de même avec mon pied gauche, avant de me remettre correctement sur mes pieds. Mon regard se posa sur les douches, au fond de la pièce, et mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec mon reflet, sur les miroirs.

- Ca va aller, me soufflai-je.

Je remis une de mes mèches en place et poussai la porte derrière laquelle Edward avait disparu un peu plus tôt.

Il était là, assis sur un banc à quelques mètres, son regard rivé sur ses deux poings serrés. Je fronçai les sourcils devant son profil mi-perdu mi-énervé. Je ne voulais pas me poser davantage de questions, bloquant mon esprit qui semblait vouloir se préoccuper de lui. Je secouai la tête avec lassitude, et me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé vers Super Lunatique.

- On commence par où ? Questionnai-je.

Il releva le visage vers moi, et je crus voir ses traits se détendre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par Zafrina, que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

- Aujourd'hui, vous vous occupez de nourrir les animaux, et il faudra sûrement nettoyer l'enclos des girafes, aussi. Bella, j'aimerai que tu me suives, il faut que tu signes ton contrat. Il y en a pour quinze minutes, je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à Edward ensuite.

Celui-ci regarda Zafrina, puis son regard se posa sur moi, mais je détournai les yeux.

- Bien. Je te suis.

Ma boss me sourit, et nous sortîmes de l'allée principale du zoo. Elle m'emmena jusqu'à un petit pavillon en retrait de tout enclos et autres bâtiments.

- Ici, c'est pour tous les employés, le midi ou pendant les pauses. Vous mangerez ici. Tu verras tout le monde ce midi, pour le moment ils ne sont pas arrivés, ou alors ils sont déjà en train de s'occuper des animaux, m'apprit Zafrina.

- Nous sommes beaucoup ?

- Avec Edward et toi, vous êtes six. Trois garçons, trois filles.

- Bien.

- Tu verras, ils sont tous très gentils.

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant, puis attrapa un porte document laissé sur une étagère. Elle en sortit un contrat, le mien.

- Lis-le, et appose ta signature en bas à droite si tu es d'accord avec tout ce qui est expliqué. Il est écrit tes horaires, tes conditions de travail et ton salaire. Tes journées de repos également. D'ailleurs, demain tu ne travailleras pas. J'aurais pu te faire prendre seulement vendredi, mais je trouvais ça idiot quand on sait que tu ne travailles que le samedi matin. Et puis, comme ça, tu as une journée pour prendre conscience de ce qui va t'être demandé ici.

- Je vois..

Je lus le contrat rapidement. Il semblerait que mes horaires ne soient pas trop chargés. De 8h à 12h, suivi d'une pause d'une heure et quart, et j'avais terminé ma journée à 15h. Le samedi, je faisais 9h-12h. Je gagnais environ 250 dollars par semaine, ce qui me convenait largement. Je serai amenée à côtoyer des animaux plus ou moins dangereux, mais élevés. Je n'avais aucune limite, je pouvais travailler avec les lions, ou bien encore avec les manchots d'Humboldt.

Je signai finalement le contrat, et le rendis à ma boss.

- Bien. Sache que je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi nous, ma Belle. Ces deux prochains mois risquent d'être plutôt marrants. Comme je te l'ai dit, les animaux sont très gentils ici, ou du moins.. Ils le sont plus que ceux que tu pourrais trouver dans la vraie jungle.

Je souris à ses paroles, et Zafrina ajouta.

- Je te ferai faire un duplicata, et te le mettrai dans ton casier avant la fin de la journée. Maintenant.. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton coéquipier, vous avez du travail.

J'opinai et nous sortîmes du pavillon. Le chemin se fit dans une ambiance détendue, bien que je stressai intérieurement de revoir Super Lunatique et son humeur merdique. Je décidai de l'ignorer dans la limite du possible, pour mon propre bien. Si j'avais eu espoir pendant une micro seconde que notre collaboration aurait pu bien se passer, la manière dont il avait disparu tout à l'heure avait tout gâché. Je grimaçai en me rappelant ce que j'avais acheté la veille, pour lui. _Tant pis.. _

- Et voilà ! Assura Zafrina. Il est en train de donner à manger aux guépards, tu n'as qu'à l'attendre ici. Observe simplement, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses manger dès ton premier jour.

Elle partit en sautillant, riant doucement, et je secouai la tête. Rassurant, vraiment.

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui paraissait concentré. Il était en hauteur, dans une hutte décorative qui semblait inaccessible pour les guépards qui attendaient aux bas de l'enclos. Il y avait dans ce dernier une verdure impressionnante, avec un petit ruisseau artificiel et des arbres hauts perchés, qui - je devinais au vue de leur branches - devaient leur servir aussi d'endroits pour dormir. Edward s'attelait à la tâche de les nourrir, faisant tomber par-dessus le trou de la fausse hutte de bouts de viandes aussi gros que l'abdomen d'un adulte moyen. J'écarquillai les yeux devant la quantité de viande, pas habituée à tout ça. Je comptai d'un œil attentif les guépards présents dans l'enclos. Pas moins de six bêtes. _Impressionnant._

L'animal le plus sauvage que j'avais vu d'aussi près jusqu'à présent n'était autre qu'Aaron près d'un buffet à volonté, armé d'une assiette, de couverts et d'une mâchoire puissante. Je me rappelais les nombreuses fois où il avait menacé de me planter ou de me mordre si je m'approchais trop près de son plateau repas. Yemma le disputait tout le temps pour ça. _C'était marrant. _

Je revins sur terre lorsqu'Edward disparu dans la hutte, ayant apparemment terminé de nourrir les félins. Ces derniers semblaient absorbés par leur nouveau repas, se grognant dessus pour ensuite attraper un bout de viande à leur goût et s'éloigner les uns des autres. J'entendis une porte se fermer, et tournai la tête pour apercevoir Edward, essuyant ses mains mouillées sur un chiffon usé. Il releva les yeux vers moi et esquissa un sourire mais je détournai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me sourisse, plus maintenant.

- On s'occupe de quoi, après ? M'enquis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Il faut nourrir les lions. Ils se trouvent un peu plus loin.

- Bien, je te suis.

Il sembla m'observer durant un instant, ne bougeant pas, et je ne levai pas les yeux vers les siens. Il passa finalement sans un mot devant moi, et je marchai à sa suite en l'imitant.

La matinée se passa ainsi. Nous nourrîmes les animaux, enclos par enclos, animal sauvage par animal sauvage, en silence. Edward ne parlait que pour m'expliquer comment me placer, comment faire pour ne pas exciter les animaux les plus vifs, comment et où mettre la nourriture avant de m'éclipser sans qu'ils ne s'occupent de moi. Je vis les lions et les lionnes, les tigres également. Il y eu des panthères, et des éléphants. Nous passâmes par l'enclos des girafes, qui n'en était pas réellement un. Elle vivait en contre bas sur une grande étendue mi verdoyante - mi terreuse, un simple bras d'eau les séparant de l'allée où les gens marchaient. Il y eu très peu de monde, mais Edward m'assura que c'était tout à fait normal, que la saison ne commencerait réellement que dans une semaine ou deux. Je ne lui parlais que très peu, et ce fut à chaque fois pour lui demander conseil. Il semblait plus à l'aise que moi dans ce travail, et j'en vins à me demander s'il travaillait ici depuis longtemps. Je gardais cependant cette question pour moi, ne tenant pas à lui adresser la parole si je n'y étais pas contrainte.

Je me protégeais de lui, tout simplement. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce qu'on me parle correctement, puis qu'on me fuit sans un mot. Je n'aimais pas ça.

La matinée se déroula relativement vite, et alors que nous nous trouvions en plein milieu des singes, Edward m'affirma que c'était l'heure de la pause. Je me laissai aller à une dernière caresse à un petit capucin très affectif, avant de quitter l'enclos à la suite de ma baby-sitter. Celui-ci referma sans un mot, et nous guida ensuite jusqu'au pavillon que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt. Il ouvrit la porte et j'entendis des voix à l'intérieur. Le stress apparut au creux de mon ventre au même moment où je me stoppais sur le pas de la porte. Edward me regarda avec intérêt, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement à ce que je fasse un blocage.

_Et si c'était des racistes et qu'ils me haïssaient, eux aussi ? _

Mon regard balaya pour la première fois depuis des heures le visage de Super Lunatique. _Et s'ils étaient comme lui avec mes frères ? _Est-ce que j'arriverais à le supporter ? J'en doutais. Je repensais vaguement à la peinture, à la bagarre, mais aussi à la voiture qui nous avaient suivi Emmett et moi, quelques jours auparavant. Et s'ils étaient dangereux ?

- Bella ? Ca va ?

Je revins sur terre, en me rendant compte que je fixais Edward en serrant les poings. Je secouai la tête pour me défaire de toutes ces idées, et posai les yeux sur mes poings serrés. Je m'obligeai à me détendre, me rappelant la manière dont Edward serrait lui aussi les poings face à mes frères. _Je n'étais pas comme ça. _

_-_ Ouais, ça va, répondis-je.

Je ne le regardai pas lorsque je passai devant lui, pénétrant la maison sans davantage d'hésitations. Si ces gens étaient des xénophobes, et bien ils n'auront qu'à me supporter. Je n'étais plus à quelques mentalités pourries près.

- Oh, la voilà ! Entendis-je.

Je tombai nez à nez avec une fille d'environ un mètre soixante, ses yeux bruns me détaillant avec un intérêt non feint alors qu'un sourire dessinait sa bouche.

- Tu es Isabella, c'est ça ? Sourit-elle.

- Bella, assurai-je doucement.

- Je suis Tia, et je suis très heureuse de te connaître !

Elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras, attrapant ensuite ma main en sautillant jusqu'à ce que je devinais être la salle à manger.

- Les gens, je vous présente Bella ! Bella, voici les gens.

Tout le monde se leva à mon entrée, et j'observai chaque visage. Chacun d'entre eux souriait sans réserve, comme.. Gentils.

- Benjamin, se présenta un gars.

Plus grand que moi, large d'épaule avec un sourire rassurant et un regard azur, il serra ma main dans un geste amical.

- Enchantée, avouai-je.

- De même.

Il ne semblait même pas mentir.

- Victoria, se présenta la seconde fille de l'équipe.

- Bella, souris-je.

- Voici mon petit ami, James.

- Salut, sourit celui-ci.

- Zafrina nous avait prévenus que tu serais là aujourd'hui, on était tous excités ! Sourit Tia en tapant des mains.

- Tia plus que les autres, avoua Edward.

- Oui mais Tia est toujours plus excitée que les autres, railla Benjamin.

- Hé ! Se défendit l'intéressée en faisant mine de frapper son compagnon.

Ce dernier sourit, et Victoria m'intima.

- Prends une chaise. On s'apprêtait à manger. Tu veux du soda ?

- Je n'ai pas pris ma nourriture, me rappelai-je. Elle est dans mon casier. Je ne savais pas que nous allions manger ici. Je vais aller la chercher.

- Tu sais comment te rendre jusqu'aux vestiaires à partir d'ici ? S'enquit Edward en se relevant de sa chaise, comme pour m'accompagner.

- Euh.. Non, avouai-je.

- Je t'accompagne ! S'exclama Tia en souriant.

Elle se leva précipitamment, et apparut à ma droite en à peine une seconde.

- Tu viens ? Sourit-elle.

Mon regard dévia vers Edward, alors que celui-ci semblait attendre une réaction quelconque de ma part. _Comme Emmett en avait attendu une de la sienne lors de son altercation avec Angela._

- Ouais, répondis-je en souriant à Tia.

Je ne jetai pas un regard de plus à Super Lunatique, agacée par mon propre souvenir. Tia attrapa mon coude avec enthousiasme, et nous fit sortir du pavillon en commençant déjà à parler.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'habites à Seabrook ?

- Non, depuis un peu moins de deux mois, seulement.

- T'as des frères et sœurs ?

- J'ai quatre frères.

- Oh, ça fait beaucoup trop de garçons, ça ! Rit-elle. Pas même une seule sœur ?

- Non, je suis la seule fille.

- Bah.. Je suppose que ça a des avantages. Plus grands ou plus petits ?

- Trois plus âgés, et un plus jeune.

- Ca va alors.

Je la regardai sourire lors que nous avancions toujours. Pour pouvoir complètement la cerner, je lançai de but en blanc.

- Ils sont noirs.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ça ?

- Mes frères. Mes frères sont noirs.

- Haaan, t'es la sœur de Zachary ?

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer des sourcils.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ma petite sœur était dans la même classe que lui ! Elle m'en a parlé. Apparemment elle l'aimait bien, il l'a même défendue devant l'abruti de Newton.

- Zack ne m'en a pas parlé, avouai-je.

- Et bien moi je le fais. Tu remercieras ton frère pour moi, d'ailleurs. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir, je suis revenue en ville il y a seulement une semaine.

- Il est à Columbia pour les vacances.

- Et bien ce sera pour une prochaine fois, dans ce cas.

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, et je clignai des yeux, quelque peu déstabilisée par son désintérêt total de la couleur de peau de mes frères.

_Regarde toi, t'es aussi formatée qu'eux. Tu devrais même pas remarqué son désintérêt, comme tu dis. _

Un point pour ma conscience. Depuis quand je faisais attention à des gens qui, justement, ne prêtaient pas attention à ma famille afro-américaine ? Je secouai la tête face à ma propre bêtise.

Nous arrivâmes aux vestiaires, et j'allai jusqu'à mon casier alors que Tia attendait devant. Une fois que j'eus pris ma nourriture, et refermé mon compartiment, je revins sur mes pas et ma collègue me fit un énième sourire.

- La prochaine fois, mets le directement au pavillon, ou donne le à quelqu'un qui y va.

- J'y penserai.

- Y a toute une vraie cuisine, là bas. Frigo, micro-onde, four.. Si tu veux varier les menus.

- C'est cool, souris-je.

Elle opina d'un signe de tête enthousiaste, et recommença à parler.

Tia me faisait rire par sa personnalité, et j'adorais ça. Elle était légère, et très souriante. Lorsque nous revînmes au pavillon, les autres avaient déjà commencé à manger. Tia me fit m'asseoir entre elle et James, et je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je n'y fis pas attention, et commençai à manger en répondant aux diverses questions que l'on me posait. Mon coéquipier, lui, garda le silence tout le long du repas. Ne répondant qu'aux blagues des garçons, ou aux banalités de Victoria. Je ne tournai pas le regard vers lui, et il ne m'adressa pas la parole.

Je repensais, au fil de la conversation, à la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, lorsqu'il avait été assez souriant, presque enjoué, à l'annonce de notre prochaine collaboration. Ou encore à ce matin, tout simplement. A tel point il avait juste.. Réagit de façon inattendue.

- C'est l'heure de reprendre, apprit Benjamin. Bella, on se voit demain ?

- Non, pas demain, vendredi.

- Tu ne travailles pas demain ? S'enquit Victoria.

- Zafrina m'a dit que non, je ne reviendrai que jeudi. Elle voulait me laisser une journée pour savoir ce que c'était, de travailler ici.

- Oh je vois. Et bien tu verras, c'est super ! Les animaux sont supers.. Et les ogres sont sympas, assura la rousse en désignant les garçons.

Je ris alors qu'elle se faisait pousser par son petit ami. Nous nous dîmes au revoir, Tia partant dans des effusions affectives plutôt inhabituelles. Je souris cependant, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré des gens simplement sympathiques.

Le contraste fut déstabilisant, une fois que je me retrouvai seule avec Super Lunatique.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller nettoyer l'enclos à girafes, me dit-il alors que nous marchions côte à côte.

- Plus que ça ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ouais, on a bien travaillé ce matin.

- Et on fait comment pour s'y rendre ? J'ai vu tout à l'heure que c'était séparé uniquement par une espèce de canal d'eau.

- Yep. On y va donc à la nage.

- Quoi ?

Je m'arrêtai sous la surprise.

- Mais je blague, assura-t-il en se retournant vers moi. On prendra une planche de surf.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et il me rit au nez. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule en un contact étrangement électrisant et il m'incita à avancer. Ce que je fis, sa main disparut dans une de ses poches en parallèle.

- On doit passer par l'enclos des éléphants, pour y aller, me révéla-t-il finalement. D'ailleurs, il faudra ouvrir les portes, d'habitude on les laisse ensemble. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne nous éclabousseront pas.

- Ils éclaboussent ?

- Rosie adore éclabousser les gens. C'est marrant parfois.

Je souris à l'idée d'aller voir cette Rosie. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans l'enclos des éléphants, ceux-ci nous offrirent des regards curieux, et à peine Edward eut il posé la main sur le cadenas qu'ils se levèrent. Edward rit en déverrouillant les portes, un des éléphants passa sa trompe jusqu'à son cou, le chatouillant.

- Rosie, arrête, sourit-il.

Mais l'éléphante n'en fit rien, elle passa sa trompe d'une omoplate à l'autre, avant de le décoiffer d'un geste léger. Elle décolla ensuite celle-ci du visage d'Edward, et se tourna vers moi. Je lâchai un petit cri de surprise lorsque sa peau toucha la mienne, et Edward lança un regard vers nous en ouvrant les portes. Les autres éléphants filèrent vers l'étendue d'herbe, alors que Rosie restait à côté de moi.

- N'aies pas peur, elle est très gentille, m'assura Edward. Elle n'est simplement pas habituée à toi, elle fait connaissance.

L'éléphante passa sa trompe sur mon visage, puis sur mes épaules comme pour les tester. Par la suite elle caressa mon bras jusqu'à trouver ma main. Je relevai mes doigts jusqu'à attraper délicatement la trompe, et je caressai celle-ci avec précaution. Rosie me regardait avec attention, et je lui souris. Quand elle s'éloigna finalement de nous, je lâchai un petit soupire de soulagement, et me tournai vers Edward. Celui-ci m'observait en souriant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, elle est absolument adorable.

- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

- Environ une dizaine d'année. Quand j'étais gosse et que je traînais au zoo, je venais la voir. Elle m'a éclaboussé un bon nombre de fois quand elle m'a vu dans son enclos. Mais elle est gentille.

Je souris à mon tour, et Edward me détailla. Je rougis légèrement devant son regard si direct, et il me dit finalement.

- Tu viens ? On a encore du travail.

J'opinai, et il m'invita à passer devant lui.

Le début d'après midi se passa relativement bien, les girafes nous collant plus que de raisons tandis que Rosie jouait dans l'eau un peu plus loin. Alors qu'Edward m'apprenait qu'une des éléphantes attendait un petit, il s'arrêta pour rigoler. Avant même que je ne lui demande pourquoi il me rigolait au nez, je me sentis être trempée. Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir Rosie, la trompe mouillée. Je me tournai vers elle, dégoulinante de partout, déconcertée. Mais alors que j'allais la sermonner, elle m'éclaboussa de nouveau, de pleine face cette fois-ci.

- Aah ! Criai-je sous le choc.

J'entendis Edward éclater de rire derrière moi alors que Rosie repartait sans plus de cérémonie vers son étendue d'eau. Je regardai Edward, trempée de toute part, choquée. Celui-ci se tenait les côtes alors qu'il semblait pleurer de rire.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, lâcha-t-il entre deux fous rire.

J'eus envie de le noyer, à se moquer de moi ainsi, mais à la place, je souris en entendant des pas lourds derrière moi. A peine Rosie se posa à mes côtés qu'elle expulsait toute l'eau accumulée dans sa trompe sur Edward. Celui-ci se tut d'un coup, ce qui me fit rire à mon tour. Son expression n'avait pas de prix. Tout bonnement choqué. Rosie venait de lui couper l'envie de rire. Celle-ci me caressa les cheveux avec sa trompe, comme pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir trempée, et je souris contre elle, observant Edward dégouliner à son tour.

- Oh, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers l'allée, en hauteur, où se trouvait Emmett.

- Bella ? Pourquoi t'es.. Ooh, ma belle Rosie ! Comprit-il.

L'éléphante barrit en le voyant, faisant s'agrandir le sourire d'Emmett.

- J'ai jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait que t'es la meilleure, ma Chérie ! Assura mon ami à l'éléphante. Tu gères, vraiment ! Mais t'aurais pu faire ça plus tôt, histoire qu'elle sèche, parce que c'est dans ma voiture que remonte Bella après !

Rosie barrit de nouveau.

- Ouais, je sais que c'est tentant. Mais quand même ! Non.. Me regarde pas avec ces yeux là.. Arrête, c'est pas fair-play ! Bon d'accord, je t'en veux pas. Je t'en veux jamais, t'façon.

Je ris devant Emmett qui s'adressait avec tant de facilité à l'éléphante. Il reporta son attention sur moi, et se venta.

- Je t'avais dit que je serai à l'heure !

- Il est déjà trois heures ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ouais ! Tu vas te changer ? Vous avez fini ?

Je regardai Edward, qui lui observait étrangement Emmett.

- On a fini ? Questionnai-je. Je peux aller me changer ?

Il se détacha de notre ami pour me regarder.

- O-Ouais, tu peux y aller.

Je lui souris, et me tournai vers Rosie.

- Au revoir ma Jolie ! Je viendrai te voir vendredi !

Je caressai son flanc avec une affection non feinte, et partis ensuite vers l'enclos par lequel nous étions rentrés ici. Je passai devant Emmett, avant de courir jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je croisai James en chemin.

- Bella ? S'étonna-t-il. T'es tombée dans l'étang des hippos ?

- Y a des hippos ? M'exclamai-je.

- Ouais, je .. Mais comment ça t'est arrivé ?

- Rosie !

Il sourit.

- Elle t'aime bien, apparemment.

- On dirait, ris-je.

- Tu devrais aller te changer avant d'attraper froid. On se voit vendredi ?

- Vendredi !

Il me sourit une dernière fois, et vaqua à ses propres occupations. Je retournai aux vestiaires, et me changeai en vitesse, enlevant mon short trempé pour mettre mon jeans de rechange. Je détachai mes cheveux, et remis mes affaires dans mon sac, me saisissant par la même occasion de mon contrat de travail, que Zafrina m'avait fait imprimé. En le rangeant dans mon sac, mes mains tombèrent sur ce que j'avais acheté à Edward, et je me figeai.

C'était de simples lunettes, style Wayfarer, noires, comme les miennes. Sauf que celles-ci étaient sans correction. Je soupirai. J'aurais voulu lui donner en mains propres ce matin, pour son anniversaire, mais aussi pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. D'abord en emmenant Zachary à l'hôpital, mais aussi pour m'avoir ramené tous mes cours plusieurs jours auparavant. Cependant, au vue de sa réaction de ce matin, je préférais éviter de près ou de loin tout ce qui était anniversaire à côté de lui. Je me tournai vers le tableau Velleda que j'avais vu au fond de la salle en arrivant ce matin, et m'en approchai. Sur le rebord d'acier se trouvait un feutre délébile noir. _Parfait. _J'enlevai le bouchon de celui-ci avec mes dents, tandis que de ma main gauche je tenais les lunettes. J'inscrivis sur les carreaux, au feutre noir. _Joyeux Anniversaire. _Un mot par carreau, simplement. Je rebouchai le feutre et le remis en place avant de revenir vers les casiers. Je me tournai vers celui d'Edward et coinçai le bout des branches de lunettes dans les trous du compartiment. Une fois que je fus sûre qu'elles ne tombent pas, même si quelqu'un venait à claquer la porte d'un casier voisin, je les laissai là. J'attrapai mon sac et sortis du vestiaire. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux trempés, et essayai de les dompter à travers toutes ces boucles envahissantes.

- Je suis prête ! M'exclamai-je en retrouvant Edward et Emmett sur le parking.

Emmett me sourit, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Ton t-shirt est trempé !

- J'en ai pas de rechange.

- Tiens, mets ça sur tes épaules sinon tu vas attraper froid, dit-il en me tendant la veste qu'il venait d'enlever.

- Emmett..

- Bella.

- Je vais pas mourir, tu sais.

- Bien sûr que non, vu que tu vas mettre cette veste, s'entêta-t-il en la posant sur mes épaules.

Je secouai la tête face à sa tête de mule, et il me poussa. Je mis le vêtement en souriant, et remontai la fermeture éclaire.

- Bon, ben on va y aller, nous, assura Emmett. T'as rien oublié ?

- Absolument rien.

- Bien ! Bon, vieux.. Je te dis à plus tard. Je t'enverrai un mail ! Prends soin de toi, et puis passe de bonnes vacances ! On se voit dans deux mois !

- Amuse-toi bien, Em ! Fit Edward.

- Compte sur moi ! Sourit malicieusement Emmett. Tu viens, toi ?

- J'arrive.

Il prit mon sac avec bienveillance, désirant m'alléger d'un poids quelconque, et je lui souris. Je me tournai ensuite vers Edward.

- Et bien.. A vendredi, dans ce cas ?

- Vendredi, répondit-il doucement.

- Bon après midi, Edward.

- A toi aussi, Bella. A _vous _aussi.

Je souris une énième fois, et rejoignis Emmett près de la Jeep.

- Je peux conduire ? Quémandai-je.

- Hmm.. Non.

Il monta derrière le volant sans plus de cérémonie, et je me plaignis ouvertement. Il balaya mes mots d'un geste las de la main, et je grimpai finalement côté passager sous le regard curieux d'Edward Cullen.

- Stupide, insultai-je Emmett.

- C'est toi la Stupida.

Je le poussai, et il rit légèrement. Il mit le contact, et démarra après avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main à Edward. Je vis celui-ci nous observait jusqu'à ce que nous sortions du parking, et je me tournai ensuite vers Emmett.

- On fait quoi en rentrant ? M'enquis-je.

- Déjà tu vas aller te changer.

- Et me laver.

- Ouais. Et après on avait dit que tu m'aiderais à faire ma valise.. Tu veux toujours ?

- Oh, ça.. Oui, oui j'avais oublié.

- T'es pas obligée, hein, m'assura tout de suite Emmett. Je pensais juste que tu voulais bien.

- Non, je.. J'avais juste oublié que tu t'en allais. Ca va me faire bizarre.

Mon ami posa les yeux sur moi, et fit la moue. Sa main vint trouver la mienne.

- Tu vas me manquer, Stupida. Mais je te promets de t'appeler. Via Skype !

- C'est vrai ?

- Je te le jure.

Je souris à nouveau, quelque peu rassurée. Malgré que, Skype ou non, la maison allait se retrouver totalement vide à l'exception de Yemma. _Et ça, ça allait m'faire vraiment bizarre._

[…]

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Emmett et moi étions sur le canapé alors que Yemma faisait des machines, Charlie ne devait plus tarder. Il avait proposé à Emmett de l'accompagner en vacances, de les accompagner sa famille et lui, pour le mois et demi qu'ils passaient en Espagne. Carmen, la femme de Charlie, était espagnole d'origine, et avait une maison de campagne près de Madrid. Emmett avait accepté, d'abord pour se changer les idées, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait abuser de notre hospitalité s'il restait les vacances ici. Yemma lui avait dit que c'était stupide, car ici c'était chez lui aussi.

- Tu feras attention à toi, hein ?

Je sortis de mes pensées pour poser mon regard sur Emmett.

- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant mon absence, Bella, ajouta-t-il, un air soucieux sur le visage.

J'essayai de capter son regard, mais mon ami s'obstina à observer ses mains.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver, Emmett, soufflai-je.

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne t'embête plus, de toute façon. Les Newton ne devraient même plus penser à toi pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? M'étonnai-je. On avait dit que tu n'irais pas les voir. Emmett, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, imagine si ton père venait à l'apprendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il te ..

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, me coupa Emmett. T'en fais pas.. Je les ai juste fait flipper, rien de bien grave. Je n'ai pas trouvé leur cousin, en revanche, et c'est eux qui m'inquiètent. Cependant, j'ai dit à Edward que s'ils venaient à se retourner contre toi une nouvelle fois, je mettrais ça sur son dos, et que ça se passerait mal. Mon père ne me fera rien, Bella.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, Em.

- Non. Mais je le fais quand même, alors..

Il me regarda, ses yeux scrutant mon visage avec minutie.

- Tu me diras si quelqu'un t'embête, d'accord ? S'enquit-il.

- C'est promis.

- Bien..

Il m'attira à lui, et me prit dans ses bras. Cet idiot allait me manquer, je m'étais attachée à lui au cours de ces trois dernières semaines. La maison allait paraître silencieuse, sans ses ronflements abominables.

Nous entendîmes une voiture se garer dans notre allée, et je relevai la tête.

- Allez viens..

Emmett attrapa ma main et nous fit nous lever. Je le suivis jusque dans l'entrée, où Yemma ouvrait la porte pour apercevoir la voiture de Charlie. Mon proviseur descendit de son véhicule, et ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser descendre ses enfants. Je m'arrêtai en les apercevant. Ils étaient basanés. Aussi basanés qu'Aaron ou Jeff, aussi basanés que nous. Je souris en les voyant, et Emmett me dit.

- Carmen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Ils ont adoptés Zola et Tuck il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

Je le regardai avec des yeux étonnés.

- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de mon père, ça valait le coup d'œil, rit-il.

Il sortit sur le perron, et les deux petits coururent vers lui.

- 'Mmett ! Sourit la petite fille.

Emmett l'attrapa au vol en riant, et elle embrassa ses joues.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Assura-t-elle.

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué, ma puce. Comment tu vas ?

- Muy bien !

Mon ami sourit en la reposant à terre, alors que le petit gars s'approchait de lui.

- Bien ou bien ? Questionna Emmett.

- Bien. Toi ?

- La même, vieux, la même.

Tuck sourit alors qu'il tapait son poing fermé contre celui qu'Emmett lui tendait.

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Charlie en arrivant à notre hauteur.

- Bonjour Monsieur, répondis-je alors que Yemma le saluait elle aussi.

- Je vous présente ma femme, Carmen, et nos enfants, Zola et Tuck. Les enfants, dîtes bonjour.

- Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent les petits.

- Zola a six ans, et Tuck en a sept, m'apprit Emmett. Je vous présente Bella, leur dit-il ensuite, c'est une bonne amie à moi, et Nawel, sa mère.

Zola nous regarda avec des yeux curieux alors que Tuck souriait timidement à ma mère. Yemma s'accroupit face à lui, et sortit de sa poche une sucette.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui sourit-elle. Et en voilà une pour toi, aussi, ajouta-t-elle en direction de la fillette.

- Oh merci !

- Ca me fait plaisir, assura ma mère.

Les petits se saisirent de la sucrerie et Emmett se remit debout.

- Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ? Questionna Charlie.

- Oui, ma valise est dans l'entrée.

- Je vais la chercher, dis-je.

- Vous n'entrez pas ? S'étonna Yemma.

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir, Nawel, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Notre avion décolle dans quelques heures, et nous ne sommes pas en avance.

- Bien..

J'allai jusque chez moi, et attrapai la valise qu'Emmett et moi avions préparée la veille. Je dépliai la poignée, et la tirai avec un peu de mal. Elle pesait environ trois tonnes. Je descendis les marches du perron, et Emmett me la prit avec bienveillance.

- Donne la moi, je vais aller la mettre dans le coffre, me souffla-t-il.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au véhicule, alors que ma mère discutait avec la femme de mon proviseur.

- Oh la la ! C'est blindé, là dedans ! S'exclama Emmett.

- C'est ça d'avoir deux filles à la maison, fit Charlie en rejoignant son neveu.

Je me joignis à eux tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une place pour la valise d'Emmett. Ils se cassèrent la tête deux bonnes minutes, avant que je ne dise.

- Si on pousse la valise grise vers le fond, qu'on met le sac bleu devant, et qu'on met sur le côté la valise noire, on devrait pouvoir mettre celle d'Emmett, mais en l'inclinant.

Emmett et Charlie me regardèrent avec des yeux hébétés, et je décidai de leur montrer. Je poussai la valise grise, remis le sac bleu en meilleure place puis décalai la valise noire, je levai ensuite difficilement la valise de mon ami et la plaçai dans le coffre. Une fois correctement placée, elle rentrait tout juste. Emmett me regarda avec étonnement alors que je refermais le coffre du véhicule.

- Co..Comment tu.. ? Commença Charlie Swan.

- Des années d'expérience au Tétris, et en déménagement, soufflai-je.

Emmett sourit, de même que mon proviseur.

- Tu peux être serviable, Stupida, me dit mon ami.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? C'est moi qui ai pratiquement fait toute ta valise !

Il rit, et je le poussai.

- Tu veux te battre ? Me provoqua-t-il.

- Mais arrête, je vais t'humilier, et après tu pourras plus prendre l'avion !

Il s'approcha de moi et je fis mine de le frapper dans l'abdomen. Emmett ne sourcilla même pas, ses abdos ne semblant pas être sensibles à mes pseudo coups. Il m'attrapa par la taille et j'éclatai de rire lorsqu'il me balança sur son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

- Lâche-moi !

- Dis que je suis plus serviable que toi !

- Rêve, mon pote !

- Moi je m'en fous, je t'emmène en Espagne s'il le faut. T'auras la honte dans l'aéroport, et puis voilà.

- Ca, ca va pas être possible, désolée, intervint Carmen en arrivant à nos côtés, nous souriant.

- Kenza, descend, m'intima ma mère.

- J'aimerai, Yemma, mais il me tient, me défendis-je.

- Emmett..

Ma mère adressa un regard à ce dernier, et il capitula en disant.

- D'accord, Mima.

Il me reposa à terre, non sans m'avoir décoiffée, et je le poussai.

- On va devoir y aller, annonça Charlie. Les enfants, vous dîtes au revoir ?

- Au revoir Madame Nawel, au revoir l'amie de 'Mmett !

Je souris à Zola, et elle s'en alla dans la voiture.

- Mesdames, sourit Tuck avec un faux air d'aristocrate.

Je ris alors qu'il s'effaçait lui aussi. Carmen secoua la tête en souriant, tandis que mon proviseur regardait son fils avec des yeux amusés.

- Bon, et bien, nous vous laissons aussi. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Nawel. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour notre neveu, affirma Madame Swan.

- Nous le faisons avec plaisir, sourit ma mère. Passez de bonnes vacances, et amusez vous.

Carmen nous fit un dernier signe de tête, puis fila voir si ses enfants étaient correctement attachés. Charlie nous fit ses aux revoir également, me souhaitant une bonne réussite professionnelle, et assura à ma mère qu'Emmett rentrerait en un seul morceau, avec de meilleures notes en espagnol en prime. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Emmett se tourna vers Yemma, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Mima..

C'était finalement comme ça qu'il l'appelait. C'était affectif, et étonnamment doux provenant de sa bouche.

- Prends soin de toi, Hbibi. **(** _**Tradouctor di li site : **__Hbibi = _Mon chéri. **)**

- Promis.

- Tiens.. Jackson et moi voulions être sûrs que tu avais de quoi t'amuser..

Ma mère tendit une enveloppe à mon ami, et Emmett dit.

- N-Non, je.. Pas besoin.

- Si, prends, réitéra ma mère en lui tendant plus franchement l'argent enveloppé.

- Mima.. C'est trop.

- Prends, acheva-t-elle en lui fourrant dans les mains. Considère ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça.. Jackson m'a dit de te dire que tu aurais une surprise en rentrant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, sourit Yemma. Tu verras. En attendant.. Je veux que tu profites de ces vacances avec ta famille, et que tu te changes les idées. Amuse-toi.

Emmett sourit alors que ma mère le prenait contre elle. Il ressera ses bras autour d'elle avec douceur, et ferma les yeux en embrassant ses cheveux. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. _Merde, la honte. _Je tentai de feindre un demi-tour sur moi-même pour cacher mon émotivité, mais entendis.

- Stupida, tu pleures ?

_Grillée._

- Quoi ? Non. Pour qui tu me prends ? Répliquai-je à Emmett.

- Pour quelqu'un qui m'aime, j'imagine.

- Tu sais très bien que t'es l'homme de ma vie, fis-je d'un air théâtrale.

Il sourit grandement, tenant toujours ma mère contre lui. Celle-ci se défit de son étreinte, et le fit s'abaisser à sa hauteur pour baiser son front.

- Appelle nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on te l'enverra.

- Ca ira, Mima.

- J'espère bien.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa joue, avant de laisser. Emmett caressa ses cheveux, et se tourna vers moi. Il me tendit la main, et je me saisis de ses doigts avec timidité. A peine ma peau rentra en contact avec la sienne qu'il m'attira à lui et me plaqua contre son torse, me coupant le souffle.

- Tu vas me manquer, Gizmo.

Je souris malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, Emmett, soufflai-je en refermant mes bras sur sa taille.

Il me garda contre lui un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Charlie klaxonne pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas en avance. Emmett prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Tu m'tiens au courant, d'accord ? Et si tu as le moindre problème, je te promets que je reviens au plus vite.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, chuchotai-je.

- De toute façon je t'appelle souvent.

Je lui souris, et il planta un baiser sur mon front.

- Prends soin de toi, Stupida.

- Toi aussi.

Il s'éloigna de moi, et sourit une dernière fois à ma mère avant de filer vers la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière, se tourna vers nous pour nous adresser un dernier signe de main, et grimpa à son tour dans le véhicule. Ma mère attrapa ma main alors que Charlie démarrait. Emmett nous observa à travers le carreau, et ma mère et moi restâmes sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse au coin de la rue.

- On dirait que c'est plus que toi et moi, Benthi, entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers ma mère, et elle aperçut mes larmes.

- Oh.. Kenza..

Elle m'attira à elle.

- Tu t'es attachée à lui, pas vrai ?

- Sans aucun doute.

- Il va revenir. Ces vacances vont lui faire du bien. Il a besoin de se changer les idées loin de cette ville.

- C'est sûr. Mais ça n'empêche que la maison va me paraître vide, maintenant.

- On s'occupera, me promit ma mère. Tu veux qu'on aille se promener sur la plage, ensemble ?

- Tout de suite ? Questionnai-je en sortant le visage de son cou.

- Pourquoi pas ? Me sourit-elle.

- On peut prendre Keops ?

- Bien sûr qu'on peut. Ce chien aime sortir.

- Plus que moi !

J'allai chercher le chien, et nous partîmes ensemble sur la plage. Ma mère m'apprit que mon père ne rentrait que la semaine suivante, et qu'il était sur un gros chantier dans l'Illinois.

- Et il est d'accord pour que tu t'occupes de ta chambre, aussi. Il veut que tu l'appelles une fois que tu as décidé de la peinture que tu veux, et il te la ramènera.

- Pour vrai ?

- Oui. Il sait très bien que tu aimes peindre, et tu sais très bien que ton père ne te refuse rien.

Je souris aux mots de ma mère. Jackson était l'homme que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, d'un amour inconditionnel. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, et m'avait donné la possibilité de grandir dans une famille aimante. Il m'avait donné tout son amour comme si j'étais réellement sienne, au même titre que mes frères. _Et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. _

- Bella ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai pour apercevoir Rosalie.

- Oh Bella ! S'exclama Jasper en m'apercevant à son tour.

Les deux jumeaux accoururent vers nous, et je souris en les voyant. Rose s'arrêta à un mètre de nous, mais Jasper me prit dans ses bras avec enthousiasme, me soulevant du sol. Je ris devant son entrain. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des semaines.

- Ca fait un bail ! Fit-il en me reposant sur le sable.

- Tu l'as dit !

Je souris alors qu'il caressait ma joue d'un geste doux.

- Bella la bagarreuse !

Je me détachai du regard étonnement intense de Jasper pour tomber sur les yeux malicieux d'Alaric.

- Oh non pas toi ! Me plaignis-je. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question, la naine !

- Je dis bonjour à mes amis !

- Je joue au foot avec mes neveux ! Répliqua-t-il.

J'élevai un sourcil, et Rose demanda.

- Jasper ne t'a pas dit que Rick était notre oncle ?

Je me tournai vers le jumeau de la blonde.

- J'ai oublié de le mentionner, avoua-t-il.

- Heurk.

Alaric m'adressa une grimace, et je lui en refis une des plus puériles.

- Kenza ? Entendis-je.

- Oui ?

- Tu me présentes ?

- Oh, oui.. Pardon ! Les amis, voici ma mère, Nawel. Yemma, voici des amis, Rosalie et Jasper, ainsi que leur..

Je lançai un regard dubitatif au troll qu'était mon ancien surveillant.

- Oncle, finis-je. Jazz et Rose étaient dans mon lycée, et Alaric y était pion.

- Enchantée, sourit ma mère.

- De même, affirma Jasper.

- Ravie, assura Rosalie.

- C'est un plaisir, avança poliment Rick.

Je souris en les regardant, et Jasper se tourna vers moi.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'on allait rentrer et..

- Reste, Kenza, je dois partir travailler, de toute façon, me dit ma mère.

- Mais Yemma..

- Je t'assure, je retrouverai mon chemin jusqu'à la maison. Tu veux que je reprenne Keops ?

J'observai mon chien, au bord de l'océan.

- Non, il peut rester. Mais t'es sûre que tu ..

- Certaine.

Elle me sourit avec tendresse, et je sus qu'elle était intimement ravie que j'aie des amis, ici, à Seabrook Island.

- Je reviendrai pour ce soir, vers 21 heures, je pense.

- Je ferai à manger.

- Comme tu veux. Amuse-toi bien, Kenza.

J'opinai, et elle salua mes amis avant de s'en aller. Rose clama.

- C'est à mon tour de faire la remise en jeu.

- Rêve, pauvre moche, fit Alaric.

- Mais Rick t'avais dit que..

- J'ai menti !

Rosalie ragea à haute voix, et ça se termina en course poursuite sur la plage. Mon chien aboya devant ce raffut, mais je sifflai pour le rappeler à l'ordre, et il se rassit en m'observant dans un silence total.

- Kenza, hein ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers Jasper, qui me regardait toujours.

- Oui, ça veut dire « Trésor », en arabe. Ma mère m'appelle comme ça depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Et bien elle a raison. Ca te va très bien, souffla-t-il.

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, et sa main se posa sur mon bras nu avec délicatesse, douce contre ma peau.

- Bon vous venez les gosses ?! S'égosilla Alaric.

Je sursautai en me tournant vers lui.

- On arrive ! Criai-je.

Il exagéra sa fausse lassitude, et je me tournai vers Jasper qui avait les yeux posés sur mon visage.

- Tu viens ? Dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

Je restai deux heures sur la plage, en compagnie des jumeaux Hale et de leur oncle foutrement agaçant. Mon chien restant bien sagement sur le sable fin, allongé à attendre quelque chose qui ne vint pas. _Attendant, comme moi, l'apparition d'Edward Cullen. _

**_P_**oint de vue Edward

Je m'assis sur le banc des vestiaires en observant les lunettes que je tenais dans les mains. _Isabella.. _

Qui d'autre ? Elle m'avait offert ces lunettes pour mon anniversaire, me l'avait même souhaité avec un sourire indescriptible ce matin, en avouant l'avoir su via Emmett, et je n'avais pas su contrôlé mes émotions, partant sans un mot loin d'elle et de ses innombrables sourires. _Elle avait vu ça sur le téléphone d'Emmett.. _

Ils dormaient ensemble, ou quoi ? Peut-être sortaient-ils ensemble et Emmett ne m'avait rien dit. _Pourquoi le ferait-il ? _Emmett et moi n'avions jamais partagé ce genre de détails. Il avait sa vie privée, j'avais la mienne. Mais peut-être me l'aurait-il dit, s'il sortait avec quelqu'un comme Isabella McCarthy.. _Non ? _

Je soupirai en caressant les branches des lunettes.

« _- Pourquoi tu les mets jamais ? _Questionnai-je en regardant à travers ses lunettes noires.

_- Je les mets uniquement quand je joue aux jeux vidéos, _expliqua-t-elle en rosissant_. Et puis elles me donnent un air de geek. _

_- Je trouve pas. Et puis quand bien même, c'est craquant, les geeks. »_

Je me souvenais de ses yeux peinés lorsqu'elle avait regardé le nom de ceux qu'elle appelait ses frères, sur la feuille de Banner.

« - _Ca va ?_ M'étais-je inquiété malgré moi.

- _Ouais, je.. Juste.. Tu sais.. Mes frères sont en gris._ »

Elle avait faussement pouffé, ses yeux toujours si tristes, reflétant un malheur bien dissimulé. Mon cœur avait battu un peu plus fort, comme s'il reconnaissait cette tristesse. Cette tristesse intense, et enfouie au plus profond de moi-même. J'avais voulu refermer la pochette, l'éloigner de ce qui la peinait pour que son sourire réapparaisse sur sa jolie bouche. _Isabella et ses innombrables sourires._

Et elle m'avait offert des lunettes, pour mon anniversaire. A moi, le connard qui s'en allait sans un mot lorsqu'elle me souhaitait ma dix-neuvième année de vie sur cette terre.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche de jeans, et je m'en saisis. _Esmée._

Je regardai le mobile s'illuminer dans ma main, pas sûr de vouloir décrocher. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire, et je n'avais pas réellement envie d'entendre sa voix. J'avais juste envie qu'elle m'oublie. J'avais envie qu'elle m'oublie avec autant de force que j'aurais voulu m'oublier moi-même. _Que j'aurais voulu tout oublier.. _

L'appel cessa finalement, la lumière disparaissant de sur l'écran pour laisser ce dernier assombri, lui aussi. Comme je le pensais, ma messagerie m'annonça un nouveau message vocal à peine deux minutes plus tard. J'appuyai sur le bouton vert, et portai le mobile à mon oreille, les yeux toujours posés sur le cadeau qu'Isabella McCarthy m'avait fait sans raison.

- _**Vous avez un nouveau message. Message reçu aujourd'hui à 15h22 : **__« Edward.. Je pensais que tu serais déjà rentré, à cette heure.. Mais apparemment tu as été retenu au travail. J'aurais voulu te voir, aujourd'hui.. M'enfin.. Ton père sera à la maison, ce soir. Tâche d'être présent. Quant à moi.. J'ai une grosse opération dans une heure, à peine, je ne serai pas là avant demain.. Et demain ce ne sera plus ton anniversaire, alors.. Je suis désolée que ça se passe comme ça, Edward.. Tellement désolée.. Je.. On se verra demain, peut-être. J'espère que ta journée au travail s'est bien passé. Ton père m'a apprit que tu travaillais avec la fille de Nawel.. C'est bien, elle a l'air gentille.. Tu passeras le bonjour à Zafrina, pour moi.. Je.. Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller à l'hôpital.. Passe une bonne soirée, mon fils.. Et puis.. Bon anniversaire. Je t'aime. Je t'aime très fort._ _Essaie de ne pas l'oublier. »_

Je restai pendu au téléphone, essayant de dompter la douleur dans ma gorge. J'entendis à peine le :

- _**Pour réécouter le message, dîtes « Réécouter ». Pour .. **_

- Supprimer, ordonnai-je.

- _**Message supprimé. Fin des nouveaux messages. **_

Je raccrochai, laissant tomber le téléphone à même le sol, m'en moquant complètement. J'observai les lunettes que je tenais toujours. Je redoublai d'effort pour canaliser la douleur lancinante qui se réveillait au creux de ma poitrine. Je souris en la retrouvant. Cette bonne vieille douleur. Je la préférais toujours au vide. A ce vide qui possédait cette même poitrine. La mienne. Mon cœur battait faiblement à l'intérieur, triste de ne plus battre en écho à un autre. Triste d'avoir été abandonné, également. Oui, je souris à cette bonne vieille douleur. Au moins, elle me prouvait que j'étais toujours en vie, malgré tout, et surtout malgré moi. Doucement, je me laissai aller à lire ces simples mots sur les lunettes d'Isabella McCarthy. Ces mots qui semblaient représenter tellement pour tout le monde, mais qui n'avaient plus de réelles significations pour moi.

- _Joyeux Anniversaire. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un point de vue Edward, histoire de répondre à toutes vos questions.. <strong>  
><strong>Non je déconne, je sais que ça vous aide pas du tout. ^_^<strong>  
><em>

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas ! Le premier jour ne s'est pas passé dans des conditions idéales, mais vous verrez que ça va aller en s'arrangeant. Emmett est parti, maintenant, donc il ne reste plus grand monde à Seabrook ! :)  
><strong>_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours très plaisir, comme vous le savez.  
><strong>_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite, surtout si les problèmes viennent de mon ordi et non de ce stupide chargeur. M'enfin.. Je vous mets une note si ça s'avère être sérieux.  
><strong>_

_**Prenez soin de vous en tout cas, et des dernières semaines de vacances. :)  
><strong>_

_**Passez un bon début de semaine, et puis à une prochaine !  
><strong>_

_**Peace.  
><strong>_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Plus qu'une grosse cage

_**Hellooooo. **_

_**Comment vous allez, les gens ? Ca fait super longtemps, je sais. J'en suis désolée. J'ai pris une très grande pause, et les cours ne m'ont pas aidée à revenir plus vite. Je m'excuse pour tout ce temps que j'ai mis à venir poster cette suite, je crois que c'est la première fois que je prends **autant **de temps. M'enfin.. J'espère n'avoir perdu personne.. **_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie à toutes pour votre soutien, et puis vos gentils messages. Vous êtes adorables. Pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction, également. Ca me fait toujours super chaud au coeur. **_

_**Réponses à ces chères non-inscrites : **_

**Bellik **: Salut Miss ! Très heureuse de te voir parmi mes mails, merci à toi de me lire depuis le début. C'est génial. Pour ce qui est d'Edward, hmm.. Je pense pas que je ne suis pas apte à juger si l'attente en vaut la peine ou non, mais.. On m'a dit que oui, donc j'imagine que je peux te dire que tu peux attendre tranquillement. :) Voilà une seconde journée au zoo, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la première. Prends soin de toi, ma belle. & Puis bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Elss55 :<span>** Hey. Très heureuse de voir une nouvelle lectrice parmi nous. Je suis très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. & Oui, pour ce qui est d'Angela et Mike.. Les cons sont _toujours_ partout. Tu sais que ta théorie d'Edward violé par un afro m'a faite rire ? Vraiment. Bien qu'elle soit plausible, sur le coup je m'en souviens que j'ai juste éclaté de rire. Alors, bien que je ne réponde pas aux théories d'habitude.. Oublie cette piste, personne n'a touché à Edward de cette façon. :D M'enfin. Quoi qu'il en soit, encore une fois, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et de m'écrire aussi. Prends soin de toi et à une prochaine. Bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Laurie :<span>** Ouui, mes indices sont distribués au compte goutte, c'est le cas de le dire. Je sais que ça peut être agaçant, mais perso je pense que ça laisse un peu de piment à l'histoire. Non ? Ah. Tant pis. ^_^ Voici la suite que tu attendais, Miss. Prends soin de toi. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
><strong><span>Nini54 :<span>** Wow, je tenais à te le dire : Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, malgré son Edward parfois difficile à comprendre. Mais oui, comme tu l'as saisi, ce bon vieux Cullen a un peu de mal avec son anniversaire ? Pourquoi ? Ca, je ne sais pas. Yep, l'équipe du zoo est plus sympa que la moyenne à Seabrook Island. Ca ne fera pas de mal à Bella. Angela en peste.. Je n'aime pas Angela, donc bon.. Maintenant personne ne l'aime – du moins sur cette fic – et c'est absolument fantastique ! Mouhaha. Nous les reverrons, elle et les Newton, tu t'en doutes.. :) Mdrr, oui, ça doit être ça. Jasper a des problèmes de vue ! Du coup il fixe tout le temps Bella. Tu as tout compris. ^_^ Non, plus sérieusement.. Je reparlerai de son cas à lui un peu plus tard, tu verras bien. Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de m'écrire cette review, c'était vraiment génial. Voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Prends soin de toi, Miss, et à une prochaine. Bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Sonia :<span>** Heeey ! Ca fait super longtemps, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas bien, ma belle. Je suis toujours aussi contente que cette fiction te plaise, tu sais. Hmm.. Je ne dis rien sur les théories, d'habitude.. Mais la tienne est intéressante, je dois l'avouer. Je ne dis pas que c'est ça, ni que ce n'est pas ça.. Nous verrons bien. Pour ce qui est de Derek et de la relation assez étrange qu'il instaure entre lui et sa sœur.. Il faudra du temps pour qu'on sache le pourquoi du comment, et ce de manière claire et directe. Comme tu le comprendras.. Je m'amuse avec vos nerfs sur cette fiction, c'est absolument génial. ^_^ Han, tous les OS ? Carrément que tu es folle ! Faut pas relire tout ça. Surtout pas d'un coup, c'est un truc à finir dépressive. M'enfin.. Merci d'être toujours là. Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. J'espère que tu vas bien. Prends bien soin de toi, et puis à une prochaine. Des bisous ! Love, love, love. & Puis une bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Lisa :<span>** Haaan, t'as encore pleuré sur le dernier chapitre ?! C'est hallucinant, ça ! Hmm.. Je pense pas que tu pleureras sur celui-ci. Honnêtement là je trouve ça mission impossible. Donne moi tes idées sur Derek, if you want ! Ca pourrait se révéler intéressant. :-D Oui, Jazz était dans le dernier chapitre, mais pas dans celui-ci ! Mouhahaha. Secondaire. Répète après moi. « Personnage se-con-daire ». :-D Bwef. Je vais te laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Prends soin de toi, ma belle. Peeeeeace.  
><strong><span>Lulu :<span>** Tu sais, si je suivais la majorité des lectrices.. Cette histoire finirait en Jella. Tu es l'une des seule à ne pas voir Jasper comme un amoureux potentiel. Check ! Cela dit, oui, James et Victoria sont gentils. Je les aime bien comme ça, je l'avoue. Tiens, le mieux pour que t'aider à te créer un compte FF, c'est de te donner ça : http ( : ) / .fr / . C'est le guide pour se créer un compte en frenchy, pour celles qui ne gèrent pas l'English language. Tu retires les parenthèses et les espaces, et puis tu t'y retrouveras après, je pense. Bon, ben je crois avoir fait le tour. Prends soin de toi. Bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Just-S :<span>** Hmm, je ne dirai rien en ce qui concerne Jasper et l'éventualité qu'il puisse vouloir un peu de Bella qu'une relation amicale. Rien du tout. Le dernier chapitre n'était pas si triste que ça, si ? Juste un peu de truc pas super joyeux qui s'enchaînent. Ca va aller mieux dans celui-là, je pense. Yep, comme tu l'as dit.. C'est normal que la relation Bella/Edward ne s'installe pas sur leurs mystères et leurs non-dits. Il faudra attendre un peu pour tout ça.. J'espère que tu vas bien, en tout cas, Miss. Prends soin de toi. Bonne lecture et à une prochaine. :)  
><strong><span>Nodame :<span>** Yep, Jasper était de retour dans le dernier chapitre. Cela dit, lui et Rick ne seront pas présents dans celui-ci. Oh, tu pourrais être surprise, Bella se révèlera être très patiente face aux possibles humeurs d'Edward. En ce qui concerne Derek et la manière dont il agit.. Et puis Edward et la façon dont il voit les choses.. Tu t'en doutes, il va te falloir être patiente. :-) Merci de me lire, en tout cas, Miss. Prends soin de toi et à une prochaine. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Laura :<span>** Heeey. :) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Tu me fais rire à te réconcilier avec Edward d'un chapitre à l'autre, tu sais. Si tu l'as bien aimé dans le dernier chapitre, tu vas probablement l'adorer à la fin de celui-ci. Emmett est parti, en effet, mais on l'aura au téléphone, si je puis dire. No stress. Pas de coupure brutale, lorsqu'il s'agit d'Emmett. Edward et ses parents.. Hmm, oui, disons que c'est tendu. Tu sauras pourquoi en temps et en heures, héhé. ^_^ Un peu douteux, le coup de la troisième main, je t'assure. Voici la suite que tu attendais, en tout cas. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, ma belle. :)  
><strong><span>Coralie :<span>** Hey. C'est la première fois que tu postes une review ? Et bien je suis honorée, Miss. Réellement. Je te remercie beaucoup. Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette fiction te plaît, ça, ça me donne toujours le sourire. Désolée pour cette longue attente et puis pour le temps que j'ai mis à pouvoir te répondre, c'était irrespectueux. J'espère que la suite de cette fiction te plaira. A une prochaine, peut-être. Prends soin de toi, et puis bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Astriid :<span>** Salut Miss. Mon ordi va bien, je te remercie. Pour ce qui est du chapitre dans lequel nous saurons exactement le pourquoi du comportement d'Edward.. Je ne peux pas te donner un chiffre, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on ne le saura pas tout de suite. Désolée, mais il va falloir un peu de patience pour cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong><span>Chloé Jasper :<span>** Hey Miss. Ton petit message m'a fait super plaisir. Me revoilà enfin avec la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci d'être là, et de vouloir y rester. A une prochaine fois, et puis je te souhaite une bonne lecture. :)  
><strong><span>Valentine Henry :<span>** Salut Miss. & Bien écoute, donne moi quelque chose sur lequel je peux te prévenir. Car en tant que lectrice anonyme, je ne peux communiquer avec toi de manière directe. Un compte Facebook ? Le mien est sur mon profil. Sinon une adresse mail. Pour l'adresse mail, il faut que ce soit sous cette forme : adresse ( arobase écrit en toute lettre ) . Ainsi, FF ne la supprimera pas automatiquement. Et puis je te préviendrai pour les prochaines fois. :) Prends soin de toi en tout cas et à une prochaine. Bonne lecture. :)

**_Voilà pour vous. _**

**_J'ai eu la joie de constater qu'il y a plein de nouvelles lectrices parmi nous.. Merci, et bienvenue à vous. :)_**

**_Hmm.. J'ai un petit truc à mettre au clair avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, car apparemment ce n'est pas encore saisi par chacune d'entre vous. Bella n'est pas la fille biologique des McCarthy. Bien que je n'en ai pas parlé, Isabella a été adoptée par cette famille. Quand, comment, pourquoi, je l'expliquerai plus tard. Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle ne leur est pas liée, génétiquement parlant. Donc pour celles qui avaient le doute.. Arrêtez de vous poser la question. ^_^_**

**_& Puis encore une fois.. Il faudra de la patience pour cette fiction. Pour tout et tout le monde. Tout viendra, je vous le promets, mais pas d'un coup d'ici deux chapitres et demis. On saura pourquoi Edward est comme ça, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Derek, et d'où vient Bella en temps et en heure. Bon, pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais on le saura quand même, et c'est ce qui compte. :)_**

**_Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, et vous laisse à ce chapitre. _**

**_Merci à toutes les filles qui m'ont aidée, et donné leur avis sur ce chapitre. Et puis aussi pour celles qui m'ont fait bouger mes fesses pour vous poster ça. J'avais dit mercredi.. Techniquement, au Canada, on y est toujours. :-D_**

**_M'enfin.. Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas. _**

**_& HAKUNA MATATA ! =D_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~.*o*.~<strong>**~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****

**« ** Moins le Blanc est intelligent, plus le Noir lui paraît bête.** »**

**André Gide**

**~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Edward

J'observai l'océan se déchaîner au large, les vagues plus hautes les unes que les autres s'élevaient pour se fondre ensuite dans cette étendue aquatique gigantesque. Je laissai couler le sable entre mes doigts, quelques grains de celui-ci emportés par le vent chaud. Mon regard se posa encore une fois sur la maison à quelques mètres, et je déplorai à nouveau l'absence d'Isabella McCarthy. C'était pourtant l'heure à laquelle elle sortait son chien, habituellement. _Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas me voir.. _Peut-être était-elle occupée, en train de téléphoner à Emmett pour lui demander s'il était bien arrivé en Espagne. _Oui, c'était probablement ça._

J'observai la serviette pliée, que j'avais posée à côté de moi, sur mon t-shirt. Je n'étais plus réellement sûr d'avoir le courage d'aller lui redonner en mains propres. Je pourrais simplement la redonner à sa mère, ou la mettre dans son casier ni vu ni connu demain au travail. C'était probablement mieux. Or, j'avais toujours l'envie de me servir de ce bout de tissu pour aller la voir, c'était l'excuse parfaite pour pousser ma balade sur le sable jusqu'à chez elle. De plus, il n'y avait personne, normalement. Si ce n'est Nawel. Mais Nawel ne me dérangeait pas réellement. _Ce n'était que la femme qui travaillait pour mes parents, après tout._

Je me remis sur mes pieds, me saisissant de la serviette et de mon maillot, que je remis. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère voit mon tatouage. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ce que je faisais de ma peau, je ne voulais pas qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il signifiait. Et elle, elle le comprendrait, c'était certain. Je n'acceptais pas l'idée qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais, ou du moins à quel point je le faisais. _Ca ne la regardait pas._

Je balayai mes pensées à l'égard d'Esmée, et marchai vers les maisons en amont de la plage. Bien que j'avançais lentement, j'arrivai à peine une minute plus tard près de chez Bella. Je passai la dernière petite dune, et eus une vue imprenable sur son jardin. Je souris sans même y réfléchir en l'apercevant.

Isabella était de dos, habillée d'un large bas de survêtement molletonné gris et d'un débardeur moulant blanc immaculé. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon négligé, et ma camarade balançait des hanches, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en étendant le linge sur les fils prévus à cet effet.

Le chien aboya en m'apercevant, et se leva précipitamment pour venir à mon encontre. Il aboya de nouveau, et Bella lui dit.

- Keops, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tes aboiements ne se marient pas du tout avec la voix d'Adam Levine ? Tu n'es pas fait pour la chanson, ce n'est pas un drame, je t'aime quand même. Mais pitié tais toi et laisse faire les pros !

Je ris légèrement, et Isabella se retourna pour m'apercevoir. Elle fronça des sourcils en premier lieu, avant d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise, ses joues prenant une couleur rosie. Elle retira un écouteur, bien que celui-ci ne semble même pas couvrir le son de mes rires, et me demanda.

- Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Depuis environ deux t-shirt, souris-je en désignant les vêtements qu'elle avait étendus. Ne sois pas mauvaise avec ce chien, il a toujours une plus belle voix que Justin Bieber. Pas vrai mon gros ?

Je caressai le crâne de l'animal, tandis que Bella pouffait légèrement. Je détachai mon regard du chien pour dire à Isabella.

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça.

Je lui tendis la serviette, et elle s'approcha de moi en souriant.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me la rendre, tu sais ?

- Question de principe, répliquai-je. Ma mère l'a lavé. A moins que ce ne soit la tienne..

Elle attrapa le vêtement, et me regarda gentiment.

- Je penserai à la mettre dans mon sac de demain, au cas où Rosie déciderait de me faire prendre une nouvelle douche surprise.

- Tu devrais prendre ça comme un compliment, elle ne le fait qu'aux personnes qu'elle aime bien, souris-je.

- Oh, et bien dans ce cas.. Toi aussi tu devrais être flatté. Mon chien ne bave que sur les gens avec lequel il se sent bien.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, et elle me désigna d'un coup d'œil ma main, qui était désormais sous le menton du rottweiler. Avant que je n'aies pu enlever mes doigts, je me reçus un filet de bave digne de ce nom en plein sur la main. Je retroussai le nez en grimaçant, et Isabella rit légèrement.

- Ravale ta bave, Keops, intima-t-elle à son chien. Le jour où ton haleine ne tuera plus les mouches, tu pourras baver sur les gens, mais pour le moment, contente toi de tuer, avec ton excédent de salive, les mauvaises herbes qui sont au fond du jardin.

Le chien tourna la tête vers elle, et elle insista.

- Allez, file.

Et il obéit, s'en allant plus loin sur la pelouse. Je secouai ma main, quelque peu dégoûtée par le cadeau mouillé que m'avait laissé le gros toutou. Bella s'empara d'un chiffon humide se trouvant sur la table du jardin, et me le tendit.

- Tiens, essuie-toi avec ça.

- Merci.

J'attrapai le tissu et enlevai toute trace de bave.

- Tâche de prendre ça comme un compliment, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Je lui fis une grimace, et elle sourit largement.

- Tu venais simplement pour me rendre ma serviette ? Celle la même qui m'avait tant manqué ? Exagéra-t-elle d'un ton presque inquiet.

Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de lui jeter le chiffon en pleine tête, et contre toute attente, elle l'esquiva aisément. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée, en ma direction.

- Presque trop prévisible, railla-t-elle en ramassant le bout de tissu pour le secouer devant mon visage.

- On verra si je suis prévisible quand je te balancerai dans la cage aux lions, demain.

- Ah, donc tu es venu pour me menacer, Cullen ?

Je souris face à son visage joueur, et avouai finalement.

- Non, je voulais te remercier pour les lunettes.

Ses traits redevinrent sérieux instantanément, et sa bouche articula un :

- Oh.

- Ouais, je.. Je n'ai pas été très ..

Mes mots se perdirent lorsque la porte fenêtre arrière de la maison s'ouvrit sur la mère de Bella, et que celle-ci appela.

- Kenza ? J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide par ici.

Isabella jeta le torchon dans l'herbe, et trottina jusqu'à sa mère, qui tenait un saladier du bout des doigts, son sac à main glissant sur son avant bras, menaçant de faire tomber le plat qu'elle tenait. Bella prit ce dernier des mains de sa mère juste avant qu'elle ne le lâche, et j'entendis Nawel soupirer de soulagement depuis la barrière derrière laquelle je me trouvais.

- Merci Benthi, ajouta-t-elle en direction de sa fille.

- Yemma, dans ces cas là appelle-moi, ce saladier pèse trois tonnes. Qu'est ce que tu as mis dedans ?

- C'est du couscous pour Madame Esmée, elle m'en a demandé hier lorsque je lui ai dit que je comptais en préparer.

- Ooh, je vois. Oui ben oui, donne lui en, t'en as fait environ pour deux-cent personnes.

- Ha-Ha, railla Nawel.

Elle m'aperçut pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, et me sourit.

- Oh, je ne vous avez pas vu, Monsieur Edward !

- Monsieur Edward ? Releva Bella.

- Comment allez-vous ? L'ignora sa mère en marchant dans ma direction.

- Très bien et toi, Nawel ?

- Ca va également. Je m'apprêtais à partir pour chez vous, justement.

- Je vois ça.

- Tu veux que je t'y emmène en voiture, Yemma ? Tu vas pas marcher avec ce truc dans les mains. Tu risquerais de l'assaisonner de sable en le faisant tomber, tellement c'est lourd.

- Mais non, Benthi, ça va aller. Et puis regarde, je suis sûre que Monsieur Edward va bien vouloir m'aider, en faisant le chemin jusqu'à chez lui en ma compagnie. Pas vrai Monsieur Edward ?

_Et bien, c'est-à-__dire que.. _Je tombai sur le regard d'Isabella McCarthy, vraisemblablement en attente de ma réponse. Elle ne semblait pas y croire le moins du monde, et qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Même moi je n'aurais jamais cru dire oui. _Et pourtant.._

- Parfaitement. Je vais porter ça pour toi.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, et je me retins d'en faire de même. _Pourquoi étais-je d'accord pour l'accompagner, elle, la mère des McCarthy ? _Parce que justement, tu impressionnes Bella en acceptant d'aider sa mère, me souffla ma conscience. Ah oui, probablement pour ça. J'osai ouvrir le portail et pénétrai le jardin pour aller prendre le saladier des mains d'Isabella. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans hésitations, visiblement choquée de ma réaction. Elle s'était sûrement attendue à une réaction toute autre de ma part, moi le gars qui ne voulais même plus lui parler à moins de cinquante mètres d'un de ses soit-disant-frères. Je lui fis un petit sourire malicieux, et elle cligna des yeux dans ma direction en reprenant pieds à la réalité. Je compris qu'elle s'était entièrement ressaisie lorsqu'elle railla.

- Oh, et bien si Monsieur Edward est d'accord pour t'aider..

Je lui lançai un regard, et elle détourna les yeux en souriant, observant sa mère.

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher, ce soir ?

- Non, ça ira, Kenza. Ton père va probablement t'appeler en début de soirée, pour la peinture, donc si tu ne l'as pas déjà faite, fais une liste.

- J'ai déjà prévu le coup, je te remercie, sourit Bella.

_Isabella faisait de la peinture ?_ Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant, mais elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers moi pour autant.

- Bon, j'y vais, Benthi. On se voit ce soir.

Nawel prit sa fille dans ses bras, et embrassa son front lorsqu'elle se détacha d'elle.

- Bonne soirée.

- Merci Yemma.

- Vous venez, Monsieur Edward ?

Isabella posa enfin les yeux sur mon visage, et me fit un petit sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci pour ça, souffla-t-elle en désignant discrètement le saladier entre mes mains.

Je lui donnai un regard entendu, et ajoutai dans un murmure.

- Nous reparlerons des lunettes demain.

- Neuf heures précise.

Je lui fis un sourire, et elle m'en rendit à nouveau un éblouissant. _Isabella et ses innombrables sourires._ Je me détournai de son visage pour rejoindre la barrière, que Nawel referma derrière nous. Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à sa fille, avant de m'inciter à rejoindre la plage avec elle. Le chemin se fit d'abord en silence, et puis la femme qui travaillait pour mes parents commença.

- J'ai appris que Kenza et vous travailliez ensemble, que vous étiez une sorte de baby-sitter, ou je ne sais quoi.

- Ouais, je.. Je la forme, disons, et après elle sera ma coéquipière.

- J'espère que vous êtes gentil avec ma fille.

Je fronçai des sourcils tout en répondant.

- Je ne la bats pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Je souris à la mère d'Isabella, et celle-ci me fit un petit sourire en retour, avant de répliquer.

- La douleur physique est moindre, dans certaines situations. Les mots sont plus violents que les coups, si vous voulez mon avis.. Beaucoup plus violents.

Je m'arrêtai, pris au dépourvu par cette réplique énigmatique, mais Nawel ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant d'avancer sur le sable fin. Je la rattrapai finalement, et observai son profil. Ses yeux verts pâles regardaient au loin, alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose en particulier. Ses lèvres qui d'habitude formaient un sourire doux n'étaient qu'une seule et même ligne dure, comme crispée. _Depuis quand tu détailles la mère __des McCarthy, toi ? Elle est comme eux, c'est une .._

- J'ai parlé à votre mère, reprit Nawel, coupant mes pensées les moins sympathiques. Enfin.. Elle m'a parlé, plutôt. Madame Esmée s'inquiète pour vous. Elle a remarqué que vous l'évitiez, vous savez.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, me renfrognai-je.

- Je sais. Et elle le sait aussi, bien que ça la fasse souffrir.

- Elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire, lançai-je, du venin plein la bouche.

Nawel s'arrêta à côté de moi, et je me stoppai également, afin de la regarder. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon visage, alors qu'elle affichait une mine mi-choquée mi-désolée.

- Justement. Si vous savez ce que c'est.. Pourquoi la faire souffrir davantage ?

Ses iris vert pâles d'habitude si douces étaient déstabilisantes à l'heure actuelle. Je baissai les yeux devant cette femme. Je baissai les yeux devant Nawel, la mère des McCarthy.

- Allah yssamhak d'agir ainsi, mon petit, souffla-t-elle_. __**[ N/A : **__ A traduire comme « Que Dieu te pardonne d'ag__ir ainsi, mon petit. »__** ].**_

Sa main vint caresser ma joue avec tendresse, et avant que je n'aies pu rouvrir les yeux, sous le choc de son geste, elle s'était détachée de moi, et avait repris la marche. Elle avançait doucement sur le sable, la tête légèrement relevé vers le ciel alors qu'elle chuchotait des paroles incompréhensibles. _Que venait-elle de me dire ? _Je n'avais absolument rien saisi avant « d'agir ainsi ».

- Dépêchez vous, Monsieur Cullen. Vous allez me mettre en retard à mon travail, l'entendis-je me dire.

Je me ressaisis et la rattrapai rapidement. Elle ne me regarda pas, mais sourit légèrement en me voyant arriver à sa hauteur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sable devant nous, afin de ne pas croiser directement les miens, son regard empli d'une humilité certaine. Je souris sans réellement le vouloir face à elle. A côté d'elle. Nawel était une personne à part, et il m'était difficile de simplement l'ignorer. Elle était douce, et ses paroles étaient justes et sans arrières pensées. Elle irradiait d'un amour maternel intarissable, et le prodiguait à qui voulait bien le recevoir.

_Et à cet instant, il m'était difficile de ne pas simplement la laisser faire._

[…]

- Entrez, fis-je.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et je levai les yeux de mon livre pour voir Esmée entrer dans la pièce. Ma mère m'offrit un petit sourire, et je m'empêchai de détourner les yeux afin de l'ignorer.

- Nawel a ramené du couscous, elle est en train de le faire réchauffer, tu voudrais venir en manger une assiette avec moi, en bas ? Questionna-t-elle avec maladresse.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je. Je mangerai plus tard.

Je reposai les yeux sur mon bouquin, espérant qu'elle s'en irait, ainsi. Mais bien sûr elle n'en fit rien.

- Edward.. J'ai une garde dans une heure à peine. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée et pourtant je ne travaillais pas, exprès. Ne peut-on pas manger ensemble, pour une fois ?

Bien sûr qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu de la journée. C'était pour ça que j'étais resté dehors des heures durant, parce qu'elle ne travaillait pas, _exprès. _Je ne relevai pas le regard directement vers elle, mais balayai rapidement des yeux le coin où elle se trouvait, pour finalement observer mon livre. Je ne voulais pas manger avec elle. Elle allait essayer de faire la conversation, de sourire avec tendresse pour me rappeler silencieusement qu'elle était ma mère, et qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout. Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je l'oublie. Or, je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec elle, ni même de la voir me donner une quelconque marque de tendresse. Je ne saurais pas lui rendre la pareille, de toute façon. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire tout ceci. Je ne voulais pas lui sourire, certes, ni même lui parler ou manger à sa table, mais la blesser volontairement par mes paroles ne m'intéressait pas non plus. Pour limiter les dégâts, je me refermai un peu plus sur moi-même, et lançai une énième fois.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je mangerai plus tard.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil ma mère fermer les yeux une seconde, sa main s'agrippant à la clenche imperceptiblement, et sa respiration se retenir. Elle demeura immobile une seconde ou deux, avant de finalement rouvrir les paupières, et de s'efforcer de sourire, comme si rien de tout ça ne la touchait.

- Bien, articula-t-elle. Je.. Je vais aller manger, alors. N'oublie pas d'en faire de même un peu plus tard, hein ? Bonne lecture, mon fils.

- Merci. Bon appétit, répondis-je d'un ton détaché.

- Je te remercie.

Elle recula d'un ou deux pas de manière maladroite, avant de finalement disparaître de ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je tendis l'oreille afin de l'entendre s'immobiliser un instant dans le couloir, pour ensuite repartir au rez de chaussée. Je soupirai légèrement une fois qu'elle eut quitté l'étage, et posai mon livre retourné sur le lit, veillant à ne pas perdre la page. Je frottai mon visage de mes mains, tentant de ne rien ressentir face à l'apparition de ma mère dans ma chambre.

Ne rien ressentir, j'étais plutôt doué pour ça. Tout allait bien aller. Ce n'était pas grave. Même pas douloureux. _Tout à fait gérable._

Je me levai de sur mon lit en y laissant toutes mes pensées pour Esmée et son possible mal être par rapport à mon attitude, et me dirigeai vers ma baie vitrée. Je fis coulisser celle-ci avec lenteur, laissant la légère brise s'engouffrer dans ma chambre. L'air salé de l'océan me revigora quelque peu, et je sortis sur mon balcon afin d'aller m'appuyer sur la rambarde de bois. Je m'accoudai à celle-ci en jetant un regard sur les vagues que l'Atlantique faisait apparaître puis disparaître dans des bruits apaisants. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, m'imprégnant simplement de l'apaisement que me procurait cette ambiance relaxante. _De l'apaisement, c'était tout ce dont mon esprit avait bes__oin_. Je rouvris les paupières en entendant du bruit, en bas, et aperçus Nawel dans le jardin. Elle portait une bassine de linge qui, je devinais, venait de sortir de la machine à laver. Elle affichait un petit sourire tandis qu'elle attrapait le panier à pince à linge et posai le linge sur la table de jardin. Nawel commença à prendre un maillot au hasard, et étendit celui-ci sur la pointe des pieds. Le vent fit virevolter le vêtement avec légèreté, alors que déjà la mère d'Isabella McCarthy attrapait un second t-shirt.

- Il n'a pas faim, Nawel. Il dit qu'il mangera plus tard, entendis-je.

Je me penchai un peu pour apercevoir ma mère, une assiette de couscous à la main, les couverts dans l'autre.

- Laissez le, Madame. Il ne vaut mieux pas l'embêter, si c'est comme ça.

- Ca te dérange, si je reste avec toi ? Je n'aime pas manger seule, et cette maison si vide me donne le cafard.

- Non, bien sûr que non, restez. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte une chaise de jardin ? Je crois savoir qu'il y en a dans le garage ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tiens, je vais m'asseoir sur les marches.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Absolument. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

J'observai ma mère s'asseoir sur les marches de bois qui se trouvaient au pied de notre jardin, sous notre terrasse. Esmée posa son assiette sur ses genoux serrés, et se saisit de sa cuillère.

- Ca sent très bon, en tout cas, Nawel, affirma-t-elle.

- Et bien, je suppose que c'est bon signe, sourit à nouveau la mère d'Isabella. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, Madame Esmée.

- Merci. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger ici, avec moi ? Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas de sortir un couvert supplémentaire.

- Non, c'est gentil, Madame. Je préfère attendre d'être chez moi. Kenza doit probablement m'attendre, en plus.

- Alors, au fait, son premier jour lui a plu ?

- A priori oui, elle ne m'en a pas parlé en mal, en tout cas.

- Edward et elle s'entendent bien ?

- Je ne sais pas réellement. Kenza n'en parle pas de manière négative, en tout cas. Je suppose qu'ils s'entendent.

- Je l'espère. Ta fille est très gentille, elle ne ferait pas de mal à Edward si elle arrivait à alléger son humeur.

Je souris à cette réplique de ma mère. Isabella était très gentille, en effet. Et mon humeur souvent lourde, j'en avais conscience. Ma mère cernait généralement bien les gens. Je l'avais presque oublié, après tout ce temps.

- Ooh, Isabella est gentille, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais elle peut être très vive, et parfois être trop franche pour le bien des gens. Si votre fils vient à lui taper sur les nerfs, elle lui fera comprendre clairement. C'est le défaut d'avoir été élevée entourée de quatre garçons, dont notamment un ou deux perturbateurs perpétuels.

Nawel eut une moue attendrie à l'évocation de ses enfants. Isabella était franche, hein ? C'était toujours bon à savoir.

- Ca lui fera les pieds, si ça vient à arriver, assura ma mère à mon sujet en reprenant une énième bouchée de son assiette. Hmm.. C'est vraiment délicieux, Nawel.

- Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, Madame, sourit gentiment la mère d'Isabella en continuant d'étendre le linge.

- M'apprendrais-tu à en faire ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Mais il faudrait aller chez toi, ou alors que tu m'accompagnes acheter les ustensiles nécessaires, je n'ai probablement pas tout ce qu'il faut.

- Vous viendrez à la maison, si vous voulez. Kenza se joindra probablement à nous. Quoi que.. Avec la peinture que va lui ramener son père, je risque certainement de ne plus l'apercevoir des vacances.

- C'est bien qu'elle peigne. A-t-elle déjà essayé d'exposer des toiles ?

Je tendis l'oreille, curieux de savoir la réponse à cette question.

- Kenza ? Non. Elle ne peint pas de cette manière.. C'est beaucoup plus.. sauvage. Spontané, c'est le mot que son père utilise. C'est naturel, et spontané. Elle regarde son modèle pendant des heures durant, et puis elle le reproduit presque entièrement de mémoire. Elle redessine chaque ligne, chaque détail avec soin. Quand je l'observe peindre.. Je me rends compte qu'elle est totalement dans son élément.

- Tu penses qu'elle me laisserait voir ses croquis ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander lors de votre visite.

- Je le ferai, dit ma mère.

Nawel lui sourit, et leur conversation dériva sur un tout autre sujet. Je réintégrai ma chambre, ni vu ni connu, mais ne fermai pas la baie vitrée. J'allai m'allonger sur mon lit, posant ma tête à plat sur l'oreiller et observai le plafond immaculé de ma chambre.

Isabella McCarthy aimait peindre, apparemment. Je ne l'aurais pas deviné de moi-même. Isabella était quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. _Ces deux prochains mois allaient peut-être m'aider à changer ça._

[…]

A nouveau, trois coups furent portés à ma porte. _Carlisle ? _Esmée était partie travailler il y avait de ça plus de trente minutes. Je fronçai les sourcils en disant.

- Entrez .

La porte s'ouvrit sur Nawel, et je me relevai légèrement sur mon matelas, appuyant mon dos contre la tête de lit pour mieux la voir.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que je m'apprêtais à partir, Monsieur Edward. Je me demandais simplement si vous désiriez une dernière chose avant que je ne m'en aille ?

- Euh.. Non. Non, merci Nawel, mais non. Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie, à vrai dire.

- Non, je nettoyais la cuisine, et mettais le lave-vaisselle en route.

- Oh, c'est moi qui le fais, généralement, quand je mange plus tard. J'aurais pu le faire, tu sais.

La mère d'Isabella me sourit légèrement, et assura d'un ton chaleureux.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est mon travail, Monsieur Edward. Je vous ai laissé une assiette de couscous dans le micro-onde, il vous suffira de le faire réchauffer une minute ou deux. Et puis si vous n'aimez pas, il y a de la salade et de la viande dans le réfrigérateur.

- Je prendrai du couscous, je te remercie, Nawel.

- Comme vous voulez, Monsieur. Je vous laisse tranquille, alors..

- Nawel ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Est-ce que je peux te demander quel âge tu as ?

- J'ai 44 ans, Monsieur. Bientôt 45. Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu as le même âge que ma mère, pratiquement. Et j'ai le même âge qu'un de tes fils.. Que dirais-tu de me tutoyer, plutôt ? Et puis arrête le Monsieur.. Edward me convient parfaitement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui demandais ça. Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de la mère des McCarthy, mais cette femme était gentille avec moi, et avec tout le monde, avant tout. C'était davantage à moi de la respecter que elle de le faire avec moi.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Nawel. Même si je pense que ça va me prendre un peu de temps.

- J'attendrai, lui souris-je.

Elle me répondit mon sourire.

- Bonne soirée, Edward. A demain.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Nawel. A demain.

Elle referma la porte de ma chambre, et s'en alla. Je posai mon livre sur mon lit, et pensai à cette proposition de me tutoyer quelques instants. _Qu'est ce que je faisais ? _Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais pour le moment ça m'allait.

Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre, me dirigeant vers la terrasse de l'étage. Ainsi en hauteur, j'aperçus la plage par laquelle Nawel rentrait. Cette dernière arrivait au niveau de notre barrière. Quittant l'enceinte de notre maison, elle fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le sable, puis retira ses chaussures, et avança ainsi. Je la regardai s'éloigner. D'ici, je pouvais voir l'étendue de sable sur plus de cinq cents mètres, et ainsi apercevoir le bout de plage sur laquelle Isabella était souvent. Je ne voyais pas sa maison, mais quand ma coéquipière sortait un peu plus loin, il ne m'était pas difficile de l'entrevoir. Quand Nawel fut à mi chemin, je vis la silhouette de sa fille se profiler à l'horizon. Elle s'avança vers sa mère, et je la vis se retourner une seconde. Apparu alors le chien d'Isabella, faisant le fou à côté d'elle avant de rejoindre en courant la mère des McCarthy. Nawel s'arrêta lorsque le chien l'aborda, et lui caressa la tête. Bella rejoignit sa mère en trottinant, et elles repartirent toutes deux vers chez elles. Je les observai une minute supplémentaire, puis rentrai finalement chez moi. J'étais seul pour une heure encore, environ, jusqu'au retour de Carlisle. J'allai manger, et me doucher, histoire d'être de retour dans ma chambre avant que lui ne rentre à la maison. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de parler, ce soir. _Comme beaucoup de soirs, depuis beaucoup de temps, maintenant._

[…]

Je coupai le moteur et posai l'arrière de mon crâne sur le repose-tête. La musique de _**The Fray**_ raisonnant dans l'habitacle. J'attendais que ma musique se termine afin de sortir. J'étais en avance, de toute façon.

_**In the end everyone ends up alone**__**  
><strong>__A la fin, __tout le monde est seul__**  
><strong>__**Losing her, the only one who's ever known**__**  
><strong>__La perdre, la seule personne qui ait jamais su__  
><em>_**Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be**_

_Qui je suis, qui je ne suis pas, qui je veux être__  
><em>_**No way to know how long she will be next to me**__  
><em>_Pas moy__en de savoir combien de temps elle sera à côté de moi_

La voiture d'Isabella arriva, et ma coéquipière se gara en face de moi.

_**Lost and insecure**__**  
><strong>__Perdu et incertain__**  
><strong>__**You found me, you found me**__**  
><strong>__Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

_Tu m'as trouvé.._

Isabella sortit de sa voiture, et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche arrière de jeans, visiblement en pleine conversation téléphonique, son kit piéton sur les oreilles. Ma fenêtre ouverte me permit de l'entendre, lorsqu'elle dit.

- Je t'assure, Alice, il était tout fou quand il a enlevé le maillot.. J'avais jamais vu Emmett comme ça ! Il était trop attendrissant.. Te fous pas de ma gueule, c'est vrai.. Je crois que ce cadeau lui a super plu ! Ca lui fait un souvenir de nous deux pour ses vacances.. Ouais, ouais, il revient dans deux mois..

Isabella ferma sa voiture, et s'éloigna en continuant de parler à cette Alice. Je clignai des yeux, pas sûr de bien avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Enlever le maillot ? Emmett, attendrissant ? Un cadeau qui plaît ? Souvenir d'eux deux ?

_Est-ce.. Est-ce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette idée. Je ne l'aimais même pas du tout. Pourquoi Emmett couchait avec Isabella ? Bien sûr que c'était une jolie fille. Magnifique, même. Mais.. Non. Non, non, il ne devait pas coucher avec elle. Pourquoi Isabella se laissait faire par Emmett, aussi ?

_Emmett n'a jamais été méchant, avec elle. Et en règle générale, c'est quelqu'un de bien avec les filles._

Ce n'était pas une raison. Il y avait une multitude de filles à Seabrook Island, plus ou moins mignonnes, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'intéresse à Isabella ?

_Et pourquoi pas ?_

Je me renfrognai, m'énervant moi-même. Si ma propre conscience se mettait à me casser les pieds, cette journée allait clairement être merdique. Or, je n'en avais aucune envie. Cette journée devait être meilleure que mercredi. Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de sortir de ma Volvo. Je fermai celle-ci après avoir pris mes affaires, et entrai rapidement dans le zoo pour y rejoindre les vestiaires. Vestiaires où je retrouvais Isabella. Enfin.. Isabella et mes pensées toutes tournées vers Emmett qui se mettait à être « attendrissant ». _Heurk._

- Bonjour, Monsieur Edward, lança malicieusement ma coéquipière.

Je posai les yeux sur elle pour apercevoir son sourire malicieux. Elle ne me regardait pas, concentrée à savamment serrer ses lacets sur ses éternelles converses.

- Salut, répondis-je finalement.

- Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Edward ?

Je souris bien malgré moi.

- Tu ne vas pas lâcher, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle en se mettant debout.

- Mais bien sûr.

Elle me fit un nouveau sourire, et je posai mes affaires dans mon casier tandis qu'elle fermait le sien. Benjamin entra à ce moment là.

- Salut les enfants, fit-il d'un ton enjoué. Comment ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ? Questionna Bella.

- Ca va aussi, je te remercie. C'est ton sac pour ce midi ?

Ben désigna le sac qu'elle tenait d'une main.

- Yep. Une fois pas deux.

- J'allais y retourner, j'ai des trucs à régler avec Zafrina au pavillon. Tu veux que je le prenne ?

- Tu veux bien ?

- Passe.

Isabella lui tendit le sac à dos, et Benjamin le mit sur son épaule.

- Edward, je prends le tien aussi ?

- Ouais. Merci vieux.

- Pas d'quoi. Zafrina m'a dit de vous dire que vous vous occupiez des singes, ce matin. Les trois enclos.

- Cool, souris-je.

- Y a trois enclos ? Interrogea Bella.

- En effet, répondis-je. On en a pour toute la matinée, là.

- Oh ben c'est super, dans ce cas.

- Allez, allez travailler, reprit Ben. On se voit c'midi ?

- Ca marche.

- A toute, lançai-je.

Bella sortit la première des vestiaires, et je la suivis de près.

- Par où on doit aller ? Quémanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Suis-moi, lui dis-je.

- Très bien, Monsieur Edward.

Je m'arrêtai pour lui lancer un regard blasé. Elle pouffa gentiment, avant de reprendre la marche, me dépassant.

- Hun hun, à moins que tu veuilles aller voir les hippos, c'est par là, lui fis-je.

- Je le savais, répliqua-t-elle en tournant sur notre droite.

- Mais bien sûr..

Ma coéquipière me lança une œillade enfantine, et se mit à ma hauteur pour me suivre. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au premier enclos. J'ouvris la grille arrière, et laissai passer Bella devant.

- On doit nettoyer l'enclos ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non. Simplement veiller à ce que tout soit en place, qu'ils aillent tous bien. Leur tenir compagnie une heure ou deux et puis les nourrir. Il y a plusieurs races de singes, ici. Certains ont été mélangés, d'autres non. Ici ce sont les plus petits.

- Le capucin de la dernière fois.. C'était dans cette cage, pas vrai ?

- Exactement, souris-je.

- Cool. Tu penses qu'il va me reconnaître ?

- On va bientôt le savoir, le voilà.

Et en effet, plusieurs petits singes arrivaient près de nous, dont notamment Chipeur, le capucin avec qui Isabella avait sympathisé mercredi. Celui-ci observa Bella un instant, puis sauta sur la pierre qui se trouvait à côté de nous pour finalement grimper sur l'épaule de ma camarade.

- Heeey, sourit celle-ci, apparemment ravie que le singe la reconnaisse. Comment tu vas, mon chou ?

Elle caressa la tête de l'animal et celui-ci colla ses petites mains sur les joues de Bella. Le sourire de ma coéquipière s'agrandit encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. _Isabella et ses innombrables sourires._

Cette fille avait une capacité à sourire tout à fait impressionnante, ça en devenait déroutant. Ces zygomatiques n'étaient ils pas fatigués, en fin de journée ? Je me retenais de sourire moi-même, à cette question, et lançai plutôt.

- Allez viens, on doit aller chercher la nourriture. Tu joueras avec Chipeur après.

- Chipeur ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, le singe toujours sur l'épaule. C'est son nom ?

- Yep. Chipeur.

- C'est pas Babouche, normalement ?

- Amatrice de Dora ? Me moquai-je.

- Hmm.. Non.

- Ne rougis pas, tu regardes ce que tu veux.

- Je ne rougis pas, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis.

Je ne retins pas mon sourire, et l'incitai à me suivre dans la réserve un peu plus loin. Après avoir pris plusieurs sacs de différents végétaux que les capucins appréciaient tout particulièrement, nous allâmes plus ou moins les distribuer. Nous contentant de les mettre à plusieurs endroits dans l'enclot, afin que tous les singes viennent en chercher. Chipeur nous suivit tout au long de notre tâche, grignotant par ci par là des baies qui semblaient lui convenir. Il s'accrochait de temps en temps à la jambe de Bella, lorsque nous marquions un arrêt, ce qui avait le don d'attendrir ma coéquipière.

- Il est trop chou, me lança-t-elle à la fin de la matinée.

Nous avions fait tous les enclos, nourri les chimpanzés et autres orang-outans, remis de l'ordre dans les boxes, et nettoyé ce qu'il y avait à nettoyer. Bella avait voulu revenir voir Chipeur dans son enclos à lui, et nous y restions pour le dernier quart d'heure avant la pause déjeuner. Bella était assise à même la terre, le petit singe entre ses jambes croisées en tailleur. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux ondulés, et laissé le petit singe jouer gentiment avec. Je regardai ma coéquipière s'émerveiller devant chaque geste de l'animal, un petit sourire en coin.

Isabella McCarthy était sans aucun doute une des filles les plus belles qu'il m'ait été données d'observer. Sa peau, un peu plus halée au fil des jours, contrastait à la perfection avec ses cheveux bruns. Elle n'était pas si grande, et son corps, bien que fin, ne semblait pas faible du tout. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée, ses hanches juste assez larges, tandis que sa taille fine donnait un côté réellement gracieux à sa silhouette, et que sa poitrine était tout ce qu'une fille pouvait désirer. Juste comme il fallait. Mais rien ne valait son visage. Sa bouche était bien dessinée, et semblait charnue, ses pommettes souvent rosies par l'embarras mettait parfaitement en valeur son sourire infatigable, et ses yeux chocolats étaient hypnotisant. _Mais je m'égarais._

- Pourquoi elle nous regarde comme ça ? Interrogea Bella.

Je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait pour voir ma camarade me désigner quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai à demi pour observer ce qu'elle me montrait, et me tendis en apercevant la source d'attention d'Isabella. J'essayai de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais ce fut difficile sous le regard intense de ma coéquipière.

- Oh.. C'est.. C'est Susie, fis-je finalement.

Je regardai la femelle chimpanzé, qui me fixait elle aussi, ses yeux brillants de ces lueurs que je ne connaissais que trop. _La déce__ption, et la souffrance._

- Viens, l'incitai-je.

Mais évidemment, elle n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. Susie repartit dans son arbre, sans plus de cérémonie. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle disparut, et je reposai le regard sur mes jambes. Il fallait que je me contienne. Que je ne laisse rien paraître. Je savais faire ça. Je pouvais le faire.

- Edward, ça va ? S'inquiéta Bella.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, et aperçus l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bruns. _Pourquoi prenait-elle le temps de s'inquiéter pou__r moi ? _Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se donner cette peine.

- Ouais, répondis-je. Ouais ça va.

- Pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Susie est.. spéciale, dis-je. Elle n'aime pas réellement côtoyer les du moins elle choisit lesquels à qui elle veut accorder de l'attention.

J'aurais pu entendre ma propre amertume, à travers ces mots. Je regardai à nouveau Isabella, et lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle fit la moue en retour, et posa le capucin un peu plus loin.

- Allez viens, on va aller manger, décréta-t-elle.

Elle se remit debout aisément, et me fit face, attendant visiblement que je me lève également.

- T'as pas faim ?

- Ben c'est-à-dire que..

- Si je t'assure, t'as faim, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle m'attrapa par le coude et me fit mettre debout sans plus de cérémonie. Je ressentis à nouveau cette étrange sensation, celle-là même qui semblait faire vibrer mon corps à chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec la mienne. Isabella se détacha rapidement. _Le ressentait-elle égale__ment ?_

- A plus tard, p'tit singe, fit-elle en caressant du bout des doigts le crâne de l'animal.

Celui-ci posa ses petites mains sur le doigt de Bella, avant de repartir dans son arbre. Ma coéquipière sourit en le voyant faire, puis se retourna vers moi. D'un accord tacite, nous sortîmes de l'enclos, laissant derrière nous Chipeur, ainsi que Susie. Le chemin jusqu'au pavillon se fit en silence, bien que Bella s'émerveillait dans des onomatopées plus bizarres les unes que les autres des animaux que gardaient le zoo.

- Y a des zèbres ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Trois.

- Han ça c'est cool !

Je souris face à ses yeux enfantins, et déjà nous arrivâmes à notre destination.

- Salut, fis-je lors de notre entrée.

- Hey ! Regardez qui vient d'arriver ! S'extasia Tia. Salut Bella !

- Salut, répondit ma coéquipière.

- Hello ! Sourit James. Comment vous allez ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Comme un vendredi !

- Tu veux que je te ramène ton sac ? Questionnai-je à Bella.

- Euh.. Ouais, ouais je veux bien.

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide, et je filai dans la cuisine. Je sortis ce qui lui appartenait, ainsi que ce qui était à moi, et repartis dans le salon.

- Tiens.

- Je te remercie.

Elle attrapa son repas, et je pris une chaise à sa droite. Benjamin était à ma gauche, Tia en face de Bella tandis que les autres étaient dans le salon. James nous rejoignit peu après.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec les singes ? Questionna-t-il à Bella, prenant place à côté de Tia.

- Super ! Sourit ma coéquipière. Ils sont adorables.

- Chipeur l'aime beaucoup, fis-je savoir à nos compagnons.

- C'est vrai ? S'enquit Tia.

- Il est super, assura Bella. Ils le sont tous !

- Ils sont très réceptifs, je suis sûr que ta bonne humeur leur a fait le plus grand bien, dit Ben.

Isabella haussa des épaules en rosissant, avant de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich.

- Vous vous occupez des ours, cet après midi. Samy a fait tomber la hutte de bois, à l'Ouest du second enclos. Il y a du bois partout, et c'est pas pratique, fit James. Zafrina est en train de les faire passer dans le premier box. Je crois qu'elle veut que vous nettoyiez l'enclos, en même temps.

J'opinai en ouvrant ma bouteille d'eau.

- Je sais pas reconstruire de hutte, avoua Bella.

- Moi je sais, lui dis-je. Je te montrerai.

- Edward gère le montage de hutte, assura Ben.

- Ah ouais ? S'intéressa ma coéquipière en souriant.

- Ouais. Il pourrait te faire toute une maison, rien qu'en bois.

- N'en rajoute pas, tu veux.

- Non mais vieux tu pourras toujours te recycler là dedans si tu t'en sors pas à l'école.

- Oh, Monsieur Edward est doué au lycée, lança Isabella.

- Monsieur Edward ? Releva James.

- Tu vas vraiment pas arrêter avec ça, hein ? Souris-je à ma camarade.

- Non. Ca te va bien, tu penses pas. Tu veux que je te vouvoie, avec ?

- Tant qu'à faire..

- Alors je veux que tu me vouvoies aussi, en retour.

- Pourquoi ferai-je ceci ?

- C'est la moindre des politesses, Monsieur Edward.

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil, et elle eut un sourire malicieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter une nouvelle moquerie lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Isabella remua sur sa chaise afin de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, et répondit rapidement.

- Allô ? … Oh ! Emmett !

Un immense sourire illumina son visage, et ce fut comme si quelqu'un me jetait un seau d'eau froide en pleine tête.

- Vous êtes bien arrivés ? … Haha, je veux bien te croire ! … Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, les vieilles dames sont gentilles dans l'avion… Ben ça fait travailler ton espagnol, mon cher !

Elle se leva en s'excusant, et je la regardai sortir du pavillon, le téléphone à l'oreille. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Emmett ? Emmett Swan ? Questionna Tia.

J'hochai la tête, et James demanda.

- Ils se parlent bien ?

- Apparemment, fis-je.

J'observai Bella rire au téléphone par la fenêtre, et eus ce goût désagréable dans la bouche. Mes pensées de ce matin me revenant en tête, et il me fut difficile de stopper les images d'Isabella et d'Emmett dans les bras l'un de l'autre qui arrivaient dans mon esprit. Je n'avais réellement aucune envie que ces deux là se mettent ensemble.

- Non mais ils font ce qu'ils veulent, entendis-je.

- Quoi ? Questionnai-je en revenant sur Terre.

Avais-je pensé à voix haute ?

- Non, c'est Benjamin qui pense que sa mère ne devrait pas sortir avec ce gars qu'elle apprécie, ce soir, m'expliqua Tia.

- Ah, ça..

- Ben, ça fait trois ans qu'elle et ton père sont séparés..

J'arrêtai d'écouter cette discussion qui me paraissait bien futile, et croquai dans mon sandwich. Si cette nourriture avait eu un goût en début de repas, ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Je posai le sandwich sur la table, dégoûté.

Je tournai à nouveau la tête, et regardai Isabella, le téléphone à l'oreille.

_Je n'avai__s même pas son numéro, moi. _Elle semblait avoir des choses à dire à Emmett, souriant contre le mobile, alors que lui n'était même pas là pour voir ses sourires. _Avait-il, lui aussi, remarqué à quel point Bella était jolie, lorsqu'elle souriait ? _J'observai le visage de ma coéquipière, tandis que ses lèvres remuaient à toute vitesse, parlant avec mon ami. _Est-ce que j'avais des choses à lui raconter, moi ? _Pas vraiment. Ou du moins si, des tonnes et des tonnes de choses à dire. _Mais rien de tout ça ne me don__nait réellement envie.__  
><em>_  
><em>[…]

_ **P**_oint de vue Bella

- Et maintenant, je dois mettre ça où ? Questionnai-je.

- Juste là, répondit Edward.

Il me désigna l'endroit du doigt, et j'y mis la branche de bois que je tenais. J'observai du coin de l'œil mon coéquipier, qui était resté bien silencieux depuis ce midi. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, ses sourcils légèrement froncés au dessus de son regard émeraude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Osai-je finalement demander.

Je ne le regardai pas, faisant mine de me concentrer sur une nouvelle branche de bois, étudiant notre presque hutte du regard. Je l'aperçus cependant m'observer un instant, avant de se remettre au travail et de dire.

- Tout va bien.

- D'accord, répondis-je.

S'il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas en parler. Bien que ça me décevait. Nous avions passé une matinée tout à fait agréable, et sa compagnie m'avait plu durant ces quelques heures. Il m'avait fait penser à l'Edward de la plage, le jour de notre arrivée. Souriant, et léger. Ce même Edward auquel je m'étais intéressée de suite.

- Alors, toi et Emmett, hein ? Entendis-je.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour observer ma baby-sitter. Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui ne me regardait pas, se focalisant sur son travail.

- Quoi, moi et Emmett ? Interrogeai-je.

- Ben.. Vous sortez ensemble, pas vrai ?

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire tellement cette possibilité me semblait ridicule. Je me calmai bien vite devant le visage sérieux d'Edward.

- Quoi ? Fit-il.

- Ah mais t'es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis, répliqua-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non, Emmett et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. Du tout.

- Mais vous êtes si proches depuis des semaines.

- Emmett ne t'a pas dit ? M'enquis-je.

- Dit quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, le souvenir d'Emmett défiguré par la colère de son père me revenant en mémoire.

- Emmett habite chez moi.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Edward.

- Oui. Il vit chez moi depuis des semaines, maintenant. Depuis mon renvoi du lycée. Tu ne savais pas ?

Edward s'assit sur le rocher à notre droite, tombant visiblement de haut.

- Mais.. Pourquoi ? Comment.. Comment ça se fait ?

- Son père n'a pas accepté qu'Emmett refuse Newton pour mon petit frère. Il.. Il l'a frappé, défiguré même.. Et jeté dehors quand Emmett n'a pas démordu de son choix.

- Sérieusement ?

- J'imagine que tu connais davantage Aro Swan que moi. C'est censé être étonnant ?

Mon coéquipier ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en comprenant que je n'avais pas tort. Je ne connaissais pas personnellement le père d'Emmett, mais j'avais vu la crainte dans les yeux de son fils le jour où je lui avais proposé de le poursuivre en justice, j'avais vu dans ses deux iris le relief d'une peur contenue, mais bien réelle.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Pourquoi il est venu chez toi ? Questionna Edward, visiblement chamboulé.

- Parce qu'il a vu ta réaction, ou plutôt ta non-réaction, lors de son interpellation avec Mike. Comment crois-tu qu'il l'a pris ? Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller chez toi, car il n'était pas sûr de comment tu allais agir avec lui.

- Quoi ? Mais Emmett sait pertinemment que je suis son ami !

- Edward.. Tu l'as totalement ignoré, ça en aurait fait douter plus d'un. C'était normal qu'il ne tente pas d'aller te voir toi.

- Mais alors pourquoi venir te voir toi ?

- Il n'est pas venu. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Je promenais Keops le soir, et j'ai vu la Jeep d'Emmett. Quand je me suis approchée pour voir qui était à l'intérieur, je l'ai vu.. Défiguré, avec tous ses sacs.. Je l'ai ramené chez moi, c'était pour un soir normalement, et puis en fait j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père de le garder. Il habite chez moi depuis.

Edward garda le silence, visiblement en train de réfléchir à tout ça, et je n'ajoutai rien. J'attrapai une énième branche, et me remis au travail, mes pensées tournées vers Emmett, ainsi que vers son horrible père. Depuis son arrivée chez nous, mon ami n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de lui. Dans un sens, c'était tant mieux, mais en même temps, je savais que ça le peinait quelque peu. Son père l'avait totalement abandonné, et il en prenait conscience.

- Emmett va bien ?

Je me tournai vers Edward, pas sûre de saisir.

- Je veux dire.. Il a le moral ? Il se sent bien ?

Je soupesai cette question, ne me l'ayant jamais réellement posée auparavant.

- Je suppose que oui. Il semble heureux, il est souriant, et rigole beaucoup. Il s'entend très bien avec mes frères, et ma mère lui donne de l'amour à profusion. Quant à mon père, il partage quelques activités avec lui, et je les ai déjà vus parler longuement ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit malheureux.

- Il a été accepté ?

- Chez moi ? Bien sûr. Aaron a eu un peu de mal au début, mais en réalité ils ont énormément de points communs. Ils s'entendent bien, tous. Ca fait plaisir à voir.

- C'est pour ça qu'Emmett te défend.. Tu es celle qui l'a protégé en première, remarqua-t-il.

- Il se sent un peu obligé, si tu veux mon avis, bien que je ne le comprenne pas.

Edward eut un rictus, avant de se relever.

- Crois moi.. Emmett ne fait pas les choses s'il n'a pas envie de les faire. Et il ne me menacerait pas, ni moi ni les autres, s'il y avait une bonne raison.

- Il vous a menacé ?

- Disons qu'il a fait entendre son point de vue en jouant un peu des muscles, pour le principe, assura mon coéquipier en reprenant le travail. Mais il a raison d'agir ainsi, les gens ici ne sont pas toujours très futés.

Je ne relevai pas, m'empêchant de lui faire remarquer qu'il copinait bien trop souvent avec ces gens pour que je ne l'aie pas plusieurs fois pensé semblable à eux. Cependant, il était clair qu'Edward Cullen était différent. Il ne réfléchissait pas pareil, n'agissait pas de la même façon. Il était quelqu'un d'à part, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Emmett ne me parlait pas de lui, ou du moins ce n'était que des choses légères, voire futiles. Rien qui ne me permettait de saisir la réelle personnalité d'Edward. J'observai mon coéquipier, tentant par ce regard de percer ses secrets les plus enfouis, mais n'aperçus que ses traits pensifs. Je posai la question qui me vint à l'esprit avant même de pouvoir la retenir.

- Le fait qu'Emmett habite avec les noirs te dérange ?

C'était totalement pensé, mais par pure question de savoir vivre j'aurais pu demander ça avec un peu plus de tact. _A quoi bon, cela revenait au __même au final._ Edward parut désarçonné par la question, mais aussi par mes mots, et je me surpris à apprécier le fait de lui enlever les mots de la bouche. Je l'observai une seconde, tandis qu'il en faisait de même.

- Je.. Non.. Non. Je ne réfléchis pas comme ça, dit-il finalement.

- Il y a de quoi avoir des doutes, lâchai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils face à cette pique à peine sous-jacente.

- Je suis content qu'Emmett soit en sécurité chez toi, fit-il sans se laisser démonter par ma réplique. En te côtoyant toi et ta mère, je peux parfaitement deviner qu'il ne sera pas laissé à l'abandon. Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour lui, vraisemblablement moi j'ai failli à la tâche.

Ses mots me firent taire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne à me remercier, il n'avait même pas à le faire. Le fait qu'Edward vienne à penser du bien du comportement de ma mère me fit chaud au cœur, également. Son sous-entendu sur le fait qu'Emmett ne serait pas laissé à l'abandon avec elle ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il avait compris que Yemma était gentille ? J'espérais bien. Yemma était un amour, personne ne devait penser le contraire. J'observai à nouveau le visage d'Edward Cullen, sondant ses pupilles émeraudes afin d'y trouver une quelconque fourberie, mais n'y vis qu'une extrême sincérité. Je finis par rougir, ne trouvant rien à répondre à ce remerciement apparemment sincère.

Edward ne dit rien de plus, et nous nous focalisâmes sur la hutte. Celle-ci fut finie à peine une demi-heure après, Edward ayant tenu à l'améliorer, en comparaison à la précédente.

- Peut-être que ça les incitera à ne pas la détruire, cette fois, fit-il.

Je souris à sa remarque, et il me tint la porte de l'enclos avec galanterie.

- On va aller les remettre dedans, je pense.

- Je te suis, assurai-je.

Il nous emmena jusque dans le bâtiment, et nous pénétrâmes ce que je devinais être une salle de contrôle. Plusieurs petits écrans étaient intégrés aux murs, tous passant des vidéos des différents enclos avec des différents animaux.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des caméras.

- Pas partout, m'apprit Edward. Seulement là où Zafrina juge utile d'en mettre.

- Pourquoi ce tigre est tout seul ? Questionnai-je en désignant un écran à droite.

Edward regarda là où je lui montrais, et il me dit.

- Kira attend des petits, elle va bientôt mettre bas, et on l'a éloignée du reste du groupe pour ça.

- Des petits ? Mais c'est super ! M'émerveillai-je.

- Pour un zoo, oui.

- Il y a d'autres naissances de prévues ?

- Il y a Gloria, l'hippo, et puis un grand ours brun, et un panda, également. Sans oublier l'éléphante, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Ainsi qu'une girafe, et un zèbre. Ah, et puis il y a plusieurs singes, aussi.

- Tant que ça ? M ais c'est énorme pour un zoo !

- C'est vrai. Zafrina aime à penser que c'est parce que le zoo est agréable pour les animaux.

- Le zoo est cool, c'est sûr.

- Hmm.. On a envie d'y croire à ta façon de le dire, ironisa Edward.

Je souris gentiment, car il avait raison.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ces animaux seraient mieux dans leur environnement naturel. Ce zoo a beau être extra.. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'une grosse cage.

- C'est un point de vue.

- Que tu ne partages pas ? M'enquis-je.

- Pas tout à fait, non. Ce zoo a sauvé beaucoup des animaux qu'il abrite. Kira, par exemple.. Elle a été trouvée en Sibérie, à moitié tuée par un braconnier qui n'y a finalement pas vue quelque chose d'intéressant. Et Rosie.. Elle, elle était dans un zoo Russe, le directeur de ce zoo la battait, la blessait avec un grand crochet qu'il abattait sur elle à chacun de ses faux pas. On a un ou deux ours blancs qui ont fait des petits, et ceux-ci survivent.. Alors que sur la banquise tout devient plus difficile, avec le réchauffement climatique. On a retrouvé deux des ours pris dans des pièges étant petits, leur mère abattue par des chasseurs, ces deux là ont été soignés et amenés ici il y a maintenant huit ans. C'est la femelle là qui attend des petits. Elle n'aurait pas survécu dans la forêt. Elle était trop blessée, et quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas été.. Un ourson ne survit pas longtemps sans sa mère. C'est sûr que tous ne sont pas dans ce cas, certains viennent de la nature, mais pour les autres.. Ce zoo est bien plus qu'une grosse cage.

J'observai Edward avec attention. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le tableau des commandes, dans le vide. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il pensait pleinement ce qu'il disait, et je devais avouer qu'il avait raison. Ce zoo n'était pas qu'une grosse cage, pour les animaux qu'il avait sauvés.

- Tu aimes ce zoo, pas vrai ? Relevai-je.

Mon coéquipier posa les yeux sur moi, comme s'il se rappelait de ma présence.

- Les animaux sont apaisants. Ils ne sont pas faux, et je n'ai pas besoin de parler, quand je suis avec eux.

- C'est vrai. Ces animaux sont adorables.

Il sourit avec sérénité, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier doublement ce faciès qui m'était alors jusque là inconnu. Edward n'affichait pas réellement des traits sereins, habituellement, mais ce sentiment lui allait parfaitement. D'un geste lent, Edward appuya sur le bouton relevant les grilles de l'enclos provisoire dans lesquels les ours avaient été transférés. Nous observâmes les ours revenir un à un, sondant les alentours avec prudence. Edward blagua gentiment sur quelques uns d'entre eux, me racontant quelques anecdotes sympathiques sur ces animaux, et je souris à chacun de ses sourires. Edward était léger, aujourd'hui. C'était l'Edward de la plage, l'Edward de Janet Jackson, et il m'était facile de pleinement l'apprécier avec ce comportement. Lorsque 15 heures fut arrivé, nous repartîmes tous deux aux vestiaires, papotant simplement sur la journée en elle-même.

- Nous n'avons finalement pas eu besoin de la serviette, fis-je remarquer en rangeant mes affaires.

- Garde la pour demain, entendis-je.

Je fermai la porte de mon casier pour apercevoir Zafrina, et celle-ci nous fit un sourire radieux.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée, tous les deux ? Quémanda-t-elle.

- Excellente, répondis-je sans même y réfléchir.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi à cette réponse, et je ne retins pas un léger rougissement.

- Travailler ici te plaît, pour le moment ? Me demanda ma boss.

- Très, c'est agréable de côtoyer ces animaux.

- Je t'en prie, Chérie, appelle-les par leur prénom, je ne suis pas sûre que James, Benjamin et Edward apprécient.

Je ris alors qu'Edward se plaignait légèrement de l'insinuation.

- Allons, allons, le calma-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que je t'apprécie, mon cher.

Mon coéquipier lui sourit.

- Il vous faudra des affaires de rechanges, pour demain, nous apprti Zafrina. Je pensais vous mettre avec les manchots, ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un n'a pas prit le temps de les nourrir de près.

- Vraiment ? M'enthousiasmai-je.

- Oui. Je te procurerai une combinaison. Tu fais un 36/38, non ?

- Yep, répondis-je.

- Et bien c'est parfait. Ce sera dans ton casier demain à la première heure.

- Je garde la serviette alors ? Souris-je.

- Il vaut mieux, oui.

Je reposai la dite serviette dans mon compartiment sous les yeux de ma chef, et celle-ci nous sourit.

- Bon allez, je vous laisse. Rentrez bien. A demain les enfants.

- A demain Zafrina !

Cette dernière s'en alla, et je souris à l'idée de côtoyer les manchots dès demain. Edward rit légèrement devant mon entrain à peine contenu, et je ne relevai pas. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé de nous changer, nous prîmes ensemble le chemin du parking.

- Bon, et bien.. A demain, dis-je à mon coéquipier une fois arrivée près de nos voitures.

- A demain, répondit-il.

- A moins que l'on ne se voie ce soir sur la plage, fis-je remarquer.

- C'est possible que j'y aille, oui. Ta mère vient chez moi, aujourd'hui ?

- Il me semble qu'elle y est déjà. Jusque vingt heures.

- Ah d'accord.

Je lui souris, et il me répondit par le même faciès.

- A plus tard, Isabella, finit-il par me dire.

- A plus tard, Monsieur Edward.

Je montai dans ma voiture sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, mais le vis secouer la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, dans ma direction. Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer face à cette vision de lui si agréable à vivre. J'appréciais cet Edward beaucoup plus que l'autre, c'était indéniable.

Je pris la route après quelques minutes, chantant les paroles de la musique que le lecteur avait enclenchée. A savoir _Barbie Girl, _de _**Aqua**_. Cette musique me fit penser à Aaron, et par extension à tous mes frères. Ces stupides me manquaient, il fallait l'avouer. Je les appellerai ce soir, me promis-je.

Je souris en tournant dans mon pâté de maison, car cela faisait longtemps qu'une journée n'avait pas été juste agréable. Pas de prises de tête, pas d'emmerdeurs. Je ne fis pas attention aux gens dans la rue en me garant dans notre allée, et relevai les yeux vers le garage. Je me figeai en l'apercevant. Je sortis rapidement de ma voiture pour le regarder dans son entièreté. _Foutues pourritures._

Sur la porte de notre garage avait été taguée une phrase, une seule. En rouge.

« **CASSEZ-VOUS, PARASITES !** »

* * *

><p><em><strong> Le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur, bien sûr ! :D<strong>_

_**Hmm.. Je ne sais que dire après ce chapitre.  
><strong>__**On a eu beaucoup d'Edward dans celui-ci, avec un peu plus d'Edward/Bella.  
><strong>__**Assez calme, ce chapitre. J'ai gardé les trucs agaçants pour la fin. :)**_

_**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas étouffé, en tout cas, et puis que ça vous a plu.  
>N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. <strong>_

_**Pour ce qui est de la suite.. Prochainement. Dans moins d'un mois. :)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, en tout cas. & Puis soyez heureux.  
><strong>__**Bonne fin de semaine, de vacances pour certaines. **_

_**A une prochaine. **_

_**Peace.**_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Jamais très loin

_**Salut tout le monde, **_

_**Je ne sais pas par où commencer, ni même ce que je dois dire exactement. Ca fait à peu près une éternité que je n'ai pas posté, et j'en suis la première désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gérer école/fanfics, ces derniers temps, et ça m'a fait prendre un retard monstre.**_

_**Je suis désolée pour tout ça, même si les mots ne changent rien. Je ne peux pas trop faire grand chose, non plus. Cette année me fait entamer les choses sérieuses, et moi qui n'ai jamais eu besoin de réviser de toute ma vie me surprend à penser que ça pourrait être pas mal d'essayer. Bref, j'ai la tête ailleurs la plupart du temps, et beaucoup moins dans l'idée de me poser devant un de mes chapitres. Je m'excuse pour l'attente. **_

_**Cela dit ce n'est pas parce que je prends du temps que cette fiction va être abandonnée. Que ce soit celle-ci ou **Une amitié fraternelle** d'ailleurs. Ca prendra du temps, mais j'y arriverai. Pour celles que ça intéressent vraiment, vous aurez toujours une suite, sachez le. On se donne rendez vous dans dix ans, donc. ;) **_

_**Plus sérieusement.. Voici la suite qui s'est faîte tellement attendre. Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ici. Et la dernière, aussi. Mais après quatre mois, je voulais surprendre avec cette publication, et envoyer des mails de réponse m'aurait grillée. Excuse bidon, me direz vous, mais pour le coup, elle est parfaitement vraie. **_

_**Je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutien, votre patience. Votre intérêt, également. J'adore vous voir émettre des hypothèses, ou pour certaines partir dans des délires carrément inquiétants. Vous me faîtes vraiment rire, vous êtes adorables.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier Claire, qui reste la fille qui demande toujours la suite en sifflotant. Flo, qui est toujours là pour m'entendre tergiverser, et ce des heures durant. Assya, qui pas plus tard qu'hier m'a envoyé le PDF de cette fiction. Beaucoup, beaucoup de filles géniales. Merci à toutes.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec cette suite, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. Je vous mets un petit résumé un peu plus bas, pour vous remettre dans le bain, et on se retrouve en bas. **_

_**Hakuna Matata. ;) **_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~.*o*.~<strong>**~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~**** **

****« ****Tous les enfants connaissent les fables de La Fontaine. Il serait bon que les professeurs expliquent le lien entre Esope et La Fontaine, le Noir et le Blanc. Dire aux élèves que l'intelligence n'a pas de couleur, c'est éduquer contre le racisme avec sensibilité, intelligence et humour. **»**

**Lilian Thuram**

********~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~****~.*o*.~********

* * *

><p><em>Bella vient de rentrer du zoo, où elle a passé une très bonne journée en compagnie d'Edward. Ses frères sont toujours absents, et il n'y a qu'elle et Nawel, à la maison. Emmett est - quant à lui - en Espagne, avec son oncle. On se retrouve donc ici au moment où Bella arrive devant chez elle, et voit le tag ci-dessous, sur sa porte de garage.. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

« ** CASSEZ-VOUS, PARASITES !** »

Je claquai la portière de la Golf avec hargne, y laissant mes affaires. Je passai devant la porte de garage graffitée et allai m'assurer que ma mère n'était pas à la maison.

- Yemma ? Appelai-je. Yemma, t'es là ?

Aucune réponse. Bien, au moins elle n'avait pas eu affaire à des abrutis assez profonds pour aller taguer mon garage. Je regardai par le salon, et observer le jardin. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

_Keops. _Où était Keops ?

Je courus dans le jardin, alertai par l'absence du rottweiler. Il était toujours collé à la fenêtre, quand il entendait la voiture arriver.

- Keops ?! Criai-je. Keops, où est ce que tu es ?!

J'allai jusqu'à sa niche, mais la trouvai vide. La panique s'empara de moi à ce moment là. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé ? Pas mon chien. Pas Keops.

- KEOPS ? Hurlai-je.

- Là, là, Miss Bella.

Je me retournai précipitamment pour apercevoir mon chien, accompagné d'une dame âgée, de l'autre côté de la clôture.

- Keops, fis-je avec soulagement.

Je tapai ma cuisse, et il comprit, sautant la barrière de bois de notre jardin afin de venir jusqu'à moi. Je m'accroupis pour lui caresser le crâne, le chien posant sa patte sur ma jambe désormais pliée.

- Tu m'as fait peur, pauvre blond, lui dis-je.

Je relevai la tête vers l'extrémité de notre propriété, observant la vieille femme qui s'y trouvait. Celle-ci affichait un sourire rassurant, tandis que ses traits semblaient emprunts d'une certaine affection.

- Merci, merci beaucoup, la remerciai-je.

- C'est normal, ma petite.

- Pourquoi n'était-il pas chez nous ? Il a sauté la barrière ? Questionnai-je en me relevant.

- Non, il a aboyé lorsqu'il a vu du mouvement près de votre garage, et l'un des trois garçons est arrivé et a ouvert la petite porte de devant. Elle n'était pas fermée. Le chien est sorti, et les trois garçons ont ris en essayant de le frapper. C'est à ce moment que je suis intervenue, votre chien grognait, mais il s'est arrêté en m'apercevant. Je l'ai pris chez moi en attendant votre retour, Miss Bella. Ces trois petits garnements ne lui voulaient pas du bien..

- Vous connaissez ces garçons ? Ils ont réussi à le frapper ?

- Ils ne l'ont pas touché. Pour les tagueurs, je ne les ai pas reconnus, mais il faut dire que je ne connais que très peu de monde, ici, et encore moins les petits garnements.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, Madame.. ?

- Madame Bloom. Mais tu peux m'appeler Elyna.

- Vous êtes une voisine ?

- Oui, j'habite la maison juste à côté. Ta mère vient m'aider, quelques fois.

- Ah oui ?

Elle opina d'un signe de tête, avant d'ajouter.

- Nous parlons souvent, et parfois elle m'invite à venir boire un thé, chez vous.

- Je ne savais pas.

Yemma ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

- Je suis désolée, pour votre porte de garage.

J'observai la vieille femme en face de moi. Elle avait bien soixante cinq ans, si ce n'était plus. Elle portait une robe à motif floral, avec un châle de laine blanche. Ses cheveux blancs étaient tressés sur l'arrière de sa tête, alors qu'elle avait maquillé ses yeux d'un simple coup de mascara. Son visage prêtait à lui faire la conversation, je n'étais pas étonnée que Yemma lui parle sans crainte. _Yemma.._

- S'il vous plaît.. Ne dîtes rien à ma mère, à propos du garage. Ni même à mon père. Je vais le nettoyer, je.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

- C'est du vandalisme, tu le sais ?

- Oui, j'en ai conscience. Simplement nous sommes ici depuis deux mois à peine, je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'embarque dans ce genre de conflits.

- On dirait que les conflits ont déjà commencés.

- S'il vous plaît..

Madame Bloom m'observa, ses yeux bleus pales balayant mon visage tandis que sa bouche fit une petite moue attristée.

- Je ne dirai rien. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé, ni rien de cassé, alors je me tairai pour cette fois.

- Je vous remercie.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai quelques affaires à régler.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie.

- Peut-être nous reverrons nous en de meilleures occasions, sourit-elle.

- Je l'espère.

Elle me fit un dernier signe de tête, puis s'éloigna. J'observai mon chien un instant, soulagée qu'il aille bien.

_Qui étaient ces trois fouteurs de merde ? _

Les Newton, sans hésiter. Foutus connards. Je reniflai avec dédain, si ces abrutis pensaient m'avoir à l'usure, ils se foutaient le doigt dans l'œil. J'avais grandit avec plusieurs garçons, aussi chiants soient les Newton, ils n'arriveraient pas à égaler mes frères et mes cousins - même pas en rêve - et me faire jeter l'éponge.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et retournai vers le garage. Je lus une nouvelle fois cette phrase des plus sympathiques, et décidai d'appeler mon cousin. Pour s'amuser à taguer des hangars entiers, il devait forcément savoir comment se débarrasser de ces conneries.

- _Allô ? _

- Hey Selim, c'est Bella.

_- Ah, salut toi ! Comment va ? _

- Ca va et toi ?

_- Tranquille, tranquille. Alors ton job ? _

- Ca va aussi, répondis-je. Je m'y fais tout doucement. Et toi, les affaires ?

_- On se débrouille pas trop mal. Papa est sur un gros coup en ce moment. _

- Ah ouais ? Quel genre de voiture ?

_- Je sais pas vraiment. Il m'a juste dit que c'était un petit bijou, et que ça vaudrait tout l'or du monde dans quelques semaines. _

- Bizarre..

_- Tu l'as dit. Mais bon, tu connais le padre, il est bizarre. _

- Tu tiens ça de lui, je crois.

_- Attention à ce que tu dis, Blanche Neige. T'es la pire bizarre d'entre nous tous, avec ta peau blanche._

_-_ Ma peau blanche te dit..

_- Bref, tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ou tu m'appelais parce que ma voix des plus suaves te manquait ? _Me coupa-t-il.

- Un peu des deux, tu le sais bien. Ta voix me manque, tu me manques. Ta beauté incompréhensible, sans oublier ta connerie profonde..

Mon cousin rit légèrement à l'autre bout de la ligne, et ça me fit sourire. J'aimais beaucoup mes cousins de Columbia. Selim était l'aîné de la fratrie, à l'âge de 24 ans. Enfin, lui et Assya, jumeaux et aînés.

- Non, plus sérieusement, repris-je, je suis un peu embêtée. Si je voulais nettoyer un tag sur du PVC, je ferais comment ?

_- Hmm.. Tout dépend de la peinture avec laquelle on a tagué ça._

Je posai mon doigt sur la peinture, et frottai ensuite mon index de mon pouce.

- Ca m'a l'air bien costaud, grimaçai-je. Peut-être de la glycéro, ou de l'acrylique.. Je sais pas vraiment, mais vu comme ça brille, je penche pour de la glycéro.

_- Dans ce cas le mieux, si tu veux pas te défoncer à gratter des heures durant, c'est le White Spirit. _

- Et si j'en ai pas ?

_- Achète en, y en a partout. Mais je pense que ton père en a. Vous êtes tout le temps en train de repeindre et tout, même toi tu peins, t'as pas de white ? _

- Non, j'ai que des blacks à la maison, ironisai-je.

_- Ha-Ha, pauvre xénophobe va. _

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bref. White Spirit ?

_- C'est le mieux. Ou du dissolvant. Mais je pense pas que ça t'aide beaucoup si c'est de la glycéro. Il va falloir que tu frottes, Blanche Neige. _

- Cool. Tu sais à quel point Blanche Neige aime frotter.. Il fut un temps où elle nettoyait toutes les marches du château une à une, et à la main s'il te plaît.

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle est douée cette Blanche Neige._

- Tu l'as dit.

_- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je dois te laisser ma belle, j'ai encore du travail. _

- Ca marche. Et merci pour le tuyau.

_- Pas d'quoi. Tu passes quand chez nous ? _

- Honnêtement ? Je sais pas.

_- Mouais.._

- On se voit au mariage d'Assya, au pire, c'est pas si loin.

_- Ô joie, le mariage d'Assya.. _

- Pauvre jaloux.

_- Non mais c'est ma sœur, tu comprends pas toi. _

- Hmm.. Non, non, je comprends pas. Si une fille pouvait prendre un ou deux de mes frères, ça m'arrangerait. Je la paie, s'il le faut.

Selim rit une nouvelle fois, et j'en fus contente. Lui et Assya avaient toujours été très proches, et depuis le départ de celle-ci pour la fac de New York, et son annonce de mariage, mon cousin avait un peu de mal. J'étais sûre que ça lui passerait, c'était juste le temps qu'il digère la nouvelle.

_- Tu pleureras le jour où une fille te prendra un de tes abrutis de frères._

- Probablement, mais ça faut pas le dire. Pis tu seras là pour moi, le jour là, non ?

_- Toujours. _

Je souris.

- Bon allez, je t'embête pas plus longtemps. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde pour moi, et dis aux garçons que je les appellerai probablement ce soir ou demain.

_- Ca marche. Bon aprem Bells. _

- A toi aussi, Selim. Besos.

_- Toi-même._

Il raccrocha, et j'en fis de même. J'ouvris la porte du garage, et pénétrai celui-ci, à la recherche de White Spirit. Il était vrai qu'à cause de nos nombreux déménagements, plus le boulot de mon père en tant que maçon, nous avions toujours une bouteille qui traînait. J'espérai que cette habitude n'avait pas été perdue. J'ouvris les cartons se trouvant au fond du garage, y recherchant une bouteille. J'aperçus un bouchon au fond de la boîte, et l'attrapai. En relevant la main, je sentis une lame couper ma peau, me faisant jurer.

- Putain !

J'observai mon avant bras, ouvert sur plusieurs centimètres, et vis le cutter laissé dans le carton. La plaie causée par la lame de celui-ci était superficielle, mais ça n'empêchait pas mon sang de couler. J'attrapai la bouteille de White Spirit qui se trouvait bien au fond du carton, avant de sortir de mon garage. Lorsque je refermai la porte, j'entendis.

- Oh, qu'est ce que tu t'aies fait ?

Je sursautai, lâchai la porte en me retournant, et tombai sur le regard d'Edward.

- Je me suis coupée, répondis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils en essayant d'attraper mon bras, mais je me dégageai.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.

Mon coéquipier écarquilla les yeux face à mon ton, mais je m'en moquais.

- Tu devrais soigner ça, fit-il finalement remarquer.

- Ouais.

Je repris la porte du garage, et la baissai dans son intégralité. J'entendis Edward hoqueter de surprise dans mon dos, et la colère que j'avais ressentie à la découverte de ce graffiti refit surface.

- Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ? Interrogea Edward.

- C'est toi qui demande ça ? Sûrement tes abrutis de potes, lançai-je.

- Quels potes ?

- Les Newton, qui d'autre ? C'est toi qui leur as dit que j'habitais ici ?

Je croisai les yeux d'Edward, qui semblait déboussolé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es le seul avec Emmett à savoir que j'habite ici. Cette maison précise. Emmett ne ferait pas ça.

- Mais moi non plus, se défendit Edward.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, la dernière fois que j'ai vu les Newton au lycée, et au self, c'était à ta table.

- Qu'est ce que t'insinues, là ? Tu penses que je leur ai donné ton adresse pour qu'ils viennent chez toi ?

- J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es l'un des seuls qui sachent où j'habite, et que les trois connards qui ont fait ça ont aussi essayé de frapper mon chien ! Heureusement que ma mère n'était pas là, qu'est ce qu'ils auraient fait, sinon ? M'énervai-je.

Edward fronça les sourcils devant ma colère, et je passai devant lui sans plus chercher.

- Mais tu crois quoi ? S'emporta-t-il. Que les Newton sont mes potes ? Que je suis assez con pour leur demander de venir vandaliser chez toi ? Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que tu peux pas saquer mes frères ! Crachai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Parce que depuis notre arrivée tu laisses tout passer lorsqu'il s'agit de nous emmerder mes frères et moi ! La peinture, la voiture, et maintenant ma maison ?! Depuis notre arrivée, l'idée que mes frères soient noirs t'a fait agir différemment. Voilà pourquoi tu ferais ça.. Ici c'est la maison des noirs, des parasites ! Citai-je en lui montrant la porte. Et tout ça, ce comportement à la con, que ce soit bien clair.. Ca me dégoute !

Mon coéquipier se tut, ses yeux balayant mon visage avec une déception non feinte. Son visage se ferma après ça, et, sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons. Il partit sans un regard en arrière, ses poings se serrant sur le côté de son corps. Je le regardai s'éloigner, et déjà le regret se fit ressentir. Il disparut au coin de la rue, et je jurai contre moi-même. J'entrai chez moi et allai jusqu'à la cuisine pour enlever le sang qui couler le long de mon bras. J'attrapai une vieille éponge ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau par la suite, et après avoir attaché mes cheveux, partis nettoyer la porte de mon garage. Ces abrutis avaient trouvé une bonne peinture, je mis trois bonnes heures à tout enlever. Frottant plus que de raison, exorcisant ma colère. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, le chien à mes pieds, il me fut difficile de ne pas penser à Edward Cullen.

_Etait-il réellement capable de faire ce dont je l'avais accusé ? _

Je ne pensais pas. Edward n'avait peut-être jamais agis lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous créer des problèmes à mes frères et moi, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu participer non plus. Il avait été si gentil aujourd'hui, et ce graffiti avait tout gâché. J'avais tout gâché. _Merde._

Lorsque le garage fut à nouveau propre, je soupirai lourdement et rentrai chez moi. Je jetai la bouteille de détergeant désormais vide, ainsi que l'éponge qui était totalement bousillée. Je sortis chercher mes affaires dans la voiture, et appelai mon chien afin qu'il me suive à l'intérieur. Je grimpai l'escalier pour aller jusque dans ma chambre, et regardai l'heure. _18h30. _Yemma ne rentrerait que dans une heure et demie, et je n'avais absolument rien à faire. Je filai changer mon pantalon pour un short en jeans, et mon gilet pour un simple débardeur vert foncé. Je lâchai mes cheveux, passant ma main dans ceux-ci avec lassitude. Je pris mon iPod que j'avais laissé sur mon canapé, et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée.

- Keops, tu viens mon gros ?

Le chien suivit lorsque je passai dans le jardin, prenant une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine auparavant, j'allai vérifier que la petite porte du jardin – celle qui donnait sur le devant de la maison – était bien fermée, et sautai la barrière de bois afin d'aller à la plage. Pieds nus, je marchai sur quelques mètres à même le sable fin, mettant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles en lançant _Titanium_ de _**Sia**_. Le chien s'en alla dans l'eau, et je l'observai d'un œil distrait, mes pensées tournées vers ce qui avait été fait à mon garage. Je m'assis sur le sable, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

_**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet**_  
><em>Je suis critiquée, mais toutes tes attaques ricochent<em>

_**You shoot me down, but I get up  
><strong>__Tu m'abats, mais je me relève_

Je refusais que les Newton, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, aient le pouvoir sur nous. Il était hors de question que je me laisse abattre, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Je n'avais pas été élevée dans l'idée de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par le premier abruti qui croiserait mon chemin. Cette ville pouvait continuer à nous asperger de peinture, à nous poursuivre en voiture ou bien encore à taguer mon garage, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Mes frères étaient peut-être partis, et je me retrouvais peut-être seule pour plusieurs semaines, mais ça ne changeait rien. Je serais aussi têtue que nécessaire, et redoublerais d'effort pour me défendre s'il le fallait.

_**Raise your voice,**_

_Fais toi entendre,_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones..  
><strong>__Les bâtons et les pierres peuvent peut-être briser mes os.._

J'observai l'océan. J'aurais voulu avoir le soutien de Derek, à ce sujet. Mon frère était un antre de paix à lui tout seul, malgré qu'il soit au front. Il avait toujours été sage, et raisonné lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais à l'inverse, il avait toujours été futé et prêt à mordre quand il s'agissait du bien être de ceux qui l'entouraient et le sien. Derek aurait su quoi faire, dans ce genre de situation. Se battre, abandonner.. Cependant, Derek n'était pas là. Et ses lettres ne prêtaient pas à ce que je me confie davantage à lui à ce sujet. Il fallait donc que je choisisse seule, et mon choix ne se portait jamais sur l'abandon. Je refusais de laisser tomber pour quelque chose d'aussi ignoble qu'était la xénophobie. Mes frères, et les basanés en général devaient être respectés tout autant que les autres. Nous n'étions plus au 16eme siècle, la société avait évoluée. Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique avaient connu Martin Luther King, ou bien encore John F. Kennedy. Malcom X, Rosa Parks et Angela Davis. Comment était-ce possible que la mentalité des gens soient encore si arriérée, au sujet des afro-américains ? Comment pouvaient-ils encore les considérer comme étant des « parasites » ? C'étaient des êtres humains, purement et simplement, et parfois mille fois plus respectables que les américains de pures souches. Combien de fois avais-je entendu que deux noirs ne valaient même pas un blanc ? Que les fouteurs de troubles n'étaient jamais originaires de cette nation ? Que l'immigration tuait les vraies valeurs ? Lorsque l'on voyait les valeurs que ces personnes pensaient justes, il y avait de quoi supportait l'immigration encore plus que d'habitude. Tout ça.. Tout ça, ça me dégoûtait.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,  
><strong>__Je suis blindée, rien à perdre,  
><em>_**Fire away, fire away,  
><strong>__Ouvre le feu, ouvre le feu,  
><em>_**Ricochet, you take your aim,  
><strong>__Ricochet, tu prends ta cible,_

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall,  
><strong>__Tu m'abats, mais je ne tomberai pas,_

_**I am titanium,  
><strong>__Je suis en titane,_

_**I am titanium,  
><strong>__Je suis en titane._

- Tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve, entendis-je.

Je sursautai et me remis debout sans attendre, prise au dépourvu. Je tombai sur le regard de Mike Newton alors que je retirai mon écouteur, et celui-ci me sourit, de même que les deux gars qui l'accompagnaient. Je reconnus son petit frère entre les deux, et devinai que le troisième était un cousin éloigné. Peut-être même celui qui conduisait la Jeep qu'Emmett avait abîmée de ses poings. Je serrai les dents en les apercevant, et Mike commença.

- Alors ma jolie, tu fais comme le singe qui te sert de mère et commence à nettoyer ?

Mon poing se serra de lui-même alors que j'essayai de me contenir. Ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler se révélait être particulièrement difficile, à l'heure actuelle, mais je me contins, n'affichant aucune expression particulière face à ce connard.

- On apprend votre culture, et on se met à taguer, nous aussi, rit Bryan Newton.

- Ouais, ajouta l'autre abruti dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. On fait comme tous ces bâtards de noirs et on salit les murs.

- Tu as trouvé notre tag réussi ? Sourit Mike.

- J'ai déjà vu mieux, répondis-je d'un ton détaché. La prochaine fois essayez de vous taguer la face l'un l'autre, vous pourrez peut-être arranger vos sales têtes.

Le sourire des Newton disparu, et j'ajoutai avec un plaisir non feint.

- La laideur tient de famille, chez vous ? C'est associé à la connerie, peut-être ? Les deux pour le prix d'un ?

- Qu'est ce que tu parles, salope, cracha Bryan.

Je lui fis un petit sourire poli, et Mike ajouta.

- C'est qu'elle mordrait presque.

- Moi non, mais lui oui, répliquai-je en tapotant ma cuisse.

Le chien vint se placer à ma droite en montrant les crocs, et Mike ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui est génétique, de ton côté ? Oh .. Oh mais attends.. Tu n'es pas de leur famille. Est-ce que tu connais au moins tes vrais parents ? Ou est ce que ceux-ci t'ont abandonnée petite quand ils ont vu que tu serais, de toute façon, trop décevante ?

Je souris à sa réplique. C'était bas, mais malheureusement pour eux ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je souffrais.

- Ouais, ils m'ont laissée chez ma famille de noir lorsqu'ils ont vu tes parents procréer. Ils ont eu peur que je devienne aussi conne que tu ne l'es, et ont préféré me refiler à un ou deux négros, histoire qu'ils rattrapent le coup. Tes parents n'y ont pas pensé, pour toi ? Ou alors ils sont eux aussi trop cons pour t'avoir gardé ? Soyons honnête, vos parents ne doivent pas être très fute-fute pour avoir élever de tels imbéciles que vous..

- Ferme ta gueule, petite conne, s'énerva Newton.

- Et sinon quoi, pauvre chien ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Newton se rapprocha de moi et Keops grogna de manière menaçante.

- Un problème ? Entendis-je.

Je me retournai pour voir Edward Cullen. Ce dernier était torse nu, transpirant alors que les écouteurs pendaient autour de son cou. Il venait visiblement de s'arrêter de courir.

- Casse-toi, Cullen, cracha le troisième gars.

Mais Edward n'en fit rien, son regard se posa sur moi alors qu'il me demandait.

- Isabella ?

- T'as pas compris, on t'a dit de te casser, Cullen ! Répéta Mike.

- Les Newton sont venus me faire partager leur savoir vivre, répondis-je d'un ton ironique.

- J'ignorai qu'ils en avaient, me dit Edward en arrivant à mes côtés.

- Tu ne loupes rien, argumentai-je en me tournant à nouveau vers les Newton. Ces trois attardés ne sont pas très gratifiant, en réalité.

- T'as dit quoi, pauvre pute ? S'énerva Bryan.

- Voyons, voyons, tempéra Edward, Bryan.. Ne parle pas de ton frère de cette façon.

Je me retins de rire à l'insinuation, et Mike Newton sortit les griffes.

- Toi tu vas pas commencer ou sinon je te ..

- Tu me quoi, Mike ? Tu me fais une pipe ? Très peu pour moi. Demande à ton cousin, pour ça.

Bryan adressa un regard interrogateur à son frère, et ce dernier devint rouge de honte. Tout comme ce que j'avais deviné être le dit cousin. Edward fit un pas vers Mike, le surplombant ainsi d'une bonne tête, avant de lui dire plus bas, de manière assez – il fallait l'avouer - menaçante.

- Maintenant cassez-vous, tous les trois. Et arrêtez de traîner par ici, c'est bien trop loin des jupes de ta mère. Pour ce qui est du garage.. Que je ne revois aucun coup de pute de ce genre, ou c'est à Emmett que je vous confie. Tu sais à quel point il aimerait jouer au rugby avec ta tête, à défaut de pouvoir s'amuser avec tes couilles. Celles-ci ont depuis longtemps été mangées par ce cher Ben ici présent. Enfin.. A considérer que tu en aies été doté à la naissance.

Mike observa le visage d'Edward, et fit, du venin plein la bouche.

- Qui aurait pensé que tu te retournerais à ce point, Cullen, hein.. Le grand blessé par la vie, aujourd'hui défendeur de ces négros. Qui aurait pensé que tu deviendrais si différent ?

Edward sembla désarçonné durant un instant, et je réagis pour ne pas qu'il perde la face.

- Certainement pas toi, Mike, avouons le .. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies jamais réellement pensé quoi que ce soit. C'est trop dur de penser, pas vrai ?

Mike se tourna vers moi.

- Joue la belle, t'as raison, mais dis toi qu'Edward ne sera pas toujours là.. Le jour où tu tomberas entre mes mains, tu vas prendre cher ma jolie.

- Je ne crois pas, non, reprit Edward. Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis.. Dégage.

Mike le toisa du regard, cracha à ses pieds, avant de tourner les talons. Bryan nous fit un doigt d'honneur et le soit disant Ben nous lança un regard noir. Je les observai s'éloigner, mon chien s'asseyant à mes pieds.

- Arrête de faire semblant, toi, on sait tous que t'es un peureux, lui dis-je.

Le rottweiler pencha la tête sur le côté, et je caressai son crâne de manière distraite, mes yeux se posant sur Edward Cullen. Mes remords par rapport à tout à l'heure s'accentuèrent, compte tenu de comment il venait d'agir. _Lui qui n'avait jamais pris la défense d'Emmett venait de prendre la mienne._ Mon camarade passa une main sur son épaule, agrippant celle-ci de ses doigts, le regard vide, comme ailleurs.

- Ca va ?

Il prit une seconde pour se reconnecter avec le moment présent, et ses deux pupilles d'un vert déstabilisant se posant sur moi, semblant soucieuses.

- Ouais. Toi ?

- Ca va, assurai-je.

- Ils ne t'ont pas touchée ?

Je secouai la tête, et Edward soupira légèrement. Soulagé ou blasé, c'était difficile à dire. Sans plus attendre, mon camarade remit son écouteur et s'apprêta à repartir. Surprise, j'arrivai cependant à le retenir par l'avant bras avant qu'il ne me passe devant, et je ne me laissai pas déstabilisée par la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Je lui dis.

- Attends..

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant mes doigts agrippés autour de son bras, et je me détachai de lui en pensant que ça le gênait. _Il ne voulait peut-être pas toucher la fille de chez les noirs, après tout._ Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua et je retirai doucement l'écouteur de son oreille afin qu'il m'entendre.

- Merci, fis-je.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, et je précisai.

- Pour les Newton. Je n'allais pas me taire, et ça aurait mal tourné.

Il garda le silence.

- Ils allaient me frapper, et tu as pris ma défense. Pour ça, je te remercie.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il allait remettre son écouteur lorsque je posai à nouveau ma main sur son avant bras.

- Et je voulais m'excuser, également, ajoutai-je.

Edward arrêta son geste.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai été stupide. Tu n'avais rien à voir là-dedans.

- Tu as dit ce que tu pensais, je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça.

- Ce n'était pas juste. Tu n'avais rien fait.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait, justement.

- Et quand bien même c'est le cas, répliquai-je, je n'avais pas à t'accuser de les avoir renseignés à mon propos. Ni même de leur avoir demandé de me chercher des problèmes, c'était complètement idiot et je le regrette.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Isabella.

- Si, je le dois. J'ai passé une très bonne journée en ta compagnie, et je n'ai pas envie que ces crétins de Newton et la colère qu'ils provoquent en moi viennent gâcher ça. S'il te plaît, excuse-moi. Je suis réellement désolée.

Le regard d'Edward se crocheta au mien, et je défis mon emprise sur son bras. Ses yeux suivirent mon mouvement, et sa main rattrapa la mienne. Avant que je n'aie pu anticiper ses gestes, ses doigts se retrouvaient sur mon avant bras, près de la plaie que m'avait laissée le cutter.

- Tu as soigné ça ? Questionna Edward.

- Oui, répondis-je. J'ai désinfecté.

- Comment tu t'es coupée ?

- J'étais en train de chercher le White Spirit et je n'ai pas fait attention sous le coup de la colère, il y avait un cutter dans le carton, mon bras s'est frotté contre. C'est un petit accident stupide.

Il lâcha doucement mon bras, et je tentai de ne pas me formaliser du picotement que laissait son toucher sur ma peau.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? M'enquis-je.

Il comprit que je ne parlais pas de ma blessure futile.

- Non, assura lentement Edward en secouant la tête. Tu as eu raison. Au moins tu as exposé ton point de vue.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non. Du tout. Je t'apprécie. Plus tout seul qu'accompagné d'Angela Weber, je l'avoue, souris-je, mais je t'apprécie.

Mon camarade sourit également, et j'appréciai ce faciès qui ne semblait pas animer son visage si souvent.

- Angela, hein ?

- Elle me sort par les yeux, avouai-je.

Il rit légèrement, sa main se baladant sur la tête de Keops, avant que ses yeux ne replongent dans les miens et qu'il reprenne un regard franc, ne quittant cependant pas son sourire.

- Je t'apprécie aussi, affirma-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir légèrement, et les yeux de mon camarade s'illuminèrent malicieusement. Le silence dura quelques instants entre nous, et je tentai de lui faire la conversation.

- Tu courais ?

- J'évacuais, oui.

- Je t'avais mis en colère ?

- Je n'ai besoin que de moi pour être en colère, assura-t-il. Il t'en faut un peu plus pour m'énerver.

- Hmm, dommage, j'aime tant énerver les gens.

Il sourit, observa la plage d'un œil distrait avant de me proposer.

- On s'assoit ?

J'hochai la tête, agréablement surprise par une telle proposition. Nous nous mîmes côtes à côtes sur le sable mouillé, au bord de l'eau, mes pieds entrant en contact avec les vagues qui venaient s'échouer avec paresse. Nous ne parlâmes pas durant plusieurs minutes, pensifs. Cependant, si Edward instaura un léger silence entre nous, ce fut aussi lui qui y mit fin.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé des lunettes. C'est pour ça que j'étais venu jusque chez toi, tout à l'heure.

Je me tournai vers lui, la tête sur mes bras que j'avais posés sur mes jambes pliées.

- Tu la veux à ce point, cette explication ? Interrogeai-je.

- Non. Enfin.. Je me demande simplement pourquoi tu as fait ça.

- C'était ton anniversaire.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi. Avec vous.

Je ne relevai pas le « vous », bien qu'il prenne mes frères en considération me fasse plaisir. Je me contentai de répondre simplement.

- Si, tu l'as été. Regarde aujourd'hui.

- Oui mais mon anniversaire c'était il y a deux jours, Bella. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui.

- Pour sûr, mais ça n'empêche que tu as été sympa avec moi. L'Edward de la plage me plait beaucoup, déclarai-je.

- L'Edward de la plage ?

J'hochai la tête dans un petit « Hum Hum », et il questionna.

- Je dois savoir qui je suis exactement sous ce surnom ?

- La première fois que l'on s'est vu. L'Edward de Janet Jackson.

- Janet Jackson, sourit mon camarade.

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire également, et il ajouta.

- Ce n'était qu'une entrevue de quelques minutes.

- Peut-être, mais tu es la première personne à qui j'ai parlé ici, et tu m'as tout de suite plu et intéressée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je me souviens avoir eu bonne espoir pour cette ville ce soir là..

Je me tus un instant, me rappelant les bonnes impressions que j'avais eues sur le bon peuple de Seabrook Island par rapport à ma rencontre avec Edward.

- Mais tu as été déçue, par la suite, reprit mon camarade en m'observant. Par moi en premier.

Je regardai son visage soucieux, comme si ma réponse lui importait vraiment.

- Je te mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas le cas, répondis-je doucement.

Il détourna le regard, semblant presque peiné.

- Je n'ai pas accepté que l'on mette mes frères à part par rapport à la couleur de leur peau. Je ne l'accepte toujours pas, d'ailleurs, mais j'apprends à me taire. Mes frères n'ont jamais rien fait de mal, et ne vous ont jamais embêtés. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ça, au début, et j'en ai encore aujourd'hui. Plus que mes propres frères, même, souris-je en me moquant légèrement de ma propre personne.

Les yeux d'Edward balayèrent mon sourire du regard, et j'ajoutai.

- Mais ça n'empêche que malgré tes pensées envers ma famille.. Tu m'as emmenée à l'infirmerie quand j'ai tourné de l'œil en Bio, et je me souviens que tu avais été extrêmement gentil avec moi, durant ce même cours. En plus tu m'as laissé te piquer le bras, et ça crois moi ça valait des lunettes, ris-je.

Je repris sans attendre, avec un peu plus de sérieux.

-Tu as également – et surtout - emmené mon petit frère à l'hôpital, en faisant en sorte qu'il soit soigné par ta mère le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu l'occasion de te remercier comme il se doit pour ceci, tu es parti au moment où Aaron est arrivé.. Et puis tu as nouveau été gentil, et tu as réussi à obtenir et à faire des photocopies de tous mes cours, alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé.

Je souris légèrement en réalisant.

- Même mes frères ne se sont pas donné cette peine, c'est pour dire.

Edward sourit lui aussi, et je finis.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que ce cadeau était approprié. Déjà ces lunettes t'allaient très bien, et puis j'avais besoin de te remercier. Pour moi, pour ta gentillesse, et puis pour mon petit frère. Je n'aurais pas su le soigner instantanément, comme tu l'as fait. Et Dieu sait à quel point je n'aime pas voir la souffrance dans les yeux des gens que j'aime.

Mon camarade garda le silence à mes aveux, et je l'observai. Son regard était posé à l'horizon, sur l'Océan Atlantique qui se faisait entendre au loin. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ses deux iris ainsi illuminées, et me raisonnais en déviant mon regard afin de ne pas me faire prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage. Cependant, mon attention fut attirée par l'épaule gauche d'Edward, et plus précisément par son tatouage. Celui que je n'avais pu voir dans son intégralité la dernière fois était aujourd'hui des plus exposés.

**VII-I-II-XVIII-IX-V-XII**

Des chiffres romains ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir signifier ?

Ca ne pouvait pas être une date de naissance, ni même deux dates de naissances mises côtes à côtes. Je sursautai en sentant mon chien – mouillé évidemment – se frotter contre mon bras nu.

- Oouh, Keops, tu mériterais qu'on te fasse cuire et qu'on te mange avec du ketchup, quand tu fais des trucs comme ça, dis-je à l'animal.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas et remua le sable mouillé de sa grosse patte. Je soupirai faussement et frottai les oreilles de mon gros toutou.

- Tu penses qu'il allait leur sauter dessus, tout à l'heure ? Questionna Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui et captai son regard curieux.

- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Ce chien est un gros peureux les trois quart du temps, mais il montre les crocs quand il s'agit de défendre. Il est un peu blond sur les bords, tu vois, lui fis-je en désignant son menton caramel. Il n'a jamais été poussé à bout, alors je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait mordu.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est tant mieux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, ces abrutis de Newton auraient trouvé le moyen de nous accuser lui et moi.

- C'est vrai. Les Newton ne reculent devant rien lorsqu'il s'agit d'emmerder les gens.

- Rassurant.

- Désolé, grimaça-t-il.

- Non, au moins je sais. Je vais y arriver. J'aurais simplement voulu avoir mes frères, ou Emmett, en soutien. Ca aurait été plus .. sécurisant.

Mes pensées allèrent à Jefferson et Aaron, ces deux malabars qui aimaient se battre ensemble trois fois par jour, histoire de s'amuser.

- Je suis là si tu veux, souffla Edward. Ils ne te toucheront pas si je suis avec toi.

- C'est gentil, lui dis-je. Mais ce sont tes amis, et ..

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, me coupa-t-il afin que ce soit clair. Je n'ai pas de véritable ami, si ce n'est Emmett.

Je ne relevai pas cet aveu, bien que j'en fus quelque peu soulagée. Emmett était quelqu'un de bien, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Savoir qu'Edward avait exclusivement accordé son amitié à mon ami à moi aussi était rassurant.

- Quand bien même.. Tu ne peux pas toujours être avec moi, souris-je.

Edward me sourit également, à nouveau silencieux. Je posai mes yeux sur l'océan, observant le soleil se refléter sur celui-ci. Je me sentais étrangement bien, en ce début de soirée, sur la plage, aux côtés d'Edward Cullen. Le silence n'était pas gênant, ni même pesant. Bien au contraire, il était apaisant. Simplement perturber par le bruit des vagues et des légers clapotis de l'eau qui mouvait à mes pieds. La paix. Enfin, à Seabrook Island, je ressentis un peu de paix. Je me tournai vers mon voisin pour l'observer en catimini, et tombai sur ses yeux verts. Je rougis instantanément en tentant piteusement de prendre la parole pour sauver les apparences, mais il me devança.

- J'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Si « Edward de la plage » est mon surnom pour quand je suis ce que tu estimes comme gentil.. Qu'est ce que c'est, quand je ne le suis pas ?

_Hmm.. Super Lunatique ? _

- Je ne t'en ai pas encore trouvé, mentis-je.

- Est-ce que tu rougis ?

- Non, répondis-je du tac o tac.

- Si tu le fais. Est-ce que tu serais en train de me mentir, Isabella ?

- Aucunement, Monsieur Edward.

Il sourit en s'arrêtant, et je lui rendis la gentillesse. Son téléphone se mit à sonner à ce moment là, et il le sortit de sa poche en fronçant les sourcils.

- Allô ? … Oh, Angela.

Je me crispai à ce nom, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Ce dernier secoua la tête en souriant, et parla avec Weber.

- Ca va et toi ? … Hum hum… Ouais, ouais c'est vrai… Ce soir ? Non, pas ce soir, je peux pas…

J'observai Edward discuter avec la pimbêche. _Je n'avais même pas son numéro, moi._ Angela Weber m'horripilait au plus au point, et savoir qu'elle avait le numéro d'Edward alors que moi je ne l'avais pas déclenchait en moi une jalousie des plus puériles. Je retroussai le nez à cette pensée, et reposai les yeux sur mon chien, ne prêtant pas plus attention à mon camarade. Je me remis debout en enlevant mon iPod de ma poche, le posant avec mes écouteurs un peu plus loin sur le sable. J'avançai, dos à Edward, vers l'eau, trempant d'abord mes pieds, avant de finalement y aller jusqu'à mi-cuisse, juste en dessous de mon short. Les petites vagues venaient contre la peau de ma jambe, et je passai la paume de mes mains sur la surface de l'eau. Touchant sans réellement le faire celle-ci.

Je pensais à mes frères. Il fallait que je les appelle. Ca faisait moins d'une semaine qu'ils étaient partis, et ils me manquaient plus que de raison. _Plus que je leur avouerai, en tout cas._ Nous n'avions jamais été séparés, et cette première fois était des plus bizarre.

- A quoi tu penses ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai sur ma gauche pour apercevoir Edward, désormais tout près de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver.

- A mes vacances sans mes frères, répondis-je en reposant les yeux sur l'eau.

- Ils te manquent ? S'enquit maladroitement Edward.

- Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, je suis la première à me plaindre qu'ils me collent, et puis en fait..

Je souris légèrement, pensive. J'avais reçu des messages de Jeff et Zack, ils s'amusaient. C'était le principal.

- Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas, chez toi, Bella.

- Mais encore ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes frères biologiques, je veux dire.. C'est flagrant.

- Tu penses ? Me moquai-je. Je bronze moins vite, c'est pour ça.

- N'importe quoi, sourit Edward.

Il secoua la tête doucement, gardant le silence en posant son regard sur l'horizon. J'avouai dans un murmure.

- Je les connais depuis toujours. J'ai grandi avec ma famille. Réellement. Je n'ai jamais connu qu'eux.

Je vis Edward tourner la tête vers moi, mais je ne le regardai pas. Je passai mes mains sous l'eau, triturant mes doigts.

- Ca te fait mal, de parler de ça ? Questionna doucement Edward.

- Pas vraiment. Ce sont mes frères, Nawel et Jackson sont mes parents. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Personne ne me l'enlèvera.. Juste qu'une partie de moi sait que je ne suis pas leur sang. Tu sais, c'est toujours la petite partie de ta personne, au plus profond de ton esprit, qui est là pour te rappeler des trucs qui sont sensibles, et qui parfois font mal.

Je regardai brièvement Edward, lui souriant maladroitement pour sauver les apparences. Je reposai rapidement les yeux sur mes mains, sous l'eau.

- Mais enfin.. Tout ça n'est pas important, finis-je.

Je laissai tomber les mains de chaque côté de mon corps, voulant arrêter de penser à ça. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward toucher les miens sous l'eau, hésitant, et bientôt sa main attrapa la mienne. Sa paume collée à ma peau électrisée par son toucher. Je tournai la tête vers lui, surprise, et tombai ses yeux emplis de compassion.

- Si ça l'est, souffla-t-il. Tout ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui est important, Isabella, et ça m'intéresse.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, les larmes aux yeux, et Edward Cullen serra un peu plus ma main de la sienne. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, silencieux, main dans la main. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et pour être honnête, à ce moment là, je m'en fichais. J'étais bien, sereine. Si je me concentrais sur le contact d'Edward, je pouvais sentir son pouls, contre ma peau. Son touché enflammait mon épiderme, mais, en parallèle, il m'apaisait. Si j'avais eu mal durant un instant à cause de mes souvenirs, la douleur avait disparue désormais. Remplacée par la douceur de sa main.

Tous les deux, ainsi silencieux et debout face à l'immensité qu'était l'Océan Atlantique, je retrouvai la paix.

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Yemma

Je frappai à la porte, et attendis que l'on me donne l'autorisation de rentrer. Autorisation qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. J'entrai dans la chambre du jeune Cullen, et souris à ce dernier.

- Je..

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, Nawel, me coupa celui-ci dans un petit sourire en coin.

Je me tus. Il commençait à bien me connaître.

- Sûr ? Questionnai-je.

- Absolument.

- Bien..

J'agrippai mon sac, hésitante.

- Puis-je vous parler une seconde, Monsieur Edward ?

- Bien sûr. Mais n'avions nous pas convenu de supprimer ce « Monsieur » et de privilégier le « tu » ?

- Si, désolée.

- Ce n'est rien.

J'avançai dans la chambre, et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je sortis les feuilles que j'avais prises avec moi de la maison, et le montrai au jeune Edward.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-il.

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait pour vous.

- Pour moi ?

J'hochai la tête, et m'avançai vers Edward.

- Je t'en prie, assis toi, proposa-t-il en me désignant le pied de son lit.

J'allai m'asseoir à son côté, désireuse de bien me faire comprendre avant de lui dire ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Je me tournai vers le fils de Madame Esmée, et observai ses yeux curieux.

- Il faut que vous sachiez, Monsieur Edward..

- Nawel, me rappela-t-il.

- Pardon.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, m'obligeant à me reprendre.

- Donc.. Il faut que tu saches, Edward, que j'ai beaucoup parlé avec ta mère.

Il se crispa instantanément, mais je continuai.

- Et qu'elle m'a parlé de ce qui est arrivé. De ce qui t'est arrivé. Et comment tu as vécu depuis. Elle n'a parlé que pour toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ses mots pour la comprendre elle, crois-moi. Le fait est que j'ai compris que tu avais, depuis, un avis assez arrêté sur certaines personnes. Un bon nombre de personne, d'ailleurs, et nous savons tous les deux par quel critère tu sembles les juger. Tes parents ne paraissent pas avoir saisi ça, par contre..

- Nawel..

- Tant mieux, ainsi tu ne dois de rendre de compte à personne, si tu viens à vouloir changer d'avis.

Edward s'arrêta de parler, surpris par mes mots.

- Je veux aussi que tu saches que je ne t'oblige à rien, bien au contraire. Simplement que.. Que je pense que tu es trop jeune pour te torturer ainsi. La vie est dure. Tellement dure même. Mais je ne t'apprends rien..

Le fils de Madame Esmée m'observa, cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Allah y hafdek, mon petit. Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus malheureux que tu ne l'es déjà.

Je lui tendis les feuilles, et il les prit doucement. Je refermai ses doigts sur le papier, le touchant directement pour la première fois. Il ne s'en formalisa que très peu, ses yeux traînant sur sa peau blanche ainsi collée à mon teint légèrement basané, et je gardai ses doigts sous les miens un instant supplémentaire.

- Si tu as des questions, en lisant ceci.. Demande-moi. Si tu veux parler, je serais ravie de t'accorder mon oreille la plus attentive. N'hésite pas, si tu as besoin. Ce sont des extraits de différents recueils, que j'ai réuni pour toi. Certains sont extraits du Coran.. Mais je ne les ai pas recopiés pour le côté religieux.. Juste, enfin.. Une fois que tu liras, tu comprendras. Je ne t'oblige même pas à les lire, je pense simplement que ça peut t'aider, un tant soit peu.

Edward fronça les sourcils en m'entendant parler ainsi, et je lâchai ses doigts, me remettant debout. Il sembla ailleurs lorsque je rejoins la porte de sa chambre, mais me rappela cependant au moment où j'allai passer dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Nawel ? Toi et Isabella semblez m'accorder beaucoup plus d'attention que vous ne le devriez.

Je souris à sa question. Ce petit n'était pas perdu. _Loin de là.. _

- Il est de mon devoir d'aider les gens que je peux aider, répondis-je. Si je n'aide pas mon prochain, et bien le bilan de ma vie ne sera pas très honorable, ne crois-tu pas ? La possibilité d'être libre d'esprit est donnée à tout le monde, je suis juste là pour te le rappeler, aujourd'hui. Quant à Kenza..

Un nouveau sourire me vint lorsque je pensais à ma fille.

- Et bien elle est assez grande pour choisir qui elle doit aider ou non, et surtout si elle veut aider ou pas. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, et si elle t'accorde de l'attention.. C'est qu'elle pense que tu mérites d'être écouté.

- Je n'ai jamais été sympa, avec elle, me dit-il.

J'avalai difficilement cette révélation, mon instinct maternel envers ma propre fille s'énervant de ce comportement dont Monsieur Edward avait fait preuve. Je me repris, pourtant.

- Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Maintenant c'est à toi de savoir si tu veux changer ou non.

Le fils de mes employeurs me regarda longuement, après ses mots, et je dis finalement.

- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Edward.

Je refermai la porte, et m'arrêtai une seconde devant celle-là, soulagée du poids de la culpabilité. J'avais réellement voulu l'aider, ces derniers jours, et ne pas savoir comment l'aborder était quelque chose qui m'avait torturée l'esprit. Maintenant, c'était fait, et j'avais bonne espoir qu'il ait compris mes gestes. _Je prierai pour lui. _

Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée, et croisai Madame Esmée dans le salon.

- Voilà, lui dis-je. Il ne veut rien. Je vais m'en aller.

- Très bien, Nawel. Laisse moi te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Elle se leva rapidement, et je souris. Lorsque Madame Esmée ne travaillait pas, elle avait l'air si jeune. Elle portait aujourd'hui un bas de survêtement noir en molleton, avec un maillot à manche longue de la même couleur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux de bronze en un chignon lâche à l'arrière de sa tête, quelques mèches folles coincées derrière ses oreilles. Madame Esmée tenait dans ses mains un vieux livre de Jane Austen, le préféré de Kenza, _Orgueil et préjugés. _

_-_ Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Questionna ma patronne.

- Ce livre, révélai-je. C'est l'un des préférés de ma fille.

- Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Ta fille a de très bons goûts, Nawel. Il serait intéressant que nous en discutions toutes les deux.

- Peut-être en aurez vous l'occasion, souris-je.

La sonnerie retentit, et Madame Esmée fronça les sourcils. Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes deux dans le hall d'entrée, et j'ouvris la porte. Je reconnus la jeune amie d'Edward, la fille au paquet de chips. Cette dernière m'offrit un regard dédaigneux, avant de dire.

- Bonjour Madame Cullen.

- Bonjour Angela.

- Est-ce qu'Edward est là ?

- Bien sûr.

La petite peste observa mon employeuse, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui dise d'entrer. Cependant, Madame Esmée ajouta.

- Tout comme Madame McCarthy ici présente.

La fille ne sembla pas comprendre, et je dus avouer que moi-même je fus étonnée que Madame Esmée s'implique.

- Dis bonjour à Madame McCarthy, Angela.

La peste sembla troublée, et ses yeux mesquins retombèrent finalement sur moi. Elle serra les dents avant de me dire, quelque peu contrariée.

- Bonjour.

- Madame McCarthy, ajouta Esmée.

- Bonjour Madame McCarthy, répéta-t-elle.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je à mon tour.

- Bien, ce n'est pas sorcier, tu vois, dit mon employeuse à Angela avant de se tourner pour appeler son fils. Edward ! Edward il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

- Je peux peut-être.. commença la fille.

- Il va descendre. Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre sur le perron, la coupa poliment Madame Esmée.

Je vis Monsieur Edward arriver, les papiers que je lui avais donnés à la main tandis que son regard se posait sur son amie.

- Oh. Angela.

- Salut Edward, sourit niaisement celle-ci.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Viens, Nawel, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'au portail, me dit Madame Esmée.

Elle m'attrapa par le coude, et je me laissai faire.

- Bonne soirée, Nawel, lança Edward.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, et il y répondit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea la fille.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Nous nous éloignâmes sans plus attendre, Madame Esmée pieds nus sur l'herbe de son jardin.

- Je n'apprécie pas le comportement de cette petite, me dit-elle tandis que nous marchions.

- Hm ? Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier.

- Si tu l'as fait. Un tel comportement m'horripile. Sa suffisance la perdra.

- Ne vous tracassez pas avec de telles personnes, Madame Esmée, conseillai-je.

Elle serra un peu plus mon bras du sien, et nous arrivâmes déjà devant le portail avant.

- Ne m'appelleras-tu dont jamais Esmée, et simplement Esmée ? Questionna-t-elle.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

- Désolée.

- Ca te plairait si je t'appelais Madame Nawel ?

- Ca sonnerait bizarre, avouai-je en retroussant le nez.

- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que tu ajoutes le « Madame » et le « vous ».

- Je suis désolée. Simplement que vous êtes ma patronne, et je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Esmée Cullen me sourit tendrement.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Nawel. Enormément même. J'espère qu'un jour notre relation sera plus élaborée qu'une simple entente Employeuse-Employée. Peut-être pourrions-nous devenir amies, qui sait.. Mais s'il te plaît.. Appelle-moi Esmée.

Je soupirai doucement.

- Je promets d'essayer à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Bien.

Nous entendîmes klaxonner, et le visage de mon employeuse s'illumina en apercevant la voiture de son mari devant le portail. Celui-ci sortit de la voiture, nous souriant.

- Tu comptais rentrer, Nawel ?

- J'allais, oui, avouai-je.

- Tu veux que je te remmène ?

- Ce ne sera ..

- Oui elle veut, me coupa Esmée, répondant ainsi à ma place. Tu veux bien la reconduire chez elle ?

- Bien sûr. Monte.

- C'est-à-dire que..

- Bonne soirée Nawel, m'interrompit Esmée. On se voit demain ?

Je plissai les yeux en sa direction, et elle rit légèrement.

- Demain, assura-t-elle en caressant mon épaule.

Elle m'ouvrit le portail, et m'intima de rejoindre Monsieur Carlisle. J'y allai finalement.

- Bonne soirée, Esmée.

Mon employeuse sourit à cette appellation.

- Carlisle, tu veux que je laisse le portail de l'allée ouvert ?

- S'il te plaît, oui, répondit son mari tandis que j'entrais dans son véhicule.

C'était une voiture de luxe. Une Mercedes noire des plus spacieuses. Je refermai la portière, un peu désorientée de me trouver là. Pas que je n'avais pas l'habitude de monter dans des voitures de luxe, Earl en avait toujours une sous la main, mais je n'avais clairement pas l'habitude de monter dans une quelconque voiture avec Monsieur Carlisle. La proximité entre nous me perturbait.

- Comment vas-tu, Nawel ?

Je me tournai pour observer le profil du Docteur Cullen.

- Très bien et vous ?

- Un peu fatigué. Ca a été une longue garde.

- Beaucoup de travail ?

- Un accident de voiture, et une tentative de suicide. L'homme a essayé de se jeter sous un poids lourd.

- Il va bien ?

- Il survivra. Le chauffeur a eu le temps de freiner, il ne lui a pas roulé dessus et la juste percuté. Deux côtes et l'omoplate droite sont cassées.

Je grimaçai.

- Mais enfin.. J'en ai fini avec le travail jusque demain.

- Moi aussi.

Il sourit tandis que nous tournions au coin de la rue.

- Tu sais Nawel, je suis très heureux que ma femme ait tenu à t'engager. Tu lui fais du bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est plus légère, depuis qu'elle est en contact avec toi. Apaisée, en quelque sorte. Depuis.. Depuis quelques années, désormais, Esmée n'a plus réellement eu de contact avec ses amies d'avant. Elle a mis une croix sur eux par rapport à notre fils.. Les femmes qu'elle côtoyait n'étaient pas si biens que ça, en réalité, et du coup ma femme s'est un peu renfermée sur elle-même.

- J'avais cru le comprendre, oui.

- Cependant depuis que tu es arrivée dans nos vies, et dans notre maison, elle va mieux. Elle sourit plus, et je l'entends même rire. Je tenais à te remercier pour ça.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, Monsieur.

- Je sais. Mais je te remercie d'être toi, et d'être là tout simplement.

Monsieur Carlisle s'arrêta, et je tournai la tête pour voir que nous étions arrivés.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est ma maison ? M'étonnai-je.

- C'est une petite ville, Nawel, ce genre de choses se savent rapidement, me sourit-il.

- Je vois.. Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier pour m'avoir reconduite, Monsieur Carlisle.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, assura-t-il.

- Bonne soirée à vous, et à plus tard.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Nawel.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, et attrapai mon sac pour sortir de la voiture. Je fermai doucement la porte de celle-ci une fois sur le trottoir, et le Docteur Cullen ne mit pas longtemps à redémarrer. Je rentrai chez moi en souriant, tout simplement contente de retrouver ma fille. Je passai devant le garage et filai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois que je fus dans le hall, j'appelai.

- Kenza ?

Je n'entendis pas de réponse, si ce n'est un bruit étouffé à l'étage.

- Kenza c'est toi ?

Je posai mon sac et enlevai mes chaussures. Je pris les escaliers.

- .. non mais chut, je sais que c'est vrai, entendis-je. Mais oui oui, c'est ça… Tu peux dire ce que tu veux…

J'entrai dans la chambre de ma fille pour la voir, assise sur son canapé, devant son ordinateur, le chien allongé sous sa fenêtre de chambre. Elle tourna la tête vers moi en m'apercevant.

- Oh Yemma, je t'ai pas entendue rentrer !

- Avec qui tu discutes, benthi ?

Elle tourna le PC dans ma direction, et j'aperçus mes fils.

- Maman !

Je souris en les voyant.

- Mes enfants.

Je marchai dans la chambre de ma fille, et m'assis à côté d'elle. Je posai un baiser sur sa tempe, et elle me fit un sourire.

- Comment allez-vous ? Questionnai-je à mes garçons.

Ces trois là étaient assis sur des chaises, devant le bureau de l'ordinateur de ma sœur. Aaron sur le fauteuil de cuire tandis que Zachary se tenait à sa droite et que Jeff quant à lui était appuyé sur le dossier du fauteuil, debout.

- Ca va, Maman, et toi ? S'enquit mon aîné.

- Vous me manquez.

- Tu nous manques aussi, M'man, fit Aaron.

- Vos vacances se passent bien ?

- Ouais, c'est super ici.

- Vous êtes gentils avec Djamila ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Zack.

- Surtout moi, sourit Aaron.

- Laisse moi rire, railla Kenza.

- La ferme Blanche Neige.

- Pauvre négro.

- Maghreb United, fit-il en bombant le torse.

- Tu viens du Mali, abruti, le cassa ma fille.

Aaron se tut une seconde, comprenant qu'elle avait raison tandis que ses deux frères se moquaient de lui.

- Je m'en fous, Maghreb United quand même. Raciste va, tenta-t-il pour ne pas perdre la face.

Kenza leva les yeux au ciel.

- L'Algérie fait partie du Maghreb, Aaron, entendîmes-nous. La prochaine fois rattrape toi là-dessus.

Je souris en voyant arriver Djamila.

- Salam Aleykoum, Oukhty, me dit celle-ci. **[ N/A : **Bon, ça m'étonnerait que vous n'ayez jamais entendu ça. C'est bonjour, si vous préférez, en arabe. Et « Oukhty », c'est « sœur », « ma sœur ». :) **]**

- Aleykoum salam, répondis-je.

- Ouh, Kenza, tu es une vraie beauté, mash'Allah. **[ N/A :** Là on tombe du côté musulman du parlé, si je puis dire. Mash'Allah signifie littéralement « Comme Dieu le veut/ Ainsi que Dieu le veut », c'est une expression pour glorifier la volonté de Dieu, donc, couramment utilisée lorsque l'on parle de quelque chose de joli, c'est pour éviter de jeter le « mauvais œil ». Bref, je vous blédardise gentiment. **]**

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Djamila, fit Aaron.

- Commence pas, hmar. Allez manger tous les trois, vos cousins vous attendent.

- Yep. Au revoir Maman, peace Bells ! Salua Zack en se levant.

- Prenez soin de vous, ajouta Jeff. Bella on se téléphone ce soir ?

- Je t'appelle en sortant de la douche.

Mon fils hocha la tête avant de s'en aller lui aussi. Aaron resta sur son fauteuil, et questionna à ma grande sœur.

- On mange quoi ?

- J'ai fait de la tajine. Va.

- Encore ?

- Quoi encore ? Mais t'es tout le temps en train de te plaindre, toi.

- Non mais on en a mangé dimanche, se plaignit quand même mon fils en se levant.

- Personne t'oblige à manger.

- Ma mère m'oblige à manger !

- Ah non, non, assurai-je.

Kenza rit.

- Bon, tu te décides, oui ?

- Ouais ouais, je vais y aller. Mais si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour limiter les dégâts, les autres comptent sur moi, là bas. Si je mange pas ils vont sûrement devoir en remanger demain. Je fais ça pour le bien de la famille, Djamila ! Pour le bien de la famille !

- Je vais t'en mettre du bien de la famille, moi, menaça ma sœur.

Elle retira sa babouche et la lança sur – je devinais - Aaron.

- Loupé ! Mouhahaha !

Ma sœur enleva son autre claquette avec une rapidité impressionnante, et lança sans attendre.

- Aïe !  
>- Cheh fik ! [ <strong>NA :** Traduc : _Bien fait pour toi ! _]**  
><strong>

Mon fils réapparu soudainement devant la caméra.

- Au revoir Yemma. A plus la moche !

- Ughrub aan wajhi ! Lui fit Djamila. **[ N/A : **Traduc : _Dégage !_ **]**

- Cette femme est d'une violence, ajouta mon fils avec le ton théâtral qu'il appréciait tant.

Ma sœur s'assit sur le fauteuil, avant de bougonner.

- Et cet enfant d'une stupidité.

Le téléphone de ma fille sonna à ce moment là, et elle fronça des sourcils en attrapant le mobile. Je remarquai une cicatrice sur son avant bras.

- Allô ? Décrocha-t-elle. Ooh, Jasper..

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Ca va ? .. Euh, ben ouais, ouais. Je te rejoins en bas.. Okay.. A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi.

- Un ami vient me voir, je peux sortir ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée, au bras ? Rétorquai-je en désignant sa peau rougie.

- J'ai pas fait attention dans le garage, et me suis coupée, rien de bien grave, Yemma. Jasper va venir, je peux, alors ?

- Jasper.. Celui de la plage ?

- Oui, voilà, sourit-elle.

- Va, Kenza, va.

Elle embrassa ma joue et se tourna vers l'ordinateur.

- A plus tard, Dja !

- Prends soin de toi, Kenza.

- Toi aussi.

Ma fille se leva rapidement, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- T'as mangé ? Questionnai-je.

- Non ! Mais je t'ai préparé ta salade, elle est dans le frigo. Je squatte pas, de toute façon .

- Pas trop loin, Kenza !

- Promis.

Je soupirai légèrement, et tombai sur le sourire de ma grande sœur.

- Ne commence pas, me plaignis-je.

- Je ne dis rien.

- Ton sourire de mauvaise qui se complaît dans mon malheur veut tout dire.

Elle sourit plus grandement.

- C'est vrai ? S'enjoua-t-elle. Alors tant mieux.

- Ils grandissent tous trop vite, l'ignorai-je.

- Et oui, mais c'est comme ça, Oukhty. Dire que ma fille va se marier dans deux mois.. Un jour, ils comprendront ce que c'est, de voir grandir leurs enfants, ce jour là ils viendront nous voir.

- Inch'Allah. **[N/A :** Encore du parlé musulman, qui est à traduire comme : _Si Dieu le veut._ ]

- Inch'Allah.

Ma sœur me fit un petit sourire, et j'entendis ma fille sortir au rez-de-chaussée. Oui, mes bébés avaient grandit bien trop vite à mon goût. Mon cœur se pinça en pensant à mon aîné. Derek me manquait. Je priais tous les jours pour qu'il aille bien. Cependant, je savais parfaitement que mon fils se débrouillerait. Il ne lâcherait pas l'idée de vivre pour retrouver ses frères. Et sa petite sœur. Dieu savait à quel point il n'abandonnerait jamais, en ce qui la concernait elle. La peur de la perdre était quelque chose qui le hantait, au plus profond de lui-même. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite. _C'était cette même peur, qui, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, le faisait agir d'une mauvaise façon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà. <strong>  
><em>

_**Bon, pour celles qui voulaient voir Carlisle, vous en avez eu un avant goût. Et puis pour le tatouage, c'est fait aussi. **_

_**Qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que ça ne vous a pas étouffé. **_

_**Donnez moi vos avis, si vous voulez. Vos hypothèses, aussi. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir. **_

_**Je dois y aller, je passais en coup de vent, je vais en retard pour l'école. :) **_

**_Prenez soin de vous les filles, et soyez heureuse. _**

**_A une prochaine fois, ici ou ailleurs. ;) _**

**_Peace. _**


End file.
